El Pájaro Espino
by Malee-SP
Summary: Basado en el libro de Colleen McCullough. Él dío la promesa de serle fiel a Dios con sus votos, avaricioso codicioso, y sin el aspecto de un cura. Ella orgullosa, dulce. Se aman, pero ¿Existe algún verdadero amor, sin dolor?
1. Preambulo

¡Hola! ¡Eh vuelto aquí con una nueva historia! … ¡Esta historia es una adaptación a mi libro favorito, espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.<p>

* * *

><p>El Pájaro Espino<p>

_Hay una leyenda sobre el pájaro que canta sólo una vez en su vida, y lo hace más dulcemente que cualquier otra criatura sobre la faz de la tierra. Desde el momento en que abandona en nido, busca un árbol espinoso y no descansa hasta encontrarlo. Entonces, cantando entre las crueles ramas, se clava él mismo la espina más larga y afilada. Y, al morir, envuelve su agonía en un canto más bello que el de la alondra y del ruiseñor. Un canto superlativo, al precio de la existencia. Pero todo el mundo enmudece para escuchar, y Dios sonríe en el cielo. Pues lo mejor sólo se compra con grandes dolores… Al menos, así lo dice la leyenda._

* * *

><p><strong>Oki Doki. Esta es el prefacio de la adaptación del libro El Pájaro Espino. Es una historia bellisima, que te hace reir, llora, emocionarte... Espero que les gustee! Besos!<strong>

**Malee-SP**


	2. Uno: I

Hello Girls! 1er cap!

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p><strong>UNO<strong>

**1915-1919**

**BELLA**

**1**

El 8 de diciembre de 1915, Bella Swan cumplió cuatro años. Su madre, cuando hubo retirado los platos del desayuno, puso en sus brazos un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar y le dijo que saliese afuera. Y Bella se acurrucó detrás de una aulaga**1 **próxima a la puerta de entrada y empezó a tirar del papel con impaciencia. Sus dedos eran torpes, y el envoltorio, resistente. Olía un poco a los grandes almacenes de Wahine, y esto le reveló que, fuera cual fuera el contenido del paquete, había sido milagrosamente _comprado_, no regalado o confeccionado en casa.

Algo fino y de un color opaco empezó a asomar por uno de los ángulos; en vista de lo cual, rasgó más de prisa el papel, arrancándolo en largas e irregulares tiras.

-¡Agnes! ¡Oh, Agnes! – Dijo, conmovida, pestañeando ante la muñeca que yacía en su destrozado envoltorio.

Aquello era un verdadero milagro. Sólo una vez en su vida había estado Bella en Wahine; la habían llevado allí en mayo, por haberse portado muy bien. Sentada en el calesín, al lado de su madre, muy modosita, estaba demasiado emocionada para ver o recordar gran cosa. Sólo la imagen de Agnes había quedado grabada en su mente; la hermosa muñeca sentada en el mostrador de la tienda, con su falda hueca de satén color rosa y toda llena de adornos de encaje claro. Allí mismo y en el acto, la había bautizado mentalmente: Agnes, el único nombre, entre los que conocía, lo bastante distinguido para aquella preciosa criatura. Sin embargo, en los meses que siguieron, su deseo de que Agnes le perteneciera había estado desprovisto de esperanza; Bella no poseía ninguna muñeca, y no tenía la menor idea de que las niñas y las muñecas siempre van juntas. Jugaba muy contenta con los silbatos, los tiradores de goma y los soldados rotos que tiraban sus hermanos, y se ensuciaba las manos y se llenaba las botas de barro.

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que Agnes fuese para jugar con ella. Alisó los brillantes pliegues del vestido rosa, más lujoso que cualquiera le hubiese visto llevar a una mujer, y levantó cariñosamente a Agnes. La muñeca tenía los brazos y las piernas articulados, de manera que podían moverse en todas las direcciones; incluido el cuello y la delicada cintura tenían articulaciones. Los cabellos dorados los tenía esmeradamente peinados al estilo Pompadour**2 **y adornados con perlas, y el pálido pecho asomaba sobre una rizada pañoleta de blonda de color crema, sujeta con un alfiler que tenía una perla de bisutería. La cara de porcelana, delicadamente pintada, era muy hermosa, y no le habían dado brillo para que la piel pareciese natural. Unos ojos azules, asombrosamente vivos, brillaban entre unas pestañas de pelo natural, y las pupilas eran moteadas y estaban rodeadas por un círculo azul más oscuro. Bella descubrió que, si echaba a Agnes hacia atrás, la muñeca cerraba los ojos. Sobre una mejilla ligeramente arrebolada, tenía una peca negra, y su boca oscura aparecía entreabierta, mostrando unos diminutos dientes blancos. Bella reclinó suavemente la muñeca en su falda, cruzó los pies para estar más cómoda, y se la quedó mirando.

Todavía estaba sentada detrás de la aulaga, cuando Mike y Paul llegaron deslizándose entre las altas hierbas que, por estar demasiado cerca de la valla, no eran alcanzadas por la guadaña. Los cabellos de Bella tenían el brillo típico de los Swan, pues todos los niños de la familia, excepto Jacob, sufrían el martirio de unos cabellos tirando a rojos. Mike dio un codazo a su hermano y le indicó algo jubilosamente. Se separaron, sonriéndose, y simularon que eran soldados persiguiendo a un renegado maorí. De todos modos, Bella no les habría oído, tan absorta estaba en Agnes, mientras canturreaba entre dientes.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Bella? – Gritó Mike, plantándose a su lado -, ¡Enséñanoslo!

-Sí, ¡muéstranoslo! – rió Paul, situándose al otro lado.

La niña apretó la muñeca sobre su pecho y movió la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mi regalo de cumpleaños!

-Vamos, enséñanosla. Sólo queremos echarle un vistazo.

Bella se dejó vencer por el gozo y el orgullo. Levantó la muñeca para que sus hermanos la viesen.

-Mírenla. ¿No es hermosa? Se llama Agnes.

-¿Agnes? _¿Agnes?_- Replicó Mike, en tono burlón -. ¡Qué nombre más tonto! ¿Por qué no la llamas Margaret o Betty?

- ¡Porque es Agnes!

Paul advirtió la articulación en la muñeca de Agnes y silbó-

-¡Eh! ¡Mira, Mike! ¡Puede mover la mano!

-¿Cómo? Vamos a verlo.

-¡No!- Bella volvió a estrechar la muñeca contra sí, a punto de llorar. – No. ¡La romperán! ¡Oh! No la agarres Mike… ¡La romperás!

-¡Uf!- Las sucias manos morenas del chico se cerraron sobre las muñecas de la niña y apretaron con fuerza. -¿Quieres sufrir un tormento chino? Y no seas llorona, o se lo diré a Emmett. – Estiró la piel de su hermana en opuestas direcciones, hasta que se puso blanca, mientras Paul tiraba de la falda de Agnes. -¡Suelta, o te haré daño de veras!

-¡No! No, Mike ¡por favor! La romperán, ¡sé que la romperán! ¡Oh, déjenla en paz! ¡No se la lleven, por favor!

Y, a pesar del cruel agarrón de manos de Mike, se aferró a la muñeca, llorando y pataleando.

-¡Ya la tengo!- gritó Paul, al deslizarse la muñeca entre los antebrazos cruzados de Bella.

Mike y Paul la encontraron tan fascinante como Bella, y le quitaron el vestido, las enaguas y el largo pantalón almidonado. Agnes yació desnuda, mientras los chicos la empujaban y tiraban de ella, pasándole un pie por detrás del cogote, haciéndole mirar la espina dorsal y obligándola a realizar todas las contorsiones que eran capaces de imaginar. No se fijaron en Bella, que se levantó llorando; pero la niña no pensó siquiera en pedir ayuda, pues, en la familia Swan, no solía auxiliarse al que era incapaz de defenderse, y esto valía también para las niñas.

Los dorados cabellos de la muñeca se soltaron y las perlas cayeron y desaparecieron entre las altas hierbas. Una bota polvorienta pisó por descuido en vestido abandonado, embadurnando el satén con grasa de la fragua. Bella se hincó de rodillas, tratando frenéticamente de recoger aquella ropa diminuta antes de que sufriese daños mayores, y después, empezó a buscar entre las hierbas, donde pensaba que habían caído las perlas. Las lágrimas la cegaban y su dolor era profundo y nuevo, pues nunca, hasta ahora, había tenido nada que valiese la pena de llorar por ello.

Jacob sumergió la herradura al rojo en agua fría y luego enderezó la espalda; estos días no le dolía, por lo que pensó que quizá se estaba acostumbrando a su trabajo. Ya era hora de que al cabo de seis meses, habría dicho su padre. Pero Jacob sabía muy bien el tiempo que había pasado desde que empezó a trabajar en la fragua; había contado los días con resentimiento y odio. Arrojando el martillo en su caja, con mano temblorosa se apartó los negro y lacios cabellos de la frente, y luego se desprendió del cuello el viejo delantal de cuero. Tenía la camisa sobre un montón de paja en un rincón; se dirigió allí y estuvo un momento mirando la astillada pared de henil como si no existiese, muy abierto y fijos sus ojos negros.

Era muy bajito, menos de un metro sesenta, y delgado como correspondía a un mozalbete, pero los hombros y los brazos desnudos mostraban ya músculos nudosos de tanto trabajar con el martillo, y la pálida y lisa piel brillaba a causa del sudor. La negrura de su cabello y de sus ojos mostraba un matiz exótico, y sus gruesos labios y ancha nariz le distinguían de su familia, pero su madre tenía sangre maorí, y quizás esta se manifestaba en él. Pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años, mientras que Emmett aún no había cumplido los once; Mike tenía diez, Paul nueve, Jasper cinco y la pequeña Bella tres. Pero entonces recordó que aquel día Bella cumplía los cuatro, pues era 8 de diciembre. Se puso la camisa y salió del henil.

La casa estaba situada encima de una pequeña colino, unos treinta metros más alta que el henil y los establos. Como todas las casas de Nueva Zelanda, era de madera, ocupaba mucho espacio y tenía un solo piso, de acuerdo con la teoría de que, si se producía un terremoto, algo quedaría en pie. A su alrededor, crecían aulagas en todas partes, adornada ahora de bellas flores amarillas; la hierba era verde y lozana, como toda la de Nueva Zelanda. Ni siquiera la mitad del invierno, cuando la escarcha no se fundía en todo el día a la sombra, se agotaba la hierba, y el largo y suave verano sólo le daba un verde más vivo. Las lluvias caían mansamente, sin dañar los tiernos retoños de todas las cosas que crecían; no nevaba, y el sol tenía siempre bastante fuerza para acariciar, pero nunca suficiente para quemar. Más que descender del cielo, las plagas de Nueva Zelanda surgían de las entrañas de la tierra. Siempre reinaba una sofocante impresión de espera, un estremecimiento insensible que acababa transmitiéndose a los pies. Pues debajo del suelo yacía un poder terrible, un poder de tal magnitud que, treinta años antes, había hecho desaparecer una montaña imponente; salían vapores silbando de las grietas de las laderas de plácidas colinas, los volcanes vomitaban humo y manaba caliente agua de los torrentes alpinos. Grandes lagos fangosos hervían como el aceite; el mar lamía vacilante unos riscos que tal vez no estarían ya allí en la próxima marea, y, en algunos lugares, la corteza terrestre tenía menos de trescientos metros de espesor.

Sin embargo, era un país grato y amable. Más allá de la casa, se extendía una llanura ondulada tan verde como la esmeralda de la sortija de prometida de Esme Swan, salpicada de miles de bultitos cremosos que, vistos de cerca, resultaban ser corderos. Allí donde los curvos montes festoneaban al borde de un claro cielo azul, el Egmont se elevaba a tres mil metros, adentrándose en las nubes, con sus laderas todavía blanqueadas por la nieve y con una simetría tan perfecta que incluso lo que, como Jacob, lo veían todos los días, no dejaban nunca de maravillarse.

Había un buen trecho del henil a la casa, pero Jacob caminaba de prisa, porque sabía que no hubiese debido ir; las órdenes de su padre eran concretas. Entonces al doblar la esquina de la casa, vio al pequeño grupo junto a la aulaga.

Jacob había llevado a su madre a Wahine, a comprara la muñeca de Bella, y todavía se preguntaba qué la habría inducido a hacerlo. No era partidaria de los regalos inútiles de cumpleaños, ni sobraba el dinero para ellos, ni nuca había regalado un juguete a nadie hasta ahora. Todo lo que recibían eran prendas de vestir; los cumpleaños y las navidades servían para repones los exiguos guardarropas. Pero, al parecer, Bella había visto la muñeca en su única visita a la ciudad, y Esme no lo había olvidado. Cuando Jacob le preguntó, murmuró algo sobre la necesidad que tenían de una muñeca, y cambió rápidamente de tema.

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>Aulaga= Nombre común de diversas especies de arbustos espinosos, con hojas lisas lanceoladas y flores por lo general amarillas.

**2 **Pompadour= Es un tipo de peinado que se caracteriza por la creación de un fleco o tupé alto y que toma su nombre de la aristócrata y amante de Luis XV de Francia, Mademe de Pompadour.

* * *

><p><strong>Oki doki, aca les doy el primer capitulo para que vean de que va la historia. Trataré de subir un nuevo capitulo todos Jueves, si? Reviews plis?<strong>

**Beeesos! **

**Malee-SP**


	3. Uno: II

**Como les prometí, hoy día jueves subi un nuevo chap!**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.**

* * *

><p>Mike y Paul tenía la muñeca entre los dos, en el sendero de delante de la casa, y agitaban furiosamente sus articulaciones. Sólo podía ver la espalda de Bella, que contemplaba cómo sus hermanos profanaban a Agnes. Los limpios calcetines blancos se le habían resbalado y formaban arrugados pliegues sobre las botitas negras, y medio palmo de piel rosada de la pierna era visible bajo el dobladillo del vestido de terciopelo castaño de los domingos. La melena negra, cuidadosamente rizada, le caía en cascada sobre la espalda y resplandecía al sol; no era roja ni marrón, sino de un color intermedio La cinta de tafetán blanco que impedía que los rizos de la frente le cayeran sobre la cara pendía, sucia y flácida; el vestido se veía lleno de polvo. Sostenía la ropa de la muñeca en una mano y, con la otra, empujaba en vano a Paul.<p>

-¡Malditos pequeños bastardos!

Paul y Mike se pusieron en pie y echaron a correr, olvidándose de la muñeca; cuando Jacob maldecía, esta actitud era lo más aconsejable.

-Si vuelvo a pillarlos tocando esa muñeca, ¡Les calentaré sus sucios culos!- les gritó Jacob.

Se agachó, asió a Bella de los hombros y la sacudió cariñosamente.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡no llores! Ya se han marchado, y nunca volverán a tocar tu muñeca, te lo prometo. Ahora, quiero una sonrisa de cumpleaños, ¿eh?

La niña tenía la cara hinchada y lloraba a raudales; miró a Jacob con sus ojos grises, tan grandes y tan llenos de tragedia, que su hermano sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ahora sacó un trapo sucio del bolsillo del pantalón, le enjugó toscamente la cara y le pilló la nariz entre sus pliegues.

-¡Suena!

Ella obedeció e hipó ruidosamente, mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-¡Oh… Jac- Jac- Jacob, me qui- qui- quitaron a Agnes! - Sorbió.- Su ca- ca- cabello se ha caído, y he pe- pe- perdido todas las bo- bo- bonitas perlas _bancas _que llevaba. Han caído en la hie- hie- hierba, ¡Y no puedo encontrarlas!

Volvieron a fluir las lágrimas, salpicando la mano de Jacob; éste miró un momento su piel mojada, y la enjugó con la lengua.

-Bueno, tendremos que buscarlas, ¿no? Pero no encontrarás nada si sigues llorando, ¿sabes? ¿Y qué significa esa manera de hablar como una niña pequeña? ¡Al menos hacía meses que no decías "bancas" en vez de "blancas"! Vamos, suénate otra vez y recoge a la pobre… ¿Agnes? Si no la vistes, le va a dar una insolación.

La hizo sentar en la orilla del sendero y le dio amablemente la muñeca; después, se agachó y empezó a buscar entre las hierbas, hasta que lanzó un grito de triunfo y mostró una perla.

-¡Mira! ¡La primera! Las encontraremos todas, ya verás.

Bella observó devotamente a su hermano mayor, mientras esté seguía buscando entre las hierbas y le mostraba cada perla que encontraba; después recordó lo delicada que debía ser la piel de Agnes, la facilidad con la que podría quemarse, y puso toda su atención en vestir a la muñeca. No parecía haber sufrido verdadera lesiones. Tenía los cabellos sueltos y enmarañados, y los brazos y las piernas sucios, donde habían tirado de ellos los chicos, pero todo lo demás estaba en orden. Bella llevaba una peineta de concha sobre cada oreja: tiró de una de ellas hasta soltarla, y empezó a peinar a Agnes, que tenía cabellos humanos de verdad, habilidosamente pegados a una base de gasa encolada, y decolorados hasta que habían adquirido un tono de paja dorada.

Tiraba torpemente de un gran nudo, cuando ocurrió la tragedia. Toda la cabellera se desprendió de golpe y quedó colgando, como un estropajo, de los dientes de la peineta. Sobre la lisa y ancha frente de Agnes, no había nada; ni cabeza ni cráneo. Sólo un horrible y enorme agujero. Temblando aterrorizada, Bella se inclinó para atisbar dentro de la caja craneana de la muñeca. Allí se distinguía vagamente el perfil invertido de las mejillas y del mentón; la luz se filtraba entre los labios entreabiertos y la negra silueta animal de los dientes y, más arriba, estaban los ojos de Agnes, dos horribles bolitas atravesadas por un alambre cruelmente clavado en su cabeza.

Bella lanzó un chillido agudo y fuerte, que no parecía infantil; tiró a Agnes a lo lejos y siguió gritando, tapándose la cara con las manos, estremecida y temblorosa. Entonces sintió que Jacob le tiraba de los dedos y la tomaba en brazos y hacía que apoyase la cara a un lado de su cuello. Ella lo abrazó y empezó a consolarse, y esta proximidad la calmó lo suficiente para advertir lo bien que olía él, a caballos, a sudor y a hierro.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, Jacob hizo que le explicase todo; agarró la muñeca y contempló intrigado la cabeza vacía, tratando de recordar si su universo infantil se había visto atacado por tan extraños terrores. Pero sus fantasmas sólo eran de personas y murmullos y de miradas frías. De la cara de su madre, arrugada y desencajada, de su mano temblorosa asiendo la suya, de sus hombros caídos.

¿Qué había visto Bella, para impresionarse tanto? Supuso que se habría asustado menos si la pobre Agnes hubiese sangrado al serle arrancados los cabellos. Sangrar era algo real; en la familia Swan, alguien sangraba copiosamente, al menos una vez a la semana.

-¡Sus ojos, sus ojos! – murmuró Bella, negándose a mirar de nuevo a la muñeca.

-Es una maravilla, Bella- susurró él, hundiendo la cara en los cabellos de la niña, tan finos, tan espesos, tan llenos de color.

Necesitó media hora de arrumacos para conseguir que mirara a Agnes, y otra media hora para persuadirla de que echase un vistazo al cráneo perorado. Entonces, le enseñó cómo funcionaban los ojos, con que cuidado había sido colocados en su sitió. De modo que se abriesen y cerrasen fácilmente.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa- le dijo, levantándola y sujetando la muñeca entre los pechos de los dos- . Haremos que mamá la componga, ¿eh? Lavaremos y plancharemos su ropa, y volveremos a pegarle los cabellos. Yo te haré unos alfileres mejores que estas perlas, para que no puedan caerse y puedas peinarla como quieras.

Esme Swan estaba en la cocina, mondando patatas. Era guapa, de estatura ligeramente inferior a la mediana, pero de facciones más bien duras y severas; tenía una excelente figura y su cintura, a pesar de los hijos que había tenido, y su cabello era de color castaño. Llevaba un vestido de percal gris, con la falda rozando el inmaculado suelo y la parte delantera protegida por un gran delantal blanco almidonado, sujeto alrededor del cuello y atado atrás con un lazo rígido y perfecto. Desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir, vivía en la cocina y en el huerto detrás de la casa, y sus recias botas negras trazaban un sendero circulas desde la cocina hasta el lavadero y al huerto y al tendedero, hasta volver a la cocina.

Dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a Jacob y a Bella, frunciendo por completo las comisuras de su linda boca.

-Bella, dejé que te pusieras esta mañana tu mejor vestido de los domingos, con la condición de que no te ensuciaras. ¡Y mira cómo lo has puesto! ¡Estas hecha un asquito!

-No ha tenido ella la culpa, mamá – protesto Jacob - .Mike y Paul le quitaron la muñeca para ver cómo funcionaban los brazos y las piernas. Yo le prometí arreglársela y dejarla como nueva. Podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Vamos a ver- dijo Esme, alargando la mano para agarrar la muñeca.

Era una mujer callada, poco dada a la conversación espontanea. Nadie, ni siquiera su marido, sabía nunca lo que estaba pensando; dejaba en manos de éste la disciplina de sus hijos y hacía lo que él mandaba, sin quejas ni comentarios, a menos que las circunstancias fuesen muy extraordinarias. Bella había oído murmurar a los chicos que le tenían tanto miedo a papá cómo ellos mismos; pero, si esto era verdad, sabía disimularlo bajo la capa de una tranquilidad impenetrable y ligeramente agria. Nunca reía, ni perdía los estribos jamás.

Terminada su inspección dejó a Agnes sobre la mesa de la cocina, cerca del horno, y miró Bella.

-Mañana por la mañana le lavaré la ropa y la peinaré. Supongo que Jacob podría pegarle los cabellos esta noche, después del té. Y darle un baño.

Sus frases eran prácticas, más que consoladoras. Bella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo vagamente; a veces, tenía unas ganas enormes de oír reír a su madre, pero ésta nunca lo hacía. Tenía la impresión de que las dos compartían algo especial que no tenían papá y los chicos, pero no podía adivinar lo que había detrás de aquella espalda rígida y de aquellos píes que nunca estaban quietos. Mamá movió distraídamente la cabeza y trasladó con habilidad la voluminosa falda del horno a la mesa, mientras seguía trabajando, trabajando, trabajando.

Lo que no advertía ninguno de los chicos, salvo Jacob, era que Esme estaba siempre, irremediablemente, cansada. Había demasiadas cosas que hacer, poco dinero para hacerlas, y faltaba tiempo y sólo tenía dos manos. Esperaba con ilusión el día en que Bella fuera lo bastante mayor para ayudarla; la niña hacía ya tareas sencillas, pero, a sus cuatro años recién cumplidos, difícilmente podía aliviar su carga. Había tenido seis hijos, y sólo uno de ellos, el menor, había sido niña. Todas sus amigas la compadecían y la envidiaban al mismo tiempo, pero esto no aligeraba su trabajo. En la cesta de costura había un montón de calcetines todavía sin terminar, y a Paul se le estaba quedando pequeño el jersey, y Mike no podía aún dejarle el suyo.

Carlisle Swan estaba en casa la semana del cumpleaños de Bella, por pura casualidad. Era demasiado pronto para esquilar los corderos, y tenía algún trabajo de arado y de plantación en el lugar. Era esquilador de oficio, una ocupación de temporada que duraba desde mediados del verano hasta finales del invierno, después de lo cual llegaba la época de parir las ovejas. Generalmente, conseguía trabajo suficiente para aguantar la primavera y el primer mes del verano, ayudando en las parideras, arando o supliendo a algún granjero local en sus interminables ordeños dos veces al día. Donde había trabajo, allá iba él, dejando que su familia se las arreglase en el viejo caserón; un comportamiento menos duro de lo que podría parecer, pues, a menos que uno tuviese la suerte de poseer tierras propias, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cuando llegó, un poco después de ponerse el sol, las lámparas estaban encendidas y las sombras jugaban revoloteando en el alto techo. Los chicos, a excepción de Jacob, estaban en la galería de atrás jugando con una rana; Carlisle sabía dónde estaba Jacob, porque podía oír los golpes regulares del hacha en la dirección de la leñera. Se detuvo en la galería el tiempo justo para dar un puntapié en el trasero a Mike y agarrar a Emmett de una oreja.

-Vallan a ayudar a Jacob con la leña, pequeños haraganes. Y será mejor que estén listos antes de que mamá ponga el té en la mesa, si no quieren que los despelleje y les tire los pelos.

Saludó con la cabeza a Esme, atareada en la cocina; no la besó ni la abrazó, pues consideraba que las manifestaciones de afecto entre marido y mujer sólo eran buenas en el dormitorio. Mientras se quitaba el barro de las botas con el atizador, llegó Bella deslizándose sobre sus zapatillas, y él le hizo un guiño a la niña, sintiendo aquella extraña impresión de asombro que siempre experimentaba al verla. Era tan bonita, tenía unos cabellos tan hermosos… Le asió un rizo, lo estiró y lo soltó, sólo para ver cómo se retorcía y saltaba al caer de nuevo en si sitió. Después, levantó a la pequeña y fue a sentarse en la única silla cómoda de la cocina, una silla Windsor con un cojín atado al asiento, colocada cerca del fuego. Bella se acurrucó en sus piernas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, levantando la fresca carita hacia la de su padre, para el juego nocturno de ver filtrarse la luz a través de los cortos pelos de la rubia barba.

-¿Cómo estás, Esme?- preguntó Carlisle Swan a su mujer.

- Muy bien, Carl. ¿Has terminado en la dehesa de abajo?

-Sí, ya está. Empezaré en al de arriba mañana temprano. Pero, Dios mío, ¡qué cansado estoy!

-No me extraña ¿volvió a darte Denalí la yegua resabiada?

-Desde luego. No creerás que iba a llevársela él y dejarme a mí el caballo ruano, ¿verdad? Tengo los brazos como si me los hubiese arrancado de sus articulaciones. Te juro que esa yegua tiene la boca más dura de todo el país.

-Olvídalo. Los caballos del viejo Robertson son todos buenos, y pronto estarás allí.

- Nunca será demasiado pronto.- Cargó la pipa de tabaco fuerte y agarró una candela de una jarra que había cerca del horno. La introdujo rápidamente en éste, y prendió en seguida; se echó atrás en su silla y chupó la pipa con fuerza, produciendo un rumor de gorgoteo.- ¿Cómo se siente una niña al cumplir cuatro años, Bella?- preguntó a su hija.

- Muy bien, papá.

-¿Te ha dado mamá tu regalo?

-¡Oh, papá! ¿Cómo adivinaron, tú y mamá, qué me gustaba Agnes?

-¿Agnes?- Miró rápidamente a Esme, sonrió y le hizo un guiño. - ¿Se llama Agnes?

-Sí. Y es muy guapa, papá. Me pasaría todo el día mirándola.

-Tiene suerte de poder mirar otras cosas – dijo tristemente Esme-. Mike y Paul se apoderaron de la muñeca antes de que la pobre Bella pudiese verla bien.

-Bueno, los chicos son así. ¿Es grave el daño?

- Nada que no pueda arreglarse. Jacob les sorprendió antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Tenía que estar todo el día en la fragua. Quill necesita sus verjas.

- Estuvo todo el día allí. Sólo vino a buscar una herramienta- respondió en seguida Esme, pues Carlisle era demasiado duro con su hijo mayor.

-¡Oh, papá, Jacob es muy bueno! Salvo a mi Agnes de que la mataran y, después del té, va a pegarle los cabellos.

-Está bien- dijo su padre, adormilado, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerrando los ojos.

Hacía calor delante del horno, pero él no parecía advertirlo; gotas de sudor brillaron en su frente. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, si? por favor! <strong>


	4. Uno: III

¡Hola! Este capitulo se lo dedico a por darme apoyo. Gracias! Y a mi tambien me a enamorado! Otros a vos :)

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p>Los niños habían heredado de Carlisle Swan sus varios tonos de espesos y ondulados cabellos aunque ninguno lo tenía de un rubio rojizo tan agresivo como el suyo. Era alto, pero con una complexión de acero, y tenía las piernas combadas de tanto montar a caballo y los brazos excesivamente largos de tantos años de esquilar corderos; su pecho y sus brazos aparecían cubiertos de vello espeso y dorado, que había resultado feo si fuese negro. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante; tenía siempre los parpados fruncidos, como los de los marineros acostumbrados a mirar a grandes distancias, y su cara era agradable y propensa<strong>1 <strong>a sonreír, cosa que hacía que los hombres simpatizasen con él desde el primer momento. Su nariz era magnifica, una verdadera nariz romana que debió confundir a sus cofrades irlandeses, aunque la costa irlandesa había recibido muchos náufragos. Todavía hablaba con el suave y rápido ceceodel irlandés de Galway, pronunciando la _t_ final como _z_, pero casi veinte años en los antípodas habían añadido otro matiz a su lenguaje, de modo que pronunciaban _ei_ como _ai _y hablaba un poco más despacio, como a un viejo reloj al que hubiese que dar cuerda. De carácter animoso, había conseguido llevar su dura existencia mejor que la mayoría, y, aunque era muy severo en su disciplina y pródigo en dar puntapiés, todos sus hijos, menos uno, le adoraban. Si no había pan bastante para todos, se abstenía de comerlo; si tenía que elegir entre comprarse ropa nueva o comprarla a uno de sus hijos, él se quedaba sin ella. Bien mirado, era ésta una prueba de amor más evidente que un millón de besos fáciles. Tenía el genio muy vivo y, en una ocasión, había matado a un hombre. La suerte le había acompañado; aquel hombre era inglés, y había un barco en el puerto de Dun Laoghaire que zarpaba para Nueva Zelanda al subir la marea.

Esme se asomó a la puerta de atrás y gritó:

-¡El té!

Los chicos fueron llegando uno tras otro; el último de ellos, Jacob, cargado con un montón de leña que dejó caer en la caja grande al lado del horno. Carlisle bajó a Bella y se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa colocada al fondo de la cocina, mientras los chicos se sentaban a los lados y Bella se encaramaba**2 **en la caja que había puesto su padre sobre la silla más próxima a él.

Esme sirvió la comida en los platos, sobre la mesa auxiliar, con más rapidez y eficacia que un camarero; después, los llevó de dos en dos a su familia; primero Carl; después, Jacob, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Bella, quedándose el último para ella.

-¡Valla! ¡Estofado! – dijo Jasper, haciendo visajes mientras agarraba el cuchillo y el tenedor.

- Come- gruño su padre.

Los platos eran grandes y estaban literalmente llenos de comida: patatas hervidas, carnes de cordero y judías**3 **cogidas el mismo día en el huerto, todo ello abundantísimo. A pesar de los sofocados murmullos y los gruñidos de disgusto, todos, incluido Jasper rebañaron sus platos con pan, y aún comieron después varias rebanadas untadas con una gruesa capa de mantequilla y jalea de grosella casera. Esme se sentó, despachó su yantar y corrió de nuevo a la mesa de trabajo, donde puso, en platos soperos, grandes cantidades de bizcocho muy dulce y adornado con compota. Después, vertió un río humeante de crema en cada plato, y de nuevo llevó estos a la mesa, de dos en dos. Por último, se sentó, lanzando un suspiro: ¡al menos esto podría comerlo en paz!

-¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Dulce de confitura! – exclamó Bella, hundiendo la cuchara en la crema para que saliera la compota y rayase de color rosa la superficie amarilla.

- Es tu cumpleaños, Bella – dijo su padre, sonriendo-. Por eso mamá ha hecho tu postre favorito.

Ahora no hubo quejas; fuera lo que fuese aquel pastel, se lo comieron con gusto. Todos los Swan eran aficionados a los dulces.

Ninguno de ellos tenía una libra de carne superflua, a pesar de las grandes cantidades de féculas que engullían**4. **Gastaban todo lo que comían trabajando o jugando. Las verduras y las frutas se comían porque eran buenas para la salud, pero lo que salvaba del agotamiento era el pan, las patatas, la carne y los pasteles harinosos y calientes.

Cuando Esme hubo servido a cada uno de ellos una taza de té de la gigantesca tetera, se quedaron otra hora charlando, bebiendo o leyendo. Carl chupaba su pipa, mientras leía un libro de la biblioteca; Esme rellenaba continuamente las tazas; Emmett, abstraído en la lectura de otro libro de la biblioteca pública, y los más pequeños hacían planes para el día siguiente. La escuela había cerrado para las largas vacaciones de verano; los chicos holgazaneaban y estaban ansiosos de empezar las tareas que tenían asignadas en casa y en el huerto. Emmett tenía que retocar la pintura exterior, Mike y Paul cuidarían de la leña, de las dependencias exteriores y del ordeño; Jasper, de las hortalizas: un verdadero juego, comparado con los horrores de la escuela. De vez en cuando Carl levantaba la cabeza del libro y añadía otra tarea a la lista. Esme no decía nada, y Jacob permanecía hundido en su silla, fatigando, sorbiendo una taza de té tras otra.

Por último, Esme hizo que Bella se sentase en un alto taburete y le puso los rulos en los cabellos para la noche, antes de llevarla a la cama, con Jasper y Paul. Mike y Emmett pidieron permiso y salieron a dar de comer a los perros. Jacob agarró la muñeca de Bella, la llevó a la mesa auxiliar y empezó a pegarle los cabellos. Carlisle se estiró, cerró el libro y dejó su pipa en la irisada concha que le servía de cenicero.

-Bueno, Esme, me voy a la cama.

-Buenas noches, Carl.

Esme retiró los platos de la mesa y descolgó de la pared una gran cuba de hierro galvanizado que colocó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa donde trabajaba Jacob y, levantando la enorme olla de hierro de encima del fogón, la llenó de agua caliente. El agua fría que había en una vieja lata de petróleo sirvió para enfriar el baño hirviente; Esme agarró jabón de una cestita de mimbre y empezó a lavar y aclarar los platos, apilándolos después junto a una taza.

Jacob trabajaba en la muñeca sin levantar la cabeza, pero, a la vez que crecía el montón de platos, se levantó en silencio, fue a buscar un plato y empezó a secarlos. Yendo de la mesa a la alacena, trabajaba con facilidad nacida de una larga costumbre. Era un juego furtivo y temeroso, pues la norma más severa de Carl era la adecuada distribución de los deberes. La tarea de la casa era de las mujeres, y punto final. Ningún miembro varón de la familia tenía que intervenir en tales menesteres. Pero todas las noches, cuando Carl se había acostado, Jacob ayudaba a su madre, para lo cual ésta retrasaba el fregado de los platos hasta que oían caer al suelo las zapatillas de Carl. Cuando Carl se había quitado las zapatillas, nunca volvía a la cocina.

Esme miró cariñosamente a Jacob.

-No sé cómo me las arreglaría sin ti, Jacob. Pero no deberías hacerlos. Ppr la mañana estarás muy cansado.

-No te preocupes, mamá. No me moriré por secar unos cuantos paltos. Y es muy poco, para hacerte la vida más llevadera.

-Es mi tarea Jacob. La hago con gusto.

-Quisiera que fuésemos ricos, para que pudieras tener una criada.

-¡Eso es una tontería! – Se secó con el trapo las manos enrojecidas y se las llevó a los costados, suspirando. Miró a su hijo con ojos un tanto preocupados, como percibiendo su amargo descontento, más profundo que la reacción normal de un trabajador contra su suerte. – No tengas ideas de grandeza, Jacob. Sólo causan disgustos. Pertenecemos a la clase trabajadora, y esto significa que no seremos ricos ni tendremos criadas. Conténtate con lo que eres y lo que tienes. Cuando dices esas cosas, ofendes a papá, y él no se lo merece. Lo sabes muy bien. No bebe, no juega, y trabaja muy duro para nosotros. No se guarda un penique. Nos lo da todo.

Los musculosos hombros del chico se encogieron con impaciencia, y se endureció su cara morena.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en querer salir de esta vida arrastrada? No veo ninguna maldad en desear que tengas una criada.

-¡Es malo, porque no puede ser! Sabes que no tenemos dinero para darte estudios, y, si no puedes estudiar, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser, sino un obrero manual? Tu acento, tu ropa y tus manos demuestran que trabajas para vivir. Pero no es ninguna deshonra tener callos en las manos. Como dice papá, cuando un hombre tiene las manos callosas, es que es honrado.

Jacob se encogió de hombros y no habló más. Una vez guardados los platos en su sitio, Esme agarró el cesto de costura y se sentó en la silla de Carl junto al juego, mientras Jacob volvía a la muñeca.

-¡Pobrecita Bella! – dijo de pronto.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy, cuando aquellos diablillos maltrataban su muñeca, no hacía más que llorar como si todo el mundo se hubiese hecho pedazos. –Contempló la muñeca, que volvía a tener su cabellera. -¡Agnes! ¿De dónde diablos sacaría este nombre?

-Tal vez me oyó hablar de Agnes Fortescue-Smythe.

-Cuando le devolví la muñeca, miró dentro de la cabeza y casi se muere del susto. Algo en sus ojos la espantó; no sé qué le sucedió.

-Bella está siempre viendo visiones.

-Es una lástima que no tengamos dinero para enviar a los pequeños al colegio. Son muy listos.

-¡Oh, Jacob! Si los deseos fuesen caballos, los pordioseros no irían a pie –dijo su madre, con voz cansada. Se pasó una mano ligeramente temblorosa sobre los ojos, y clavó la aguja de hacer media en una bola de lana gris -. No puedo hacer nada más. Estoy tan cansada que no veo bien.

-Ve a acostarte, mamá. Yo apagaré las lámparas.

-En cuanto haya apagado el fuego.

-Lo haré yo.

Se levantó de la mesa y colocó cuidadosamente la elegante muñeca detrás de un bote de la alacena, donde estaría a salvo. No temía que los chicos intentasen otra tropelía**5**; le tenían más miedo a él qué a su padre, pues Jacob tenía muy mal genio. Nunca lo demostraba cuando estaba con su madre o su hermana, pero todos los chicos lo habían sufrido alguna vez.

Esme lo observaba, con el corazón dolorido; en Jacob había siempre algo fiero y desesperado, un halo que anunciaba tormenta. ¡Si al menos Carl y él se llevasen mejor! Pero nunca pensaban igual, y discutían continuamente. Quizá Jacob se preocupaba demasiado de ella, quizás era el niño mimado de mamá. Ella tenía la culpa, desde luego. Pero esto era una prueba de su corazón cariñoso, de su bondad. Sólo quería hacerle la vida un poco más fácil. Y de nuevo deseó que Bella se hiciese mayor, para quitar este peso de los hombros de Jacob.

Agarró una lamparita de encima de la mensa, pero volvió a dejarla y se acercó a Jacob, agachado delante del horno, apilando la leña y trajinando con la llave reguladora. Su blanco brazo estaba surcado de venas hinchadas, y sus manos delicadas estaban tan manchadas que nunca podía llevarlas limpias del todo. Alargó tímidamente su mano y apartó con suavidad los negros cabellos de los ojos de su hijo; era lo más lejos que se atrevía a llegar con sus caricias.

-Buenas noches, Jacob, y gracias.

Las sombras oscilaron y bailaron durante la luz que avanzaba, al cruzar a Esme sin ruido la puerta que conducía a la parte delantera de la casa.

Jacob y Emmett compartían el primer dormitorio. Esme abrió la puerta silenciosamente y levantó la lámpara, iluminando la cama grande del rincón. Emmett yacía sobre la espalda, con la boca abierta, estremeciéndose y temblando como un perro; ella se acercó a la cama y le hizo volverse sobre un costado, para que la pesadilla que sufría no fuese de mal en peor. Después, se quedó mirándolo un momento. ¡Cuánto se parecía a Carl!

Mike y Paul estaban casi entrelazados en la habitación contigua. ¡Menudos bribones estaban hechos! Siempre pensando en hacer alguna travesura, pero sin malicia. Trató en vano de separarlos y de poner un poco de orden en la ropa de la cama, pero las dos cabezas rojizas se negaron a separarse. Esme suspiró y renunció. No comprendía cómo podían estar tan frescos después de dormir de aquella manera, pero, al parecer, les sentaba bien.

La habitación donde dormían Bella y Jasper era un cuartito oscuro y triste para dos niños pequeños; estaba pintado de un turbio color castaño, con el suelo linóleo también castaño, y no tenía ningún cuadro en las paredes. Era cómo los demás dormitorios.

Jasper se había vuelto boca abajo y resultaba completamente invisible, salvo por el culito envuelto en el camisón y que estaba donde hubiese debido estar la cabeza. Esme descubrió que tenía la cabeza pegada a las rodillas, y se asombró, una vez más, de que no se hubiese asfixiado. Deslizó una mano entre las sábanas y dio un respingo. ¡Se había orinado otra vez! Bueno, tendría que esperar hasta la mañana, y sin duda la almohada estaría entonces también mojada. Siempre hacía lo mismo: se colocaba al revés y volvía a orinarse. Bueno, un solo meón entre cinco niños no estaba mal.

Bella estaba hecha un ovillo, con el dedo pulgar en la boca y los castaños-rojizos cabellos extendidos a su alrededor. La única niña. Esme le echó solamente una rápida mirada antes de salir; no había ningún misterio en Bella; era una hembra. Esme sabía cuál sería su suerte y no la envidiaba ni la compadecía. Los chicos eran diferentes; eran como milagros, varones surgidos alquímicamente del cuerpo femenino. Era duro no tener a nadie que la ayudase en la casa, pero valía la pena. Los hijos eran el mayor título de gloria de Carl, entre sus semejantes. El hombre que criaba hijos era un hombre de verdad.

Cerró despacio la puerta de su dormitorio y dejó la lámpara sobre el tocador. Con ágiles dedos, desabrochó los doce botoncitos que iban desde el cuello alto de su vestido hasta las caderas; después, sacó los brazos de las mangas. También sacó los brazos de la manga del camisolín, y, sujetando éste sobre el pecho, se introdujo en un largo camisón de franela. Sólo entonces, pudorosamente cubierta, se quitó el camisolín, el pantalón y el flojo corsé. Se deshizo el apretado moño de cabellos castaños y dejó las horquillas en una concha encima del tocador. Pero ni siquiera los cabellos, por hermosos, tupidos, brillantes y lisos que fuesen, podían gozar de libertad. Esme levantó los codos sobre la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la nuca y empezó a trenzarlos rápidamente. Después se volvió hacía la cama, conteniendo inconscientemente la respiración; pero Carl dormía, y ella suspiró aliviada. Y no era que fuese mala cosa, cuando Carl estaba de humor, porque era un amante tímido, cariñoso y considerado. Pero, hasta que Bella tuviese siquiera seis o siete años, sería muy duro tener más hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Propensa: Disposición o inclinación natural hacia alguna cosa.<strong>

**2 Encaramaba: Subir o bajar a una persona o una cosa a un lugar alto y dificil de alcanzar.**

**3 Judías: Fruto de esta planta, comestible y en forma de vaina alargada, estrecha y aplastada.**

**4 "Ninguno de ellos tenía una libra de carne superfluja, a pesar de las grande feculas que engullían" : Se refiere a que ninguno tenía grasa o kilos de más, a pesar de lo mucho que comian.**

**5 Tropelía: Acción ilegal cometida por alguien que abusa de su poder o de su autoridad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oki doki. Aquí termine. Besos!<strong>

**Review porfavor! **


	5. Uno: IV

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

Queria agradecer a por darme apoyo y seguirme. Asi que, este capitulo te lo dedico a vos. Gracias :D

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Cuando los Swan iban a la iglesia los domingos, Bella tenía que quedarse en casa con uno de los chicos mayores, esperando el día en que fuese lo bastante mayor para ir ella también. Carl opinaba que los niños pequeños sólo debían estar en su casa, y esta norma se aplicaba incluso a la casa del Señor. Cuando Bella fuese ya a la escuela y pudiera confiar en que estaría quieta, podría ir a la iglesia. Pero no antes. Por consiguiente todas las mañanas de domingo permanecía junto a la aulaga de la entrada, desolada, mientras su familia se apretujaba en el viejo calesín y el hermano encargado de cuidar de ella fingía que era una suerte librarse de ir a misa. El único Swan que se alegraba de no ir con los demás era Jacob.

La religión era parte integrante en la vida de Carl. Cuando se había casado con Esme, la jerarquía católica lo había aprobado a regañadientes, porque Esme pertenecía a la Iglesia anglicana, y, aunque había abandonado su fe por Carl, se había negado a adoptar la de él. Si Esme notaba la falta de los más austeros ritos protestantes de su infancia, no lo dijo nunca. Toleraba las convicciones religiosas de Carl, asistía a misa con él y cuidaba de que sus hijos adorasen a un Dios exclusivamente católico. Pero, como nunca se había convertido, faltaban algunos pequeños matices, como la acción de gracias antes de las comidas y las oraciones al irse a la cama, que es lo que constituye la santidad de cada día.

Aparte de aquella única excursión a Wahine, hacía dieciocho meses, Bella no se había alejado nunca de la casa más allá del henil y la fragua de la hondonada. La mañana de su primer día de escuela, se excitó tanto que vomitó el desayuno y tuvieron que llevarla a la habitación para lavarla y cambiarle la ropa. Y tuvo que cambiarse el lindo vestido nuevo azul marino, con cuello blanco de marinero, y ponerse aquel horrible trajecito pardo abrochado hasta el cuello, que parecía que iba a ahogarla.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella, la próxima vez que te marees, avísame! No te quedes ahí sentada hasta que es demasiado tarde, ¡pues ya tengo bastantes cosas que lavar aparte de esto! Ahora tendrás que apresurarte, porque si llegas después de sonar la campana, seguro que la hermana Lauren te dará unos buenos azotes. Pórtate bien, y fíjate en tus hermanos.

Emmett, Mike, Paul y Jasper, saltaban de un lado al otro delante de la puerta, cuando al fin salió Bella, empujada por Esme, con los bocadillos de jalea del almuerzo en un viejo saquito de mano.

-Vamos, Bella ¡llegaremos tarde! – gritó Emmett, echando a andar por el camino.

Bella corrió detrás de las pequeñas figuras de sus hermanos.

Era un poco más de las siete de la mañana, y el sol, suave, se había elevado en el horizonte hacía varias horas; el rocío se había secado sobre la hierba, salvo en los lugares umbríos. La carretera de Wahine no era más que un camino de tierra con rodadas a ambos lados: dos cintas de un rojo oscuro, separadas por una ancha franja de hierba verde y brillante. Lirios blancos y capuchinas anaranjadas florecían profusamente entre las altas hierbas de ambos lados del camino, donde las pulcras vallas de madera de las propiedades colindantes impedían el paso a los intrusos.

Emmett, cuando iba a la escuela, caminaba siempre por encima de las vallas de la derecha, llevando la mochila sobre la cabeza, en vez de colgársela en la espalda. La valla de la izquierda pertenecía a Mike, y esto permitía que los tres Swan más pequeños dominasen el camino propiamente dicho. En la cima más larga y empinada cuesta que tuvieron que subir desde la fragua, y donde el camino de Robertson se juntaba con la carretera de Wahine, se detuvieron un momento, jadeando, recortando las cinco cabezas sobre el nuboso y esponjoso cielo. Ahora venía lo mejor, la cuesta abajo; se agarraron de las manos y galopearon sobre la herbosa orilla, hasta que ésta se desvaneció en una confusión de flores. Ansiaban tener tiempo para deslizarse bajo la valla del señor Chapman y rodar desde allí como pelotas.

Había ocho kilómetros desde la casa de los Swan hasta Wahine, y, cuando Bella vio los postes del telégrafo a lo lejos, las piernas le temblaban y llevaba caídos los calcetines. Con el oído atento a la campana, Emmett miró con impaciencia, mientras la pequeña avanzaba fatigosamente, tirando de su pantalón y lanzando, de vez en cuando, gemidos de desconsuelo. Bajo su mata de pelo, tenía la cara colorada y, al mismo tiempo, curiosamente pálida. Emmett suspiró, pasó su mochila a Mike y se enjugó las manos en los costados de los pantalones.

-Vamos, Bella, te llevaré a cuestas el resto del camino- declaró con voz ruda y mirando a sus hermanos, para que no creyesen que se estaba ablandando.

Bella subió a la espalda de su hermano, lo necesario para cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y apoyar la cabeza sobre el flaco hombro, como si éste fuera un cojín. Ahora podría contempla Wahine con toda comodidad.

No había gran cosa que ver. Poco más que un pueblo grande, Wahine se extendía, bajando, a ambos lados de una carretera alquitranada. El mayor edificio era el hotel local, de dos pisos, con una marquesina sombra que daba al camino y unos postes que la sostenían a lo largo de la cuneta. Le seguía en dimensiones el almacén general, provisto también de marquesina y de dos bancos largos de madera, al pie de los atestados escaparates, para que pudieran descansar los transeúntes. Había un asta de bandera en la fachada de la logia masónica, y una raída Unión Jack ondeaba en su extremo a impulso de la fuerte brisa; y, detrás de aquélla se veía una caballeriza y una bomba de gasolina junto al abrevadero. El único edificio que realmente llamaba la atención era una tienda peculiar, pintada de azul, nada británica; todas las demás casas aparecían pintadas de color castaño. La escuela pública y la iglesia anglicana eran contiguas y estaban enfrente de la iglesia del Sagrado Corazón y de la escuela parroquial.

Cuando los Swan pasaban a toda prisa delante del almacén general, sonó la campana de la escuela pública. Emm inició un trote, y todos los hermanos entraron en el patio enarenado, donde unos cincuenta niños formaban en fila delante de una moja diminuta armada con una vara más larga que ella. Sin que se lo dijesen, Emm colocó a sus hermanos a un lado, apartados de las filas infantiles, y se quedó mirando la vara.

El convento del Sagrado corazón tenía dos pisos, pero, como estaba bastante alejado de la carretera y rodeado por una cerca, no se advertía fácilmente aquella circunstancia. Las tres monjas de la orden de la Merced que formaban el personal docente vivían en el piso superior, con una cuarta monja que hacía de gobernante y que nunca se dejaba ver; en la planta baja, estaban las tres grandes aulas donde se impartía la enseñanza. Una ancha y sombreada galería discurría alrededor del edificio rectangular; los días de lluvia los niños podían sentarse en ella durante el tiempo del recreo y el destinado a almorzar, pero, los días de sol, tenían absolutamente prohibido poner los pies en ella. Varias grandes higueras daban sombra a una parte del espacioso jardín, y, detrás del colegio, el terreno descendía suavemente hasta un círculo de hierba eufemísticamente llamado campo de críquet, porque no era ésta la principal actividad que se desarrollaba en aquella zona.

Haciendo caso omiso de las disimuladas risas de los niños que formaban las filas, Emm y sus hermanos permanecieron completamente inmóviles, mientras los alumnos entraban al edificio, al son de la _Fe de Nuestros Padres_, que la hermana Catherine tocaba en el diminuto piano de la escuela. Sólo cuando hubo desaparecido el último niño cesó la hermana Lauren en su rígida actitud; arrastrando majestuosamente su pesada falda de sarga sobre la arena, se acercó al lugar donde esperaban los Swan.

Bella estaba boquiabierta, porque era la primera vez que veía una monja. La visión era realmente extraordinaria; tres trozos de humanidad, que eran la cara y las dos manos de la hermana Lauren, y una toca y un peto blancos y almidonados que resplandecían sobre los pliegues de una ropa negrísima, ceñida en su mitad por un ancho cinturón de cuero con una anilla de hierro de la que prendía un grueso rosario de cuencas de madera. La piel de la hermana Lauren estaba siempre colorada, debido al exceso de limpieza y a la presión del afilado borde de la toca sobre la cara, que, por descarnada, difícilmente podría considerarse como tal; además, tenía mechones de pelillos en el mentón, cruelmente apretado por la parte inferior de la boca. Sus labios quedaban completamente invisibles, comprimidos en una sola línea de concentración impuesta por la dura tarea de ser esposa de Cristo en un rincón de la tierra colonial de turbulentas estaciones, después de haber hecho sus votos en una apacible abadía de Killarney hacía más de cincuenta años. Ambos lados de la nariz, tenía dos pequeñas marcas carmesíes, producidas por el implacable pellizco de sus lentes con montura de acero, detrás de los cuales estibaban unos ojos recelosos, pálidos, azules y severos.

-Bueno, Emmett Swan, ¿por qué han llegado tan tarde? – ladró la hermana Lauren, en tono seco y con reminiscencias irlandesas.

-Lo siento hermana – respondió tontamente Emm, sin apartar sus ojos verdeazulados de la oscilante vara.

-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? – repitió ella.

-Lo siento hermana.

- Es la primera mañana del nuevo curso, Emmett Swan, y pensaba que, al menos hoy, habrían hecho un esfuerzo para llegar puntualmente.

Bella tembló, pero se armó de valor.

-Hermana. Por favor, ¡fuer culpa mía! – gimió.

Los pálidos ojos azules de la monja se desviaron de Emm y parecieron penetrar hasta lo más profundo del alma de Bella, que siguió mirando a la monja con absoluto candor, sin saber que había quebrantado la primera regla de conducta en el duelo a muerte que se desarrollaba _ad infinitum _entre maestras y discípulos: no dar nunca información. Emm le propinó una patada en la pierna, y Bella lo miro de reojo, asombrada.

¿Por qué fue culpa tuya? – preguntó la monja, en el tonó más frío que jamás hubiese oído Bella.

-Bueno, vomité encima de la mesa, y hasta me ensucié el pantalón y mamá tuvo que cambiarme y lavarme, y por eso llegamos todos tarde. – explico torpemente Bella.

Las facciones de la hermana Lauren permanecieron inexpresivas, pero su boca se apretó como un muelle, y la punta de la vara descendió unos centímetros.

-¿Qué es _eso_? – preguntó a Emm, como si el objeto de su curiosidad fuese una nueva de insecto particularmente dañino.

-Disculpe, hermana: es mi hermana Isabella.

-Entonces, deberás enseñarle que hay ciertas cosas que nunca deben mencionarse, Emmett, si queremos portarnos como verdaderas damas y caballeros. Nunca hay que mencionar por su nombre las prendas de ropa interior, como deben saber los niños de las casas decentes. Tiendan las manos. ¡Todos!

-Pero hermana, ¡la culpa fue _mía_! – exclamó Bella, extendiendo las manos con la palma hacia arriba, tal como había visto hacer mil veces a sus hermanos en pantomima.

-¡Silencio! – silbó la hermana Lauren, volviéndose a ella -. No me importa en absoluto quién haya sido el responsable. Todos llegaron tarde, y deben ser castigados. ¡Seis golpes!

Pronuncio esa sentencia con monótona satisfacción.

Bella, aterrorizada, contempló las firmes manos de Emm y vio caer la vara tan de prisa que casi no podía seguirla con los ojos, y chocar con el centro de la palma, donde la carne el blanda y delicada. Inmediatamente apareció una roncha rojiza. El golpe siguiente fue en la juntura de los dedos con la palma, región aun más sensible, y el último cayó en la punta de los dedos, que es donde el cerebro concentra mayor sensibilidad cutánea que en cualquier otra zona del cuerpo, a excepción de los labios. La hermana Lauren tenía una puntería perfecta. Siguieron otros tres golpes en la otra mano de Emm, antes de que la maestra volviese su atención a Mike, que era el siguiente en la fila. Emm había palidecido, pero no había gritado ni se había movido. Como tampoco lo hicieron sus hermanos cuando les llegó el turno, incluido el tranquilo y dulce Jasper.

Al ver subir la vara hacia sus propias manos, Bella cerró involuntariamente los ojos, de modo que no la vio bajar. Pero el dolor fue como una enorme explosión, como una quemadura, una lacerante invasión a su carne hasta el mismo hueso; y el dolor subía aún por su antebrazo cuando llegó el segundo golpe, y estaba llegando al hombro cuando cayó el tercero sobre la yema de los dedos, y entonces siguió su camino hasta llegar al corazón. Bella apretó los dientes sobre el labio inferior y lo mordió, demasiado avergonzada y orgullosa para llorar, y demasiado irritada e indignada ante aquella injusticia para abrir los ojos y mirar a la hermana Lauren; estaba aprendiendo la lección aunque está no era la que pretendía enseñarle la maestra.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando al fin ceso el dolor en sus manos. Bella había pasado la mañana en una niebla de miedo y de asombro, sin comprender nada de lo que se decía y hacía. Metida en un pupitre doble de la última fila de la clase de los párvulos, no advirtió siquiera quién compartía aquél hasta después de la triste hora del almuerzo, que había pasado acurrucada detrás de Emm y de Mike en un rincón apartado del patio del recreo. Sólo una orden severa de Emm la persuadió de que debía comer los bocadillos de jalea grosella que le había preparado a su madre.

Cuando sonó la campana de las clases de la tarde y encontró un sitio en la fila, sus ojos empezaron a aclararse lo bastante para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La vergüenza del castigo persistía, pero mantuvo la cabeza erguida y fingió no advertir los codazos y los murmullos de las niñas próximas a ella.

La hermana Lauren abría la marcha, llevando siempre su vara; la hermana Ángela caminaba arriba y abajo entre las filas; la hermana Catherine se había sentado en el piano, que estaba en el interior, junto a la puerta de la clase de los párvulos, y empezó a tocar _Adelante, soldados cristianos_, subrayando el compás de dos por cuatro. En realidad, era un himno protestante, pero la guerra lo había universalizado Los queridos niños marchaban a su ritmo como pequeños soldados , pensó con orgullo la hermana Catherine.

La hermana Ángela era una copia de la hermana Lauren, con quince años menos, mientras que la hermana Catherine era todavía remotamente humana. Tendría poco más de treinta años, era irlandesa, naturalmente, y todavía no se había desvanecido del todo su ardor; todavía le gustaba enseñar, todavía veía la imperecedera imagen de Cristo en las caritas que la miraban con veneración. Pero enseñaba a los niños mayores, considerados por la hermana Lauren como bastante apaleados para que se portasen bien, incluso con una maestra joven y blanda. La hermana Lauren cuidaba de los más pequeños, para formar sus mentes y sus corazones de arcilla infantil, y dejaba la enseñanza de los grados medios a la hermana Ángela.

A salvo en la última fila de pupitres, Bella se atrevió a mirar de reojo a la niñita que se sentaba a su lado. Una amplia sonrisa correspondió a su asustada mirada, y unos grandes ojos negros la miraron fijamente desde una cara de piel oscura y ligeramente brillante. La niña fascinó a Bella, acostumbrada a la piel blanca y a las pecas, pues incluso Jacob, que tenía los ojos negros, tenía la piel muy blanca. Por consiguiente, Bella encontró que su compañera de pupitre era la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – murmuro la belleza morena torciendo los labios, chupando el extremo de su lápiz y escupiendo las diminutas astillas en el agujero donde hubiese debido estar el tintero.

- Bella Swan – murmuró esta a su vez.

-¡Tú! – gritó una voz seca y dura en el otro extremo de la clase.

Bella se sobresaltó y miró asombrada a su alrededor. Hubo un repiqueteo al dejar veinte niños sus lápices al mismo tiempo, y un susurro de papeles al ser apartadas las preciosas hojas a un lado para poder apoyar disimuladamente los codos en los pupitres. Sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón, Bella se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando.

La hermana Lauren avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo; el terror de Bella era tan agudo que, su hubiese habido algún lugar adonde huir, habría echado a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Pero detrás de ella estaba la pared de la clase de los medianos; a ambos lados había pupitres que le cerraban el paso, y, delante, se encontraba la hermana Lauren. Sus ojos casi llenaban su contraída cara, mientras miraba espantada a la monja y abría y cerraba las manos sobre el pupitre.

Has hablado, Isabella Swan.

-Sí, hermana.

-¿Y qué has dicho?

-Mi nombre, hermana.

-¡Tu _nombre_! – se burló la hermana Lauren, mirando a los otros niños, segura de que compartían su desprecio -. Bueno, ¿no es un gran honor, muchachos? Otro Swan en nuestra escuela, ¡y le falta tiempo para pregonar su nombre! – Se volvió de nuevo a Bella -._ ¡Ponte en pie cuando te hable,_ pequeña salvaje ignorante! Y extiende las manos, por favor.

Bella salió de su asiento, y los largos rizos de su melena oscilaron delante de su cara. Juntó las manos y las retorció desesperadamente, pero la hermana Lauren no se movió, sino que esperó, esperó y esperó… De alguna manera, Bella consiguió extender las manos, pero, al caer la vara, las encogió, jadeando de terror. Entonces, la hermana Lauren la agarro por los pelos de la coronilla y la hizo acercarse, hasta que su cara estuvo a pocos centímetros de sus espantosos lentes.

-Extiende las manos, Isabella Swan – exigió con voz cortés, fría, implacable.

Bella abrió la boca, y vomitó sobre el hábito de la hermana Lauren. Todos los niños de la clase contuvieron el aliento, horrorizados, mientras el nauseabundo vómito resbalaba por los pliegues del hábito y goteaba en el suelo, y la hermana Lauren enrojecía de furor y asombro. Después cayó la vara, una y otra vez, sobre el cuerpo de Bella, que levantó los brazos para cubrirse la cara y se encogió, vomitando aun más en un rincón. Cuando el brazo de la hermana Lauren se cansó de pegar, la maestra señaló la puerta.

-¡Vete a casa, pequeña y asquerosa filistea! – dijo, y, girando sobre sus talones, entró a la clase de la hermana Ángela.

La frenética mirada de Bella tropezó con la de Jasper; éste movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, como diciéndole que debía hacer lo que le habían mandado, y sus dulces ojos verdiazulados estaban llenos de piedad y de comprensión. Enjugándose la boca con el pañuelo, Bella salió tambaleándose al patio del recreo. Todavía faltaban dos horas para que terminasen las clases; anduvo calle abajo sin interés, sabiendo que no había posibilidad de que los chicos la alcanzasen, y demasiado asustada para buscar un sitió donde esperarles. Tenía que volver sola a su casa, y contárselo ella misma a mamá.

Esme estuvo a punto de tropezar con ella a salir por la puerta de atrás con la cesta llena de ropa de la colada. Bella estaba sentada en el peldaño superior de la galería, cabizbaja, pegajosas las puntas de sus brillantes rizos y manchada la parte delantera del vestido. Esme dejó en el suelo la pesada cesta, suspiró y apartó un mechón de cabellos de los ojos de la niña.

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó con voz cansada.

-He vomitado encima de la hermana Lauren.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamo Esme, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Y también recibí unos azotes- murmuro Bella, sin verter las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- Parece que te has metido en un buen lío. – Esme levantó la cesta y se tambaleó hasta que la hubo equilibrado. – Bueno, Bella, no sé lo que hemos de hacer. Tenemos que esperar a ver lo que dice papá.

Y cruzó el patio en dirección a las cuerdas de tender la ropa.

Bella se pasó las cansadas manos por la cara, miró alejarse a su madre, y, al cabo de un momento, se levantó y echó a andar por el camino que llevaba a la fragua.

Jacob había acabado de herrar a la yegua baya del señor Robertson y la llevaba a uno de los pesebres, cuando Bella apareció en la puerta. El se volvió y la vio, acudieron a su memoria los recuerdos de sus propias y terribles aflicciones en la escuela. Ella era tan pequeña, tan dulce e inocente… Pero la luz de sus ojos había sido brutalmente apagada y mostraba en su cara una expresión que le hizo sentir ganas de matar a la hermana Lauren, de asesinarla de veras, de asirla por debajo del doble mentón y apretar… Solo las herramientas, se quitó el delantal y corrió al encuentro de la niña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, querida? – preguntó, inclinándose hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura de ella.

Un olor a vómito fluía de ella como un miasma, pero él contuvo su impulso de volverse.

-¡Oh, Jac-Jac-Jacob! – gimió, levantando la carita y dando por fin rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Después, le echó los bracitos al cuello y la estrechó apasionadamente, llorando en silencio, dolorosamente, como lloraban todos los niños de la familia Swan una vez salidos de la primera infancia. Algo horrible de ver, algo que no podía curarse con besos y palabras dulces.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Jacob la levantó y la llevó a un montón aromático de heno, cerca de la yegua del señor Robertson; se sentaron allí los dos, dejando que la yegua mordisquease los bordes de su improvisado, olvidados del mundo. Bella reclinó la cabeza en el pecho suave y descubierto de Jacob, y sus cabellos flotaron alrededor de su cara, mientras el caballo resoplaba satisfecho por el heno.

-¿Por qué nos tuvo que pegar a todos, Jake? – preguntó Bella –. Yo le dije que la culpa era mía.

Jake ya se había acostumbrado al mal olor y ya no le importaba; alargó una mano y acarició el morro de la yegua, empujándolo cuando ésta se acercaba demasiado.

-Nosotros somos pobres, Bella, y ésta es la razón principal. A las monjas no les gustan los alumnos pobres. Cuando lleves unos días en la mohosa y vieja escuela de la hermana Lauren, te darás cuenta de que no sólo la toma con los Swan, sino también con los Ateara y los Uley. Todos somos pobres. En cambio, si fuésemos ricos y llegásemos a la escuela en un gran carruaje, como los Call, nos llevarían en palmitas. Pero nosotros no podemos regalar órganos a la iglesia, ni ornamentos de oro para la sacristía, ni un nuevo caballo o un calcetín para las monjas. Por consiguiente, no valemos anda. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotros.

Recuerdo que un día la hermana Lauren estaba tan furiosa conmigo que me gritó: "¡Llora, por el amor de Dios! ¡Di algo, Jacob Swan! Si me dieses la satisfacción de oírte, ¡no te pegaría tan a menudo ni tan fuerte!"

Esta es otra razón de que nos odie, y en esto somos mejores que los Ateara y los Uley. No pueden hacer llorar a un Swan. Se imagina que deberíamos lamerle las botas. Pues bien, yo les dije a los chicos lo que les haría si un Swan gemía al ser azotado, y aplícate también el cuento, Bella. Por muy fuerte que te pegue, ¡ni un gemido! ¿Has llorado hoy?

-No, Jake – dijo ella, bostezando, cerrando los ojos y pasándose el pulgar por la cara en busca de la boca.

Jake la recostó sobre el montón de heno y volvió a su trabajo, canturreando y sonriendo.

Bella dormía aun cuando entró Carl. Este llevaba los brazos sucios de ordeñar en la granja del señor Jerman, y el sombrero de ala ancha, echado sobre los ojos. Miró a Jake, que arrancaba chispas del eje de una rueda colocado sobre el yunque, y después, trasladó la mirada al lugar donde yacía Bella sobre el heno, mientras la yegua baya del señor Robertson inclinaba la cabeza sobre la cara dormida.

-Pensé que tal vez estaría aquí – dijo Carl, soltando el látigo y llevando a su viejo ruano al establo situado al fondo del henil.

Jake asintió con la cabeza y dirigió a su padre una de aquellas miradas de duda y de incertidumbre que tanto irritaban a Carl; después, volvió al eje calentando al rojo blanco, brillando el sudor sobre sus costados desnudos.

Carl desensilló el caballo ruano, lo metió en una casilla del establo, llenó el comportamiento del agua y mezcló salvado y avena con un poco de agua, para que comiera el animal. Este bufó cariñosamente al vaciar él la artesa en el pesebre, y lo siguió con los ojos al dirigirse el hombre al abrevadero, donde se quitó la camisa, se lavó los brazos, la cara y el torso, mojándose los cabellos y el pantalón de montar. Mientras se secaba con una vieja arpillera, miró interrogadoramente a su hijo.

-Mamá me ha dicho que Bella fue enviada a casa como castigo. ¿Sabes exactamente lo que pasó?

Jake dejó el eje, que empezó a enfriarse.

-La pobrecilla vomitó sobre la hermana Lauren.

Carl borró rápidamente una sonrisa de su cara. Miró un momento la pared y se volvió hacia Bella.

-La emoción del primer día de colegio, ¿eh?

-No lo sé. Ya se había mareado antes de salir esta mañana, y esto los entretuvo y llegaron después de sonar la campana. Todos recibieron seis palmetazos, y Bella se disgustó muchísimo, porque pensaba que sólo debían castigarla a ella. Después de almorzar, la hermana Lauren la emprendió de nuevo con ella, y nuestra Bella vómito pan y jalea sobre el pulcro hábito negro de la hermana Lauren.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-La hermana Lauren le atizó de lo lindo y la envió a casa, castigada.

-Bueno, me parece que el castigo ha sido suficiente. Siento mucho respeto por las monjas y sé que no debemos discutir sus actos, pero quisiera que fueran menos aficionadas a dar palos. Sé que la letra con sangre entra, sobre todo en nuestras duras cabezas irlandesas; pero, a fin de cuentas, era el primer día de Bella en la escuela.

Jake miró a su padre sorprendido. Nunca, hasta este momento, había hablado Carl de hombre a hombre con su hijo mayor. Olvidando su perpetuo resentimiento, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su jactancia, Carl quería a Bella más que a sus otros hijos. Y casi sintió simpatía por su padre, y sonrió sin desconfianza.

-Pero es una niña valiente, ¿no? – preguntó.

Carl asintió distraídamente, absorto en su contemplación de la chiquilla. El caballo resopló; Bella se agitó, dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos. Cuando vio a su padre al lado de Jake, se incorporo de un salto y palideció de miedo.

-Bueno, pequeña Bella, has tenido un mal día, ¿no?

Carl se acercó a ella, la levantó y dio un respingo al percibir el olor que despedía. Pero en seguida se encogió de hombros y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Me han pegado, papá – confesó ella.

-Bueno, conociendo a la hermana Lauren, no será la última vez – rió él, subiéndosela al hombro -. Vamos a ver si mamá tiene agua caliente en el caldero para darte un baño. Hueles peor que las vacas de Jarman.

Jake se asomó a la puerta y observó las dos erguidas cabezas bamboleándose camino arriba. Al volverse, los ojos dulces de la yegua baya lo miraban fijamente.

-Vamos vieja zorra. Voy a llevarte a casa – le dijo, cogiendo el ronzal.


	6. Uno: V

¡Hola! ¡Eh vuelto aquí con una nueva historia! … ¡Esta historia es una adaptación a mi libro favorito, espero que les guste!

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

La vomitona de Bella resultó beneficiosa en definitiva. La hermana Lauren siguió pegándole con regularidad, pero siempre desde la distancia conveniente para no pagar las consecuencias, y esto reducía la fuerza de su brazo y alteraba su puntería.

La niña morena que se sentaba a su lado era la hija menor del italiano dueño del brillante café azul de Wahine. Se llamaba Jessica Stanley, y era lo bastante torpe para escapar a la atención de la hermana Lauren, pero no lo suficiente para convertirse en el blanco de sus iras. Cuando le salieron los dientes, resultó ser sumamente linda, y Bella la adoraba. Durante los ratos de recreo, paseaban cogidas de la cintura, señal de que eran «las mejores amigas» y de que nadie debía entremeterse. Y hablaban, hablaban, hablaban.

Un día, a la hora de almorzar, Jessica la llevó al café para que conociese a sus padres y a sus hermanos y hermanas mayores. Su cabello marrón rojizo les encantó tanto como le agradó a ella su tez morena, y, cuando les miró con sus grandes ojos grises y bellamente estriados, la compararon a un ángel. Además, había heredado de su madre un aire indefinible de distinción que todos percibían inmediatamente y que también notó la familia Stanley. Tan deseosos como Jessica de complacerla, le dieron patatas fritas en grasa de cordero y un trozo de pescado delicioso, rebozado y frito en el mismo líquido grasiento que las patatas, pero en un recipiente de alambre separado. Bella no había comido nunca una cosa tan deliciosa, y deseó fervientemente poder comer en el café más a menudo. Pero esto era un acontecimiento especial, que requería el permiso de su madre y de las monjas.

En sus conversaciones en casa, todo era «Jessica dice» y « ¿Saben lo que ha hecho Jessica?», hasta que Carl declaró que ya estaba harto de Jessica.

—Creo que no te conviene hacer demasiada amistad con los _dagos _—murmuró, cediendo a la instintiva desconfianza de la comunidad británica por los morenos del Mediterráneo—. Los _dagos _son sucios, Bella; no se lavan a menudo —explicó, débilmente, bajo la mirada de ofendido reproche de Bella.

Dominado por los celos, Jake le dio la razón. Por consiguiente, Bella habló menos de su amiga cuando estaba en casa. Pero la desaprobación familiar no podía menguar una amistad limitada por la distancia a los días y horas de escuela; en cuanto a Emm y los pequeños, les complacía que se entretuviese tanto con Jessica, porque así podían correr a sus anchas por el patio de recreo, como si su hermana no existiese.

Las cosas ininteligibles que la hermana Lauren escribía en la pizarra empezaron gradualmente a cobrar sentido, y Bella aprendió que un « + » significaba que se contaban todos los números para hacer un total, mientras que un « - » quería decir que se quitaban los números de abajo a los de arriba y se obtenía menos de lo que se tenía al principio. Era lista, y habría sido una alumna excelente, si no brillante, si hubiese podido dominar el miedo que sentía por la hermana Lauren. Pero, en el momento en que aquellos ojos taladrantes se volvían a ella y aquella voz seca formulaba una breve pregunta, vacilaba, tartamudeaba y era incapaz de pensar. La aritmética le parecía fácil, pero, cuando tenía que demostrar verbalmente su habilidad, no podía recordar siquiera que dos y dos son cuatro. La lectura significaba la entrada en un mundo tan fascinante que nunca se cansaba de ella; pero, cuando la hermana Lauren la hacía ponerse en pie y leer un pasaje, apenas si podía pronunciar «gato» y, mucho menos, «miau». Tenía la impresión de estar siempre temblando bajo los sarcásticos comentarios de la hermana Lauren, o de ruborizarse intensamente porque el resto de la clase se reía de ella. Porque era siempre su pizarra la que exhibía la hermana Lauren para burlarse de ella, o sus hojas de papel laboriosamente escritas, para demostrar la fealdad de un trabajo descuidado. Algunos niños ricos tenían la suerte de poseer gomas de borrar, pero Bella no tenía más goma que la punta del dedo, que lamía y frotaba sobre sus errores, hasta que la escritura se convertía en un borrón y el papel se deshacía en diminutas morcillas. Como esto agujereaba el papel, estaba severamente prohibido, pero ella era capaz de todo para evitar las reprimendas de la hermana Lauren.

Hasta su ingreso, Jasper había sido el blanco principal de la vara y del veneno de la hermana Lauren. Pero Bella era un blanco mucho mejor, porque la serena tranquilidad de Jasper y su imperturbabilidad de santurrón eran unos huesos duros de roer, incluso para la hermana Lauren. Por otra parte, Bella temblaba y se ponía colorada como un tomate, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de seguir enérgicamente la línea de comportamiento de los Swan, tal como la había definido Jake. Jasper compadecía muchísimo a Bella y trataba de facilitarle las cosas, atrayendo deliberadamente las iras de la monja sobre su propia cabeza. Ella comprendía en seguida el truco y se enfadaba aún más, al ver que el espíritu de clan de los Swan era tan manifiesto con la niña como lo había sido entre los chicos. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado por qué se ensañaba tanto con los Swan, no habría sabido qué decir. Pero, para una monja vieja y amargada por el rumbo de su vida como la hermana Lauren, una familia orgullosa y susceptible como la de los Swan no era fácil de tragar.

El peor pecado de Bella era que era zurda. Cuando cogió cuidadosamente el pizarrín para su primera lección de escritura, la hermana Lauren se le echó encima como César sobre los galos.

—Isabella Swan, ¡suelta el pizarrín! —tronó.

Así empezó la gran batalla. Bella era irremediablemente zurda. Cuando la hermana Lauren le doblaba como era debido los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el pizarrín y apoyaba éste en la pizarra, a Bella empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza y no tenía la menor idea de lo que había que hacer para que el miembro inútil se moviese como decía la hermana Lauren que podía hacerlo. Se volvía mentalmente sorda, muda y ciega; aquel apéndice inservible estaba tan poco ligado a sus procesos mentales como los dedos de los pies. Trazaba una línea recta hasta salirse de la pizarra, porque no podía desviarla; soltaba el pizarrín, como paralizada; por más que se empeñase la hermana Lauren, la mano derecha de Bella era incapaz de dibujar una _A. _Después, disimuladamente, pasaba el pizarrín a su mano izquierda y, doblando extrañamente ésta sobre tres lados de la pizarra, escribía una hilera de aes que parecían de molde.

La hermana Lauren ganó la batalla. Una mañana, al pasar lista, ató el brazo izquierdo de Bella a su cuerpo con una cuerda y no lo desató hasta que la campana dio las tres de la tarde. Incluso tuvo que comer, pasear y jugar, con el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado. Esto duró tres meses, pero, al fin, aprendió a escribir correctamente según las normas de la hermana Lauren, aunque su caligrafía no fue nunca buena. Para asegurarse de que nunca volvería a emplearlo, la hermana Lauren siguió atándole el brazo izquierdo durante otros dos meses; después de lo cual, reunió a toda la escuela para rezar un rosario de gracias al Todopoderoso, por haber hecho, en Su sabiduría, comprender a Bella el error de que se había librado. Los niños buenos empleaban la derecha; los zurdos eran hijos del demonio, sobre todo si eran pelirrojos (N/T: Se refiere a pelirrojo porque tenía el pelo castaño rojizo)

Aquel primer año de escuela, Bella perdió su lozanía de niña pequeña y adelgazó mucho, aunque creció un poco. Empezó a roerse las uñas hasta la carne, y tuvo que soportar que la hermana Lauren la hiciese desfilar delante de todos los pupitres de la escuela y mostrar las manos, para que todos los niños viesen lo feas que eran las uñas mordidas. Y esto, aunque la mitad de los niños de cinco a quince años se mordían las uñas igual que Bella.

Esme sacó el frasco de acíbar y untó las puntas de los dedos de Bella con el horrible producto. Todos los miembros de la familia se comprometieron a no darle la menor oportunidad de quitarse el acíbar, y, cuando las otras niñas de la escuela advirtieron las delatoras manchas pardas en los dedos, se burlaron de ella. Si se llevaba los dedos a la boca el sabor era verdaderamente horripilante; entonces, desesperada, escupía en el pañuelo y se frotaba las puntas de los dedos hasta casi despellejarlas, para que supiesen menos amargas. Carl sacó su varilla, un instrumento mucho menos cruel que el palo de la hermana Lauren, y la persiguió alrededor de la cocina. Era enemigo de pegar a los niños en las manos, en la cara o en las nalgas; sólo en las piernas. Las piernas dolían igual que otras partes del cuerpo, decía, y no se lesionaban. Sin embargo, a pesar del acíbar, de las burlas, de la hermana Lauren y de la varilla de Carl, Bella siguió royéndose las uñas.

Su amistad con Jessica Stanley era el gozo de su vida, lo único que le hacía la escuela llevadera. Durante la clase, ansiaba que llegase la hora del recreo para sentarse con Jessica al pie de la gran higuera, enlazadas las dos por la cintura, y hablar y hablar y hablar. Hablaban de la extraordinaria y exótica familia de Jessica, de sus numerosas muñecas, de su juego de té de auténtica porcelana con dibujos chinos.

Cuando Bella vio aquel juego de té, se quedó pasmada. Se componía de ciento ocho piezas, tazas y platos y fuentes diminutas, una tetera y una azucarera y una jarrita de leche y una jarrita de crema, con cuchillos y cucharas y tenedores de tamaño proporcionado a una muñeca. Jessica tenía innumerables juguetes; además de ser mucho menor que la hermana que la precedía en edad, pertenecía a una familia italiana, lo cual significaba que la querían apasionadamente y que la mimaban con todos los recursos monetarios de su padre. Cada niña miraba a la otra con respeto y envidia, aunque Jessica nunca ambicionó la educación estoica y calvinista de Bella. ¿No podía correr hacia su madre y abrazarla y cubrirla de besos? ¡Pobre Bella!

En cuanto a Bella, no podía comparar la cortés y distinguida madrecita de Jessica con la suya, siempre erguida y seria; por lo que nunca pensó: Quisiera que mamá me besara y abrazara. En cambio, sí que pensó: Quisiera que la mamá de Jessica me abrazase y me besase. Aunque las imágenes de besos y abrazos estaban mucho menos en su mente que las del juego de té de porcelana. ¡Tan delicado, tan fino y transparente, tan hermoso! ¡Oh, si ella pudiese tener un juego como aquél y servirle el té a Agnes en una taza azul y blanca, colocada sobre un platito azul y blanco!

Durante la bendición del viernes en la vieja iglesia, con sus deliciosas y grotescas tallas maoríes y su techo pintado al estilo maorí, Bella se arrodillo y pidió un juego de té de porcelana pintada que fuera sólo suyo. Cuando el padre Hayes levantó la custodia, la Hostia miró a través de la ventanita de cristal, circundada de rayos con gemas incrustadas, y bendijo las cabezas inclinadas de la congregación. Todas, menos la de Bella, pues ésta no vio siquiera la Eucaristía; tan enfrascada estaba tratando de recordar el número de platos que había en el juego de té de Jessica. Y, cuando los maoríes del coro entonaron un cántico de gloria, a Bella le rodaba la cabeza en una bruma azul de ultramar, que nada tenía que ver con el catolicismo ni con Polinesia.

El año escolar estaba tocando a su fin, y diciembre y el cumpleaños de Bella empezaba a anunciar los rigores del verano, cuando Bella aprendió lo caros que pueden costar los más grandes deseos. Estaba sentada en un alto taburete, cerca del horno, mientras Esme la peinaba como de costumbre antes de ir a la escuela; era un asunto complicado. El cabello de Bella tendía naturalmente a rizarse, lo cual consideraba su madre como una gran suerte. Las niñas que tenían el pelo lacio las pasaban moradas cuando se hacían mayores y trataban de obtener una ondulada mata de cabellos de linas hebras débiles y lisas. Por la noche, Bella dormía con sus largos mechones que casi le llegaban a las rodillas enrollados dolorosamente en pedazos de tela blanca arrancados de sábanas viejas, y todas las mañanas tenía que encaramarse en el taburete para que Esme deshiciese los nudos y le peinase los rizos.

Esme empleaba para esto un viejo cepillo Masón Pearson; tomaba un largo y enmarañado mechón en la mano izquierda y cepillaba hábilmente los cabellos alrededor del dedo índice, hasta que quedaban enrollados como una gruesa y brillante salchicha; entonces, extraía cuidadosamente el dedo del centro del rollo y sacudía éste, que formaba un grueso, largo y envidiable rizo. Esta maniobra se repetía una docena de veces, y los rizos de la frente eran entonces recogidos sobre la coronilla de Bella y sujetados con una cinta blanca de tafetán recién planchada, y la niña quedaba lista para el día. Todas las demás niñas llevaban trenzas para ir a la escuela, reservando los rizos para ocasiones especiales, pero Esme era inflexible en esta cuestión: Bella llevaría siempre rizos, aunque ella tuviese que perder unos minutos preciosos todas las mañanas, Esme no se daba cuenta de que su cuidado era inútil, pues los cabellos de su hija eran, con mucho, los más hermosos de toda la escuela. Añadir a esto los rizos diarios, valía a Bella mucha envidia y muchas burlas.

La operación le dolía, pero Bella estaba tan acostumbrada que ya no lo advertía; en realidad, no recordaba un solo día en que no hubiese sido practicada. El brazo musculoso de Esme tiró implacablemente del cepillo, deshaciendo nudos y marañas, hasta que a Bella se le humedecieron los ojos y tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos al taburete para no caerse. Era el lunes de la última semana de escuela, y sólo faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños; agarrada al taburete, soñó en el juego de té de porcelana pintada. Había uno en el almacén general de Wahine, pero sabía lo bastante de precios para comprender que su coste estaba muy lejos del alcance de los escasos medios de su padre.

De pronto, Esme emitió un sonido tan extraño que hizo salir a Bella de su ensimismamiento y volver la cabeza con curiosidad a los varones sentados alrededor de la mesa del desayuno.

-¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Esme.

Carl se puso en pie de un salto, con rostro estupefacto; jamás había oído a Esme tomar el nombre de Dios en vano. Ella se había quedado inmóvil, con un rizo de Bella en una mano, quieto el cepillo y contraídas las facciones en una expresión de horror y de asco. Carl y los chicos se agruparon a su alrededor; Bella trató de ver lo que pasaba y se ganó un revés con el lado de las cerdas del cepillo, que hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos.

— ¡Mira! —murmuró Esme, levantando el rizo hasta un rayo de sol para que Carl pudiese verlo.

El mechón era una masa de rojo brillante bajo el sol, y al principio, Carl no vio nada. Después, advirtió que un _bichito _caminaba por el dorso de la mano de Esme. Cogió él mismo otro rizo y, entre sus reflejos, vio más bichitos que iban de un lado a otro muy atareados. Unas cositas blancas aparecían arracimadas en los cabellos separados, y los bichitos producían eficazmente nuevos grumos de cositas blancas. Los cabellos de Bella eran como una industriosa colmena.

— ¡Tiene piojos! - dijo Carl.

Emm, Mike, Paul y Jazz echaron un vistazo y como su padre, se apartaron a prudencial distancia; sólo Jake y Esme se quedaron mirando la cabellera de Bella, como hipnotizados, mientras Bella se encogía, compungida, preguntándose lo que había hecho. Carl se sentó pesadamente en su silla Windsor, mirando el fuego y pestañeando con fuerza.

— ¡Ha sido esa maldita niña _dago _—dijo al fin, y se volvió a Esme echando chispas por los ojos—. Malditos bastardos! ¡Sucio hatajo de cerdos asquerosos!

_-¡Carl! _—jadeó Esme, escandalizada.

—Perdona mis palabrotas, mamá; pero, pensando que esa maldita _dago _ha llenado de piojos a Bella, ¡soy capaz de ir a Wahine ahora mismo y destrozar su pringoso y sucio café! —estalló, golpeándose furiosamente las rodillas con los puños.

-¿Qué es, mamá? —pudo preguntar Bella al fin.

—¡Mira, pequeña marrana! —Respondió su madre, poniendo la mano delante de los ojos de Bella—. Tus cabellos están llenos de estos bichos, ¡y te los ha regalado esa morenita a la que quieres tanto! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora contigo?

Bella miró boquiabierta el diminuto animalito que corría ciegamente sobre la piel de Esme buscando un territorio más hirsuto; después, se echó a llorar.

Sin que nadie se lo dijese, Jake fue a preparar el caldero, mientras Carl paseaba arriba y abajo por la cocina, gruñendo y enfureciéndose más cada vez que miraba a Bella. Por último, se acercó al colgadero de detrás de la puerta, se caló el sombrero y agarró el largo látigo allí colgado.

—Iré a Wahine, Esme, y le diré a ese maldito _dago _dónde puede meterse su puerco pescado y sus patatas fritas. Después, iré a ver a la hermana Lauren y le diré lo que pienso de ella, ¡por aceptar niños piojosos en su escuela!

—¡Ten cuidado, Carl! —Suplicó Esme—. ¿Y si no fuera esa niña? Aunque tenga piojos, puede haberlos cogido de otra persona lo mismo que Bella.

—¡Y un cuerno! —declaró Carl, despectivamente.

Bajó la escalera de atrás y, al cabo de unos minutos, todos pudieron oír las pezuñas de su caballo ruano repicando en el camino. Esme suspiró y miró a Jake, con resignación.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos suerte si no acaba en la cárcel. Jake, será mejor que traigas los niños aquí. Hoy no hay escuela.

Uno a uno, Esme examinó minuciosamente la pelambrera de sus hijos, y después, inspeccionó la cabeza de Jake y dijo a éste que hiciese lo propio con la de ella. No había señales de que nadie se hubiese contagiado de aquella plaga, pero Esme no quería correr el menor riesgo. Cuando hirvió el agua del caldero, Jake descolgó la artesa de lavar los platos, la llenó de agua hirviendo hasta la mitad y acabó de llenarla con agua fría. Después, fue al cobertizo y buscó una lata de petróleo de cinco galones sin abrir, cogió una pastilla de jabón del lavadero e inició su tarea, empezando por Emm. Cada cabeza era metida un momento en la artesa, rociaba después con varias tazas de petróleo y lavada finalmente con jabón. El petróleo y la lejía del jabón escocían, y los chicos aullaban y se frotaban los ojos, y se rascaban los enrojecidos cráneos y amenazaban a los _dagos _con las más terribles venganzas.

Esme se dirigió a su cesta de costura y tomó las tijeras grandes. Volvió junto a Bella, que no se había atrevido a moverse de su taburete, a pesar de que había pasado más de una hora, y se quedó mirando un momento la hermosa mata de pelo, con las tijeras en la mano. Después, empezó a cortar —¡zas!, ¡zas!—, hasta que los largos rizos formaron brillantes montoncitos en el suelo y la blanca piel de Bella empezó a aparecer, en manchas irregulares, por toda su cabeza. Se volvió a Frank y le dirigió una mirada vacilante.

—¿Debería afeitarle la cabeza? —preguntó, apretando los labios.

Jake levantó una mano, en ademán de protesta.

—¡Oh, no, mamá! ¡Claro que no! Con una buena dosis de petróleo, será suficiente. Por favor, no la afeites.

Por consiguiente, Bella fue llevada a la mesa auxiliar y sujetada sobre la artesa, donde vertieron varias tazas de petróleo sobre su cabeza, frotando después con el jabón corrosivo lo que quedaba de su pelo. Cuando al fin quedaron satisfechos, la niña estaba casi ciega de tanto frotarse los irritados ojos, y habían aparecido hileras de diminutas ampollas en su cara y en su cráneo. Jake barrió los rizos cortados, amontonándolos en una hoja de papel y arrojándolos al horno. Después, cogió la escoba y la sumergió en un cubo lleno de petróleo. Tanto él como Esme se lavaron los cabellos, boqueando por el escozor de la lejía, y, por último, Jake tomó un cubo y fregó el suelo con agua y líquido insecticida.

Cuando la cocina estuvo tan esterilizada como un hospital, pasaron a los dormitorios, quitaron las sábanas y las mantas de todas las camas, y pasaron el resto del día hirviendo, restregando y poniendo a secar la ropa blanca de la familia. Los colchones y las almohadas fueron colocados sobre la valla de atrás y rociados con petróleo, y las alfombras fueron batidas hasta casi deshacerlas. Todos los chicos tuvieron que ayudar, a excepción de Bella, que quedó exenta para vergüenza suya. La niña se deslizó hasta detrás del henil, y lloró. Le dolía la cabeza a causa del frotamiento, de las quemaduras y de las ampollas, y estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera pudo mirar a Jake cuando éste fue a buscarla, negándose rotundamente a entrar en la casa.

Al final, su hermano tuvo que arrastrarla al interior a viva fuerza, mientras la pequeña pataleaba y se debatía. Cuando Carl regresó de Wahine, a última hora de la tarde, la encontró acurrucada en un rincón. Miró la cabeza rapada de Bella y no pudo contener las lágrimas; se meció en su silla Windsor, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras su familia se agitaba inquieta, deseando encontrarse en cualquier otra parte. Esme preparó té y sirvió una taza a Carl, al empezar éste a recobrarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado en Wahine? —preguntó—. Has estado fuera mucho tiempo.

—Para empezar, la emprendí a latigazos con el maldito _dago _y lo arrojé al abrevadero. Después, vi que MacLeod estaba observando desde la puerta de su tienda, y le conté lo que había pasado. MacLeod llamó a unos muchachos que estaban en la taberna, y entre todos metimos a los otros _dagos _en el abrevadero, incluidas las mujeres, y echamos allí unos cuantos galones de insecticida. Después me fui a la escuela y hablé con la hermana Lauren, y pueden creerme si les digo que juró que ella no había visto nada. Sacó a la niña _dago _de su pupitre, le miró los cabellos, y los tenía llenos de piojos. En vista de lo cual, mandó la chica a casa y le dijo que no volviese hasta que tuviera limpia la cabeza. Ella, la hermana Ángela y la hermana Catherine examinaron las cabezas de todos los alumnos de la escuela, y resultó que tenían piojos muchos de ellos. Las tres monjas se rascaban como locas, cuando creían que nadie las miraba. —Sonrió al recordar aquello, pero, al ver de nuevo la cabeza de Bella, se puso serio y la miró tristemente—. En cuanto a ti, jovencita, se acabaron los _dagos _y todos los demás, a excepción de tus hermanos. Si no te basta con ellos, tanto peor. Emm, tú te encargarás de que Bella no se reúna con nadie en la escuela, salvo contigo y tus hermanos, ¿lo entiendes?

Emm asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, papá.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se horrorizó al enterarse de que tenía que ir a la escuela como de costumbre.

—¡No, no... no puedo ir! —Gimió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Mamá, mamá, no puedo ir así a la escuela, y menos estando allí la hermana Lauren.

—Sí que puedes —respondió su madre, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada suplicante de Jake—. Esto te servirá de lección.

Y Bella fue a la escuela, arrastrando los pies _y _cubierta la cabeza con un pañuelo. La hermana Lauren no le hizo el menor caso; pero, a la hora del recreo, otras niñas la sorprendieron y le arrancaron el pañuelo para ver lo que parecía. Su cara estaba sólo ligeramente desfigurada, pero su cabeza, una vez descubierta, era horrible de mirar, pringosa e irritada. En cuanto vio lo que pasaba, Emm se acercó corriendo y se llevó a su hermana a un apartado rincón del campo de criquet.

—No les hagas caso, Bella —dijo bruscamente, atándole con poca maña el pañuelo a la cabeza y dándole palmadas en la rígida espalda—. ¡Son unas sabandijas! Ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido guardar alguno de aquellos bichitos de tu cabeza; seguro que se habrían conservado. Y, cuando todos lo hubiesen olvidado, habría rociado unas cuantas cabezas con ellos.

Los otros chicos Swan se colocaron a su alrededor y montaron guardia hasta que sonó la campana.

Jessica Stanley llegó a la escuela a la hora de almorzar, con la cabeza afeitada. Trató de atacar a Bella, pero los chicos la tuvieron fácilmente a raya. Al retirarse, levantó el brazo derecho, con el puño cerrado, y se golpeó el bíceps con la mano izquierda, en un fascinador y misterioso ademán que nadie comprendió, pero del que tomaron ávida nota los muchachos para su ulterior empleo.

—¡Te odió! —Chilló Jessica—. ¡Mi papá tendrá que mudarse de barrio, por culpa de lo que le hizo el tuyo!

Dio media vuelta y se alejó del patio de recreo, corriendo y aullando.

Bella mantuvo la cabeza erguida y los ojos secos. Estaba aprendiendo. _No _importaba lo que pensasen los demás, ¡no importaba en absoluto! Las otras niñas se apartaban de ella, en parte porque les tenían miedo a Emm y a Mike, y en parte porque sus padres se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y les habían dicho que se mantuviesen alejadas; meterse con los Swan solía acarrear disgustos. Por consiguiente, Bella pasó sus últimos días de escuela «en Coventry», según decían ellos, lo cual significaba que la tenían totalmente aislada. Incluso la hermana Lauren respetaba la nueva política y prefería descargar sus iras en Jasper.

Como solía hacerse cuando el cumpleaños de los pequeños caía en día de escuela, la celebración del de Bella se trasladó al domingo, día en que recibió el ansiado juego de _té _de porcelana pintada al estilo chino. Lo habían colocado en una hermosa mesa azul ultramar, confeccionada por Jake en sus ratos libres, junto con un par de sillas, en una de las cuales estaba sentada Agnes, con un nuevo vestido azul que le había hecho Esme en sus inexistentes ratos de ocio. Bella contempló lúgubremente los dibujos azules y blancos distribuidos alrededor de las pequeñas piezas: los árboles fantásticos con sus graciosas e hinchadas flores; la pequeña pagoda adornada; la extraña pareja de pájaros y las diminutas figuras que cruzaban eternamente el puente curvo. Había perdido todo su encanto. Pero ella comprendió vagamente por qué se había preocupado tanto su familia en satisfacer el que creían su mayor anhelo. Por consiguiente, hizo té para Agnes en la pequeña tetera cuadrada y siguió todo el rito como extasiada. Y continuó haciéndolo durante años, sin romper ni descantillar una sola pieza. Nadie sospechó jamás que odiaba aquel juego de té, la mesa y las sillas azules, y el vestido azul de Agnes.

Dos días antes de la Navidad de 1917, Carl trajo a casa su semanario y un nuevo montón de libros de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, por una vez, el periódico fue preferido a los libros. Sus directores habían concebido una nueva idea, fundada en las lujosas revistas americanas que llegaban ocasionalmente a Nueva Zelanda; toda la sección central estaba dedicada a la guerra; había borrosas fotografías de los anzacs tomando por asalto los terribles riscos de Gallipoli; largos artículos ensalzando la bravura del soldado de los antípodas; listas de todos los australianos y neozelandeses que habían ganado la Victoria Cross desde su creación, y un magnífico dibujo a toda página de un soldado australiano de caballería ligera, con el sable desenvainado y las sedosas plumas de su sombrero ondeando al viento.

A la primera oportunidad, Jake agarró el periódico y leyó con ansiedad el artículo de fondo, paladeando su agresiva prosa y bollándole febrilmente los ojos.

—Papá, ¡yo quiero ir! —dijo, dejando respetuosamente el periódico sobre la mesa.

Esme giró en redondo, derramando salsa del estofado sobre el horno, y Carl se irguió en su silla Windsor, olvidando su libro.

—Eres demasiado joven, Jake —replicó.

— ¡No! Tengo diecisiete años, papá, ¡soy un hombre! Mientras los hunos y los turcos matan a nuestros hombres como cerdos, ¿puedo estarme aquí sentado tan tranquilo? Ya es hora de que un Swan haga algo.

—No tienes edad, Jake; no te admitirían.

—Me admitirán si tú no te opones —replicó inmediatamente Jake, fijos sus negros ojos en la cara de Carl.

—Pero me opongo. Tú eres el único que trabaja en este momento, y necesitamos el dinero que traes a casa, ya lo sabes.

— ¡También me pagarán en el Ejército!

Carl se echó a reír.

—El «chelín del soldado», ¿eh? Hacer de herrero en Wahine rinde más que ser soldado en Europa.

—Pero, si voy allí, tal vez tendré ocasión de ser algo mejor que herrero. Es mi única salida, papá.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Dios mío, chico, no sabes lo que estás diciendo! La guerra es terrible. Yo vengo de un país que ha estado en guerra desde hace mil años; por consiguiente, sé lo que me digo. ¿No has oído hablar a los muchachos de la guerra de los Boers? Como vas con frecuencia a Wahine, la próxima vez, escucha. Y, de todos modos, me huelo que los malditos ingleses emplean a los anzacs como carne de cañón, colocándolos en lugares donde no quieren malgastar sus preciosas tropas. ¡Mira cómo ese belicoso Chur-chill envió a nuestros hombres a una empresa tan inútil como la de Gallipoli! Diez mil muertos, de cincuenta mil. El doble del diez por ciento.

¿Por qué tienes que ir a luchar por la madre Inglaterra? ¿Qué ha hecho ella por ti, salvo chupar la sangre de sus colonias? Si fueses a Inglaterra, te mirarían de arriba abajo, porque eres un colonial. En Zed no hay peligro; ni en Australia. No le vendría mal una derrota a la madre Inglaterra; ya es hora de que alguien le haga pagar todo lo que le hizo a Irlanda. Yo no me echaría a llorar si el Kaiser acabase desfilando por el Strand.

—Pero, papá, ¡yo _quiero _alistarme!

—Puedes querer lo que te parezca, Jake, pero no vas a ir; por consiguiente, puedes quitarte esa idea de la cabeza. No has crecido lo bastante para ser soldado.

Jake enrojeció y apretó los labios; su pequeña estatura era su punto más doloroso. En la escuela, siempre había sido el más bajito de la clase, y había reñido el doble que los otros a causa de ello. Recientemente, le había asaltado una terrible duda, pues a los dieciséis años tenía la misma estatura que a los catorce: tal vez había dejado de crecer. Sólo él sabía los tormentos que imponía a su cuerpo y a su alma, los estirones, los ejercicios, las vanas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, el trabajo en la fragua le había dado un vigor desproporcionado a su estatura; Carl no había podido elegir una profesión mejor para un chico del temperamento de Jake. Con toda la fuerza concentrada en su pequeña estructura, nadie le había vencido en una pelea a sus diecisiete años, y era ya famoso por ello en toda la península de Taranaki. Toda su ira, su frustración y sus sentimientos de inferioridad, participaban en la lucha, y esto era más de lo que podían resistir los más corpulentos y vigorosos mozos del lugar, tanto más cuanto que se aliaba a una condición física soberbia, a una excelente inteligencia, a un frío rencor y a una voluntad indomable.

Cuanto más voluminosos y rudos eran sus rivales, más deseaba él humillarles en el polvo. Los mozos daban un rodeo para no tropezarse con él, pues su agresividad era famosa. Últimamente, había desdeñado las filas de los más jóvenes, buscando otros rivales, y los hombres del lugar hablaban todavía de una vez que había hecho papilla a Dimitri Collins, a pesar de que Dimitri tenía veintidós años, medía un metro noventa sin zapatos y era capaz de levantar un caballo. Con el brazo izquierdo roto y varias costillas hundidas, Jake había seguido luchando hasta que Dimitri Collins quedó convertido en un montón de carne sangrante a sus píes, y todavía tuvieron que sujetarle para que no le chafase la cara a patadas. En cuanto le hubo sanado el brazo y le hubieron quitado el vendaje de las costillas, Jake bajó al pueblo y levantó un caballo, para demostrar que Dimitri no era el único que podía nacerlo y que esto no dependía del tamaño del hombre.

Como progenitor de este fenómeno, Carl conocía muy bien la reputación de Jake y comprendía que éste luchara por hacerse respetar, aunque esto no impedía que se enfadara cuando la pelea entorpecía el trabajo de la fragua. Como él era también bajito, Carl había peleado igualmente para demostrar su valor; pero, en su Irlanda natal, no se le podía llamar enano, y, cuando llegó a Nueva Zelanda, donde los hombres eran más altos, era ya un varón adulto. Por esto, el problema de su estatura no le había obsesionado nunca como a Jake.

Ahora observaba atentamente al chico, tratando de comprenderle, pero sin conseguirlo; nunca le había querido tanto como á los otros, aunque se había esforzado en no establecer diferencias entre sus hijos. Sabía que esto disgustaba a Esme, que ella se preocupaba por el tácito antagonismo existente entre ellos, pero ni siquiera su amor por Esme podía vencer la irritación que Jake le producía.

Jake tenía las cortas y finas manos extendidas sobre el periódico abierto, en actitud defensiva, y miraba a Carl a la cara con una curiosa mezcla de súplica y orgullo, aunque su orgullo era demasiado fuerte para hacerle suplicar. Su cara parecía la de un extraño. No tenía nada de los Swan ni de los Armstrong, salvo, quizás, un pequeño parecido en los ojos con Tos de Esme, si Esme los hubiese tenido negros y hubiese podido echar por ellos rayos y centellas, como hacía Jake a la menor provocación. Porque, si carecía de algo, no era precisamente de valor.

La discusión terminó bruscamente con la observación de Carl sobre la estatura de Jake. La familia comió conejo estofado en un desacostumbrado silencio, e incluso Paul y Mike andaban con pies de plomo en una lenta y deliberada conversación puntuada con risitas entre dientes. Bella no quiso comer y mantuvo la mirada fija en Jake, como si éste fuese a desaparecer en el momento menos pensado. Jake consumió su yantar en un tiempo prudencial y, en cuanto pudo, se excusó y se levantó de la mesa. Un minuto más tarde, oyeron los sordos golpes del hacha en la leñera: Jake estaba partiendo los troncos que había traído Carl como reserva para el invierno.

Cuando todos se imaginaban que estaba acostada, Bella se deslizó por la ventana de su habitación y se escabulló hasta la leñera. Era ésta una zona muy importante para la vida de la casa; unos mil quinientos palmos cuadrados de tierra apisonada y cubierta con una gruesa capa de astillas y cortezas; grandes montones de troncos a un lado, en espera de ser reducidos de tamaño, y, al otro lado, unas paredes que parecían de mosaico, formadas de leños ya cortados al tamaño adecuado para el horno de la cocina. En medio del espacio abierto, tres tocones, todavía arraigados en el suelo, servían de tajos para cortar leña de diferentes tamaños.

Jake no estaba en uno de los tajos, sino que trabajaba en un macizo tronco de eucalipto, cortándolo para reducirlo lo bastante y poder colocarlo en el tocón más ancho y más bajo. Ahora el tronco se hallaba en el suelo, con sus sesenta centímetros de diámetro, inmovilizado por un clavo largo de hierro en cada extremo, y Jake estaba en pie encima de él cortándolo por la mitad entre sus pies separados. El hacha se movía con tal rapidez que silbaba en el aire, y el mango susurraba, a su vez, al deslizarse por las resbaladizas palmas de las manos. Resplandecía sobre su cabeza y caía como una opaca lámina de plata, produciendo un corte angulado en la dura madera, con la misma facilidad que si hubiese sido de pino o de un árbol caduco. Saltaban astillas en todas direcciones; el sudor corría a raudales sobre el pecho y la espalda desnudos de Jake, que se había atado un pañuelo a la frente para que el sudor no le cegase. Este trabajo era peligroso, pues un golpe a destiempo o mal dirigido podía costarle un pie. Llevaba muñequeras de cuero para atajar el sudor de los brazos, pero no guantes en las manos, que agarraban el mango del hacha con delicadeza y excelente puntería.

Bella se acurrucó junto a la camisa y la camiseta tiradas en el suelo, y observó, asombrada. Había allí tres hachas de repuesto, pues la madera de eucalipto mellaba el hacha más afilada en un santiamén. Cogió una de ellas por el mango y se la puso sobre las rodillas, lamentando no poder cortar madera como Jake. El hacha era tan pesada que casi no podía levantarla. Las hachas coloniales sólo tenían una hoja, sumamente afilada, pues las de doble hoja eran demasiado ligeras para los eucaliptos. La cabeza era pesada y de dos centímetros y medio de grueso, y el mango pasaba a través de ella, firmemente sujeto con cuñas de madera. Si se soltaba la cabeza de un hacha, podía volar por el aire como una bala de cañón y matar a alguien.

Jake trabajaba casi instintivamente a la luz menguante de la tarde; Bella cazaba las astillas con facilidad de una larga práctica y esperaba pacientemente a que Jake se fijase en ella. El tronco estaba ya medio cortado, y el joven volvió del otro lado, jadeando; después, levantó de nuevo el hacha y empezó a cortar el lado opuesto. Abría una hendidura profunda y estrecha, para ahorrar madera y acelerar la operación; cuando se aproximó al centro del tronco, la cabeza del hacha desapareció enteramente en la hendidura, y las grandes astillas saltaron más cerca de su cuerpo. Pero no reparaba en ellas, sino que seguía golpeando con rapidez creciente. El tronco se partió de pronto, y, en el mismo momento, él dio un salto en el aire, comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar casi antes de que el hacha diese el último golpe. Al doblarse el madero hacia dentro, Jake se dejó caer a un lado, sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no era alegre.

Se volvió para coger otra hacha y vio a su hermana apaciblemente sentada, con su limpio camisón de dormir, abrochado de arriba abajo. Todavía le extrañaba ver su cabello convertido en una masa de cortos ricitos, en vez de la acostumbrada mata de pelo, pero decidió que aquel estilo «a lo chico» le sentaba bien, y deseó que continuara así. Se acercó a ella y se agachó, con el hacha cruzada sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Cómo has salido, picaruela?

—Salté por la ventana cuando Jazz se hubo dormido.

—Si no andas con cuidado, te volverás como un chico.

—No me importa. Prefiero jugar con chicos a tener que hacerlo sola.

—Supongo que sí. —Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en un leño y volviendo cansadamente la cabeza hacia ella—. Bueno, ¿qué pasa, Bella?

— ¿Verdad que no vas a marcharte, Frank?

Apoyó las manos de uñas roídas sobre el muslo de él y se lo quedó mirando ansiosamente, con la boca abierta, porque las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar le obstruían la nariz y no podía respirar bien.

—Es posible, Bella —contestó él, amablemente.

— ¡Oh, Frank, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Mamá y yo te _necesitamos. _En serio, no sé lo que haríamos sin ti.

Él sonrió a pesar de su aflicción, ante su inconsciente imitación de la manera de hablar de Esme.

—A veces, Bella, las cosas no ocurren como uno quisiera. Ya deberías saberlo. A los Swan, nos han enseñado a trabajar juntos por el bien de todos, y a no pensar antes que nada en uno mismo. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo; creo que deberíamos poder pensar primero en nosotros mismos. Quiero marcharme, porque tengo diecisiete años y ya es hora de que empiece a labrarme un porvenir. Pero papá dice que no, que hago falta en casa, para el bien de toda la familia. Y, como no he cumplido los veintiún años, tengo que hacer lo que dice papá.

Bella asintió gravemente con la cabeza, tratando de comprender la explicación de Jake.

—Bueno, Bella, he pensado mucho en esto. Voy a marcharme, y se acabó. Sé que mamá y tú me echaréis en falta; pero Emm está creciendo de prisa, y papá y los pequeños no me añorarán en absoluto. A papá sólo le interesa el dinero que traigo a casa.

— ¿Ya no nos quieres, Jake?

Él se volvió para tomarla en brazos, apretándola y acariciándola con un afán torturado, mezcla de dolor, de angustia y de amor.

— ¡Oh, Bella! Las quiero, a ti y a mamá, más que a todos los otros juntos. ¡Dios mío! Si fueses mayor, te llevaría conmigo. Pero tal vez es mejor que seas pequeña, tal vez es mejor...

La soltó bruscamente, luchando por dominarse, golpeando el leño con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Después, la miró.

—Cuando seas mayor, Bella, lo entenderás mejor.

—Por favor, no te vayas, Jake —repitió ella.

Y se echó a reír, y su risa casi era un sollozo.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho? Bueno, en realidad no importa. Lo principal es que no cuentes a nadie que me has visto esta noche, ¿entendido? No quiero que piensen que eres mi cómplice.

—Te he oído, Jake; lo he oído todo —dijo Bella—. No diré una palabra a nadie, te lo prometo. ¡Pero quisiera que no tuvieses que marcharte!

Era demasiado pequeña para poder contarle algo que no era más que un sentimiento irracional de su corazón: ¿a quién tendría, si Jake se marchaba? Jake era el único que le mostraba un cariño abierto, el único que la tomaba en brazos y la estrechaba. Cuando era más pequeña, papá solía hacerlo también; pero, desde que iba a la escuela, ya no la dejaba subirse a sus rodillas, ni echarle los brazos al cuello, y le decía «Ya eres una chica mayor, Bella.» Y mamá estaba siempre tan atareada, tan atribulada con los hermanos y la casa... Era Jake quien estaba más cerca de su corazón, quien brillaba como una estrella en su limitado cielo. Era el único que parecía disfrutar hablando con ella, y que le explicaba cosas de manera que pudiese comprenderlas. Desde el día en que Agnes había perdido el cabello, Jake había estado con ella, y, a pesar de sus amargos contratiempos, nada había vuelto a herirla en lo más vivo. Ni la vara, ni la hermana Lauren, ni los piojos, porque Jake estaba allí para tranquilizarla y consolarla.

Pero se levantó y consiguió sonreír.

—Si tienes que marcharte, Jake, no hay más que hablar.

—Deberías estar en la cama, Bella, y harás muy bien en volver a ella antes de que mamá se dé cuenta. Vamos, ¡de prisa!

Esta advertencia borró todo lo demás de su cabeza; se agachó, cogió el borde del camisón y lo pasó entre las piernas, sosteniéndolo como una cola del revés, y echó a correr, levantando astillas y piedrecitas con los pies descalzos.

Por la mañana, Jake se había marchado. Cuando entró Esme para levantar a Bella, estaba triste y nerviosa; Bella saltó de la cama como un gato escaldado y se vistió sin pedir siquiera ayuda para abrocharse todos los botoncitos.

En la cocina, los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con aspecto malhumorado, y la silla de Carl aparecía vacía. También lo estaba la de Jake. Bella ocupó su sitio y se sentó, castañeteando los dientes de miedo. Después del desayuno, Esme les echó fuera bruscamente, y, detrás del henil, Emm dio la noticia a Bella.

—Jake se ha escapado —susurró.

—Tal vez sólo ha ido a Wahine —dijo Bella.

— ¡No seas tonta! Ha ido a alistarse en el Ejército. ¡Ojalá fuese yo lo bastante mayor para irme con él! ¡Es un pillo con suerte!

—Bueno, yo preferiría que se hubiese quedado en casa.

Emm se encogió de hombros.

—No eres más que una niña, y era de esperar que una niña dijese esto.

Bella hizo caso omiso de la normalmente incendiaria observación y entró en la casa para hablar con su madre y ver lo que podía hacer.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó a Esme, que le había mandado planchar unos pañuelos.

—Ha ido a Wahine.

— ¿Traerá a Jake con él?

—En esta familia, es imposible guardar un secreto —gruñó Esme—. No... No alcanzará a Jake en Wahine, y él lo sabe. Ha ido a telegrafiar a la Policía y al Ejército en Wanganui. Ellos nos lo traerán.

— ¡Óh, mamá! ¡Espero que lo encuentren! ¡No quiero que Jake se marche!

Esme extendió el contenido de la batidora de mantequilla encima de la mesa y atacó la blanda masa amarilla con dos paletas de madera.

—Nadie quiere que Jake se marche. Por eso va a procurar papá que nos lo devuelvan. —Su boca tembló ligeramente, atacó con más fuerza la mantequilla—. ¡Pobre Jake! ¡Pobre, pobre Jake! —suspiró, no para Bella, sino para sí misma—. No sé por qué tienen los hijos que pagar nuestros pecados. Mi pobre Jake, que no toca de pies en el suelo...

Entonces advirtió que Bella había dejado de planchar, y apretó los labios y no dijo más.

Tres días después, la Policía trajo a Jake. Según dijo a Carl el sargento de guardia de Wanganui, había opuesto una feroz resistencia.

— ¡Tiene usted un buen luchador! Cuando vio que los chicos del Ejército habían sido alertados, salió disparado como una flecha por la escalera y calle abajo, perseguido por dos soldados. Si no hubiese tenido la mala suerte de tropezar con un guardia que estaba patrullando, creo que se habría escapado. Y se resistió como un diablo; se necesitaron cinco hombres para ponerle las esposas.

Dicho lo cual, quitó las pesadas cadenas a Jake y le empujó rudamente, haciéndole entrar; Jake tropezó con Carl y se echó atrás, como si el contacto le lastimase.

Los niños remoloneaban junto a la casa, a seis o siete metros detrás de los adultos, observando y esperando. Emm, Mike y Paul permanecían rígidos, aguardando a que Frank iniciase una nueva pelea; Jasper no hacía más que mirar con sus ojos tranquilos y llenos de bondad; Bella se apretaba las mejillas con las manos, temerosa de que alguien quisiera lastimar a Jake.

Él miró primero a su madre, fijando sus ojos negros en los grises de ella, en una amarga comunión que nunca había sido expresada ni lo sería jamás. La fiera mirada azul de Carl cayó sobre él, desdeñosa e hiriente, y, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, Jake bajó los ojos, reconociendo su derecho a sentirse enojado. A partir de aquel día, Carl no volvió a hablar con su hijo mayor más de lo requerido por la urbanidad corriente. Pero más difícil le resultaba a Jake enfrentarse con los niños, avergonzado y confuso, como un brillante pájaro traído a casa con las alas recortadas y ahogado su canto en el silencio.

Bella espero a que Esme hubiese hecho su ronda nocturna, y, entonces, se deslizó por la ventana abierta y cruzó el patio de atrás. Sabía dónde estaba Jake; en el henil, a salvo de su padre y de las miradas curiosas.

—Jake, Jake, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó, en un apagado murmullo, penetrando en la silenciosa oscuridad del henil y tanteando con las puntas de los pies el suelo desconocido, como un animal sensitivo.

—Estoy aquí, Bella —respondió él con voz cansada, con una voz que no parecía la de Jake, carente de vida y de pasión.

Ella se orientó por el sonido y se acercó al lugar donde se hallaba su hermano, tendido sobre el heno, y se acurrucó a su lado, rodeándole el pecho con los bracitos, hasta donde éstos alcanzaban.

— ¡Oh, Jake! ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto! —le dijo.

Él gruñó y se deslizó sobre la paja, hasta que es tuvo más bajo que ella, y reclinó la cabeza en su cuerpecito. Bella le acaricio los tupidos y lacios cabellos. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que él pudiese verla, y la sustancia invisible de su simpatía le destrozó. Empezó a llorar, encogido el cuerpo por lentas y lacerantes oleadas de dolor, mojando con sus lágrimas el camisón de la niña. Bella no lloraba. Había en su almita algo lo bastante viejo y femenino para infundirle el irresistible y egoísta gozo de sentirse necesaria; y siguió sentada, meciendo la cabeza de su hermano, una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor de él se consumió en el vacío.


	7. Dos: I

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

**DOS**

**1921-1928**

**EDWARD**

**1**

El camino de Drogheda no le traía recuerdos de su juventud, pensó el padre Edward Cullen, entornados los párpados bajo el fulgor del sol, mientras su nuevo «Daimler» se bamboleaba siguiendo las rodadas marcadas entre altas hierbas plateadas. Nada se parecía aquí a la adorable, brumosa y verde Irlanda. ¿Y Drogheda? No era un campo de batalla, ni una sede de poder. ¿O era estrictamente así? Más disciplinado en estos días, pero agudo como siempre, su sentido del humor evocó mentalmente la imagen de una Tanya Denalí, ejercitando su marca particular de malicia imperial. Y la comparación no era tan desacertada; la dama ostentaba sin duda tanto poder y gobernaba tantos individuos como cualquier poderoso señor de la guerra de tiempos pasados.

La última verja se irguió entre unas matas de bojes y unas plantas fibrosas; el coche se detuvo, jadeando. Calándose un raído sombrero gris de ala ancha para resguardarse del sol, el padre Edward se apeó, descorrió el cerrojo de acero de su armella de madera, tiró de la manija y abrió la puerta con cansada impaciencia. Había veintisiete puertas desde la casa parroquial de Gillanbone hasta la mansión de Drogheda, y cada una de ellas significaba que tenía que pararse, bajar del coche, abrir la puerta, subir al automóvil, detenerse, apearse, cerrar la puerta, subir de nuevo al automóvil y continuar su camino hasta la puerta siguiente. Muchísimas veces había pensado en saltarse al menos la mitad del ritual y seguir adelante dejando las puertas abiertas a su espalda, como una serie de bocas asombradas, pero ni siquiera la aureola imponente de su estado habría impedido que los dueños de las verjas se le echasen encima y le emplumasen. Lamentaba que los caballos no fuesen tan veloces como los automóviles, pues las puertas podían abrirse y cerrarse sin apearse de la montura.

—Nada se nos da de balde —-dijo, dando unas palmadas en el tablero del «Daimler» nuevo y poniendo éste en marcha, después de haber cerrado bien la puerta a su espalda, para recorrer el último kilómetro a través del herboso prado desnudo de árboles.

Incluso para un irlandés acostumbrado a los castillos y palacios, aquella mansión australiana era imponente. Drogheda era la finca más grande y antigua del distrito, y su último y amante dueño la había dotado de una residencia adecuada. Construida de bloques de piedra arenisca amarilla, tallados a mano en unas canteras situadas a una distancia de ciento cincuenta kilómetros al Este, la casa tenía dos pisos y había sido edificada siguiendo un severo estilo georgiano, con grandes ventanales y una galería con pilares alrededor del piso bajo. Todas las ventanas tenían negros postigos de madera, no sólo ornamentales, sino también útiles; en el calor del verano, se cerraban para mantener fresco el interior.

Ahora corría el otoño y la enredadera de largos tallos aparecía verde; pero, en primavera, la wistaria, plantada el mismo día que se terminó la casa, cincuenta años atrás, era una sólida masa de plumas de color lila, que cubría todas las paredes exteriores de la vivienda y el techo de la galería. Varios acres de césped meticulosamente segado rodeaban la mansión, alternando con jardines que, incluso ahora, resplandecían con los colores de las rosas, los alhelíes, las dalias y las caléndulas. Una serie de eucaliptos de blancos troncos y finas hojas colgantes alzaban sus copas a veinte metros del suelo y resguardaban la casa del implacable sol, adornadas sus ramas con flores de color magenta en aquellos puntos donde las bugan-villas se entrelazaban con ellas. Incluso los monstruosos depósitos de agua del exterior aparecían revestidos de enredaderas indígenas, rosales y wistarias, y con ello parecían más decorativos que funcionales. Dada su pasión por la mansión de Drogheda, el difunto Michael Denalí se había mostrado pródigo en los depósitos de agua; según rumores, Drogheda podía conservar sus prados verdes y sus macizos floridos, aunque no lloviese en diez años.

Al acercarse uno por el prado, lo primero que llamaba la atención era la casa y sus eucaliptos; pero, después advertía la existencia de otras muchas casas de piedra arenisca, de un solo piso, que se levantaban detrás y a ambos lados de aquélla, enlazadas con la estructura principal mediante pasadizos cubiertos y adornados con plantas trepadoras. Un ancho paseo enarenado sucedía a las rodadas del camino, desviándose hacia una zona circular de aparcamiento, a un lado de la mansión, pero continuando hasta perderse de vista en dirección al lugar donde estaba el verdadero negocio de Drogheda: los corrales, el cobertizo de esquilar los corderos y los heniles. Aunque no lo decía, el padre Edward prefería los pimenteros gigantes que daban sombra a estos edificios exteriores y sus actividades, a los eucaliptos de la casa principal. Los pimenteros tenían tupidas hojas de un verde pálido, y en ellos zumbaban las abejas; exactamente el follaje que convenía a una instalación en pleno campo.

Mientras el padre Edward estacionaba su coche y avanzaba sobre el verde césped, la doncella esperaba en la galería delantera, deshecha en sonrisas su cara pecosa.

—Buenos días, Sue —saludó él.

— ¡Oh, padre, cuánto me alegro de verle en esta espléndida mañana! —contestó ella, con fuerte acento irlandés, manteniendo la puerta abierta con una mano y estirando la otra para coger el raído y poco clerical sombrero del sacerdote.

Este esperó en el oscuro vestíbulo, embaldosado de mármol, con su gran escalera de barandillas metálicas, hasta que Sue le indicó con un ademán que podía pasar al salón.

Tanya Denalí estaba sentada en su poltrona, junto al ventanal abierto, por lo visto indiferente al aire frío que entraba por él. Su mata de cabellos rojos era casi tan brillante como lo había sido en su juventud, y, aunque la edad había añadido nuevas manchas a su tosca piel pecosa, tenía, en cambio, pocas arrugas para una mujer de sesenta y cinco años; era más bien una finísima cuadrícula de surcos diminutos que daban a su piel el aspecto de un cobertor acolchado. Los únicos signos de su intratable carácter eran dos profundas fisuras que descendían desde los lados de su nariz romana hasta las comisuras de los labios, y la mirada fría de sus pálidos ojos azules.

El padre Edward avanzó en silencio sobre la alfombra «Aubusson» y besó la mano de la dama; este ademán resultó muy adecuado en un hombre alto y bien plantado como él, y más vistiendo una sotana negra que le daba cierto aire cortesano. Súbitamente dulcificados y animados sus ojos inexpresivos, Tanya Denalí casi sonrió.

— ¿Tomará un poco de té, padre? —preguntó.

—Depende de si quiere usted oír misa —dijo él, sentándose en un sillón delante de ella y cruzando las piernas, de modo que la sotana se alzó lo suficiente para mostrar que, debajo de ella, llevaba pantalones de montar y botas altas hasta la rodilla, como concesión al carácter rural de su parroquia—. Le traigo la Eucaristía, pero si desea oír misa, puedo decirla dentro de un momento. No me importa ayunar un poco más.

—Es usted demasiado bueno para mí, padre —dijo ella, taimadamente, sabiendo muy bien que, como todos los demás, él no la apreciaba por sí misma, sino por su dinero—. Tome té, por favor —siguió diciendo—. Me basta con la Comunión.

Él consiguió que el resentimiento no se reflejase en su cara; esta parroquia le había enseñado a dominarse.

Si una vez había desdeñado la oportunidad de salir de la oscuridad en que le había sumido su mal genio, no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, aquella vieja podía ser la respuesta a sus oraciones.

—Debo confesar, padre, que en este último año ha sido muy agradable —declaró ella—. Es usted un sacerdote mucho más satisfactorio que el viejo padre Kelly, a quien Dios confunda.

Al pronunciar la última frase, su voz se había vuelto súbitamente dura, vengativa.

Él la miró a la cara, pestañeando.

— ¡Mi querida señora Denalí! Ese sentimiento no es muy cristiano.

—Es la pura verdad. Era un viejo borrachín, y estoy segura de que Dios castigará su alma tanto como el alcohol castigó su cuerpo. - Se inclinó hacia delante—. Ahora le conozco a usted muy bien, y creo que tengo derecho a hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, puede usted emplear Drogheda como su campo de juego particular, aparte de aprender ganadería, mejorar su equitación y escapar a las vicisitudes de la vida en Gilly. Todo por invitación mía, desde luego; pero me creo autorizada a preguntarle, ¿no?

A él no le gustaba que le recordasen que debía sentirse agradecido, pero sabía, desde hacía tiempo, que llegaría un día en que ella se creería con derecho a pedirle algo.

—Desde luego, señora Denalí. Jamás podré agradecerle bastante que me abra las puertas de Drogheda, además de todos sus regalos..., mis caballos, mi coche.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó ella, sin más preámbulos.

—Veintiocho —respondió él.

—Más joven de lo que pensaba. Pero aun así, no suelen enviar sacerdotes como usted a sitios como Gilly. ¿Qué hizo usted, para que le enviasen a este último rincón del mundo?

—Insulté al obispo —declaró él, sonriendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Sin duda tenía sus razones! Pero no comprendo que un sacerdote de su talento pueda sentirse dichoso en un lugar como Gillanbone.

—Es la voluntad de Dios.

— ¡Tonterías! Usted está aquí por culpa de las flaquezas humanas, las suyas propias y las del obispo. Sólo el Papa es infalible. Todos sabemos que está usted completamente fuera de su ambiente natural en Gilly, y no es que no nos alegremos de tener a alguien como usted, para variar, en vez de los parásitos que suelen enviarnos. Pero su elemento natural está en algún sector del poder eclesiástico, no aquí, entre caballos y ovejas. La púrpura cardenalicia le sentaría magníficamente.

—No es probable que la obtenga. Creo que Gillanbone no es exactamente el epicentro del mapa del arzobispo legado del Papa. Y podría ser peor. Aquí, la tengo a usted y a Drogheda.

Ella aceptó la deliberadamente ostensible adulación en el sentido en que él la había pronunciado, gozando en su apostura, de su cortesía, de su mentalidad afilada y sutil; ciertamente, sería un estupendo cardenal. No recordaba haber visto en toda su vida un hombre tan guapo y que emplease su apostura como lo hacía él. Por fuerza _tenía _que saber cuál era su aspecto: la estatura y las perfectas proporciones de su cuerpo, las finas y aristocráticas facciones, la manera en que habían sido combinados todos sus elementos físicos para lograr un resultado perfecto y acabado que Dios no solía prodigar en Sus criaturas. Desde el cabello cobrizo y ondulado y el verde sorprendente de sus ojos, hasta la delicada pequeñez de sus manos y sus pies, todo era perfecto en él. Sí; no podía ignorar cómo era realmente. Y, sin embargo, había algo en él que respiraba indiferencia, que daba la impresión de que jamás se había dejado esclavizar por su belleza, ni nunca se dejaría dominar por ella. La emplearía sin remilgos, si le ayudaba a obtener lo que quería, pero no como si estuviese enamorado de ella; más bien como si desdeñase a sus inferiores por dejarse influir por ello. Y ella habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué cosas del pasado de su vida le habían hecho así.

Era curioso que muchos sacerdotes fuesen bellos como Adonis y tuviesen el magnetismo sexual de Don Juan. ¿Abrazaban el celibato como refugio contra las consecuencias?

— ¿Cómo puede soportar Gillanbone? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué no abandona el sacerdocio, en vez de seguir aguantando? Con su talento, podría hacerse rico y poderoso en muchos campos, y no me diga que no le atrae la idea del poder.

Él arqueó la ceja izquierda.

—Mi querida señora Denalí, usted es católica. Sabe que mis votos son sagrados. Seré sacerdote hasta la muerte. No puedo renegar de mi estado.

Ella lanzó una carcajada burlona.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cree que, si renunciase a sus votos, le perseguirían con rayos y centellas, y le echarían los perros?

—Claro que no. Y también la creo a usted lo bastante inteligente para no pensar que es el miedo al castigo lo que me mantiene dentro del sacerdocio.

— ¡Oh, no sea petulante, padre Cullen! Entonces, ¿qué lo _mantiene _atado? ¿Qué lo obliga a soportar el polvo, el calor y las moscas de Gilly? Por lo que sé, la sentencia puede ser a perpetuidad.

Una sombra oscureció un momento los ojos verdes del hombre, pero sonrió con aire compasivo.

—Me sirve usted de gran consuelo, ¿eh? —Abrió los labios, miró al techo y suspiró—. Yo fui destinado al sacerdocio desde la cuna, pero hay mucho más. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo a una mujer? Soy como un vaso, señora Denalí, y a veces estoy lleno de Dios. Si fuese un sacerdote mejor, no pasaría por períodos de vacío. Pero aquella plenitud, aquella unión con Dios, no está en función del lugar. Se produce, tanto si se está en Gillanbone como en un palacio episcopal. Pero es algo difícil de definir, porque incluso para los sacerdotes constituye un gran misterio. Es decir, quizás. ¿Abandonarlo? No podría.

—Entonces, es una fuerza, ¿no? ¿Pero, por qué les es concedida a los sacerdotes? ¿Qué les hace pensar que la simple unción con el crisma, durante una ceremonia insoportablemente larga, confiere al hombre aquella fuerza?

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Escuche: tienen que pasar muchos años antes de que uno esté preparado para la ordenación. Es el cuidadoso desarrollo de un estado mental lo que hace que el vaso se abra para Dios. ¡Es algo _ganado! _Que se gana todos los días. ¿No comprende cuál es el objeto de los votos? Que las cosas terrenas no se interpongan entre el sacerdote y su estado mental; ni el amor a una mujer, ni el amor al dinero, ni la resistencia a obedecer los dictados de otros hombres. La pobreza no es nueva para mí, porque no procedo de familia rica. Acepto la castidad, y no me resulta difícil mantenerla. Para mí, la obediencia es lo más difícil. Pero obedezco, porque, si me considero más importante que mi función como receptáculo de Dios, estoy perdido. Obedezco. Y, si no hay más remedio, estoy dispuesto a soportar Gillanbone como una sentencia a cadena perpetua.

—Entonces, es usted tonto —dijo ella—. También yo creo que hay cosas más importantes que los amantes, pero ser un receptáculo de Dios no es una de ellas. Es raro. No me había dado cuenta de que creía usted tan ardientemente en Dios. Pensaba que tal vez tenía dudas.

—Y las tengo. ¿Qué hombre que piense no las tiene? Por esto a veces estoy vacío. —Miró a lo lejos, a algo que ella no podía ver—. Creo que renunciaría a todas mis ambiciones, a todos mis deseos, por una posibilidad de ser un sacerdote perfecto.

—La perfección, en lo que sea —dijo ella—, es terriblemente aburrida. Yo prefiero un matiz de imperfección.

Él se rió, mirándola con una admiración teñida de envidia. Era una mujer notable.

Llevaba treinta y tres años de viuda, y su único hijo, un varón, había muerto en la infancia. Debido a su peculiar posición en la comunidad de Gillanbone había rechazado todas las insinuaciones de los más ambiciosos varones del círculo de sus amistades; como viuda de Michael Denalí, era una reina indiscutible, pero, como esposa de cualquiera, habría tenido que pasar a este cualquiera la administración de todo lo que poseía. Y Tanya Denalí no estaba dispuesta a representar un segundo papel. Por consiguiente, había renunciado a la carne, prefiriendo el poder; en cuanto a tener un amante, habría sido inconcebible, a que Gillanbone era tan sensible a los chismes como un alambre a una corriente eléctrica. Mostrarse humana y débil, no era precisamente su obsesión.

Pero ahora era lo bastante vieja para estar oficialmente al margen de los impulsos del cuerpo. Si el nuevo y joven sacerdote se mostraba asiduo en sus deberes con respecto a ella, y si ella le recompensaba con pequeños regalos, tales como un coche, esto no era ninguna incongruencia. Firme pilar de la Iglesia durante toda su vida, Tanya Denalí había ayudado a la parroquia y a su jefe espiritual como era debido, incluso cuando el padre Kelly hipaba durante la misa. Y no era la única que se sentía piadosamente inclinada en favor del sucesor del padre Kelly; el padre Edward Cullen era merecidamente popular entre todos los miembros de su rebaño, ricos o pobres. Si sus feligreses más alejados no podían ir a Gilly para verle, él iba a verlos a ellos, y, antes de que Tanya Denalí le regalara un coche, lo hacía a caballo. Su paciencia y su amabilidad le habían granjeado el aprecio de todos y el amor sincero de algunos; Martin King, de Bugela, había equipado pródigamente la parroquia, y Dominic O'Rourke, de Dibban, pagaba el salario de una buena ama de llaves.

Así, desde el pedestal de su edad y de su posición, Tanya Denalí se sentía completamente segura en compañía del padre Edward; le agradaba medir su ingenio contra un cerebro tan inteligente como el suyo propio, y le gustaba superarle, porque nunca estaba segura de haberle superado.

—Volviendo a lo que decía sobre que Gilly no es el epicentro del mapa del arzobispo legado del Papa —dijo ella, arrellanándose en su sillón—, ¿qué cree usted que haría falta para que ese reverendo caballero convirtiese a Gilly en el eje de su mundo?

El cura sonrió con tristeza.

—Imposible saberlo. ¿Un acontecimiento extraordinario? La súbita salvación de un millar de almas, la súbita facultad de curar a los inválidos o a los ciegos... Pero el tiempo de los milagros ha pasado.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Lo dudo! Más bien es que Él ha cambiado Su técnica. Actualmente, emplea el dinero.

— ¡Qué cínica es usted! Tal vez por eso la aprecio tanto, señora Denalí.

—Mi nombre es Tanya. Llámeme Tanya, por favor.

Sue entró con el carrito del té en el momento en que el padre Cullen decía:

—Gracias, Tanya.

Después de comer unas tortitas recién tostadas con anchoas, Tanya Denalí suspiró.

—Mi querido padre, quiero que esta mañana rece por mí con un fervor especial.

—Llámeme Edward —dijo él, y prosiguió, con picardía—: Dudo de que me sea posible rezar por usted con más fervor del que empleo normalmente, pero lo intentaré.

— ¡Oh, es usted encantador! ¿Oh ha sido su observación una indirecta? Por lo general, me gustan las cosas claras, pero, con usted, nunca estoy segura de si la claridad es una capa que oculta algo más profundo. Como una zanahoria delante de un borrico.

-¿Qué piensa usted exactamente de mí, padre Cullen? No puedo saberlo, porque nunca será lo bastante descortés para decírmelo, ¿verdad? Fascinante, fascinante... Pero _debe _usted rezar por mí. Soy vieja, y he pecado mucho.

—La edad es un mal que nos ataca a todos, y también yo he pecado.

Ella soltó una risita seca.

— ¡Daría cualquier cosa por saber cuáles fueron sus pecados! Sí, daría cualquier cosa. —Guardó un momento de silencio y cambió de tema—. En este momento, me falta un mayoral para el ganado.

— ¿Otra vez?

-Cinco en el pasado año. Se está haciendo muy difícil encontrar un hombre decente.

—Bueno, según dicen los rumores, no es usted precisamente un patrono muy generoso y considerado.

— ¡Hubieras visto! —gritó ella, y se echó a reír—. ¿Quién le compró a usted un «Daimler» nuevo, para que no tuviese que cabalgar?

—Sí, ¡pero ya ve lo caro que lo estoy pagando!

—Si Michael hubiese tenido la mitad de su ingenio y de su carácter, podría haberle querido —declaró bruscamente. Su semblante cambió y se hizo desdeñoso—. Cree usted que no tengo parientes y que debo dejar mi dinero y mis tierras a la madre Iglesia, ¿no?

—No tengo la menor idea —replicó él, tranquilamente, sirviéndose más té.

—En realidad, tengo un hermano que es padre de familia numerosa.

—La felicito —dijo él, con gazmoñería.

—Cuando me casé, yo no tenía nada. Sabía que nunca haría una buena boda en Irlanda, donde las mujeres deben tener una buena educación y ser de noble estirpe para cazar un marido rico. Por consiguiente, me harté de trabajar para recoger el dinero del pasaje hacia un país donde los hombres ricos son menos remilgados. Todo lo que tenía, cuando llegué aquí, era un buen palmito y buena figura, y una inteligencia superior a la que suele atribuirse a las mujeres; lo preciso para cazar a Michael Denalí, que era un tonto cargado de dinero. Me colmó de atenciones hasta el día en que murió.

— ¿Y su hermano? —preguntó él, al ver que ella se desviaba del tema.

—Mi hermano tiene once años menos que yo, lo cual quiere decir que tendrá ahora cincuenta y cuatro. No tenemos más hermanos vivos. Casi no le conozco, pues era muy pequeño cuando yo salí de Galway. En la actualidad, vive en Nueva Zelanda, aunque, si emigró para hacer fortuna, fracasó rotundamente.

«Pero la roche pasada, cuando un mozo me dio la noticia de que Arthur Teviot había hecho los bártulos y se había marchado, pensé de pronto en Carlisle. Yo me estoy haciendo vieja, y no tengo familia que me acompañe. Y se me ocurrió pensar que Carl tiene experiencia en la tierra, aunque carece de medios para poseerla. ¿Por qué no escribirle, pensé, y pedirle que venga aquí con sus hijos? Cuando yo muera, él heredará Drogheda y «Michar Limited», pues es mi único pariente próximo, ya que, aparte de él, sólo tengo unos primos en Irlanda a los que ni siquiera conozco.

Sonrió.

—Parece tonto esperar, ¿verdad? Igual puede venir ahora que más tarde, y acostumbrarse a criar corderos en estas tierras negras, que supongo muy distintas de las de Nueva Zelanda. Así, cuando yo me vaya, podrá ocupar mi lugar sin contratiempos.

Con la cabeza agachada, observó atentamente al padre Edward.

—Me extraña que no lo pensara antes —dijo él.

— ¡Oh, ya lo había pensado! Pero, hasta hace poco, creí que no quería tener a mí alrededor una bandada de buitres esperando que exhalase mi último suspiro. Sin embargo, últimamente, veo mucho más cerca el día de mi partida, y pienso que..., bueno, no lo sé. Creo que me gustará encontrarme entre gente de mi propia sangre.

—-¿Acaso se siente enferma? —preguntó en seguida él, visiblemente alarmado.

La anciana se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy perfectamente. Sin embargo, hay algo ominoso en el hecho de cumplir sesenta y cinco años: De pronto, la vejez deja de ser un fenómeno que tiene que ocurrir; ya ha ocurrido.

—Sé lo que quiere decir, y tiene razón. Será muy agradable para usted oír voces jóvenes en la casa.

— ¡Oh, no vivirán aquí! —se apresuró a decir ella—. Pueden vivir en la casa del mayoral, junto al torrente, lejos de mí. No me gustan los niños ni sus voces.

— ¿No es una manera un poco descortés de tratar a su único hermano, Tanya, aunque haya tanta diferencia de edad entre ustedes?

—Él heredará... ¡Que se lo gane! —replicó ella secamente.

* * *

><p>Hooola.. Si, estoy viva. Perdón por no atualizar antes, es que no eh tenido tiempo.<p>

Reviews sii?

Besos

Malee-SP


	8. Dos: II

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p>Esme Swan dio a luz otro varón seis días después del noveno cumpleaños de Bella, y se consideró afortunada de haber sufrido sólo dos abortos con anterioridad. Bella, a sus nueve años, podía ser ya una verdadera ayuda para ella. Esme tenía cuarenta años, demasiados para parir hijos sin padecer agotadores dolores. El niño, al que llamaron Ethan, era una criatura muy delicada; por primera vez, en el recuerdo de todos, el médico tenía que pasar regularmente a visitarle.<p>

Y, como suele ocurrir con los disgustos, los de los Swan se multiplicaron. La guerra no fue seguida de un auge, sino de una depresión en el campo. Ei trabajo escaseó cada día más.

Un día, el viejo Angus MacWhirter les trajo un telegrama cuando estaban acabando de tomar el té, Carl lo abrió con dedos temblorosos; los telegramas nunca traían buenas noticias. Los chicos se agolparon a su alrededor, todos menos Jake, que cogió su taza de té y se alejó de la mesa. Esme le siguió con la mirada, pero se volvió al oír gruñir a Carl.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

Carl contemplaba el pedazo de papel como sí contuviese la noticia de una muerte.

—Archibald no nos quiere.

Emm descargó un furioso puñetazo sobre la mesa; había esperado con ilusión el día en que iría con su padre, como aprendiz de esquilador, y el corral de Archibald había de ser el primero para él.

— ¿Por qué nos hace una marranada así, papá? Teníamos que empezar allí mañana.

—No dice la razón, Emm. Supongo que un esquirol me habrá segado la hierba bajo los pies.

— ¡Oh, Carl! —suspiró Esme.

El pequeño Ethan empezó a llorar en la cuna colocada cerca del horno; pero, antes de que Esme tuviese tiempo de moverse, Bella se había levantado ya; Jake había vuelto a entrar y, con la taza de té en la mano, observaba fijamente a su padre.

—Bueno, creo que iré a ver a Archibald —decidió Carl, al fin—. Es demasiado tarde para buscar otro corral en vez del suyo, pero creo que me debe una explicación. Tendremos que confiar en encontrar trabajo de ordeño, hasta que Willoughby empiece el esquileo en julio.

Bella cogió una toalla cuadrada y blanca de un montón colocado junto a la cocina, la calentó y la extendió cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de trabajo; después, sacó a la llorosa criatura de su cuna de mimbre. El cabello de los Swan brilló débilmente sobre el pequeño cráneo, mientras Bella le cambiaba rápidamente los pañales, con la misma eficacia con que lo habría hecho su madre.

—La madrecita Bella —dijo Jake, para pin charla.

— ¡No lo soy! —respondió ella, indignada—. Sólo ayudo a mamá.

—Lo sé —dijo amablemente él—. Eres una buena chica, pequeña Bella.

Y tiró de la cinta de tafetán con que se sujetaba los cabellos, hasta deshacerle el lazo.

Los grandes ojos grises de la niña le miraron con adoración; vista sobre la bamboleante cabeza del pequeñín, habría podido tener los años de Jake o ser aún mayor que él. A Jake le dolía el corazón al pensar que esta carga había caído sobre los hombros de la pequeña cuando sólo habría tenido que cuidar de Agnes, ahora relegada y olvidada en su habitación. Si no hubiese sido por ella y por su madre, se habría marchado hacía tiempo. Miró hoscamente a su padre, causa de este nuevo caos en la casa. Si le habían quitado su trabajo, le estaba bien empleado.

Por alguna razón, los otros chicos e incluso Bella le habían dado mucho menos que pensar que Ethan; pero cuando, esta vez, empezó a hincharse la cintura de Esme, era ya lo bastante mayor para estar casado y ser padre. Todos, excepto la pequeña Bella, se habían sentido inquietos, y, en especial, la madre. Las miradas furtivas de los muchachos la hacían encogerse como un conejo; no podía cruzar su mirada con la de Jake ni borrar la vergüenza de sus ojos. Ninguna mujer debería pasar una cosa así, se dijo Jake por milésima vez, recordando los horribles gritos y lamentos que salían de su habitación la noche en que nació Ethan. A pesar de que ya era mayor de edad, le habían enviado a otra parte con sus hermanos. A papá le estaba bien empleado el haber perdido su trabajo. Un hombre decente habría dejado a mamá en paz.

La cabeza de su madre, bajo la luz eléctrica recién instalada, estaba nimbada de oro, y su perfil, mientras contemplaba a Carl desde el otro extremo de la mesa, era indeciblemente hermoso. ¿Cómo había podido, una mujer tan adorable y refinada, casarse con un esquilador ambulante de los fangales de Galway? Se había echado a perder, junto con su porcelana de Spode y su mantelería de damasco y las alfombras persas del salón que nadie veía, porque ella no congeniaba con las mujeres de los semejantes de Carl. Les hacía sentir demasiado la vulgaridad de sus voces fuertes, su desconcierto cuando se encontraban con más de un tenedor delante.

De vez en cuando, un domingo, entraba en el solitario salón, se sentaba frente a la espineta, junto a la ventana, y tocaba, aunque había perdido su habilidad por falta de práctica y sólo podía ya tocar las piezas más sencillas. Él se sentaba al pie de la ventana, entre las lilas y los lirios, y cerraba los ojos para escuchar. Entonces, él tenía una especie de visión, la visión de su madre vistiendo un largo traje de blonda de un rosa palidísimo, sentada frente a la espineta, en un gran salón ornado de marfil, con enormes candelabros a su alrededor. Entonces sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hacía; no había llorado desde aquella noche en el henil, después de que la Policía lo trajese a casa.

Bella había vuelto a dejar a Ethan en la cuna y estaba ahora en pie junto a su madre. Otro ser malgastado. El mismo perfil orgulloso y sensible; algo de Esme en sus manos y en su cuerpo infantil. Cuando fuese mujer, se parecería mucho a su madre. ¿Y quién se casaría con ella? ¿Otro tosco esquilador irlandés, o un ilusionado patán de cualquier granja de Wahine? Ella valía mucho más, pero no había nacido para más. No había salida; todos lo decían, y cada año que pasaba parecía confirmarlo más y más.

Sintiendo de pronto la mirada de él, Esme y Bella se volvieron al mismo tiempo, y le sonrieron con esa ternura peculiar que reservan las mujeres para el hombre más amado de sus vidas. Jake dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y salió a dar de comer a los perros. Ojalá hubiese podido llorar... o matar. Cualquier cosa que borrase su dolor.

A los tres días de haber perdido Carl su trabajo en los corrales de Archibald, llegó la carta de Tanya Denalí. Él la había abierto en la oficina de Correos, al recoger su correspondencia, y volvió a casa brincando como un chiquillo.

— ¡Nos vamos a Australia! —gritó, agitando las caras cuartillas de papel tela ante los asombrados rostros de su familia.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras todos los ojos se clavaban en él. Los de Esme estaban asustados, lo mismo que los de Bella; en cambio, los de los varones brillaban gozosos, y los de Jake echaban chispas.

—Pero, Carl, ¿cómo se ha acordado de pronto de nosotros, después de tantos años? —Preguntó Esme, después de leer la carta—. Siempre ha tenido dinero, y no se encuentra aislada. No recuerdo que nunca nos ofreciese su ayuda.

—Parece que tiene miedo de morir sola —dijo Carl, para tranquilizarse él mismo, tanto como a Esme—. Ya has visto lo que dice: «_Ya no soy joven, y tú y tus hijos sois mis herederos. Creo que deberíamos yernos antes de que yo muera, y conviene que aprendas a gobernar tu herencia. Tengo el propósito de nombrarte mayoral, y aquellos de tus chicos que estén en edad de trabajar podrían hacerlo a tus órdenes. Drogheda se convertiría en una empresa familiar, regida por la familia sin ayuda de nadie de fuera.»_

— ¿Dice algo sobre mandarnos dinero para el viaje a Australia? —preguntó Esme.

Carl irguió la espalda.

— ¡Líbreme Dios de importunarla con esto! —saltó—. Podemos ir a Australia sin pedirle el dinero; tengo ahorrado lo suficiente para el viaje.

—Yo creo que debería pagarlo ella —replicó tercamente Esme, para asombro de todos, pues no solía expresar sus opiniones—. ¿Por qué habías de renunciar a tu vida aquí e ir a trabajar para ella, confiando sólo en una promesa hecha por carta? Jamás había levantado un dedo para ayudarnos, y no me fío de ella. Siempre te oí decir que es la mujer más avara que se puede imaginar. A fin de cuentas, Carl, sabes muy poco de ella; te aventaja mucho en edad y, cuando se marchó a Australia, todavía no habías empezado a ir a la escuela.

—No sé qué tiene que ver esto ahora; cuanto más avara sea, más heredaremos. No, Esme; iremos a Australia, y nos pagaremos el viaje.

Esme no habló más. Era imposible adivinar, por su cara, si estaba ofendida por el poco caso que le había hecho su marido.

— ¡Hurra! ¡Iremos a Australia! —gritó Emm, agarrando a su padre de los hombros.

Mike, Paul y Jazz saltaban desaforadamente, y Jake sonreía, perdida la mirada en la lejanía. Sólo Esme y Bella estaban preocupadas y temerosas, deseando que todo aquello quedase en nada, pues su vida no sería más fácil en Australia, donde se hallarían, además, en un ambiente extraño.

— ¿Dónde está Gillanbone? —preguntó Jasper.

Sacaron el viejo atlas; por muy pobres que fuesen los Swan, tenían varios estantes de libros detrás de la mesa de la cocina. Los muchachos hojearon las páginas amarillentas hasta encontrar Nueva Gales del Sur. Acostumbrados a las pequeñas distancias de Nueva Zelanda, no se les ocurrió consultar la escala que había en un rincón de la izquierda del mapa. Presumieron, naturalmente, que Nueva Gales del Sur tenía la misma extensión que la isla del Norte de Nueva Zelanda. Y allí estaba Gillanbone, arriba, a la izquierda; aproximadamente a la misma distancia de Sydney que la que había desde Auckland a Wanganui, aunque los puntos indicadores de poblaciones eran muchos menos que en el mapa de la isla del Norte.

—Es un atlas muy viejo —dijo Carl—. Australia es como América, que crece a saltos y muy de prisa. Estoy seguro de que, actualmente, hay allí muchos más pueblos.

Tendrían que viajar en los compartimientos peores del barco; pero, a fin de cuentas, sólo eran tres días. No las semanas y semanas que se empleaban para ir de Inglaterra a los antípodas. Sólo podrían llevarse la ropa, la vajilla y los cubiertos, los utensilios de cocina y los preciosos libros. En cuanto a los muebles, habría que venderlos para pagar el transporte de las pocas piezas que tenía Esme en el salón: su espineta, las alfombras y las sillas.

—No quiero en modo alguno que las dejes —le dijo Carl, con firmeza.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podremos pagarlo?

—Seguro. En cuanto a los otros muebles, dice Tanya que está preparando la casa del mayoral y que tendremos allí cuanto necesitemos. Me alegro de no tener que vivir en la misma casa que Tanya.

—También yo —replicó Esme.

Carl fue a Wanganui a reservar un camarote de ocho literas en el sollado del _Wahine; _era curioso que el barco llevase el nombre de la población más próxima a ellos. Zarparían a finales de agosto; por consiguiente, al comenzar dicho mes, todos empezaron a darse cuenta de la gran aventura que iban a emprender. Había que regalar los perros, vender los caballos y el calesín, cargar los muebles en la carreta del viejo Angus MacWhirter y llevarlos a Wanganui para ser subastados, embalar las pocas piezas de Esme, junto con la vajilla, la ropa, los libros y los utensilios de cocina.

Jake encontró a su madre de pie junto a la hermosa y antigua espineta, acariciando su madera de un rosa pálido y mirando vagamente las empolvadas puntas de sus dedos.

— ¿La has tenido siempre, mamá? —preguntó.

—Sí. Cuando me casé, no pudieron quitarme lo que era mío. La espineta, las alfombras persas, el sofá y las sillas Luis XV, el escritorio Regencia. No muchas cosas, pero que me pertenecían en derecho.

Los grises y anhelantes ojos miraron, por encima del hombro de él, el cuadro al óleo de la pared, un poco oscurecido por el tiempo, pero mostrando todavía claramente una mujer de cabellos de oro, vistiendo un traje de blonda rosa pálido adornado con ciento siete volantes.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó Jake, con curiosidad, volviendo la cabeza—. Siempre he querido saberlo.

—Una gran dama.

—Bueno, debes tener algún parentesco con ella; te pareces un poco a ella.

— ¿Ella? ¿Pariente mía? —Sus ojos dejaron de contemplar el cuadro y miraron irónicamente la cara de su hijo—. Vamos, ¿tengo yo aspecto de haber tenido alguna vez una pariente como ella?

—Sí.

—Tienes telarañas en los sesos; quítatelas.

—Quisiera que me lo dijeses, mamá.

Ella suspiró y cerró la espineta, sacudiéndose el polvillo dorado de los dedos.

—No hay nada que contar; nada en absoluto. Vamos, ayúdame a poner esas cosas en el centro de la habitación, para que papá pueda embalarlas.

El viaje fue una pesadilla. Antes de que el _Wahine _saliera del puerto de Wellington, todos estaban ya mareados, y siguieron estándolo a lo largo de los casi dos mil doscientos kilómetros de mar agitado por el viento. Carl llevó los chicos a cubierta y los retuvo allí, a pesar del fuerte viento y de las constantes rociadas de espuma, bajando sólo a ver a las mujeres y al pequeño cuando alguna alma caritativa se ofrecía a vigilar a los cuatro desdichados y mareados chicos. Por mucho que deseara el aire fresco, Jake había decidido permanecer abajo, cuidando a las mujeres. El camarote era muy pequeño, sofocante y olía a petróleo, pues estaba debajo de la línea de flotación y cerca de la proa, donde el movimiento del barco era más violento.

A las pocas horas de salir de Wellington, Jake y Bella pensaron que su madre iba a morir; el médico, al que un preocupado camarero fue a buscar a primera clase, meneó la cabeza, con aire pesimista.

—Menos mal que el viaje es corto —dijo, y ordenó a su enfermera que fuese en busca de leche para el pequeño.

A pesar del mareo, Jake y Bella consiguieron dar el biberón a Ethan, que lo aceptó de mala gana. Esme no trataba ya de vomitar y había caído en una especie de coma, del que no había manera de sacarla. El camarero ayudó a Jake a subirla a la litera superior, donde el aire estaba un poco menos viciado, y, aplicando una toalla a su boca, para enjugar la bilis acuosa que seguía brotando de ella, Jake se quedó encaramado en el borde de la litera, apartando de la frente de su madre los castaños mechones desvaídos. Hora tras hora continuó en su puesto, a pesar del mareo que sentía; cada vez que entraba Carl, lo encontraba con su madre, acariciándole los cabellos, mientras Bella permanecía acurrucada en una litera inferior con Ethan, tapándose la boca con una toalla.

A tres horas de Sydney, el mar se calmó y el viejo barco se vio envuelto en una niebla llegada furtivamente del Antártico. Bella revivió un poco y se imaginó que la nave lanzaba intermitentes gritos de dolor, ahora que había terminado el horrible vendaval. Avanzaron despacio entre aquella pegajosa masa gris, como animales perseguidos, hasta que volvió a sonar un profundo y monótono bramido, procedente de no se sabía dónde, sobre la superestructura del barco; un sonido desolado, indeciblemente triste. Después, todo el aire se llenó a su alrededor de lúgubres aullidos, mientras se deslizaban sobre el agua fantásticamente vaporosa y entraban en el puerto. Bella no olvidaría nunca el sonido de aquellas sirenas que la habían recibido a su llegada a Australia.

Carl sacó en brazos a Esme del _Wahine, _seguido de Jake con el pequeño, de Bella con una cesta, y de los pequeños, que se tambaleaban bajo el peso de algún otro paquete. Habían llegado a Pyrmont, un nombre que nada les decía, en una brumosa mañana de invierno de finales de agosto de 1921. Una larguísima hilera de taxis esperaba al otro lado de la verja de hierro del muelle, y Bella se quedó boquiabierta y abrió unos ojos como platos, pues nunca había visto tantos coches juntos. De alguna manera, Carl consiguió meterles a todos en un solo taxi, cuyo conductor se ofreció a llevarles al «People's Palace».

—Es el lugar que le conviene, amigo —dijo a Carl—. Es un hotel para trabajadores, administrado por las Sallies.

Las calles estaban atestadas de automóviles que parecían correr en todas direcciones; había muy pocos caballos. Todos ellos contemplaban extasiados, a través de las ventanillas del taxi, los altos edificios de ladrillo, las estrechas calles serpenteantes, la rapidez con que las multitudes parecían surgir y disolverse, en un extraño ritual urbano. Wellington les había asombrado, pero Sydney hacía que Wellington pareciese una pequeña población rural.

Mientras Esme descansaba en una de las innumerables habitaciones de aquel hormiguero llamado cariñosamente «People's Palace» por el Ejército de Salvación, Carl fue a la estación central del ferrocarril, para enterarse de cuándo salía un tren para Gillanbone. Completamente recuperados, los chicos quisieron ir con él, pues les habían dicho que la estación no quedaba muy lejos y que el trayecto estaba lleno de tiendas, en una de las cuales vendían unos caramelos especiales. Papá accedió, envidiando su juventud y no muy seguro de sus propias piernas después de tres días de mareo. Jake y Bella se quedaron con Esme y el pequeño, deseando ir también, pero más preocupados por la salud de su madre. Desde luego, ésta pareció recuperar fuerzas rápidamente una vez fuera del barco, y había tomado una taza de sopa y mordisqueado una tostada que le había traído uno de los ángeles del lugar.

—Si no salimos esta noche, Esme —dijo Carl, al regresar—, no tendremos un tren hasta dentro de una semana. ¿Crees que podrás soportar el viaje esta noche?

Esme se incorporó, temblando.

—Lo aguantaré.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar —dijo Jake bruscamente—. Me parece que mamá no está en condiciones de viajar.

—Lo que no pareces entender, Jake, es que, si perdemos el tren de esta noche, tendremos que esperar toda una semana, y no tengo dinero para pagar una estancia tan larga en Sydney. Éste es un país muy grande, y el lugar adonde nos dirigimos no tiene tren diario. Podríamos tomar mañana uno de los tres trenes para Dubbo, pero allí tendríamos que esperar un enlace local, y me han dicho que sería mucho más pesado viajar de esta manera que tomando el expreso de esta noche.

—Podré soportarlo Carl —repitió Esme—. Jake y Bella me ayudarán, y todo irá bien.

Y miró a Jake, pidiéndole que no dijese nada.

—Entonces, voy a telegrafiar a Tanya, diciéndole que llegaremos mañana por la noche.

La estación central era el edificio más grande donde habían estado los Swan en su vida: un enorme cilindro de cristal que parecía reflejar y absorber al mismo tiempo la algarabía de miles de personas que esperaban junto a gastadas maletas con correas y observaban atentamente una gigantesca pizarra indicadora, en la que unos hombres provistos de largas pértigas, cambiaban a mano los anuncios de los trenes. En la creciente oscuridad de la tarde, se encontraron mezclados en aquella multitud, mirando las enrejadas puertas del andén número cinco; aunque estaban cerradas, había en ellas un gran rótulo escrito a mano que decía Gillanbone Mail. En los andenes número uno y dos, una tremenda actividad anunciaba la inminente salida de los expresos nocturnos de Brisbane y de Melbourne, y los pasajeros se apretujaban ante las barreras. Pronto les llegó también el turno a ellos, al abrirse las puertas del andén número cinco y empezar la gente a moverse ansiosamente.

Carl encontró un departamento vacío de segunda clase; colocó a los chicos mayores junto a las ventanillas, y a Esme, Bella y el pequeño, junto a la puerta corredera que daba al largo pasillo que unía los compartimientos. Las caras que se asomaban, en busca de un asiento desocupado, se echaban atrás horrorizadas al ver tantos chiquillos. A veces, el ser familia numerosa tiene sus ventajas.

La noche era lo bastante fría para justificar la utilización de las mantas de viaje sujetas a las maletas; aunque el vagón no tenía calefacción, había braseros en el suelo que proporcionaban calor. Además, nadie esperaba encontrar allí calefacción, porque ésta no se utilizaba nunca en Australia o en Nueva Zelanda.

— ¿Está muy lejos, papá? —preguntó Bella cuando el tren se puso en marcha, rechinando y meciéndose suavemente entre una infinidad de puntos luminosos.

—Mucho más de lo que parecía en nuestro atlas, Bella. Unos mil kilómetros. Llegaremos mañana por la tarde.

Los chicos lanzaron una exclamación de susto, pero lo desterraron en seguida, al ver surgir un paisaje luminoso de cuento de hadas en el exterior; todos se arracimaron en las ventanillas y observaron durante unos kilómetros, sin que disminuyese el número de casas circundantes. La velocidad aumentó, las luces se hicieron más escasas y se apagaron al fin, siendo sustituidas por ráfagas de chispas arrastradas por el viento. Cuando Carl se llevó los chicos al pasillo, para que Esme pudiese amamantar a Ethan, Bella les miró con envidia. Parecía que ya no podía ir con los muchachos; así era desde el día en que el pequeño había venido a trastornar su vida, atándola a la casa lo mismo que a su madre. En realidad, no le importaba, se dijo a fuer de sincera. El niño era un encanto, la alegría de su vida, y era estupendo que mamá la tratase como a una chica mayor. No tenía idea de lo que hacía mamá para tener tantos hijos, pero el resultado era delicioso. Entregó Ethan a Esme; el tren se detuvo poco después y pareció estarse horas allí, jadeando para recobrar aliento. La niña sentía unas ganas enormes de abrir la ventanilla para mirar, pero el compartimiento se estaba enfriando mucho, a pesar de los braseros del suelo.

Carl entró desde el pasillo, trayendo una humeante taza de té para Esme, quien dejó al pequeño Ethan sobre el asiento, satisfecho y adormilado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Esme.

—En un lugar llamado Valley Heights. Van a poner otra máquina para subir a Lithgow. Al menos, así me lo ha dicho la chica de la cantina.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para beberme esto?

—Quince minutos. Jake ha ido a buscaros unos bocadillos, y yo me encargaré de que coman los chicos. La próxima cantina está en un lugar llamado Blayney, adonde tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Bella compartió la taza de té caliente y azucarada de su madre, súbitamente muy excitada, y se comió un bocadillo cuando se lo trajo Jake. Éste la instaló en el largo asiento, junto al pequeño Ethan; la envolvió bien con una manta, e hizo lo propio con Esme, tumbada a lo largo en el asiento de enfrente. Jasper y Paul fueron acostados en el suelo, entre los dos asientos, y Carl dijo a Esme que se llevaba a Emm, Jake y Mike, a otro compartimiento, donde hablaría con otros esquiladores, y que pasarían la noche allí. El tren era mucho más agradable que el barco, traqueteando a los rítmicos bufidos de las dos locomotoras, mientras silbaba el viento en los hilos del telégrafo y chirriaban ocasionalmente las ruedas de acero al resbalar sobre los raíles, tratando frenéticamente de agarrarse a ellos cuesta arriba. Y Bella se durmió.

Por la mañana, contemplaron, asombrados y hambrientos, un paisaje tan extraño que no habrían podido soñar con nada parecido en el mismo planeta al que-pertenecía Nueva Zelanda. También había onduladas colinas, pero éstas eran lo único que guardaba cierto parecido con su país. Todo era pardo y gris, ¡incluso los árboles! El sol había dado ya un tono de plata amarillenta a los trigales de invierno, que se extendían millas y más millas, doblándose y ondeando bajo el viento, salpicados de arbolitos altos, delgados y de hojas azuladas, y de polvorientos matorrales de arbustos tristes y grises. Los ojos estoicos de Esme observaban el escenario sin cambiar de expresión, pero la pobre Bella tenía los suyos llenos de lágrimas. Era algo horrible, vasto y sin vallas, sin una pizca de verdor.

La fría noche se trocó en día abrasador, al subir el sol hacia su cénit, y el tren siguió avanzando ruidosamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en un pueblo lleno de bicicletas y de vehículos de tracción animal, pues, por lo visto, los automóviles eran aquí muy escasos. Carl abrió las dos ventanillas, a pesar del hollín que entraba por ellas y se posaba en todas partes. Hacía tanto calor, que todos jadeaban, y su gruesa ropa neozelandesa de invierno se pegaba al cuerpo y escocía. Parecía imposible que, salvo en los antros infernales, pudiese hacer tanto calor en invierno.

Llegaron a Gillanbone cuando se ponía el sol. Una extraña y pequeña colección de destartalados edificios de madera y de plancha ondulada de hierro, que se levantaba a ambos lados de una calle ancha y polvorienta, sin árboles y triste. El sol abrasador había derramado una fina capa de barniz dorado sobre todas las cosas, y dado a la ciudad un fugaz esplendor que se desvaneció en cuanto ellos se colocaron en el andén y la miraron. Volvía a ser la típica colonia en la frontera del país de Irás y No Volverás, la última avanzada en el cinturón de humedad decreciente; no lejos de allí, hacia el Oeste, empezaban los casi cuatro mil kilómetros de tierras desiertas, donde no llovía nunca. ,

Un lujoso coche negro esperaba en el patio de la estación, y un sacerdote avanzó tranquilamente a su encuentro, sobre una capa de polvo de varios centímetros de espesor. Su larga sotana le daba el aspecto de un personaje del pasado, como si no caminase sobre los pies como los hombres corrientes, sino deslizándose como en un sueño; el polvo se elevaba y giraba a su alrededor, teñido de rojo por el sol poniente.

—Hola. Soy el padre Cullen —se presentó, tendiendo la mano a Carl—. Usted debe de ser el hermano de Tanya, pues es su vivo retrato. —Se volvió a Esme y le besó la mano, sonriendo con verdadero asombro. Nadie podía distinguir a una dama con la rapidez del padre Edward—. ¡Caramba, es usted guapísima! —dijo, como si fuese éste el comentario más natural en labios de un sacerdote, y después miró a los chicos, que estaban situados muy juntos.

Por fin, sus ojos se posaron un momento en Jake, con asombrosa curiosidad, y Jake, que cargaba con el pequeño, fue presentando a sus hermanos por orden decreciente de estatura. Detrás de éstos, Bella miraba boquiabierta al cura, como si estuviese contemplando al mismo Dios. Sin parecer advertir que su delicada ropa se arrastraba sobre el polvo, pasó por delante de los chicos, se plantó frente a Bella y la asió de los hombros, con manos firmes y amables.

—Bueno, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Bella —respondió ella.

—Se llama Isabella —gruñó Jake, a quien disgustaba aquel hombre apuesto y de imponente estatura.

—Mi nombre predilecto. Isabella. —Se irguió, pero asiendo a Bella de la mano—. Será mejor que se queden en la rectoría esta noche —dijo, conduciendo a Bella hacia el coche—. Les llevaré a Drogheda por la mañana; está demasiado lejos, después de un viaje en tren desde Sydney.

Aparte del «Hotel Imperial», la iglesia, la escuela, el convento y la casa rectoral católicos, eran los únicos edificios de ladrillo de Gillanbone; incluso la gran escuela pública tenía que contentarse con una estructura de madera. Ahora que había caído la noche, el aire se había vuelto increíblemente frío; pero, en la sala de la rectoría, ardía una gran hoguera de leña y un tentador olor a comida llegaba de alguna parte. El ama de llaves, una seca y vieja escocesa de sorprendente energía, fue de un lado a otro, mostrándoles sus habitaciones, charlando sin cesar con fuerte acento de las Highlands.

Acostumbrados a la reserva de mírame y no me toques de los curas de Wahine, la campechanía alegre y natural del padre Edward chocó no poco a los Swan. Sólo Carl correspondió a ella de buen grado, pues recordaba todavía el buen talante de los sacerdotes de su Galway nativa, y el afecto con que trataban a sus feligreses. Los demás comieron en silencio y echaron a correr escaleras arriba en cuanto pudieron, seguidos de mala gana por Carl. Para él, su religión era calor y consuelo; en cambio, para el resto de su familia, era algo fundado en el temor, una norma imperativa, so pena de condenación.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, el padre Edward se arrellanó en su sillón predilecto, de cara al fuego, fumando un cigarrillo y sonriendo. Pasó revista mentalmente a los Swan, tal como les había visto en el patio de la estación. El hombre, muy parecido a Tanya, pero doblado bajo el peso de un trabajo duro y, sin duda alguna, carente de la malicia de su hermana; su cansada y bella esposa, que más bien parecía que hubiese debido apearse de un lando tirado por caballos blancos; el moreno y hosco Jake, de ojos negros, muy _negros; _los hijos, en su mayoría como el padre, aunque el más pequeño, Jasper, se pareciese mucho a la madre y sería un guapo mozo cuando fuera mayor; el pequeño, del que nada podía decirse aún; y Bella. La niña más dulce y más adorable que jamás hubiese visto; sus cabellos, de un color indescriptible, ni rojos ni marrones, sino una mezcla perfecta de ambos tonos. Y sus ojos purísimos, de un gris plateado, como joyas fundidas. Se encogió de hombros, arrojó la colilla al fuego y se levantó. Por lo visto, se volvía imaginativo con los años. ¡Joyas fundidas! Sin duda el sol y la arena le hacían ver visiones.

Por la mañana, llevó a sus invitados a Drogheda, y, como se había acostumbrado ya al paisaje, le hacían mucha gracia los comentarios de ellos. La última colina estaba a trescientos kilómetros al Este; era la tierra de las llanuras negras, explicó él. Vastos pastizales, con muy pocos árboles, lisos como un tablero. Hacía tanto calor como el día anterior, pero el «Daimler» era mucho más cómodo que el tren para viajar en él. Y habían salido temprano, en ayunas, con los ornamentos del padre Ralph y el Santísimo Sacramento cuidadosamente guardado en una caja negra.

— ¡Los corderos están sucios! —se lamentó Bella, contemplando los centenares de bultos rojizos que mordisqueaban la hierba.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo que hubiese debido elegir Nueva Zelanda —dijo el sacerdote—. Debe de ser como Irlanda, llena de lindos y blancos corderos.

—Sí; es como Irlanda en muchos aspectos —respondió Carl, que simpatizaba mucho con el padre Edward—. Tiene la misma hierba verde, tan hermosa. Pero es más salvaje, mucho menos amansada.

En aquel momento, un grupo de emús se plantó delante de ellos, y empezaron a correr, ligeros como el viento, agitando sus largas patas y con los cuellos estirados. Los niños gritaron y se echaron a reír, encantados de ver cómo unos pájaros gigantes corrían en vez de volar.

—Es una gran cosa no tener que apearme para abrir esas malditas puertas -dijo el padre Edward, cuando se cerró la última detrás de ellos, y Emm, que le había prestado este servicio, volvió corriendo al coche.

Después de las impresiones que les había causado Australia con asombrosa rapidez, la mansión de Drogheda volvía a tener un matiz más parecido al de su tierra, con su graciosa fachada georgiana y sus wistarias floridas y sus miles de rosales.

— ¿Vamos a vivir _aquí? _—exclamó Bella.

—No exactamente —se apresuró a aclarar el sacerdote—. Vuestra casa está a un kilómetro aproximadamente de aquí junto al torrente.

Tanya Denalí les esperaba en el gran salón y no se levantó a saludar a su hermano, sino que le obligó a acercarse al sillón donde estaba sentada.

—Bueno, Carl—dijo en un tono bastante amable, mirando detrás de él, donde estaba el padre Edward con Bella en brazos.

La niña se le había abrazado al cuello. Tanya Denalí se levantó majestuosamente, sin saludar a Esme ni a los chicos.

—Oiremos misa inmediatamente —decidió—. Estoy segura de que el padre Cullen tiene prisa por continuar su camino.

—En absoluto, mi querida Tanya —dijo él, riendo y orillándole los ojos verdes—. Diré la misa; después tomaremos un buen desayuno, y luego le he prometido a Bella que le enseñaré dónde va a vivir.

—Bella —dijo Tanya Denalí.

—Sí; ésta es Bella. Lo cual significa empezar las presentaciones por la cola, ¿no? Déjeme empezar por la cabeza, Tanya. Ésta es Esme.

Tanya Denalí le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza y prestó poca atención a los muchachos; estaba demasiado ocupada en observar al sacerdote y a Bella.

* * *

><p>Acá va el otro cáp. Espero que les guste.<p>

Besos

Malee-SP


	9. Dos: III

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

La casa del mayoral estaba construida sobre pilotes, a unos nueve metros por encima de una angosta quebrada flanqueada de altos y delgados eucaliptos y de muchos sauces llorones. Comparada con el esplendor de Drogheda, resultaba más bien pobre y utilitaria, pero sus dependencias no eran muy distintas de las de la casa que había dejado en Nueva Zelanda. Sólidos muebles Victorianos, cubiertos de un fino polvillo rojo, llenaban las habitaciones.

—Tienen ustedes suerte, porque disponen de cuarto de baño —dijo el padre Edward, subiendo delante de ellos la escalera de tablas que daba a la galería delantera; era toda una escalada, pues los pilotes que sustentaban la casa tenían cinco metros de altura—. Esto es por si el torrente experimenta una crecida —explicó el padre Edward —. Están justo encima de él, y he oído decir que puede subir más de quince metros en una noche.

Desde luego, tenían cuarto de baño: una vieja bañera de metal y un calentador de agua a base de leña, en un cuartito instalado en la galería posterior. En cambio, según descubrieron con disgusto las mujeres el retrete no era más que un agujero en el suelo, a unos doscientos metros de la casa, y apestaba. Algo muy primitivo, en comparación con lo de Nueva Zelanda.

—Los que vivían aquí no debían ser muy aseados —dijo Esme, pasando un dedo sobre el polvo del aparador.

El padre Edward se echó a reír.

—No tardará usted en saber que tratar de librarse de esto es una batalla pérdida de antemano —dijo—. Aquí estamos en el fin del mundo, y hay tres cosas de las que no podrá librarse nunca: el calor, el polvo y las moscas. Haga lo que haga, siempre estarán con usted.

Esme miró al sacerdote.

—Es usted muy amable con nosotros, padre.

¿Por qué no había de serlo? Son ustedes los únicos parientes de mi buena amiga Tanya Denalí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

—No suelo llevarme muy bien con los curas. En Nueva Zelanda, sólo miran por ellos mismos.

—No es usted católica, ¿verdad?

—No. Carl sí que lo es. Naturalmente, los chicos han sido todos ellos educados en la religión católica, si es esto lo que le preocupa.

—No había pensado en ello. _¿Le _desagrada?

—En realidad, no me importa.

— ¿No se convirtió usted?

—No soy hipócrita, padre Cullen. Había perdido la fe en mi propia Iglesia, y no deseaba profesar otra creencia igualmente sin significado para mí.

—Comprendo. —Miró a Bella, que estaba asomada a la galería de delante, observando el camino que conducía a la mansión de Drogheda—. Su hija es muy bonita. Tengo debilidad por los cabellos rojizos, ¿sabe? De haberlos visto, Tiziano habría corrido en busca de sus pinceles. Nunca había visto un color exactamente igual que el suyo. ¿Es su única hija?

—Sí. Los varones abundan tanto en la familia de Carl como en la mía; las niñas son raras.

— ¡Pobrecilla! —dijo vagamente él.

Cuando llegaron los bultos de Sídney y la casa empezó a tomar un aspecto más familiar, con los libros, la porcelana, los objetos decorativos y los muebles de Esme llenando el salón, las cosas empezaron a marchar mejor. Carl y los chicos mayores estaban casi siempre fuera, con los dos mozos encargados por Tanya Denalí de enseñarle la diferencia entre la ganadería del noroeste de Nueva Gales del Sur y la de Nueva Zelanda. Esme, Bella y Jasper descubrieron la diferencia entre gobernar una casa en Nueva Zelanda y vivir en la residencia del mayoral de Drogheda; existía un tácito acuerdo según el cual no debían molestar nunca a Tanya Denalí, pero el ama de llaves y las doncellas estaban tan dispuestas a auxiliar a las mujeres como lo estaban los mozos a ayudar a los hombres.

Pronto se enteraron de que Drogheda era un mundo cerrado, tan aislado de la civilización exterior que, al cabo de un tiempo, incluso Gillanbone no fue más que un nombre que evocaba antiguos recuerdos. Dentro de los límites de la gran hacienda, había establos, una herrería, garajes, innumerables barracones donde se guardaba desde comida hasta maquinaria, perreras, un laberinto de corrales, un gigantesco departamento para esquilar los corderos, con nada menos que veintiséis compartimientos y, detrás de él, otra complicada serie de corrales. Había gallineros, pocilgas, corrales de vacas y una granja, habitaciones para veintiséis esquiladores, pequeñas cabañas para los peones dos casas como la suya, pero más pequeñas, para los capataces, un matadero y una leñera.

Todo se hallaba aproximadamente en el centro de un círculo de terreno desprovisto de árboles y de un diámetro de cinco kilómetros: era el Home Paddock. Sólo en el punto donde estaba la casa del mayoral se acercaban los edificios al bosque exterior. Sin embargo, había muchos árboles alrededor de los pabellones y de los corrales, para hacerlos más agradables y darles la sombra necesaria; en su mayor parte, pimenteros, grandes, frondosos, densos y soñolientos. Más allá, los caballos y las vacas lecheras pastaban perezosamente entre las altas hierbas del Home Paddock.

Por la profunda quebrada de detrás de la casa del mayoral, discurría una corriente superficial de agua fangosa, y nadie dio crédito a la historia del padre Edward de que podía crecer quince metros en una noche; parecía imposible. El agua del torrente era bombeada a mano para el servicio de la cocina y del cuarto de baño, y las mujeres tardaron bastante en acostumbrarse a lavarse, y a lavar los platos y la ropa con aquella agua de color pardo verdoso. Seis grandes depósitos de hierro ondulado, colocados sobre torres de madera, recogían el agua de lluvia del tejado, la cual se podía beber, pero escatimándola al máximo y no empleándola para lavar, pues nadie sabía cuándo llegarían las próximas lluvias para llenar de nuevo los depósitos.

Las ovejas y las vacas bebían agua de pozos artesianos, no extraída de un fácil caudal superficial, sino a casi mil metros de profundidad. Brotaba de una tubería a punto de ebullición y se vertía en una alberca, desde la que se distribuía en diminutos canales flanqueados de verdes hierbas venenosas, a todas las dehesas de la propiedad. El agua sulfurosa y rica en minerales que discurría por estos canalillos no era apta para el consumo humano.

AI principio, las distancias les asustaron; Drogheda tenía una extensión de doscientos cincuenta mil acres. Su linde más larga tenía ciento veinticinco kilómetros. La casa solariega estaba a sesenta kilómetros y a veintisiete puertas de Gillanbone, y no había ninguna otra población a menos de ciento sesenta kilómetros. El límite oriental, que era el más corto, estaba formado por el río Barwon, que era como llamaban los lugareños al curso septentrional del río Darling, fangosa corriente de mil seiscientos kilómetros que iba a desembocar en el río Murray, el cual vertía sus aguas en el océano meridional, a dos mil quinientos kilómetros de allí, en el sur de Australia. El torrente Gillan, que discurría por la quebrada junto a la casa del mayoral, desembocaba en el Barwon tres kilómetros más allá del Home Paddock.

A Carl y a los chicos les gustaba esto. A veces, se pasaban días enteros a caballo, a muchos kilómetros de la casa, acampando por la noche bajo el claro cielo, tan inmenso y lleno de estrellas que parecía formar parte del mismo Dios.

La tierra parda y gris era un hervidero de vida. Manadas de miles de canguros sallar de entre los árboles y saltaban las vallas, delicioso espectáculo de gracia, libertad y número; los emús construían sus nidos en medio de la llanura herbosa y andaban majestuosamente por sus límites territoriales, asustándose ante cualquier presencia extraña y corriendo a más velocidad que los caballos, dejando en el nido unos huevos de color verde oscuro y del tamaño de balones de fútbol; las termitas construían torres orinientas que parecían pequeños rascacielos, y enormes hormigas, de mordedura cruel, se hundían como ríos en agujeros abiertos en el suelo.

El reino de las aves era tan rico y variado que siempre se descubrían nuevas especies, y no vivían solas o en parejas, sino en bandadas de miles y miles: diminutos periquitos a los que la gente del lugar llamaban _budgerigars; _loros pequeños, de color escarlata y azul, llamados _rosellas; _grandes loros de un gris pálido y con brillantes manchas purpúreas en el pecho, la cabeza y debajo de las alas, llamados _galahs; _y los grandes pájaros blanquísimos con descaradas crestas amarillas, llamados cacatúas de cresta de azufre. Pinzones diminutos aleteaban y giraban en el aire, lo mismo que los gorriones y los estorninos; y los vigorosos y pardos guardarríos, llamados _kooka-burras, _reían y cloqueaban alegremente, o se sumergían en el agua para pescar culebras, que son su alimento predilecto. Todos aquellos pájaros tenían algo de humano, no conocían el miedo y permanecían posados a centenares en los árboles, mirando a su alrededor con ojos brillantes e inteligentes, chillando, parloteando, riendo, imitando todos, los ruidos.

Audaces lagartos de más de un metro de longitud corrían por el suelo y se encaramaban ágilmente a las ramas altas de los árboles, sintiéndose tan a guste en el suelo como en las alturas: eran las iguanas. Y había otras muchas clases de lagartos, más pequeños, pero no menos imponentes, adornados con córneas protuberancias alrededor del cuello, o de lengua hinchada y de un azul brillante. La variedad de las serpientes era casi infinita, y los Swan aprendieron pronto que las más grandes y de aspecto más amenazador eran, a menudo, las más inofensivas, mientras que una pequeña criatura de un palmo y medio de longitud podía ser un enemigo mortal; serpientes cobra, serpientes arbóreas, serpientes negras de vientre rojo, serpientes pardas, las serpientes-tigre, de mordedura mortal.

¡Y los insectos: Saltamontes, langostas, grillos, abejas, moscas de todas clases y tamaños, cigarras, mosquitos, libélulas, alevillas!, ¡y cuántas mariposas! Las arañas eran horribles, grandes y peludas, de largas patas, o bien engañosamente pequeñas y mortales, agazapadas en el lavabo; algunas vivían en grandes telarañas tendidas entre los árboles; otras se mecían en tupidas hamacas de hilos finísimos, prendidas en briznas de hierba, y otras se sumergían en pequeños agujeros del suelo, provistos de tapas que la araña cerraba cuando había entrado.

También había predadores: jabalíes que nada temían, fieros, carnívoros, negros y peludos, del tamaño de terneros; _dingos, _perros indígenas salvajes, que casi se arrastraban por el suelo y se confundían con la hierba; centenares de cuervos que croaban tristemente, posados en los blancos esqueletos de los árboles muertos; halcones y águilas, cerniéndose inmóviles en las corrientes de aire.

Las ovejas y el ganado tenían que ser protegidos de algunos de estos animales, sobre todo cuando tenían crías. Los canguros y los conejos comían la preciosa hierba; los cerdos y los perros salvajes comían ovejas, terneros y animales enfermos; los cuervos saltaban los ojos. Los Swan tuvieron que aprender a disparar, y, después, llevaban sus rifles cuando salían a caballo, para abreviar los sufrimientos de algún animal enfermo o, a veces, para matar un jabalí o un _dingo._

_Esto era __vida, _pensaban los chicos, entusiasmados. Ninguno de ellos añoraba Nueva Zelanda; cuando las moscas se arracimaron pegajosas en los bordes de sus párpados, en su nariz, en su boca o en sus orejas, aprendieron el truco australiano de colgar tapones de corcho en sus sombreros de ala ancha. Para evitar que los bichitos trepadores subiesen por sus piernas, se ataban correas de piel de canguro, llamadas _bow-yangs, _debajo de las rodillas, riéndose del extraño nombre, pero apremiados por la necesidad. Comparada con esto, Nueva Zelanda era un país tranquilo; pero esto era _vida._

Ligadas a la casa y a sus alrededores inmediatos, las mujeres encontraban la vida mucho menos de su gusto, porque no tenían ocasión ni pretexto de montar a caballo, ni el estímulo de actividades variadas. Y resultaba más pesado hacer las tareas que siempre realizaban las mujeres: cocinar, limpiar, lavar, planchar, cuidar de los pequeños. Tenían que combatir el calor, el polvo, las moscas, los peldaños demasiado numerosos, el agua fangosa, la casi perenne ausencia de hombres que trajesen y partiesen la leña, bombeasen el agua o mataran las aves de corral. Lo más duro de soportar era el calor, y sólo estaban en primavera; aun así, el termómetro de la sombreada galería marcaba diariamente los treinta y ocho grados. Dentro de la cocina, cuando funcionaba el horno, pasaba de los cuarenta.

Sus abundantes prendas de vestir eran muy ajustadas, adecuadas para Nueva Zelanda, donde casi siempre hacía fresco dentro de casa. Tanya Denalí, que se dignó visitar a su cuñada, contempló desdeñosamente el vestido de percal de Esme, de cuello alto y largo hasta los pies. Ella vestía, según la nueva moda, un traje de seda de color crema que sólo le llegaba a mitad de las pantorrillas, con mangas sueltas hasta el codo, sin cinturón y muy escotado.

—Realmente, Esme, eres anticuada hasta el máximo —dijo, mirando el salón recién pintado, las alfombras persas y los ahusados e inapreciables muebles.

—No tengo tiempo para cambiar —dijo Esme, con sequedad impropia de su papel de anfitriona.

—Ahora dispondrás de más tiempo, con los hombres a menudo fuera de casa y teniendo que hacer menos comida. Acórtate las faldas y deja de llevar enaguas y corsés, o te morirás de calor cuando llegue el verano. El termómetro subirá cinco o diez grados, ¿sabes? —Su mirada se detuvo en el retrato de la hermosa rubia de falda ahuecada al estilo de la emperatriz Eugenia—. ¿Quién era? —preguntó, señalando el cuadro.

—Mi abuela.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y los muebles, y las alfombras?

—Míos. También fueron de mi abuela.

— ¿Ah, sí? Mi querida Esme, parece que has bajado bastante de categoría, ¿no?

Esme no se enfadaba nunca y tampoco lo hizo ahora, pero sus labios se adelgazaron.

—No lo creo, Tanya. Tengo un buen marido; tú debes saberlo.

—Pero sin un penique. ¿Cuál es tu apellido de soltera?

—Platt.

—¿De veras? ¿De los Roderick Platt?

—Roderick es mi hermano mayor. Lleva el mismo nombre que mi bisabuelo.

Tanya Denalí se levantó, oxeando con el sombrero las moscas, que no sabían respetar las personas.

—Bueno, tu linaje es mejor que el de los Swan, aunque me esté mal decirlo. ¿Tanto querías a Carl, como para renunciar a todo aquello?

—Mis motivos son cuenta mía, Tanya—replicó Esme, sin alterarse—. No voy a discutir sobre mi marido, ni siquiera con su hermana.

Las arrugas se hundieron más a ambos lados de la nariz de Tanya Denalí, que abrió un poco más los ojos.

—Orgullosa, ¿eh?

No volvió más, pero la señora Clearwater, el ama de llaves, acudió a menudo y repitió los consejos de Tanya Denalí sobre la manera de vestir.

—Mire —le dijo—, yo tengo una máquina de coser que nunca empleo. Haré que un par de mozos la traigan aquí. Ya vendré, si la necesito. —Miró al pequeño Ethan, que se revolcaba alegremente en el suelo—. Me encantan los niños, señora Swan.

Cada seis semanas, llegaba una carreta que traía el correo de Gillanbone; era el único contacto con el mundo exterior. Drogheda poseía una camioneta «Ford», otra camioneta de la misma marca construida especialmente con un depósito de agua en la parte de atrás, un coche «Ford» modelo T y una limusina «Rolls-Royce», pero nadie parecía usarlo para ir a Gilly, salvo Tanya Denalí, de tarde en tarde. Recorrer sesenta kilómetros era casi tanto como ir a la luna.

* * *

><p>Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que he tardado muco, pero no he tenido tiempo de subir. Así que como recompensa.. chan chan.. ¡Capitulo doble!<p>

Besos enormes

Malee- SP


	10. Dos: IV

¡Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

Eric Yorkie tenía la concesión del servicio de correos en el distrito y tardaba seis semanas en recorrer su territorio. Su carreta de grandes ruedas era arrastrada por un magnífico tiro de doce caballos, y cargaba con todo lo que le confiaban los establecimientos de la comarca. Además del correo de Su Majestad, transportaba comestibles, gasolina en bidones de cuarenta y cuatro galones, petróleo en latas de cinco galones, sacos de azúcar y de harina, cajas de té, bolsas de patatas, maquinaria agrícola, baratijas y ropa de la tienda de Anthony Hordern, de Sydney, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiese llevarse de Gilly o del mundo exterior. Moviéndose a la máxima velocidad de treinta kilómetros al día, Eric era bien recibido dondequiera que se detuviese, le pedían noticias sobre el tiempo y los sucesos en las regiones remotas, le confiaban notas garrapateadas sobre trozos de papel, con las que envolvían cuidadosamente el dinero para comprar artículos en Gilly, y le entregaban cartas laboriosamente escritas, que él introducía en el saco de lona rotulado «Correo Real GVR».

Al oeste de Gilly, sólo hacía dos paradas en la carretera: Drogheda, que era la más próxima, y Bugela, que estaba mucho más lejos; más allá de Bugela, se extendía un territorio que sólo recibía el correo una vez cada seis meses. La carreta de Eric recorría un gran arco en zigzag, pasando por todas las estafetas del Sudoeste, el Oeste y el Noroeste, y volvía a Gilly antes de partir hacia el Este en un trayecto más corto, puesto que Booroo quedaba sólo a cien kilómetros. A veces, traía personas sentadas junto a él, en el pescante descubierto tapizado de cuero: visitantes o ilusionados pasajeros que iban en busca de trabajo. Otras veces, las transportaba en dirección contraria: visitantes o mozos o doncellas descontentos de su trabajo, y sólo muy de tarde en tarde, un ama de llaves. Los amos tenían coches para ir de un lado a otro, pero los que trabajaban para los amos dependían de Eric para su transporte y para el de sus cosas y sus cartas.

Cuando llegaron las telas que había encargado Esme, ésta se sentó frente a la máquina de coser que le habían prestado y empezó a confeccionar vestidos holgados de algodón ligero para ella y para Bella, pantalones finos y monos para los hombres, blusas para Ethan y cortinas para las ventanas. Era indudable que se estaba más fresco y cómodo con menos ropa interior y con vestidos menos voluminosos.

La vida era solitaria para Bella, pues Jasper era el único chico que se quedaba en casa. Mike y Paul salían con su padre para aprender ganadería, para ser _jackaroos, _como llamaban a los jóvenes aprendices. Jasper no acompañaba a su hermana como solían hacerlo Mike y Paul. Vivía en un mundo propio, era un niño sosegado que prefería observar el comportamiento de una procesión de hormigas a trepar a los árboles, mientras que Bella adoraba subirse a los árboles y pensaba que los eucaliptos australianos eran maravillosos, infinitamente variados y llenos de dificultades. Aunque, en realidad, no sobraba mucho tiempo para trepar a los árboles ni para observar las hormigas. Bella y Jasper trabajaban de firme. Cortaban y transportaban la leña, cavaban hoyos para la basura, cultivaban el huerto y cuidaban de las gallinas y de los cerdos. También habían aprendido a matar serpientes y arañas, aunque seguían teniéndoles miedo.

Llovía poco desde hacía varios años; el torrente llevaba poca agua, pero los depósitos estaban llenos hasta la mitad. La hierba se conservaba bastante bien, pero sin la lozanía de otros años.

—Y se pondrá peor —decía Tanya Denalí.

Pero habían de conocer lo que era una inundación antes de experimentar una sequía total. A mediados de enero, la comarca fue alcanzada por el borde meridional de los monzones del Noroeste. Caprichosos en extremo, los fuertes vientos soplaban como se les antojaba. A veces, sólo las zonas septentrionales del continente sufrían las copiosas lluvias de verano; otras, éstas se extendían mucho más y proporcionaban un estío húmedo a los ciudadanos de Sydney. Aquel mes de enero negras nubes cruzaron el cielo, desgarradas en líquidos jirones por el viento, y empezó a llover; no en fuertes chaparrones, sino en un continuo y ensordecedor diluvio que no acababa nunca.

Les habían advertido; Eric Yorkie se había presentado con su carreta cargada hasta los topes y seguida de doce caballos de repuesto, pues viajaba de prisa para terminar su circuito antes de que la lluvia le impidiese seguir aprovisionando a las diversas haciendas.

—Viene el monzón —dijo, liando un cigarrillo y señalando con el látigo los paquetes de provisiones extra que llevaba—. El Cooper y el Barcoo y la Diamantina bajan muy llenos, y el Overflow está a punto de desbordarse. Toda la región más apartada de Queensland tiene tres palmos de agua, y los pobres infelices tienen que buscar elevaciones del terreno para poner a salvo sus ganados.

De pronto, cundió el pánico, aunque todos procuraron dominarlo; Carl y los chicos trabajaron como locos, para trasladar los corderos de los prados bajos y alejarlos el máximo posible del torrente y del Barwon. El padre Edward se presentó, montando su caballo, y salió con Jacob y los mejores perros hada dos poblados prados de la orilla del Barwon, mientras Carl y los dos capataces iban, cada cual con un muchacho, en otras direcciones.

El padre Edward era también un excelente ganadero. Montaba una yegua castaña de pura raza que le había regalado Tanya Denalí y vestía unos impecables pantalones de montar, brillantes botas hasta la rodilla y una inmaculada camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas sobre sus nervudos brazos y desabrochado el cuello, dejando ver su liso y moreno pecho. Con sus viejos pantalones grises de sarga y su camiseta de franela también gris, Jake se sentía como un pariente pobre. Montaba un caballo pío duro de boca, resabiado y terco, y que sentía un odio feroz por los otros caballos. Los perros ladraban y saltaban excitados, gruñendo y peleándose, hasta que el padre Edward los separó con su látigo de ganadero, enérgicamente manejado. Habrías dicho que aquel hombre sabía hacerlo todo; conocía el código secreto de los silbidos que dirigían el trabajo de los perros y manejaba el látigo mucho mejor que Jake, todavía novato en este exótico arte australiano.

El gran bruto azul de Queensland que conducía el grupo de perros le había tomado un cariño sumiso al sacerdote y le seguía incondicionalmente, dando a entender que sabía que Jake era el segundo en el mando. En parte, esto no le importaba a Jake; era el único de los hijos de Carl que no se había aficionado a la vida de Drogheda. Había deseado más que nada salir de Nueva Zelanda, pero no para venir a un lugar como éste. Odiaba la incesante vigilancia de los prados, la tierra dura en la que tenía que dormir la mayor parte de las noches, los perros furiosos que no podían tratarse con mimos y a los que mataban si no hacían bien su trabajo.

Pero la galopada bajo las nubes que se acumulaban tenía un elemento de aventura; incluso los árboles, doblados y crujientes, parecía bailar con gozo extraño. El padre Edward trabajaba como bajo el impulso de una obsesión, azuzando los perros detrás de los incautos rebaños de corderos, provocando los saltos y balidos de aquellos tontos y asustados animales lanudos, hasta que las sombras que se arrastraban entre la hierba hacían que se agrupasen estrechamente y corrieran al unísono. Sólo gracias a los perros podía un reducido puñado de hombres gobernar una propiedad tan grande como Drogheda; criados para cuidar ganado, eran asombrosamente inteligentes y necesitaban muy pocas indicaciones.

Al anochecer, el padre Edward y los perros, con Jake tratando de ayudarle lo mejor que podía, habían limpiado de corderos toda una dehesa, trabajo que, normalmente, habría requerido varios días. El padre Edward desensilló su yegua junto a una pequeña arboleda próxima a las puertas de la segunda dehesa, afirmando, optimista, que era 'capaz de sacar también de esta última los rebaños, antes de que empezaran las lluvias. Los perros se habían tumbado en la hierba, con la lengua fuera y jadeando, y el gran Queensland, cariñoso y adulador, lo hizo a los pies del padre Edward. Jake sacó de la mochila unas repulsivas porciones de carne de canguro y las arrojó a los perros, que cayeron sobre ellas, gruñendo y mordiéndose entre ellos.

— ¡Brutos sanguinarios! —exclamó—. No se comportan como perros; son como chacales.

—Yo creo que se parecen más que los otros al primitivo modelo creado por Dios —replicó suavemente el padre Edward—. Despiertos, inteligentes, agresivos y casi salvajes. Los prefiero a los mansos perritos domésticos. —Sonrió—. Lo propio ocurre con los gatos. ¿Los has visto rondar alrededor de los corrales? Salvajes y crueles como panteras; ningún ser humano puede acercarse a ellos. Pero son excelentes cazadores y no necesitan que nadie vaya a proveerles de comida.

Sacó un pedazo de cordero frío de la mochila, así como pan y mantequilla, y cortándose un trozo de carne, ofreció el resto a Jake. Puso el pan y la mantequilla sobre un leño, entre los dos, e hincó los dientes en la carne con evidente satisfacción. Apagaron la sed con agua de una bolsa de lona y, después, liaron sendos cigarrillos.

Cerca de ellos, había un árbol solitario de los llamados _wilga, _y el padre Edward lo señaló con el cigarrillo.

—Dormiremos allí —dijo, cogiendo su manta y la silla de montar.

Jake le siguió hasta el árbol, cuya especie era tenida por la _más _hermosa en aquella parte de Australia. Sus hojas eran muy tupidas, de un pálido verde amarillento y de forma casi perfectamente redondeada. El follaje llegaba tan cerca del suelo que los corderos podían alcanzarlo fácilmente, con el resultado de que los pies de los _wilga _quedaban tan desnudos como postes de cera. Si empezaba a llover estarían allí más resguardados que en cualquier otra parte, pues, generalmente, los otros árboles australianos eran menos frondosos que éstos.

—No eres feliz, ¿verdad, Jake? —preguntó el padre Edward, tumbándose en el suelo, suspirando y encendiendo luego otro cigarrillo.

Jake, sentado a tres palmos de él, se volvió a mirarle, receloso.

— _¿Quién_ es feliz?

—De momento, tu padre y tus hermanos. Pero no tú, ni tu madre, ni tu hermana. ¿No te gusta Australia?

—No esta parte de ella. Quiero ir a Sydney. Tal vez allí podría hacer algo de mi persona.

—Sydney, ¿eh? Un pozo de iniquidades —declaró el padre Edward, y sonrió.

— ¡No me importa! Aquí estoy amarrado como lo estaba en Nueva Zelanda; no puedo apartarme de él.

— ¿De él?

Jake no había querido decir esto, y no diría más. Se tumbó en el suelo y contempló las hojas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Jake?

—Veintidós.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Has estado alguna vez lejos de los tuyos?

—No.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez al baile? ¿Has tenido novia?

—No.

Jake se negaba a darle el tratamiento.

—Entonces, no te retendrá mucho más tiempo.

—Me retendrá hasta que yo me muera.

El padre Edward bostezó y se dispuso a dormir.

—Buenas noches —dijo.

Por la mañana, las nubes eran aún más bayas, pero no llovió en todo el día y pudieron despejar la segunda dehesa. Una ligera elevación cruzaba Drogheda del Noroeste al Sudoeste; allí concentraron el ganado, para que estuviese a salvo si las aguas desbordaban las escarpas del torrente y del Barwon.

Empezó a llover poco antes del anochecer, mientras Jake y el cura cabalgaban al trote largo en dirección al vado del torrente, más abajo de la casa del mayoral.

— ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —Gritó el padre Edward—. ¡Espolea tu montura, muchacho, si no quieres perecer ahogado en el barro!

En pocos segundos quedaron empapados, lo mismo que el calcinado suelo. La tierra fina, impermeable, quedó pronto convertida en un mar de fango, donde se atascaban y vacilaban los caballos. Mientras hubo hierba, pudieron seguir cabalgando; pero, cerca del torrente, donde el suelo pisoteado estaba limpio la vegetación, tuvieron que desmontar. Los caballos, aliviados de su peso, avanzaron sin dificultad; en cambio, a Jake le resultaba imposible el equilibrio. Aquello era peor que una pista de patinar. Reptando sobre las manos y pies, llegaron a lo alto de la ribera del torrente, y resbalaron desde allí como proyectiles. El vado de piedra, normalmente cubierto por un palmo de agua mansa, tenía ahora más de un metro de alborotada espuma; Jake oyó reír al sacerdote. Hostigados a gritos y a golpes de los mojados sombreros, los caballos consiguieron trepar por la ribera opuesta y ponerse a salvo; pero no así Jake y el sacerdote. Cada vez que intentaban subir, resbalaban de nuevo hacia atrás. El sacerdote acababa de sugerir que trepasen un sauce, cuando Carl, advertido por la llegada de los caballos sin jinete, llegó con una cuerda y los sacó de allí.

El padre Edward, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza, rehusó la hospitalidad que le brindaba Carl.

—Me esperan en la casa grande —declaró.

Tanya Denalí oyó su llamada antes que cualquiera de los servidores, pues se dirigía a su habitación por la parte delantera de la casa, pensando que era el camino más corto.

—No va usted a entrar así —dijo ella, plantada en la galería.

—Entonces, tenga la bondad de darme unas toallas y mi maleta.

Ella le observó tranquilamente, apoyada en el balcón entreabierto, mientras él se quitaba la camisa, las botas y los pantalones, y trataba de limpiarse el barro lo mejor posible.

—Es usted el hombre más guapo que jamás he visto, Edward Cullen —dijo—. ¿Por qué hay tantos sacerdotes guapos? ¿Porque son irlandeses? Es un don muy frecuente en Irlanda. ¿O es porque los hombres guapos encuentran en el sacerdocio una manera de evitar las consecuencias de su belleza? Apuesto a que todas las chicas de Gilly están enamoradas de usted.

—Hace tiempo que aprendí a no fijarme en las chicas enfermas de amor —replicó él, riendo—. Cualquier cura de menos de cincuenta años es un objetivo para algunas de ellas, y un cura de menos de treinta y cinco suele serlo de muchas. Pero sólo las protestantes tratan de seducirme.

—Nunca contesta directamente mis preguntas, ¿verdad? —Se irguió y apoyó la palma de una mano en el pecho de él—. Es usted un sibarita, Edward; le gusta tomar baños de sol. ¿Es todo su cuerpo igualmente moreno?

Él sonrió, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, rió y empezó a desabrocharse los calzoncillos de algodón; al caer éstos al suelo, los apartó de una patada _y _se quedó como una estatua de Praxíteles, mientras ella giraba a su alrededor, contemplándole sin prisa.

Los dos últimos días habían aumentado la euforia del sacerdote, y ahora pensó que tal vez ella era más vulnerable de lo que había imaginado, pero la conocía bien, y no vio ningún peligro en preguntar:

— ¿Desea que le haga el amor, Tanya?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¡No se me ocurriría ponerle en tal aprieto, Edward! ¿Necesita usted las mujeres, Edward?

El echó desdeñosamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡No!

— ¿Los hombres?

—No. Son peores que las mujeres. No, no los necesito.

— ¿Y a usted mismo?

—Menos que a nadie.

—Interesante. —Acabó de abrir la ventana y volvió a meterse en el salón—. ¡Edward, cardenal Cullen! —se burló.

Pero, a salvo ya de su escrutadora mirada, se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los puños, el mejor ademán para combatir la inconsecuencia del destino.

El padre Edward, desnudo, salió de la galería y se plantó en el prado, levantados los brazos sobre la cabeza, cerrando los ojos; dejó que la lluvia corriese sobre su cuerpo en tibios y curiosos riachuelos; una sensación deliciosa sobre la piel desnuda. La noche era muy oscura. Pero él estaba tranquilo.

El torrente creció, el agua adquirió cada vez más altura en los pilotes de la casa de Carl y fue inundando el Home Paddock en dirección a la casa.

—Mañana empezará a bajar —dijo Tanya Denalí, cuando Carl fue a informarla, preocupado.

Como de costumbre, acertó; durante la semana siguiente, el agua decreció hasta alcanzar su nivel normal. Salió el sol, la temperatura subió a cuarenta y ocho grados a la sombra, y la hierba pareció estirarse hacia el cielo, hasta la altura de los muslos, blanquecida y brillante hasta dañar la vista. Lavados y libres de polvo, los árboles resplandecían, y las bandadas de loros volvieron de los lugares adonde habían ido a protegerse de la lluvia, agitando sus irisados cuerpos entre las ramas, más locuaces que nunca.

El padre Edward había vuelto a socorrer a sus olvidados feligreses, tranquilo al saber que no le picarían los dedos; bajo la pulcra camisa blanca, sobre el corazón, llevaba un cheque de mil libras. El obispo estaría encantado.

Las ovejas fueron devueltas a sus pastos normales, y los Swan tuvieron que acostumbrarse a dormir la siesta. Se levantaban a las cinco, hacían todo lo que había que hacer antes del mediodía y, después, se derrumbaban, sudorosos, y dormían hasta las cinco de la tarde. Esto se aplicaba tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres en los prados. Las labores que no podían hacerse temprano se realizaban después de las cinco, y la cena se despachaba, cuando el sol se había ocultado ya, en una mesa colocada en la galería. También todas las camas habían sido trasladadas al exterior, porque el calor persistía durante toda la noche. Parecía que el mercurio no había bajado de los cuarenta grados en varias semanas, ni de día ni de noche. La carne de buey era un recuerdo olvidado; sólo podían comer corderillos lo bastante tiernos para conservarse hasta el momento de comerlos. Sus paladares ansiaban desesperadamente un cambio, comer algo que no fuesen las eternas chuletas de cordero a la brasa, el estofado de cordero, los pasteles de picadillo de cordero, el cordero con salsa picante, la pata de cordero asada, el cordero cocido y la cacerola de cordero.

Pero, a principios de febrero, la vida cambió de pronto para Bella y Jasper. Ingresaron como internos en el convento de Gillanbone, pues no había ningún colegio más cerca. Carl dijo que Ethan podría aprender por correspondencia del colegio de los padres dominicos de Sydney, cuando tuviese edad para ello; pero, mientras tanto, habida cuenta de que Bella y Jasper estaban acostumbrados a tener maestro, Tanya Denalí había ofrecido generosamente pagar su pensión y su enseñanza en el convento de la Santa Cruz. Además, Esme estaba demasiado ocupada para revisar las lecciones por correspondencia. En cuanto a Mike y Paul, se había convenido tácitamente desde el principio que no seguirían estudiando; Drogheda los necesitaba en el campo, y el campo era precisamente lo que querían ellos.

Bella y Jasper encontraron una extraña y pacífica existencia en la Santa Cruz, después de Drogheda y, sobre todo, del Sagrado Corazón de Wahine. El padre Edward había indicado sutilmente a las monjas que aquella pareja de niños eran protegidos suyos y que su tía era la mujer más rica de Nueva Gales del Sur. Por esto, la timidez de Bella dejó de ser defecto y se convirtió en virtud, y el extraño retraimiento de Jasper, su costumbre de pasarse horas enteras con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, le valieron el calificativo de «santito».

Ciertamente, aquello era muy pacífico, pues había pocos internos; los moradores del distrito lo bastante ricos para enviar a sus hijos a un internado, preferían, invariablemente, las de Sydney. El convento olía a barniz y a flores, y en los oscuros y altos corredores se respiraba silencio y santidad. Las voces eran apagadas, la vida transcurría detrás de un fino velo negro. Nadie les pegaba, nadie les gritaba, y, además, tenían al padre Edward.

Iba a verles a menudo, y les invitaba a la rectoría con tanta regularidad que decidió pintar el dormitorio que utilizaba Bella de un delicado color verde manzana, y comprar cortinas nuevas para las ventanas y una colcha nueva para la cama. Jasper dormía en una habitación que había sido de colores crema y castaño en dos decoraciones sucesivas; al padre Edward nunca se le ocurrió preguntarse si Jasper era feliz. Si también le invitaba, era para que no pudiese sentirse menospreciado.

El padre Edward no sabía por qué le había tomado tanto afecto a Bella, y, en realidad, no perdía mucho tiempo en tratar de averiguarlo. Había empezado con un sentimiento de compasión, aquel día en el polvoriento patio de la estación, al verla caminar detrás de los otros, apartada del resto de la familia debido a su sexo, según había adivinado astutamente. En cambio, no le intrigaba ei hecho de que Jake se moviese también en un perímetro exterior, ni le compadecía por ello. Había algo en Jake que mataba las emociones tiernas: un corazón oscuro, un alma carente de luz interior. Pero, ¿y Bella? Le había conmovido profundamente, sin que supiese realmente por qué. Estaba el color de su cabello, que le gustaba; el color y la forma de sus ojos, hermosos como los de su madre, pero mucho más dulces, más expresivos; y su carácter, que él consideraba como el carácter femenino perfecto, pasivo, pero enormemente vigoroso. Bella no era rebelde, sino todo lo contrario. Durante toda su vida obedecería, se movería dentro de los límites de su destino de mujer.

Sin embargo, todos estos factores no daban el total. Tal vez, si se hubiese observado más profundamente él mismo, habría visto que lo que sentía por ella era el curioso resultado de tiempo, lugar y persona. Nadie consideraba a Bella importante, y esto quería decir que había un sitio en su vida que él podría llenar; era una niña y, por consiguiente, no era un peligro para su norma de vida ni para su prestigio sacerdotal; era hermosa, y a él le gustaba la belleza, y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le daba algo que Dios no podía darle, porque tenía calor y solidez humanos. Como no podía molestar a la familia haciéndole regalos, le daba toda la compañía que podía, y dedicaba tiempo y reflexión de ella como para crear un estuche adecuado para su joya. Bella se merecía lo mejor.

A primeros de mayo, llegaron los esquiladores a Drogheda. Tanya Denalí sabía perfectamente todo lo que se hacía en Drogheda, desde el traslado de los corderos hasta la simple rotura de un látigo; unos días antes de que llegasen los esquiladores, llamó a Carl a la casa grande y, sin moverse de su sillón, le dijo exactamente lo que había que hacer, hasta los menores detalles. Acostumbrado al trabajo de Nueva Zelanda, Carl se había quedado asombrado ante las dimensiones del cobertizo y sus veintiséis compartimientos; ahora, después de la entrevista con su hermana, datos y cifras hervían en su cabeza. No sólo se esquilarían en Drogheda los corderos de la propia finca, sino los de Bugela, de Dibban-Dibban y de Beel-Beel. Esto quería decir un trabajo agotador para todos los hombres y mujeres del lugar. El esquileo comunal había sido implantado por la costumbre, y las instalaciones que se beneficiaban de las facilidades de Drogheda ayudarían naturalmente en el trabajo, pero el peso de las labores incidentales recaería sobre la gente de Drogheda.

Los esquiladores traerían su propio cocinero y comprarían la comida en el almacén de la hacienda, pero había que buscar la enorme cantidad de alimentos necesarios; los barracones, con sus cocinas y baños anejos, tenían que fregarse, limpiarse y proveerse de colchones y mantas. No todas las haciendas eran tan generosas como Drogheda con los esquiladores, pero Drogheda se enorgullecía de su hospitalidad y de su fama de «casa de esquileo de primera». Como era ésta la única actividad en la que participaba Tanya Denalí, no escatimaba en ella su dinero. Sin ser una de las más grandes casas de esquileo de Nueva Gales del Sur, empleaba los mejores hombres disponibles, hombres de la talla de Jackie Howe; más de trescientos mil corderos serían esquilados allí antes de que los esquiladores cargasen sus herramientas en un viejo «Ford y desapareciesen en el camino para dirigirse a la siguiente hacienda.

Jake había estado dos semanas ausente de casa. Con el viejo Berebere Pete, unos cuantos perros, dos caballos y un calesín tirado por un jamelgo, para llevar sus modestas provisiones, se había dirigido a las dehesas occidentales para traer los corderos, reuniéndolos y empujándolos por atajos y cañadas. Era un trabajo lento y aburrido, muy diferente de aquella furiosa recogida de antes de las inundaciones. Cada dehesa tenía sus propios corrales, donde se realizaban algunos trabajos preparatorios y se retenía a los rebaños hasta que les tocaba el turno de pasar al esquileo. Los patios de esquileo sólo tenían capacidad para diez mil corderos; por eso, la tarea no sería fácil mientras estuviesen allí los esquiladores, con el continuo trasiego de rebaños esquilados y por esquilar.

Cuando Jake entró en la cocina de su madre, ésta se hallaba de pie junto al fregadero entregada a una tarea interminable: mondar patatas.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, mamá! —dijo alegremente.

Al volverse ella, Jake observó su vientre, con percepción agudizada por las dos semanas de ausencia.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó.

Se borró la alegría de los ojos de ella y su cara enrojeció de vergüenza; cruzó las manos sobre el hinchado delantal, como si pudiese disimular con ellas lo que no podía ocultar la ropa.

Jake estaba temblando.

— ¡Puerco y viejo cabrón! —gritó.

—No quiero que digas estas cosas, Jake. Ya eres un hombre y debes comprender. Es lo mismo que cuando tú viniste al mundo, y debe merecerte igual respeto. No es ninguna porquería. Y me insultas a mí, al insultar a papá.

— ¡No tenía derecho! ¡Debía haberte dejado en paz! —silbó Jake, enjugándose una espumilla de la comisura de sus temblorosos labios.

—No es ninguna porquería —repitió, mirándole con sus ojos claros y cansados, como si hubiese resuelto de pronto olvidar la vergüenza para siempre—. _No _lo es, Jake, como tampoco el acto que lo produjo.

Ahora, fue él quien enrojeció. No podía resistir la mirada de su madre; por consiguiente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Emm, Mike y Paul. Sus paredes desnudas y las estrechas camas individuales parecían burlarse de él, burlarse de él, que captaba aquello como algo estéril y amorfo, desprovisto del calor de una presencia, de un fin que lo santificase. Y la cara de ella, su hermosa cara fatigada, con su primorosa corona de cabellos marrones, arrebolada por culpa de lo que ella y el peludo y viejo cabrón habían hecho bajo el terrible calor del verano.

No podía apartarlo de su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni borrar las ideas que bullían en el fondo de su mente, fruto de las ansias naturales de su edad y de su virilidad. A veces, conseguía enterrarlo bajo su conciencia, pero, cuando volvía a ver la prueba tangible de su lujuria, su misteriosa actividad con aquella bestia libidinosa, por fuerza había de rechinar los dientes... ¿Cómo podía pensar en ello, consentirlo, soportarlo? Habría querido poder imaginársela como un ser inmaculado, todo pureza, y santidad, como la Santísima Virgen; un ser que estuviese por encima de estas cosas, aunque todas sus hermanas del mundo fuesen culpables de ellas. La comprobación de que había tenido un concepto equivocado de ella, sólo podía llevarle a la locura. Para su cordura, había necesitado imaginar que ella yacía con aquel hombre viejo y feo en perfecta castidad, dejándole un sitio para dormir, pero sin volverse nunca hacia él, sin tocarle. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Un chasquido estridente le hizo bajar los ojos, y vio que acababa de torcer un barrote de metal de la cama hasta formar con él una S.

— ¡Ojalá fuese papá! —bramó.

—Jake —dijo su madre, desde la puerta.

Él levantó la mirada, brillante y húmedos los ojos como brasas mojadas por la lluvia.

— ¡Le mataré! —exclamó.

—Si lo hicieses, me matarías a mí —replicó Esme, acercándose a él, para sentarse en la cama.

—No. ¡Te liberaría! —replicó él, salvajemente esperanzado.

—Yo nunca podré ser libre, Jake, y no quiero serlo. Quisiera saber de dónde procede tu ceguera, pero no lo sé. No de mí, ni de tu padre. Sé que no eres feliz, pero, ¿por qué nos lo haces pagar a mí y a tu papá? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer tan difíciles las cosas? ¿Por qué? —Se contempló las manos y, después, le miró a él—. No quisiera hablarte de esto, pero creo que debo hacerlo. Ya es hora de que te busques una chica, Jake, y te cases con ella y tengas familia propia. En Drogheda hay sitio de sobra. Nunca me han preocupado los otros chicos, a este respecto; parecen tener un carácter completamente distinto del tuyo. Pero tú necesitas una esposa, Jake. Si la tuvieses, no te quedaría tiempo para pensar en mí.

Jake le había vuelto la espalda, y se negaba a volverse de nuevo. Ella siguió sentada en la cama, tal vez cinco minutos, esperando que él dijese algo; después, suspiró, se levantó y salió de la habitación.


	11. Dos: V

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

**5**

Cuando los esquiladores se hubieron marchado y volvió a sumirse el distrito en la semi-inercia del invierno, llegaron la Fiesta anual de Gillanbone y las Carreras Campestres. Era el acontecimiento más importante del calendario social, y duraba dos días. Esme no se sentía en condiciones de ir; por consiguiente, Carl llevó a Tanya Denalí a la ciudad en el «Rolls-Royce», sin poder contar con su mujer para ayudarle o para hacer callar a Tanya. Había advertido que, por alguna misteriosa razón, la sola presencia de Esme aplacaba a su hermana, como si la pusiera en una situación de desventaja.

Todos los demás fueron también. Bajo pena de muerte si no se portaban bien, los chicos fueron en el camión con Berebere Pete, Jim, Tom, la señora Clearwater y la doncella; en cambio, Jake salió solo, más temprano, en el «Ford» modelo T. Todos los adultos del grupo se quedarían para la carrera del segundo día; por razones que sólo ella conocía, Tanya Denalí había declinado el ofrecimiento del padre Edward de alojarla en la rectoría, pero había presionado a Carl para que aceptase en su propio nombre y en el de Jake. En cuanto a los dos capataces y Tom, el hortelano, nadie sabía dónde se hospedarían, pero la señora Clearwater, Minnie y Cat, tenían amigas en Gilly que cuidarían de ellas.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Carl dejó a su hermana en la mejor habitación del «Hotel Imperial»; después, se dirigió al bar y encontró allí a Jake, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

—Yo pago la ronda siguiente, viejo —dijo alegremente Carl a su hijo—. Tengo que llevar a tía Tanya al lunch de las Carreras Campestres y necesito darme ánimo, ya que tendré que pasar la dura prueba sin mamá.

El hábito y el respeto son mucho más difíciles de vencer de lo que suele imaginarse, cuando se trata de romper una conducta de muchos años; y Jake descubrió que no podía hacer lo que estaba deseando, que no podía arrojar el contenido de su jarra de cerveza a la cara de su padre, y menos delante de tanta gente como había en el bar. Por consiguiente, apuró de un trago el resto de su cerveza, sonrió forzadamente y dijo:

—Lo siento, papá, pero he quedado en encontrarme con unos muchachos en la feria.

—Entonces, vete. Pero toma esto y diviértete, y, si te emborrachas, procura que tu madre no se entere.

Jake contempló el pulcro billete de cinco libras que tenía en la mano, deseando rasgarlo en mil pedazos y arrojarlo a la cara de su padre, pero la costumbre triunfó una vez más; lo dobló, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y dio las gracias a su padre. Y le faltó tiempo para salir del bar.

Con su mejor traje azul, abrochado el chaleco, asegurado el reloj de oro con una cadena de oro y un contrapeso hecho de una pepita de los campos de Lawrence, Carl pasó un dedo por su cuello de celuloide y miró a su alrededor, por si veía alguna cara conocida. Había estado pocas veces en Gilly desde que llegara a Drogheda, nueves meses atrás, pero su posición como hermano y presunto heredero de Tanya Denalí significaba que había sido tratado muy cortésmente siempre que había venido a la ciudad y que su cara era muy conocida. Varios hombres le saludaron y le invitaron a tomar una cerveza, y pronto se encontró en medio de una simpática y pequeña multitud, y se olvidó de Jake.

Ahora, Bella llevaba trenzas, pues ninguna monja estaba dispuesta (a pesar del dinero de Tanya Denalí) a cuidar de sus rizos, y los cabellos le caían sobre los hombros como dos gruesos cables atados con cintas de color azul marino. Vistiendo el serio uniforme, también azul marino, del colegio de la Santa Cruz, fue acompañada desde el convento hasta la rectoría por una monja y confiada al ama de llaves del padre Edward, que la adoraba.

— ¡Oh, mire lo que han hecho con sus cabellos!—le dijo al sacerdote, al interrogarla éste, divertido.

En general, a Cleare no le gustaban las niñas pequeñas, y lamentaba que la rectoría estuviese tan próxima a la escuela.

— ¡Vamos, Cleare! El cabello es inanimado; las personas no deben gustar por el color de sus cabellos —dijo él, para pincharla.

— ¡Oh! Ahora parece una niña pequeña... una _skeggy, _¿sabe?

Él no lo sabía, ni le preguntó qué significaba _skeggy, _ni hizo ninguna observación sobre el hecho de que esto rimaba con Bella. A veces, era mejor no saber lo que quería decir Cleare, ni animarla prestando demasiada atención a sus palabras; era, según decía, un poco adivina, y, si compadecía a la niña, no quería que le dijesen que era más por su futuro que por su pasado.

Entonces llegó Edward, todavía tembloroso después del encuentro con su padre en el bar, y totalmente desorientado.

—Vamos, Bella, te llevaré a la feria —dijo, tendiendo una mano.

— ¿Por qué no los llevo yo a los dos? —preguntó el padre Edward, tendiendo la suya.

Caminando entre los dos hombres a quienes adoraba, agarrada a sus manos, Bella estaba en el séptimo cielo.

La feria de Gillanbone estaba en la orilla del río Barwon, y más allá, se hallaba el hipódromo. Aunque habían pasado seis meses desde la inundación, el barro no se había secado aún del todo, y los inquietos pies de los madrugadores lo habían convertido ya en un cenagal. Más allá de las casetas de corderos y ganado vacuno, de cerdos y cabras, flor y nata de los animales que optaban a los premios, había tenderetes de comida y de artículos de artesanía. Y ellos contemplaron el ganado, los pasteles, los chales de ganchillo, las prendas de punto para niños, los manteles bordados, los gatos, perros y canarios en venta.

Al final de todo esto, se extendía el picadero, donde jóvenes jinetes y amazonas mostraban sus habilidades sobre jamelgos rabones, delante de unos jueces que, a los ojos de la alegre Bella, tenían también aspecto de caballos. Amazonas con magníficos trajes de sarga montaban de lado sobre caballos de gran alzada, mientras flotantes e incitantes velos ondeaban en sus altos sombreros. Bella no podía comprender cómo alguien tan ensombrerado y precariamente montado podía permanecer sin descomponer su figura sobre un caballo que marchase más de prisa que el paso; hasta que vio una espléndida criatura asaltando una serie de difíciles obstáculos y terminando tan impecable como antes de empezar. Después, la dama espoleó su montura y trotó sobre el fangoso suelo, deteniéndose delante de Bella, Jake y el padre Edward. Sacó la brillante bota negra del estribo y, sentada realmente en el borde de la silla, extendió imperiosamente las enguantadas manos.

— ¡Padre! ¿Tiene la bondad de ayudarme a desmontar?

Él la tomó por la cintura, mientras la joven apoyaba las manos en sus hombros, y la bajó sin el menor esfuerzo; en cuanto los tacones de la amazona tocaron el suelo, la soltó, asió las riendas y echó a andar, y la dama caminó a su lado, acompasando su paso al de él.

— ¿Va usted a ganar la prueba de caza, señorita Carmichael? —preguntó, en tono de absoluta indiferencia.

Ella hizo un mohín; era joven y muy hermosa, y le había molestado aquel tono indiferente.

—Espero ganar, pero no estoy segura. También compiten la señorita Hopeton y la señora de Anthony King. Pero ganaré la prueba de doma; por consiguiente, si no gano la de caza, tendré este consuelo.

Hablaba pronunciando las vocales con mucha claridad y con la delicada fraseología de una joven instruida y bien educada, sin una pizca de acento que no fuese del más puro idioma. Al hablar con ella, el padre Edward mejoraba también su lenguaje, que perdía su seductor acento irlandés; como si volviese a unos tiempos en que también él pertenecía a este mundo. Bella frunció el ceño, intrigada y afectada por sus ligeras pero medidas palabras, sin saber qué cambio se había producido en el padre Edward, pero sí que había habido un cambio y que éste no le gustaba. Soltó la mano de Jake; en realidad, se había hecho difícil caminar todos de frente.

Cuando llegaron a un gran charco, Jake se había rezagado. El padre Edward observó el agua, que era casi una laguna poco profunda; se volvió a la niña, a la que seguía asiendo fuertemente de la mano, y se inclinó sobre ella, con una ternura especial que no pasó inadvertida a la dama, pues había faltado por completo en las corteses frases que le había dirigido a ella.

—No llevo capa, mi querida Bella; por consiguiente, no puedo ser su Sir Walter Raleigh. Le ruego que me disculpe, mi querida señorita Carmichael —dijo, pasando las riendas a la dama—, pero no puedo permitir que mi niña predilecta se ensucie los zapatos, ¿eh? - Levantó a Bella, cargándola fácilmente sobre su cadera, y dejó que la señorita Carmichael se recogiese la larga falda con una mano y llevase las riendas con la otra, y cruzase el charco sin ayuda. La risotada que lanzó Jake detrás de ellos no mejoró el humor de la damita, que se alejó bruscamente una vez cruzado el charco.

—Creo que, si pudiese, le mataría —dijo Jake, mientras el padre Edward dejaba a Bella en el suelo.

Le fascinaba este encuentro y la deliberada crueldad del padre Edward. Aquella mujer le había parecido a Jake tan hermosa y tan altiva que nadie, ni siquiera un cura, sería capaz de contrariarla; y sin embargo, el padre Edward había querido destruir su fe en sí misma, en una violenta femineidad que esgrimía como un arma. Como si el sacerdote la odiase por lo que ella representaba, pensó Frank, el mundo femenino y misterioso que no había tenido posibilidad de conocer. Alertado por las palabras de su madre, Jake había deseado que la señorita Carmichael se hubiese fijado en él, en el hijo mayor del heredero de Tanya Denalí, pero ella no se había dignado siquiera darse por enterada de su existencia. Toda su atención se había centrado en el cura, un ser sin sexo, asexual.

—No te preocupes, pues volverá a por más —dijo cínicamente el padre Edward—. Es rica; por consiguiente, el próximo domingo pondrá ostentosamente un billete de diez libras en la bandeja. —Se echó a reír al ver la expresión de Jake—. No soy mucho más viejo que tú, hijo mío, pero, a pesar de mi vocación, conozco mucho el mundo. No me lo tomes a mal, y cárgalo a la experiencia.

Habían dejado atrás el picadero y llegado al lugar de las atracciones. Algo estupendo, tanto para Bella como para Jake. El padre Edward había dado cinco chelines a Bella, y Jake tenía sus cinco libras; poder pagar el precio de todas aquellas curiosas atracciones era algo maravilloso. Había allí muchísima gente, chicos que corrían de un lado a otro, mirando boquiabiertos los abigarrados y no muy bien pintados rótulos de las desvencijadas casetas: La Mujer Más Gorda del Mundo; La Princesa Houri, La Bailarina Serpiente (¡Véanla Llamear como una Cobra Enfurecida!); El Hombre de Caucho; Goliat, el Hombre Más fuerte del Mundo; Tetis, la Sirena. Y ellos pagaban sus peniques y observaban asombrados, sin advertir las desvaídas escamas de Tetis, ni la sonrisa desdentada de la Cobra.

Al final, había una tienda gigantesca que ocupaba todo un lado del recinto, con una alta plataforma de madera y una especie de cortina con figuras pintada detrás y a lo largo de todo el tablado, que parecían amenazar a la multitud. Un hombre, con un altavoz en la mano, arengaba al público que empezaba a formarse.

— ¡Vean, señoras y caballeros, el famoso equipo de boxeadores de James Sherman! ¡Ocho campeones mundiales, y una bolsa que puede ganar el valiente que se atreva a desafiarles!

Las mujeres y las niñas empezaron a alejarse con la misma rapidez con que acudían los hombres y muchachos de todas direcciones, apretujándose al pie del tablado. Solemnes como gladiadores desfilando en el Circus Maximus, ocho hombres se plantaron en la plataforma, apoyadas sus manos vendadas en las caderas, separadas las piernas, contoneándose ante las admiradas exclamaciones de la multitud. Bella pensó que iban en ropa interior, pues todos llevaban ceñidas calzas negras, y blusa y pantalones grises que les llegaban de la cintura a la mitad de los muslos. Sobre el pecho, una inscripción en grandes letras mayúsculas blancas: James sherman's Troupe. Ninguno de ellos era de la misma estatura; los había altos, bajos y medianos, pero todos tenían un físico magnífico. Charlaban y reían entre ellos, con naturalidad reveladora de que esto era el pan de cada día para ellos, contraían los músculos y fingían que les divertía aquella exhibición.

—Vamos, muchachos, ¿quién quiere unos guantes? —Gritaba el _speaker-*-. _¿Quién quiere probar? ¡Pónganse unos guantes y ganen cinco libras! —siguió gritando, mientras redoblaba un tambor.

— ¡Yo! —Gritó Jake—. ¡Yo quiero!

Se libró de la mano del padre Edward, mientras algunos de los que les rodeaban, al observar su baja estatura, se echaban a reír y le empujaban bonachonamente hacia delante.

Pero el hombre del altavoz estaba muy serio cuando uno de los boxeadores tendió amablemente una mano y ayudó a subir la escalera a Jake, que se colocó al lado de los ocho que estaban en el tablado.

—No se rían, caballeros. No es muy alto, ¡pero es nuestro primer voluntario! Y, en una lucha, no es el tamaño lo que cuenta, sino el ardor. Bueno, este pequeño se atreve a probar. ¿Qué dicen los grandullones? Pónganse los guantes y ganen cinco libras, ¡si aguantan hasta el final, con uno de los hombres de James Sherman!

La fila de los voluntarios aumentó gradualmente, y los jóvenes sujetaban jactanciosos sus sombreros, mirando a los profesionales —seres de elección— plantados a su lado. Aunque se moría de ganas de quedarse y ver lo que ocurría, el padre Edward decidió a regañadientes que ya era hora de llevarse a Bella de allí; por consiguiente, la levantó y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Bella empezó a gritar, y, cuanto más se alejaba él, más fuerte chillaba; hasta que la gente empezó a mirarles, cosa muy embarazosa, ya que eran muchos los que le conocían.

—Oye, Bella, no puedo llevarte ahí. Tu padre me despellejaría vivo, ¡y con razón!

— ¡Quiero estar con Jake! ¡Quiero estar con Jake! —chillaba ella, pataleando y tratando de morder.

— ¡Oh, qué _lata! _—exclamó el padre Edward.

Cediendo a lo inevitable, buscó en el bolsillo las monedas necesarias y se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda, mirando de reojo por si descubría a alguno de los chicos Swan, pero no se les veía por ninguna parte, por lo que presumió que estarían probando suerte con las herraduras o atracándose de pastelillos de carne y de helados.

— ¡Ella no puede entrar, padre! —dijo el encargado, sorprendido.

El padre Edward levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Si usted me dice cómo podemos sacarla de aquí, sin que toda la Policía de Gilly se nos eche encima por maltratar a una niña, ¡me marcharé de buen grado! Pero su hermano se ofreció para luchar, y ella no abandonará a su hermano sin armar una pelea que hará palidecer a sus muchachos.

El encargado se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, padre, no puedo discutir con usted. Pasen, pero manténgala apartada del jaleo..., por el amor de Dios. No, no, padre; guárdese su dinero; a James no le gustaría.

La tienda parecía llena de hombres y muchachos, rebullendo alrededor de un círculo central; el padre Edward encontró un sitio detrás de la multitud, junto a la pared de lona, y se colocó allí, sin soltar a Bella por nada del mundo. El aire era espeso a causa del humo de tabaco, y olía al aserrín que habían arrojado para secar el suelo. Jake, que se había puesto ya los guantes, era el primer _challenger del día._

Aunque no solía ocurrir, se habían dado casos de hombres que habían aguantado el tiempo reglamentario contra uno de los boxeadores profesionales. Desde luego, no había ningún campeón del mundo, pero sí algunos de los mejores pugilistas de Australia. Enfrentado a un peso mosca, por su poca estatura, Jake lo derribó al tercer puñetazo y se brindó a luchar con otro. Cuando se enfrentaba a su tercer contrincante, había circulado ya el rumor y la tienda se había llenado hasta el punto de no caber un solo espectador más.

Casi no le habían tocado con los guantes, pero los pocos golpes que había recibido habían aumentado su rabia feroz. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, chispeantes de pasión, pues todos sus adversarios tenían la cara de Carl, y los gritos y aclamaciones de la multitud retumbaban en su cabeza como una sola voz que corease: _¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! _¡Oh! ¡Cuánto había ansiado una ocasión de pelear que le había sido negada desde que estaba en Drogheda! Pues la lucha era la única manera que conocía de librarse de la rabia y del dolor, y, al descargar sus puñetazos, pensaba que la sorda voz que sonaba en sus oídos cambiaba la letra de la canción y le decía: _¡Mata! ¡Mata! ¡Mata!_

Entonces le enfrentaron a un verdadero campeón, un peso ligero al que ordenaron que mantuviese a Jake a distancia y averiguase si era tan bueno boxeando como pegando. A James Sherman le brillaban los ojos. Siempre andaba en busca de campeones, y estos pequeños espectáculos campesinos le habían proporcionado algunos. El peso ligero hizo lo que le habían mandado, teniendo que esforzarse a pesar de su mayor envergadura, mientras Jake, poseído por su afán de matar a aquella móvil y escurridiza figura, no veía nada más y le acometía furiosamente. Pero aprendía en cada _clinch _y en cada cambio de golpes, pues tenía la rara cualidad de poder pensar incluso estando acometido del más terrible furor. Y aguantó el tiempo prefijado, a pesar del castigo que le infligieron aquellos puños expertos; tenía los ojos hinchados, y abiertos un labio y una ceja. Pero se había ganado veinte libras y el respeto de todos los presentes.

Bella se desprendió del ahora más flojo apretón de la mano del padre Edward y salió corriendo de la tienda, antes de que él pudiese agarrarla. Cuando la encontró, la niña había vomitado y estaba tratando de limpiarse los zapatos manchados con un pequeño pañuelo. Él le dio su propio pañuelo y acarició la brillante y afligida cabecita de la niña. La atmósfera de la tienda tampoco había sentado bien a su garganta, y lamentó que la dignidad de su estado no le permitiese aliviarla en público.

— ¿Quieres esperar a Jake, o prefieres que nos marchemos en seguida?

—Quiero esperar a Jake —murmuró ella, apoyándose en él, agradecida a su serenidad y simpatía.

—Me pregunto por qué habrás calado tan hondo en mi inexistente corazón —susurró el sacerdote, pensando que ella estaba demasiado mareada y turbada para oírle, pero necesitando expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos, como suele ocurrirles a los que llevan una vida solitaria—. No me recuerdas a mi madre, y nunca tuve ninguna hermana, y ojalá supiese algo más de ti y de tu desdichada familia... ¿Ha sido dura tu vida, pequeña Bella?

Jake salió de la tienda, con un trozo de esparadrapo en una ceja y enjugándose el labio partido. Por primera vez, desde que lo conocía el padre Edward, parecía feliz; como suelen parecerlo la mayoría de los hombres después de haber pasado la noche con una mujer, pensó el sacerdote.

— ¿Qué hace Bella aquí? —gruñó Jake, conservando todavía parte de su excitación del ring.

—La única manera de impedirle entrar habría sido atarla de manos y de pies y amordazarla —contestó agriamente el padre Edward, reacio a justificarse, pero temiendo que Jake no la emprendiese también con él. No le tenía miedo a Jake, pero sí a dar un espectáculo en público—. Ella temía por ti, Jake; quería estar cerca de ti y asegurarse de si estabas bien. No la riñas, pues ya está bastante trastornada.

—Líbrate de decirle a papá que has estado a una milla de este lugar —recomendó Jake a Bella.

— ¿Qué les parece si damos por acabado nuestro paseo? —Preguntó el sacerdote—. Creo que nos conviene un poco de descanso y una taza de té en la rectoría. —Pellizcó la punta de la nariz de Bella —. Y a ti, señorita, no te vendría mal un buen lavado.

Cael había pasado un día muy fastidioso con su hermana, siempre a sus órdenes —era mucho más exigente que Esme—, ayudándola a cruzar el barrizal de Gilly para no mancharse sus zapatos importados de guipur y manteniéndose a su lado cuando entregó el brazalete de esmeraldas —el Trofeo de Gillanbone— al vencedor de la carrera principal. Él no entendía que tuviesen que gastarse todo el dinero del premio en un brazalete de mujer, en vez de entregar una copa de plata sobredorada y un buen fajo de billetes, porque no conocía el carácter puramente deportivo de la carrera ni sabía que los que participaban en ella desdeñaban el dinero vulgar y podían ceder despreocupadamente sus ganancias a las damas. Horry Hopeton, cuyo caballo bayo, _King Edward, _había ganado el brazalete de esmeraldas, poseía ya otros de rubíes, diamantes y zafiros, de otros años; tenía esposa y cinco hijas, y decía que no pararía hasta haber ganado seis brazaletes.

La camisa almidonada y el cuello de celuloide ahogaban a Carl; el traje azul le daba demasiado calor, y los exóticos mariscos de Sydney, que habían servido con el champaña, no habían sentado muy bien a su estómago acostumbrado a digerir cordero. Y se había sentido como un tonto, había pensado que parecía un tonto. Su traje, aunque de buena calidad, olía a sastre barato y estaba pasado de moda. Ellos no eran como toda esa otra gente: fanfarrones ganaderos de chaqueta de tweed, altivas matronas, jóvenes dentudas y caballunas, la flor y nata de lo que el _Bulletin _llamaba la «colonocracia». Pues hacían todo lo posible por olvidar los días del pasado siglo, cuando habían caído sobre estas tierras y se habían apropiado de grandes extensiones, y habían hecho que les fuesen reconocidas como propias al producirse la federación e implantarse las leyes del país. Se habían convertido en el grupo más envidiado del continente, tenían su propio partido político, enviaban a sus hijos a distinguidos colegios de Sydney, se codeaban con el Príncipe de Gales cuando éste venía de visita. En cambio, él, Carl Swan, era un trabajador. No tenía nada en común con aquellos aristócratas coloniales, que le recordaban demasiado la familia de su esposa.

Y así, cuando llegó al salón de la rectoría y se encontró con Jake, Bella y el padre Edward, tranquilamente sentados alrededor del fuego, como si hubiesen pasado un día estupendo y divertido, esto le irritó. Había echado terriblemente en falta el delicado apoyo de Esme, y todavía sentía por su hermana la misma antipatía de los tiempos de su primera infancia en Irlanda. Entonces advirtió el parche en la ceja de Jake y su cara hinchada: un pretexto caído del cielo.

— ¿Cómo vas a presentarte delante de tu madre con esa facha? —gritó—. Basta que te pierda un momento de vista para que vuelvas a las andadas, ¡para que armes una pelea con el primero que te mira de reojo!

El padre Edward, sorprendido, se puso en pie de un salto y farfulló unas palabras apaciguadoras, pero Jake fue más rápido.

— ¡He ganado dinero con esto! —Dijo, en voz muy suave, señalando el esparadrapo—. Veinte libras en unos pocos minutos, ¡más de los que nos paga la tía Tanya a los dos juntos en un mes! Esta tarde, he noqueado a tres buenos boxeadores y he aguantado hasta el fin un combate con un campeón del peso ligero de James Sherman. Y me he ganado veinte libras. Puede que esto no coincida con lo que tú piensas qué debería hacer, pero, esta tarde, ¡me he ganado el respeto de todos los presentes!

— ¿Te enorgulleces de haber vencido a unos cuantos aporreados y viejos pugilistas en un espectáculo rural? ¡Despierta, Jake! Sé que no vas a crecer más en estatura, pero, aunque sólo sea por tu madre, ¡debes esforzarte en hacer crecer, tu inteligencia!

¡Qué palidez la de la cara de Jake! Como de huesos calcinados. Era el más terrible insulto que podían lanzarle, y lo había hecho su padre, y no podía replicarle a puñetazos. Empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo de mantener las manos quietas.

—No son viejos, papá. Sabes quién es James Sherman, tan bien como yo. Y el propio James Sherman ha dicho que puedo hacer una espléndida carrera como boxeador; quiere incorporarme a su equipo y enseñarme. ¡Y pagarme! Tal vez no creceré más, pero puedo darle una paliza al más pintado... y esto va también por ti, ¡viejo sátiro!

La intención del epíteto no pasó inadvertida a Carl, que palideció tanto como su hijo.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme eso!

— ¿Acaso no lo eres? Eres asqueroso, ¡eres peor que un carnero en celo! ¿No puedes dejarla en paz? ¿No puedes dejar de tocaría?

— ¡No, no, no! —chilló Bella, y las manos del padre Edward se hincaron en sus hombros como garras, sujetándola con fuerza. Las lágrimas fluyeron sobre las mejillas de la niña, que se debatía en vano para soltarse—. ¡No, papá, no! ¡Jake, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor! —gritó.

Pero el único que la oía era el padre Edward. Jake y Carl estaban frente a frente, admitiendo al fin el odio y el miedo recíprocos que sentían. Habían saltado la valla de su mutuo amor por Esme y ambos reconocían su rivalidad.

—Soy su marido —dijo Carl, más sereno, tratando de dominarse—. Y nuestros hijos son una bendición de Dios.

— ¡No eres mejor que un perro viejo que persigue a todas las perras que se ponen a su alcance!

—Y tú no eres mejor que el perro viejo que te engendró, ¡quienquiera que fuese! ¡Gracias a Dios, no tuve arte ni parte en eso! —gritó Carl, y se interrumpió de pronto—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —La furia le abandonó como una ráfaga de viento; se doblegó, tembló y se llevó las manos a la boca, como si quisiera arrancarse la lengua por haber dicho lo indecible—. ¡No quise decir esto! ¡No quise decirlo! _¡No quise decirlo!_

En el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras, el padre Edward soltó a Bella y agarró a Jake. Doblándole el brazo derecho detrás de la espalda, le pasó el suyo izquierdo alrededor del cuello, ahogándole. El padre Edward era vigoroso, y su llave, paralizadora; Jake luchó para librarse de él, pero cedió de pronto y meneó la cabeza en ademán de sumisión. Bella había caído al suelo de rodillas y lloraba, mirando alternativamente a su hermano y a su padre, con impotente y suplicante angustia. No comprendía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que perdería a uno de los dos.

— ¡Lo dijiste! —Gruñó Jake—. ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! —Trató de volver la cabeza hacia el padre Edward—. Suélteme, padre. No le tocaré, lo juro por Dios.

— ¿Lo juras por Dios? ¡Que Él los confunda a los dos! Si habéis arruinado a esa criatura, ¡soy capaz de mataros! —rugió el sacerdote, ahora el único realmente furioso—. ¿Se dan cuenta de que tuve que retenerla aquí, oyendo esto, por miedo de que, si me la llevaba, se mataran durante mi ausencia? Tendría que haber dejado que lo hicieseis, ¡miserables y egoístas cretinos!

—Está bien; me marcho —dijo Jake, con una voz extraña, vacía—. Voy a incorporarme al equipo de Sherman, y no volveré.

— ¡Tienes que volver! —Susurró Carl—. ¿Qué voy a decirle a tu madre? Para ella significas más que todos los demás juntos. ¡Nunca me lo perdonaría!

—Dile que me he ido con James Sherman porque quiero ser alguien. Es la verdad.

—Lo que dije antes... no era verdad, Jake.

Los ojos negros de Jake chispearon desdeñosos. La primera vez que el cura los había visto, se había preguntado: ¿cómo tenía Jake los ojos negros, si Esme los tenía grises, y Carl, azules? El padre Edward conocía las leyes mendelianas, y no creía que el color gris de los ojos de Esme lo explicasen suficientemente.

Jake tomó su chaqueta y su sombrero.

— ¡Oh, era verdad! Debí de haberlo adivinado. ¡Los recuerdos de mamá, tocando la espineta de un salón que tú no habrías podido tener nunca! La impresión de que yo estaba antes que tú en su corazón, de que ella era mía antes que tuya. —Rió sin ganas—. Y pensar que todos estos años te había culpado _a ti _de rebajarla, cuando había sido yo. ¡Había sido _yo!_

—No había sido nadie, Jake, ¡nadie! —gritó el cura, tratando de retenerle—. Fue parte de los designios inescrutables de Dios, ¡piénsalo así!

Jake apartó la mano que trataba de detenerle y se dirigió a la puerta con su forma de andar ligera, resuelta, caminando sobre las puntas de los pies. Había nacido para boxeador, pensó el padre Edward en un rincón aislado de su cerebro, de su cerebro de cardenal.

— ¡Los designios inescrutables de Dios! —Le escarneció el joven desde la puerta—. ¡No es usted mejor que un loro cuando hace de sacerdote, padre Cullen! ¡Que Dios _le _ayude, porque es el único de nosotros que no tiene idea de lo que realmente es!

Carl se había sentado en un sillón, con el rostro ceniciento, mirando con sus ojos hundidos a Bella, que, sentada sobre las rodillas delante del fuego, se mecía adelante y atrás. Se levantó para acercarse a ella, pero el padre Edward le empujó bruscamente.

—Déjela en paz. ¡Ya basta con lo que ha hecho! Hay whisky en la alacena; sírvase una copa. Yo iré a acostar a la niña, pero volveré para que hablemos; por consiguiente, no se vaya. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Le esperaré, padre. Vaya a acostarla.

En el lindo dormitorio pintado de verde manzana del piso de arriba, el sacerdote desabrochó el vestido y la camisa de la niña e hizo sentar a ésta en el borde de la cama para poder quitarle los zapatos y las medias. Su camisa de dormir estaba sobre la almohada, donde la había dejado Cleare; él se la puso por la cabeza y la bajó hasta los pies, pudorosamente, antes de que ella se quitase el pantalón. Y, mientras tanto, le habló de naderías, de tonterías sobre botones que no querían soltarse y cordones de zapatos que se enredaban y nudos que no se deshacían. Imposible saber si ella le oía; mudos cuentos de tragedias infantiles, de penas y dolores, permanecían escondidos detrás de unos ojos que miraban, tristemente, más allá de los hombros del sacerdote.

—Ahora, acuéstate querida niña, y procura dormir. Volveré dentro de un rato para ver cómo estás; por consiguiente, no te preocupes, ¿oyes? Después hablaremos de todo.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Carl, al volver él al salón.

El padre Edward tomó la botella de whisky que había en la alacena y se sirvió medio vaso.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Le aseguro, Carl, que quisiera saber cuál es el peor defecto de los irlandeses, si la bebida, o el mal genio. ¿Qué le llevó a _decir _aquello? No, no hace falta que me conteste. El mal genio. Desde luego, era verdad. Supe que no era suyo desde el primer momento en que le vi.

—No se le escapan muchas cosas, ¿eh?

—Supongo que no. Sin embargo, me basta con unas dotes corrientes de observación para saber cuan do alguno de mis feligreses sufre penas o tribulaciones. Y, cuando lo veo, mi deber es ayudarle en lo que pueda.

—En Gilly le quieren mucho, padre.

—Lo cual debo agradecer sin duda a mi cara y a mi figura —comentó amargamente el sacerdote, sin conseguir dar a su voz el tono ligero que había pretendido.

— ¿Lo cree usted _así? _No estoy de acuerdo, padre. Le queremos porque es usted un buen pastor.

—Bueno, sea como fuere, parece que me veo metido en sus embrollos —dijo, penosamente, el padre Edward—. Será mejor que se desahogue, hombre.

Carl miró fijamente el fuego, al que había dado las dimensiones de una hoguera mientras el sacerdote acostaba a Bella, en un exceso de remordimiento y en el frenesí de hacer alguna cosa. El vaso vacío que tenía en la mano se movió en una serie de rápidas sacudidas; el padre Edward fue a buscar la botella de whisky y volvió a llenarlo. Después de un largo trago, Carl suspiró y se enjugó unas lágrimas olvidadas sobre el rostro.

—No sé quién es el padre de Jake. La cosa ocurrió antes de que yo conociese a Esme. Ésta pertenece, prácticamente, a la primera familia de Nueva Zelanda, socialmente hablando, y su padre tenía una gran propiedad, dedicada a trigales, y a ganadería lanar, en las afueras de Ashburton, en la isla del Sur. El dinero no era ningún problema, y Esme era su única hija. Según tengo entendido, él había hecho planes para su vida: un viaje a la madre patria, presentación en la Corte, y un marido adecuado. Naturalmente, ella no había hecho nunca nada en la casa. Tenían doncellas y criados y caballos y grandes carruajes; vivían como príncipes.

»Yo era mozo de la granja y, a veces, veía a Esme desde lejos, llevando un niño de unos dieciocho meses. Un día, el viejo James Armstrong fue a buscarme. Su hija, me dijo, había deshonrado a la familia; no estaba casada y tenía un hijo. Se había echado tierra al asunto, naturalmente; pero, cuando trataban de sacarla de allí, su abuela armaba tanto jaleo que no había más remedio que dejar las cosas como estaban, por muy embarazosa que fuese la situación. Ahora, la abuela se estaba muriendo y, por tanto, nada les impedía ya librarse de Esme y de su hijo. Yo era soltero, me dijo James; si me casaba con ella y le aseguraba que me la llevaría de la isla del Sur, pagaría nuestros gastos de viaje y, además, nos daría quinientas libras.

»Bueno, padre, aquello era una fortuna para mí, y estaba cansado de la vida de soltero. Pero era muy tímido y no se me daban bien las chicas. La propuesta me pareció buena, y, sinceramente, no me importaba demasiado lo del hijo. La abuela se olió la cosa y me mandó llamar, aunque estaba muy enferma. Creo que había sido muy déspota en sus buenos tiempos, pero era una verdadera dama. Me habló un poco de Esme, pero no me dijo quién era el padre de la criatura, ni yo me atreví a preguntárselo. En definitiva, me hizo prometer que sería bueno con Esme... Sabía que echarían de allí a Esme en cuanto ella hubiese muerto, y, por consiguiente, había aconsejado a James que le buscase un marido. La pobre vieja me dio pena; quería entrañablemente a Esme.

» ¿Me creería usted, padre, si le digo que la primera vez que pude saludar a Esme fue el día que nos casamos?

—Sí, lo creo —repuso el sacerdote, casi sin aliento. Miró el líquido que quedaba en su vaso, lo apuró de un trago, tomó la botella y llenó los dos vasos—. Así, se casó usted con una dama de condición muy superior a la suya, ¿eh, Carl?

—Sí. Y al principio estaba mortalmente asustado. Era tan hermosa en aquellos tiempos, padre, y tan..., no sé cómo decirlo. Como si estuviera ausente, como si todo aquello le ocurriese a otra persona.

—Todavía es hermosa, Carl—dijo amablemente el padre Edward—. Creo ver en Bella lo que debió de ser ella cuando era niña.

—La vida no ha sido fácil para ella, padre, pero no sé qué otra cosa habría podido hacer yo. Al menos estaba segura conmigo, y nadie la ultrajaba. Necesité dos años para reunir el valor necesario para, bueno..., para ser un verdadero esposo. Tuve que enseñarle a cocinar, a barrer, a lavar y planchar la ropa. Ella no sabía hacerlo.

»Y ni una sola vez, en todos los años que llevamos de matrimonio, se quejó, ni rió, ni lloró. Solo en los momentos más íntimos de nuestra vida juntos muestra algún sentimiento, y aun entonces, sin palabras. Ojalá hablase; pero, por otra parte, no deseo que lo haga, porque siempre me imagino que, si lo hiciese, pronunciaría el nombre _de él. _¡Oh! No quiero decir que no nos quiera, a mí y a nuestros hijos. Pero la amo tanto, que me parece que ella no puede tener un sentimiento tan grande. Salvo para Jake. Siempre he sabido que quiere a Jake más que a todos los demás. Debió de amar mucho a su padre. Pero no sé nada acerca de este hombre, ni quién fue, ni por qué no pudieron casarse.

El padre Edward se miró las manos, pestañeando.

— ¡Oh, Carl! ¡La vida es un infierno! Gracias a Dios, yo no he tenido valor para vivirla plenamente.

Carl se levantó, tambaleándose un poco.

—Bueno, ahora ya está hecho, padre. He echado a Jake de aquí, y Esme no me lo perdonará jamás.

—No debe decírselo, Carl. No, no debe saberlo nunca. Dígale solamente que Jake se ha ido con los boxeadores, sin más. Ella sabe lo inquieto que estaba Jake, y le creerá.

— ¡No podría hacer eso padre!

Carl estaba despavorido.

—Pues tiene que hacerlo, Carl. ¿No ha sufrido ella bastante? No aumente sus tribulaciones.

Y pensó: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez les dará al fin, a ti y a los pequeños, el amor que ahora profesa a Jake.

— ¿De veras lo cree así, padre?

—Sí. Lo de esta noche debe quedar entre nosotros.

—Pero, ¿y Bella? Lo ha oído todo.

—No se preocupe por Bella. Yo me encargaré de ella. No creo que haya entendido nada, salvo que usted y Jake se han peleado. Le haré comprender que, habiéndose marchado Jake, su madre sufriría aún más si ella le contase la disputa. Además, tengo la impresión de que Bella no le cuenta muchas cosas a su madre —se levantó—. Váyase a la cama, Carl. Mañana tiene que aparecer normal cuando acompañe a Tanya, recuérdelo.

Bella no dormía. Yacía con los ojos abiertos, a ¡a débil luz de la lamparita de la mesita de noche. El sacerdote se sentó a su lado y advirtió que la niña llevaba aún las trenzas. Cuidadosamente, deshizo los lazos de las cintas azules y tiró suavemente de los cabellos hasta que éstos formaron una capa ondulada de oro fundido sobre la almohada.

—Jake se ha ido, Bella —le dijo.

—Lo sé, padre.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho, querida?

—Se ha peleado con papá.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

—Me iré con Jake. Me necesita.

—No puedes hacerlo, Bella.

—Sí que puedo. Quería ir a buscarle esta noche, pero las piernas no me sostenían, y no me gusta la oscuridad. Pero, por la mañana, iré a buscarle.

—No, Bella, no debes hacerlo. Mira, Jake tiene que forjarse un porvenir, y es hora de que se vaya. Sé que tú no quieres que se marche, pero hace mucho tiempo que él deseaba hacerlo. No debes ser egoísta; tienes que dejarle vivir su propia vida. —La monotonía de la repetición, pensó, haría que fuese comprendiendo—. Cuando nos hacemos mayores, es natural y justo que queramos vivir fuera del hogar donde nos criamos, y Jake es ya un hombre de verdad. Debería tener su propio hogar, una esposa y una familia propia. ¿No lo comprendes, Bella? La pelea entre tu papá _y _Jake no ha sido más que una señal de que Jake quería marcharse. No ha sido porque ellos no se quieran. Ha sido un pretexto que suelen emplear los jóvenes, cuando desean marcharse de casa. Ha sido la excusa que ha encontrado Jake, para hacer lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, para marcharse. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Bella?

Ella levantó los ojos y le miró a la cara. Unos ojos cansados, doloridos, _viejos._

—Lo sé —dijo—. Lo sé. Jake quiso ya marcharse una vez, cuando yo era pequeñita, y no pudo. Papá lo trajo de nuevo a casa y le obligó a quedarse con nosotros.

—Pero, esta vez, papá no le hará volver, porque no podría hacer que se quedase. Jake se ha marchado definitivamente, Bella. No volverá.

— ¿Yno volveré a verlo?

—No lo sé —respondió él sinceramente—. Quisiera decirte que sí, pero nadie puede predecir el futuro, Bella, ni siquiera los curas. —Suspiró—. No debes contarle a tu mamá que se pelearon, Bella, ¿lo oyes bien? Esto la trastornaría muchísimo, y ella no se encuentra bien.

—¿Por qué va a tener otro niño?

— ¿Qué sabes tú de esto?

—A mamá le gusta criar niños; ha tenido muchos. Y tiene unos niños tan lindos, padre, incluso cuando no se encuentra bien... Yo también tendré uno como Ethan, y entonces, no echaré tanto en falta a Jake, ¿verdad?

—Partenogénesis —dijo él—. Te deseo suerte, Bella. Pero, ¿y si no lo tuvieses?

—Siempre me quedaría Ethan —dijo ella, soñolienta, acurrucándose en la cama. Después, añadió—: Padre, ¿se marchará usted también?

—Algún día, Bella. Pero no creo que sea pronto; así que no te preocupes. Tengo la impresión de que me quedaré mucho, muchísimo tiempo en Gilly —respondió el sacerdote, y había una gran amargura en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Peeerdon por la demora! Lo que sucede es que a mi computadora se le ah metido un virus y me anda re mal. No podia meterme ni abrir ningún doumento word. Pero lo solocione y acá estoy. Ahora voy subiendo cada 2 semanas en vez de una. Eh empezado con los trimestrales y a estudiar se ah dicho :( , pero les prometo que voy a tratar de subirlo. <em>**

**_Besos_**

**_Malee-SP_**


	12. Dos: VI

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

**6**

No hubo nada que hacer: Bella tuvo que volver a casa. Esme no podía estar sin ella, y, cuando Jazz se quedó solo en el convento de Gilly, inició una huelga de hambre y tuvieron que devolverlo también a Drogheda.

Corría el mes de agosto, y el frío era intenso. Hacia exactamente un año que habían llegado a Australia, pero aquel invierno era más crudo que el anterior. No llovía, y el aire helado se clavaba en los pulmones. En las cimas de la Gran Divisoria, a quinientos kilómetros al Este, la capa de nieve era más gruesa que en muchos años anteriores, pero no había llovido al oeste de Burren Junction desde el monzón del verano pasado. La gente de Gilly temía otra sequía; en realidad, se había retrasado, tenía que venir, tal vez sería ahora.

Cuando Bella vio a su madre, sintió como si acabasen de cargarle un enorme peso; tal vez la despedida de la infancia, presentimiento de lo que era ser mujer. Exteriormente, no se advertían cambios en su madre, salvo el mayor abultamiento del vientre; pero, interiormente, Esme marchaba con retraso, como un viejo reloj cansado, agotando el tiempo antes de pararse para siempre. La vivacidad que Bella había observado siempre en su madre no existía ya. Esme levantaba los pies y volvía a bajarlos, como si ya no estuviese segura de cómo debía dar los pasos, como si una especie de tambaleo espiritual se hubiese contagiado a su andadura; y ya no mostraba alegría por el hijo que iba a nacer; ni siquiera la rígida y disimulada alegría que había sentido por Ethan.

El pequeño pelirrojo se arrastraba por toda la casa, metiendo las narices en todas partes pero Esme no trataba de corregirle, ni siquiera de vigilar sus actividades. Continuaba sus perpetuas idas y venidas de la cocina a la mesa y al fregadero, como si no existiese nada más. Por consiguiente, Bella no tenía alternativa: llenó simplemente el vacío producido en la vida del pequeño, y se convirtió en su madre. No era ningún sacrificio para ella, porque le quería entrañablemente y encontraba en él un objetivo desvalido y bien dispuesto a recibir todo el amor que ella tenía necesidad de prodigar en alguna criatura humana. El la llamaba, aprendió a decir su nombre antes que los de los demás, levantaba los bracitos para que ella le cogiese, y esto llenaba a Bella de alegría. A pesar de todo el tráfago, de la costura y los zurcidos, del lavado y el planchado de la ropa, de las gallinas y de todas sus demás tareas, Bella encontraba muy agradable su vida.

Nadie mencionaba a Jake, pero, cada seis semanas, Esme, levantaba la cabeza al oír la llamada del cartero y se animaba durante un rato. Entonces la señora Sue traía la correspondencia que había para ellos, y, al ver que no había ninguna carta de Jake, se extinguía la pequeña ráfaga de doloroso interés.

Había dos nuevas vidas en la casa. Esme había tenido gemelos, otros dos varones Swan, pelirrojos, a los que pusieron los nombres de Seth y Embry. Los dos pequeñines, gracias a la alegre disposición y tierno carácter de su padre, se convirtieron en propiedad común desde el momento de nacer, pues, aparte de amamantarlos, Esme se tomaba poco interés por ellos. Pronto fueron abreviados sus nombres, que quedaron en Sethy y Bry, y los dos niños gozaron de la predilección de las mujeres de la casa grande, las dos doncellas solteras y el ama de llaves viuda y sin hijos, que se perecían por los pequeños. De este modo resultó sumamente fácil para Esme olvidarse de ellos que tenían tres madres abnegadas, y, con el paso del tiempo, se dio por cosa aceptada que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa principal. Bella no tenía tiempo de acogerlos bajo sus alas protectoras sin desatender a Ethan, que era extraordinariamente posesivo y no gustaba de las torpes e inexpertas zalamerías de la señora Sue, de Minnie y de Cat. Bella era el núcleo amoroso del mundo de Ethan; él sólo amaba a Bella, no quería a nadie que no fuese Bella.

Bluey Williams cambió sus deliciosos caballos de tiro y su maciza carreta por un camión, con lo que el correo llegaba ahora cada cuatro semanas, en vez de cada seis, pero nunca traía noticias de Jake. Y, gradualmente, empezó a borrarse un poco su recuerdo, como suele ocurrir incluso con el de aquellos que han sido muy amados; como si se produjese en la mente un proceso de cicatrización inconsciente, a pesar de nuestros desesperados esfuerzos de no olvidar jamás. Para Bella, fue un doloroso desvanecimiento de la apariencia de Jake, una confusa conversión de sus amadas facciones en una imagen divinizada que parecía tanto al verdadero Jake como podía parecerse una santa imagen de Cristo a lo que debió ser el Hombre. Y para Esme, una sustitución nacida de las silenciosas profundidades donde había destilado la evolución de su alma.

Se produjo tan disimuladamente que nadie se dio cuenta. Pues _Esme _siguió envuelta en su quietud y en una inexpresividad total; la sustitución fue algo interior que nadie tuvo tiempo de observar, salvo el nuevo objeto de su amor, que no dio señales externas de haberlo advertido. Era algo tácito y oculto entre los dos, algo para amortiguar su soledad.

Tal vez era inevitable, porque, de todos sus hijos, Jazz era el único que se parecía a ella. A sus catorce años era, para su padre y sus hermanos, un misterio tan grande como había sido Jake; pero, a diferencia de éste, no provocaba hostilidad ni irritación. Hacía lo que le decían sin quejarse nunca; trabajaba tan duro como los demás, y no producía ondas en el estanque de la vida de los Swan. Aunque también era pelirrojo, el color de sus cabellos era más oscuro que el de los otros chicos, tiraba a caoba y sus ojos eran tan claros como el agua remansada bajo una sombra, como si se remontasen en el tiempo hasta los orígenes y lo viese todo como realmente era. También era el único de los hijos de Carl que prometía ser un guapo mozo, aunque Bella pensaba, sin decirlo, que Ethan le superaría cuando se hiciese mayor. Nadie sabía lo que pensaba Jazz; como Esme, hablaba poco y nunca daba una opinión. Y tenía la curiosa habilidad de permanecer absolutamente quieto, tanto dentro de sí mismo como en el exterior, y Bella, que era la más próxima a él en edad, tenía la impresión de que era capaz de ir a sitios donde nadie podría seguirle jamás. El padre Edward expresaba lo mismo en otros términos:

— ¡Ese chico no es humano! —Había exclamado el día en que había llevado al hambriento Jazz a Drogheda, después de haberse quedado sin Bella en el convento—. ¿Dijo que quería volver a casa? ¿Dijo que añoraba a Bella? ¡No! Sólo dejó de comer y esperó a que sus motivos calasen en nuestros torpes cerebros. Ni una sola vez abrió la boca para lamentarse, y, cuando me acerqué a él y le pregunté gritando si quería volver a casa, se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Con el tiempo, se convino tácitamente en que Jazz no iría a la dehesa a trabajar con papá y los otros chicos, aunque, por su edad, habría podido hacerlo. Jazz se quedaría de guardia en casa, cortaría leña, cultivaría el huerto, ordeñaría las vacas... todas las labores que las mujeres no tenían tiempo de hacer, con tres niños pequeños en la casa. Era prudente tener un hombre en el lugar, aunque fuese sólo un hombre de su edad; era una prueba de que había otros hombres por allí. Porque había visitantes; sonaban pisadas extrañas en las tablas de la galería de atrás, y decía la voz de un desconocido:

— ¡Eh, señora! ¿Podría darme algo de comer?

La región abundaba en esta clase de hombres, vagabundos que iban de hacienda en hacienda, bajando de Queensland o subiendo de Victoria; tipos que habían tenido mala suerte o que no gustaban de empleos regulares, prefiriendo recorrer a pie miles de kilómetros, en busca de algo que sólo ellos sabían. En su mayoría, eran hombres honrados, que aparecían, se atracaban de comida, se guardaban un poco de té y de azúcar y de harina que les daban, y se alejaban por el camino de Barcoola o de Narrengang, con sus viejos y mellados botes de hojalata colgados del cinto, y seguidos por unos perros flacos que casi se arrastraban por el suelo. Los vagabundos australianos raras veces montaban a caballo; iban a pie.

De vez en cuando, aparecía algún malvado, buscando sitios donde sólo hubiese mujeres; no para violarlas, pero sí para robar. Por esto tenía Esme una escopeta cargada en un rincón de la cocina donde los pequeños no pudiesen alcanzarla, pero procurando siempre que estuviese más cerca de ella que del visitante, hasta que sus ojos expertos definían su carácter. Cuando Jazz fue destinado oficialmente al cuidado de la casa, Esme le pasó la escopeta de buen grado.

No todos los visitantes eran vagabundos, aunque sí la mayoría; por ejemplo, estaba el hombre de Watkins, que viajaba en su viejo «Ford T». Llevaba de todo, desde linimento para los caballos hasta jabón de olor, muy diferente del jabón duro que hacía Esme en el cubo de la colada, a base de grasa y sosa cáustica; y también traía agua de lavanda y agua de Colonia, y polvos y cremas, para las caras resecas por el sol. Había cosas que nadie soñaba en comprar, salvo al hombre de Watkins; como un ungüento, mucho mejor que cualquier producto _dé _droguería o de farmacia, pues lo curaba todo, desde un desgarrón en el costado de un perro hasta una úlcera en la espinilla de un hombre. Y las mujeres se agolpaban en las cocinas que visitaba, esperando ansiosamente que abriese sus grandes baúles llenos de piezas de loza.

Y había otros vendedores, que recorrían aquellos remotos parajes con menos regularidad que el hombre de Watkins, pero que eran igualmente bien recibidos, pues vendían de todo, desde cigarrillos y pipas de fantasía hasta piezas enteras de tela, e incluso, a veces, seductoras prendas de ropa interior y lujosos corsés. Y es que aquellas mujeres carecían de todo, teniendo que contentarse con uno o dos viajes al año al pueblo más próximo, lejos de las brillantes tiendas de Sydney, lejos de la moda y de los adornos femeninos.

La vida parecía estar hecha de moscas y de polvo. No había llovido en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera un chaparrón para fijar el polvo y ahogar las moscas; porque, cuanto menos llovía, más moscas y más polvo había.

Todos los techos aparecían festoneados de largas tiras colgantes de papel engomado, que en sólo un día quedaba negro de moscas. Nada podía descubrirse un solo instante sin que se convirtiese en una orgía o en un cementerio de moscas, y los excrementos de estos insectos salpicaban los muebles, las paredes y el calendario del Almacén General de Gillanbone.

¡Y el polvo! No había manera de librarse de él; un polvo finísimo y pardo, que se filtraba en los recipientes mejor cerrados, daban un tono mate a los cabellos recién lavados, hacía que la piel pareciese áspera, se posaba en los pliegues de la ropa y de las cortinas, y formaba, sobre las barnizadas mesas, una película que reaparecía en el mismo momento de ser limpiada. Se depositaba en gruesas capas en el suelo, sacudido descuidadamente de las botas o arrastrado por el viento a través de las puertas y ventanas abiertas. Esme se vio obligada a guardar las alfombras persas y a pedir a Jazz que clavase una lámina de linóleo que había comprado disimuladamente en el almacén de Gilly.

La cocina, que era la pieza que recibía más visitantes del exterior, tenía las tablas de ceca del suelo del color de huesos viejos, de tanto fregarlas con un cepillo de alambre y jabón de lejía. Esme y Bella vertían sobre ellas aserrín recogido cuidadosamente por Jazz en la leñera, lo rociaban con preciosas gotas de agua y barrían la olorosa mezcla fuera de la puerta, arrojándola de la galería al huerto, donde se descomponía en humus.

Pero nada era capaz de desterrar el polvo por mucho tiempo, y llegó un momento en que el torrente se secó, convirtiéndose en un rosario de pequeños charcos, y ya no se pudo extraer agua de él para la cocina y el cuarto de baño. Jazz llevó el coche cuba al manantial, lo llenó y lo yació en una de las cisternas auxiliares, y las mujeres tuvieron que acostumbrarse a un agua diferente y horrible para lavar los platos, la ropa y los cuerpos, un agua aún peor que la fangosa del torrente, que olía a azufre y tenía que ser escrupulosamente eliminada de los platos, y que dejaba los cabellos mates y ásperos, como si fuesen de paja. La escasa agua de lluvia que quedaba la reservaban estrictamente para beber y para cocinar.

El padre Edward observaba cariñosamente a Bella. Ésta cepillaba la roja y rizada cabeza de Sethy, mientras Embry esperaba sumisamente su turno, aunque con cierta impaciencia, y los dos pares de brillantes ojos azules la miraban con devoción. Era una verdadera madrecita. Esta peculiar obsesión de las mujeres por los niños, murmuró él para sus adentros, debía de ser algo innato en ellas, pues, de no ser así, Bella lo habría considerado, a sus años, más como un deber que como una satisfacción, y habría procurado darse prisa para cambiar esta tarea por otra más llevadera. Pero lo cierto era que prolongaba deliberadamente la operación, retorciendo los mechones de Sethy entre sus dedos, para sacar ondas de aquella maraña. Durante un rato, el sacerdote estuvo como hechizado contemplando la actividad de la niña; después, se sacudió el polvo de una bota con el látigo y contempló enfurruñado, desde la galería, la casa grande oculta detrás de los eucaliptos y las enredaderas, y la profusión de dependencias y de pimenteros que se levantaban entre el caserón aislado y este pedazo de finca que era la residencia del mayoral. ¿Qué intriga estaba urdiendo la vieja araña desde el centro de su vasta tela?

—Padre, ¡no nos mira usted! —le acusó Bella.

—Perdona, Bella. Estaba pensando. —Se volvió a ella en el momento en que acababa con Embry, y los tres se le quedaron mirando, con expectación, hasta que se inclinó y cargó con los dos gemelos—. Iremos a ver a vuestra tía Tanya, ¿eh?

Bella le siguió por el sendero, llevando el látigo y tirando de la yegua castaña. Él transportaba los niños sin parecer sentir su peso, aunque había más de un kilómetro desde el torrente a la casa grande. En la cocina, entregó los gemelos a la embelesada señora Sue y siguió paseo arriba, en dirección a la casa principal, con Bella caminando a su lado.

Tanya Denalí estaba sentada en su sillón. Estos días casi no se movía, pues ya no necesitaba hacerlo, dada la eficacia con que Carl manejaba las cosas. Al entrar el padre Edward, llevando a Bella de la mano, fijó en ésta una mirada maligna; el padre Edward sintió que se aceleraba el pulso de la niña y le apretó la muñeca para darle ánimos. Bella hizo una torpe reverencia a su tía y murmuró un saludo inaudible.

—Ve a la cocina, pequeña, y toma el té con la señora Sue —indicó secamente Tanya Denalí.

— ¿Por qué no la quiere? —pregunto el padre Edward, dejándose caer en el sillón que consideraba casi como propio.

—Porque la quiere usted —respondió ella.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Por una vez, se sintió confuso—. No es más que una chiquilla, Tanya.

—Pero usted no la ve como tal, y lo sabe.

Él la miró irónicamente, con sus bellos ojos verdes. Ahora estaba más tranquilo.

— ¿Se imagina que abuso de los niños? A fin de cuentas, ¡soy sacerdote!

—Ante todo, es usted hombre, Edward Cullen. El hecho de ser sacerdote le hace sentirse seguro, y nada más.

Él rió, sobresaltado. Por alguna razón, no podía batirse hoy con ella; como si la anciana hubiese descubierto una rendija en su armadura, introduciendo por ella su veneno de araña, Y él estaba cambiando; tal vez se hacía viejo, o aceptaba la oscuridad en Gillanbone. El fuego se estaba apagando, ¿o acaso ardía él ahora por otras cosas?

—No soy un hombre —dijo—. Soy un sacerdote... Tal vez es el calor, el polvo, las moscas... Pero no soy un hombre, Tanya. Soy un cura.

— ¡Cómo ha cambiado, Edward! —se burló ella—. ¿Estoy oyendo realmente al cardenal Cullen?

—Eso es imposible —replicó él, mientras una fugaz expresión de tristeza pasaba por sus ojos—. Y creo que ya no deseo ser cardenal.

Ella se echó a reír y se meció en su sillón, mirándole fijamente.

— ¿No lo desea, Edward? ¿De veras? Bueno, le dejaré cocerse un poco más en su propia salsa, pero ya le llegará el día de saldar cuentas, no lo dude. Todavía no, quizá pasarán aún dos o tres años, pero llegará. Yo haré de diablo, y le ofreceré... ¡Ya he dicho bastante! Pero no dude de que le haga retorcerse. Es usted el hombre más fascinante que he conocido. Nos arroja su belleza a la cara, despreciando nuestra tontería. Pero yo le clavaré en la pared por su punto más flaco; haré que se venda como una ramera pintarrajeada. ¿Acaso lo duda?

Él se retrepó en el sillón y sonrió.

—No dudo de que lo intentará. Pero no creo que me conozca tan bien como se imagina.

— ¿No? El tiempo lo dirá, Edward, sólo el tiempo. Yo soy ya vieja, y nada me queda, salvo el tiempo.

— ¿Y qué cree usted que tengo yo? —preguntó él—. Tiempo, Tanya, sólo tiempo. Tiempo, y polvo, moscas.

* * *

><p><em>De verdad, de verdad lo siento. Tarde AÑOS en sibur el cáp. Pero, eh empezado con los trimestrales, y eh estado hasta las manos de ocupada. Ahora los eh terminado y ya voy a seguir subiendo todos los jueves, lo voy a intentar. <em>

_Gracias **Kris** por seguirme siempre. Te lo agradezco de veras. Este cápitulo te lo dedico a vos. GRACIAS! (No me deja escribir tu nick entero, me lo borra :/ )_

_Beeesos._

_Malee-SP_


	13. Dos: VII

¡Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p>Las nubes se agolparon en el cielo, y Carl empezó a confiar en que llovería.<p>

—Tormentas secas —dijo Tanya Denalí—. Eso no nos traerá agua. No va a llover en mucho tiempo.

Si los Swan pensaban que habían visto lo peor que podía ofrecer Australia en cuanto a rudeza del clima, era porque todavía no habían experimentado las tormentas secas en las resecas llanuras. Despojados de toda humedad lubrificante, la tierra y el aire se frotaban ásperamente, y ésta era una fricción irritante que aumentaba y aumentaba hasta que sólo podía terminar en una gigantesca dispersión de energía acumulada. El cielo descendió y se oscureció tanto que Esme tuvo que encender la luz dentro de casa; en los corrales, los caballos se estremecían y piafaban al menor ruido; las gallinas se encaramaban en sus perchas y escondían la cabeza bajo el ala temblorosa; los perros gruñían y se peleaban; los cerdos que hozaban entre los escombros hundían el hocico en el polvo y atisbaban con sus brillantes ojitos. Las fuerzas latentes en los cielos infundían pánico en los huesos de todos los seres vivos, como si las grandes y espesas nubes se hubiesen tragado el sol y se dispusieran a escupir fuego solar sobre la tierra.

El trueno avanzó desde la lejanía a velocidad creciente, las chispas del horizonte dieron vivo relieve a las rugientes ondas, crestas de sorprendente blancura espumearon y rompieron sobre profundidades que tenían un azul de medianoche. Entonces, con un viento ululante que absorbía el polvo y lo lanzaba contra los ojos, las orejas y la boca, llegó el cataclismo. Nadie tuvo ya que imaginarse la ira bíblica de Dios, porque la vivieron todos. Ninguno de los hombres podía abstenerse de saltar cuando retumbaba el trueno —estallaba con el ruido y la furia de un mundo en desintegración—, pero, al cabo de un rato, la familia reunida se acostumbró a ello y salió a la galería y contempló las dehesas del otro lado del torrente. Grandes relámpagos zigzagueantes trazaban vetas de fuego en todo el cielo, y los rayos caían por docenas a cada instante; saltaban cadenas de destellos sulfurosos entre las nubes, entrando y saliendo de ellas como en un juego del escondite. Los árboles fulminados crujían y humeaban sobre la hierba, y ahora comprendieron al fin los Swan la razón de que aquellos solitarios centinelas de los prados estuviesen muertos.

Un resplandor fantástico flotaba en el aire, un aire que ya no era invisible, sino que tenía fuego dentro, rosado y lila, fosforescente, o de un amarillo de azufre, y que exhalaba un olor dulzón, evasivo, imposible de reconocer. Los árboles resplandecían débilmente, los rojos cabellos de los Swan aparecían aureolados de lenguas de fuego, y todos tenían erizado el vello de los brazos. Y esto duró toda la tarde, y sólo se extinguió poco a poco por el Este al anochecer, librándoles de su espantoso hechizo, pero dejándoles excitados, nerviosos, intranquilos. No había caído una gota de lluvia. Pero haber sobrevivido, sanos y salvos, en aquel delirio atmosférico, era como morir y volver a la vida; no pudieron hablar de otra cosa en toda una semana.

—Tendremos mucho más —dijo, agorera, Tanya Denalí.

Y tuvieron mucho más. El segundo invierno seco trajo mucho más frío del que cabía esperar si no nevaba; la escarcha formaba capas de varios centímetros sobre el suelo, y los perros se acurrucaban en sus perreras y conservaban el calor atracándose de carne de canguro y de montones de grasa de las reses sacrificadas en la hacienda. Al menos, el mal tiempo significaba comer carne de buey y de cerdo, en vez de la eterna carne de cordero. Encendían grandes fogatas dentro de casa, y los hombres se refugiaban en ella siempre que podían, pues, sobre todo de noche, se habrían helado en la dehesa. En cambio, cuando llegaban los esquiladores, éstos estaban de buen humor, porque podían trabajar más de prisa, sudando menos. En el compartimiento de cada hombre en el gran cobertizo, había un círculo más claro en el suelo de tablas, que correspondía al sitio donde el sudor de los esquiladores, durante cincuenta años, había blanqueado la madera.

Todavía quedaba hierba de la última y lejana inundación, pero disminuía fatídicamente. Día tras día, el cielo estaba encapotado y había poca luz, pero no llovía nunca. El viento aullaba tristemente sobre, los prados, levantando grandes remolinos de polvo que parecían de lluvia, atormentando la mente con fantasías de agua.

A los niños les salieron sabañones en los dedos; procuraban no sonreír, porque tenían los labios agrietados; cuando se quitaban los calcetines, se arrancaban piel de los talones y de las espinillas. Era completamente imposible conservar el calor con aquel viento crudo y fuerte, tanto más cuanto que las casas habían sido proyectadas para captar todas las ráfagas de aire, no para impedir su entrada. Se acostaban en dormitorios helados y se levantaban en dormitorios helados, esperando pacientemente que mamá íes guardase un poco de agua caliente de la olla del fogón, para que el acto de lavarse no fuese una terrible y dolorosa tarea.

Un día, el pequeño Ethan empezó a toser y a estornudar, y empeoró rápidamente. Esme confeccionó un emplasto de polvo de carbón y lo extendió sobre el pecho enfermo de la criatura, pero no pareció proporcionarle ningún alivio. Al principio, ella no se alarmó demasiado, pero, al avanzar el día, el niño se agravó tanto que ya no supo qué hacer, y Bella se sentó a su lado, estrujándose las manos y rezando en silencio una letanía interminable de padrenuestros y avemarías. Cuando llegó Carl, a las seis, la respiración del niño se oía desde la galería, y tenía los labios amoratados.

Carl se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa grande para telefonear, pero el médico estaba a sesenta kilómetros de distancia y había salido para atender a otro enfermo. Encendieron azufre en un cuenco y sostuvieron al niño sobre él, en un intento de hacerle expulsar la membrana que le ahogaba lentamente; pero no pudo contraer la caja torácica lo suficiente para expulsarla. Su color era cada vez más amoratado, y su respiración se había hecho ahora convulsiva. Bella estaba sentada junto a él, sosteniéndole y rezando, encogido el corazón por el dolor, al ver cómo luchaba el pequeñín por respirar. De todos los niños, Ethan era el hermano a quien más quería; era su madrecita. Nunca deseó tan desesperadamente ser una madre mayor; pensando que, si fuese, como Esme, podría hacer algo para curarle. Confusa y aterrorizada, sostenía el cuerpecito cerca de ella, tratando de ayudar a Ethan a respirar.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que podía morir, ni siquiera cuando Esme y Carl se hincaron de rodillas y rezaron, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer. A medianoche, Carl separó los brazos de Bella de la criatura inmóvil, y depositó tiernamente a Ethan sobre las almohadas.

Bella abrió los ojos; se había quedado medio dormida, porque Ethan había dejado de debatirse.

— ¡Oh, papá! ¡Está mejor! —exclamó.

Carl meneó la cabeza; parecía encogido y viejo, y la lámpara arrancaba destellos de escarcha de sus cabellos y de su barba de ocho días.

—No, Bella; Ethan no está mejor en el sentido en que tú lo dices, pero descansa en paz. Se ha ido junto a Dios, y ya no sufre.

—Papá quiere decir que ha muerto —declaró Esme, con voz monótona.

— ¡Oh, no, papá! ¡No puede estar _muerto!_

Pero la criatura estaba muerta en su nido de almohadas. Bella lo supo en cuanto miró a Ethan, aunque era la primera vez que veía un muerto. Parecía un muñeco, no un niño. Ella se levantó y salió para reunirse con los chicos, que velaban inquietos alrededor del fuego de la cocina, mientras la señora Sue, sentada en una silla, vigilaba a los mellizos, cuya cuna había sido trasladada allí para que estuviesen más calientes.

—Ethan acaba de morir —anunció Bella.

Stuart pareció despertar de un sueño lejano.

—Es lo mejor para él —dijo—. Descansa en paz. —Se levantó al entrar Esme y se acercó a ella, pero sin tocarla—. Estarás cansada, mamá. Ve a acostarte. Encenderé fuego en tu habitación. Vamos, ve a acostarte.

Esme se volvió y le siguió sin decir palabra. Emm se levantó y salió a la galería. Los demás chicos se quedaron un rato sentados y, después, fueron a reunirse con él. Carl no apareció. La señora Sue, sin decir palabra, sacó el cochecito de un rincón de la galería y depositó cuidadosamente en él a los dormidos Sethy y Bry. Miró a Bella, y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

—Vuelvo a la casa grande, Bella, y me llevo a Sethy y a Bry. Volveré por la mañana, pero es mejor que los pequeños, de momento, se queden con Minnie, Cat y yo. Díselo a tu madre.

Bella se sentó en una silla y cruzó las manos sobre la falda. ¡Oh! ¡Ethan era suyo, y había muerto! El pequeño Ethan, al que tanto quería y al que había hecho de madre. El espacio que había ocupado en su mente aún no estaba vacío; todavía podía sentir su cálido peso sobre su pecho. Era terrible saber que nunca volvería a descansar allí, donde ella lo había sentido durante cuatro largos años. No; no debía llorar por esto; las lágrimas debían ser sólo para Agnes, por las heridas en la frágil coraza de su amor propio, por su niñez perdida para siempre. Esta era una carga que tendría que llevar hasta el fin de sus días, y seguir viviendo a pesar de ella. La voluntad de supervivencia es muy fuerte en ciertas personas, y menos en otras. En Bella, era refinada y tensa como un cable de acero.

Así la encontró el padre Edward cuando llegó con el médico. Ella señaló el pasillo, sin decir nada ni brindarse a acompañarles. Y pasó mucho rato antes de que el sacerdote pudiese hacer al fin lo que había querido hacer desde que Tanya Denalí le había telefoneado a la rectoría: acercarse a Bella, estar con ella, darle algo de sí mismo. Dudaba de que alguien más comprendiese lo que Ethan había significado para ella.

Pero pasó mucho rato. Tenía que practicar los últimos ritos, para el caso de que el alma no hubiese abandonado aún el cuerpo, y ver a Esme y a Carl, y darles unos consejos prácticos. El médico se había marchado, afligido, pero acostumbrado a unas tragedias que las enormes distancias hacían inevitables. Por lo que decían, poco habría podido hacer de todos modos, tan lejos de su hospital y de sus expertos ayudantes. Aquella gente se arriesgaba, plantaba cara a sus demonios y seguía adelante. Pondría «difteria» en el certificado de defunción. Probablemente había sido eso.

Por fin, al padre Edward nada le quedó por hacer. Carl había ido a reunirse con Esme; Emm y los muchachos se habían marchado a la carpintería á construir el pequeño ataúd. Jazz estaba sentado en el suelo, en la habitación de Esme, y su puro perfil, tan parecido al de ella, se recortaba sobre el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana; y Esme, reclinada en la almohada, asiendo una mano de Carl con la suya, no dejaba de mirar aquella sombra acurrucada sobre el frío suelo. Eran las cinco de la mañana y los gallos empezaban a agitarse adormilados, pero todavía tardaría bastante en amanecer.

Todavía con la estola morada alrededor del cuello, porque había olvidado que la llevaba puesta, el padre Edward se inclinó sobre el fuego de la cocina y reanimó las brasas, apagó la lámpara de encima de la mesa y se sentó en una banqueta de madera, delante de Bella, y observó a la niña. Había crecido; se había puesto unas botas de siete leguas que amenazaban con dejarle atrás; y entonces, mientras la observaba, sintió más agudamente que nunca su insuficiencia, en una vida roída siempre por una duda obsesiva sobre su propio valor. Pero, _¿qué _temía? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba que no podría resistir, cuando se presentase? Podía ser fuerte frente a los demás; no temía a los demás. Pero sentía miedo dentro de sí mismo, esperando que aquel algo anónimo se deslizara en su conciencia cuando menos lo esperase. Mientras tanto, Bella, que había nacido dieciocho años después que él, crecía y le dejaba atrás.

Y no era que ella fuese una santa, o que lo fuera más que la mayoría. Pero nunca se quejaba; tenía el don — ¿o la desgracia?— de la aceptación. Pasara lo que pasase, le hacía frente y lo aceptaba, lo guardaba para alimentar el horno de su ser. ¿Quién se lo había' enseñado? ¿Podía enseñarse esto? ¿O acaso la imagen que se había forjado de ella era una ficción de su propia fantasía? ¿Qué importaba en realidad? ¿Qué era más importante: lo que era realmente ella, o lo que él pensaba que era?

— ¡Oh, Bella! —dijo, desalentado.

Ella se volvió a mirarle y, sacándola de su dolor, le dirigió una sonrisa de amor inmenso y absoluto, sin reservas, porque los tabúes y las inhibiciones de la feminidad no formaban todavía parte de su mundo. Sentirse tan amado le conmovió, le consumió, le hizo lamentarse, ante aquel Dios de cuya existencia dudaba a veces, de no ser cualquier otra persona, distinta de Edward Cullen. ¿Era esto la cosa desconocida? ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿por qué la quería tanto? Pero, como de costumbre, nadie le respondió, y Bella siguió sentada inmóvil, sonriéndole.

Al amanecer, Esme se levantó para preparar el desayuno, ayudada por Jazz, y entonces volvió la señora Sue, con Minnie y Cat, y las cuatro mujeres permanecieron juntas delante del fuego, hablando en voz baja y monótona, ligadas en una especie de comunidad doliente que ni Bella ni el sacerdote comprendían. Después del desayuno, Bella se dispuso a forrar la cajita de madera construida, pulida y barnizada por sus hermanos. Esme le había dado una bata blanca de satén, que había adquirido un color marfileño con el paso de los años, y Bella la rasgó y resistió con los trozos los duros contornos del interior de la caja. Mientras el padre Edward colocaba unas toallas en el fondo, ella dio forma a los retazos de satén, cosiéndolos a máquina, y sujetó el forro en la madera con chinchetas. Después, Esme vistió al niño con su mejor traje de terciopelo, le peinó y lo colocó en el blanco nido que olía a ella, a Esme, y no a Bella, que había sido su madre. Carl cerró la tapa y lloro: era el primer hijo que perdía.

Desde hacía años el salón de Drogheda hacía las veces de capilla; habían construido un altar al fondo, y éste aparecía ahora cubierto con un mantel bordada en oro por las monjas de Santa María de Urso, a quienes Tanya Denalí había pagado mil libras por su labor. La señora Sue había adornado la sala y el altar con flores de invierno de los jardines de Drogheda, alhelíes dobles, flores de mostaza tempranas y rosas tardías, formando con todas ellas una especie de pintura rosada y orinienta que hubiese encontrado mágicamente la dimensión del olor. El padre Edward, revestido con un alba sin encajes y una casulla negra sin bordados, dijo la misa de difuntos.

Como la mayor parte de las grandes haciendas de la región, Drogheda enterraba sus muertos en su propia tierra. El cementerio estaba más allá de los jardines, junto a la orilla poblada de sauces del torrente, cercado por una verja de hierro pintada de blanco y tapizado de verde hierba, incluso en este tiempo de sequía, porque era regada con agua de los depósitos de la casa Michael Carson y su pequeño hijo estaban enterrados allí, en un imponente sepulcro de mármol, sobre el cual un ángel del tamaño de un hombre, con una espada desenvainada, velaba su descanso. Pero tal vez una docena de tumbas menos ostentosas circundaban el mausoleo, marcadas solamente por sencillas cruces blancas de madera y por aros blancos de croquet para determinar sus límites; en algunas de ellas, no figuraba siquiera el nombre: un esquilador sin parientes conocidos, que había muerto en una riña en los corrales; dos o tres vagabundos cuya última visita en este mundo había sido Drogheda; unos huesos sin sexo y completamente anónimos, encontrados en una de las dehesas; el cocinero chino de Michael Carson, sobre cuyos restos se erguía una sombrilla escarlata, cuyas tristes campanillas parecían pregonar continuamente su nombre: Hi Sing, Hi Sing, Hi Sing; un carretero, en cuya cruz se leía solamente: El carretero Charlie era un buen tipo; y otras, algunas de ellas de mujeres. Pero tanta sencillez era indigna de Ethan, sobrino de la propietaria; depositaron el ataúd de confección casera en una repisa del interior del mausoleo, y cerraron la complicada puerta de bronce.

Al cabo de cierto tiempo, todos dejaron de hablar de Ethan, salvo de pasada. Bella guardaba su dolor exclusivamente para sí; su aflicción tenía la irreflexiva desolación propia de los niños, exagerada y misteriosa, pero su propia juventud hacía que la enterrase bajo los sucesos de la vida cotidiana, reduciendo su importancia. Los chicos se afectaron poco, a excepción de Emm, que era ya lo bastante mayor para haber querido a su hermano pequeño. Carl sufrió profundamente; en cambio, nadie supo si Esme había sufrido mucho. Parecía que cada día se alejaba más de su marido y de sus hijos, de todo sentimiento. Debido a esto, Carl agradecía mucho a Jazz la manera en que cuidaba de su madre, la seria ternura con que la trataba. Sólo Carl sabía cuál había sido la expresión de Esme, el día en que él había vuelto de Gilly sin Frank. Ni un destello de emoción en sus dulces ojos grises; ni dureza, ni acusación, ni odio, ni desesperación. Como si hubiese esperado sencillamente recibir el golpe, como espera el perro condenado la bala mortal, conociendo su destino, incapaz de evitarlo.

—Sabía que no volvería —había dicho ella.

—Tal vez lo hará, Esme, si le escribes en seguida —había dicho Carl.

Ella había meneado la cabeza, pero, como correspondía a Esme, no había dado ninguna explicación. Era mejor que Jake se forjase una nueva vida, lejos de Drogheda y de ella. Conocía lo bastante a su hijo para estar convencida de que una sola palabra de ella le haría volver; por consiguiente, no debía decir nunca esta palabra. Si los días se le hacían largos y amargos, con un sentimiento de fracaso, lo soportaría en silencio. Ella no había elegido a Carl, pero no había en el mundo un hombre mejor que Carl. Ella era de esas personas de sentimientos tan intensos que se hacen insufribles, imposibles, y su lección había sido muy dura. Durante casi veinticinco años, había tratado de ahogar la emoción, y estaba convencida de que, al fin, su perseverancia triunfaría.

La vida siguió el ciclo rítmico e infinito de la tierra; el verano siguiente llegaron las lluvias, no monzónicas, pero si algo parecido, llenando el torrente y los depósitos, refrescando las sedientas raíces de las hierbas, eliminando el polvo pegajoso. Casi llorando de alegría, los hombres se entregaron a las tareas de los prados, con la seguridad de que ya no tendrían que alimentar a mano a los corderos. La hierba había durado exactamente lo necesario, completada con el desmoche de los árboles más jugosos, pero no en todas las haciendas de Gilly había ocurrido lo mismo. La cantidad de reses de cada explotación dependía enteramente del ganadero que la regía. En relación con su gran extensión, Drogheda tenía pocas reses, y esto significaba que la hierba duraba mucho más.

La época de parir las ovejas y las semanas siguientes eran las de mayor actividad del calendario ganadero. Había que recoger cada oveja recién nacida y marcarla en la oreja; los machos no necesarios para la reproducción eran, además, castrados. Un trabajo sucio y repugnante, que les dejaba empapados en sangre hasta la piel, pues sólo había una manera de capar a miles de machos en el breve tiempo disponible. El castrador sujetaba los testículos entre los dedos, los cortaba con los dientes y los escupía al suelo. Los rabos de los machos y de las hembras, atados con delgadas tiras rígidas, perdían poco a poco el riego sanguíneo vital, se hinchaban, se secaban y acababan por caer.

Éste era el ganado lanar mejor del mundo, criado a una escala desconocida en cualquier otro país y con un mínimo de mano de obra. Todo estaba orientado a una producción perfecta de una lana perfecta. Por tanto, había también el afeitado; la lana alrededor del ano de la res se ensuciaba de excrementos, se llenaba de moscas y se apelotonaba en negros grumos a los que llamaban cazcarrias. Esta zona tenía que estar siempre afeitada o cortada al rape. Era un sencillo trabajo de esquileo, pero muy desagradable, a causa del mal olor y de las moscas, y por esto se pagaba mejor. Asimismo se llevaba a cabo la desinsectación: miles y miles de animales que balaban y saltaban eran conducidos a través de un laberinto de pasillos, donde eran bañados con fenol, que los libraba de garrapatas y otros parásitos. Y la purga: administración de medicamentos, con grandes jeringas introducidas en la garganta del animal, para eliminar los parásitos intestinales.

Pues el trabajo con los corderos no terminaba nunca; cuando se acababa de una tarea, había que empezar otra. Las reses eran reunidas y clasificadas, trasladadas de una dehesa a otra, criadas y destetadas, esquiladas y afeitadas, desinsectadas y purgadas, muertas y embarcadas para la venta. Drogheda tenía un millar de cabezas de ganado bovino de primera calidad, además de los corderos; pero éstos rendían mucho más, y así, en sus buenos tiempos, Drogheda criaba aproximadamente un cordero por cada dos acres de tierra, o sea un total de 125.000. Como eran merinos, no se vendían nunca para carne sino que, cuando terminaban sus años de producción de lana, eran vendidos para la fabricación de pieles, lanolina, sebo y cola, a las fábricas de curtidos y demás productos.

Y así fue como la literatura clásica de aquellos parajes australianos fue adquiriendo gradualmente significado. La lectura era ahora más importante que nunca para los Swan, aislados del mundo en Drogheda; su único contacto con él era a través de la mágica palabra escrita. Pero en las cercanías no había ninguna biblioteca donde se prestasen libros, como la había habido en Wahine, ni hacían un viaje semanal a la ciudad para recoger la correspondencia y los periódicos, y cambiar sus libros como habían hecho en Wahine. El padre Edward llenó esta laguna entrando a saco en la biblioteca de Gillanbone, en la del convenio y en la suya propia, y descubrió, con asombro, que, sin darse cuenta, había organizado toda una biblioteca circulante, vía Bluey Williams y su camión de reparto del correo. Éste iba siempre cargado de libros: volúmenes gastados y manoseados, que viajaban entre Drogheda y Bugela, Dibban-Dibban y Braich y Pwll, Cunnamutta y EachUisge, y eran siempre recibidos con agradecimiento por mentes ansiosas de alimento y evasión. Los grandes relatos eran siempre devueltos a regañadientes, pero el padre Edward y las monjas llevaban un minucioso registro de los libros que tardaban más en ser devueltos, y entonces, el padre Edward encargaba nuevos ejemplares a través de la agencia de noticias de Gilly y los cargaba tranquilamente en la cuenta de Tanya Denalí, como donativos a la Sociedad Bibliófila de la Santa Cruz.

Eran los tiempos en que los libros contenían, como máximo, un beso casto, en que los sentidos no eran nunca excitados por pasajes eróticos, de modo que la línea de demarcación entre los libros destinados a los adultos y los dirigidos a los chicos mayores era mucho menos severa, y no era vergonzoso que un hombre de la edad de Carl prefiriese los libros que también adoraban sus hijos: _Dot and the Kangaroo, _los episodios _Bülabong _sobre Jim y Norah y Wally, y el inmortal _We of the Never-Never, _de la señora Aeneas Gunn. Por la noche, en la cocina, se turnaban para leer en voz alta los poemas de _Banjo _Paterson y de C. J. Dennis, emocionándose con las galopadas de «El Hombre del Río Nevado» o riendo con «El Patán Sentimental» y su Doreen, o secándose disimuladamente una lágrima con la «Riente Mary_»_ de John O'Hara:

_Una carta le había escrito, porque ignoraba sus señas, Al Lachlan, donde, hace años, le había conocido_

[Yo;

_Esquilando estaba entonces, y así puse, por las buenas_

_La siguiente dirección: «A Clancy, del Overflow.»_

_Y me llegó la respuesta en rara caligrafía_

_(Yo diría que de un dedo sumergido en alquitrán); Era de otro esquilador y textualmente decía:_

_«A Queensland se marchó Clancy; no sabemos_ _dónde está.»_

_En mi loca fantasía, vi a Clancy con el ganado Marchando «Cooper abajo», donde va el occidental;_

_Lento avance de las reses, y Clancy detrás, cantando, Pues el ganadero goza más que los de la ciudad._

_Y halla amigos en los prados y voces de bienvenida En el murmullo del viento y del río en sus riberas,_

_Y ve el paisaje soleado de la llanura extendida,_

_Y por la noche el fulgor de las estrellas eternas._

«Clancy del Overflow» era su poesía predilecta, y _el Banjo _su poeta predilecto. Tal vez los versos eran un poco vulgares, pero no habían sido escritos para eruditos refinados; eran del pueblo para el pueblo, y, en aquellos tiempos, eran muchos australianos los que se los sabían de memoria mejor que los poemas de Tennyson y de Wordsworth, pues sus toscas aleluyas habían sido escritas pensando en Inglaterra. Las plantaciones de narcisos y los campos de asfódelos no significaban nada para los Swan, que vivían en un clima donde aquéllos no podían existir.

Los Swan comprendían a los poetas de la región mejor que la mayoría de sus lectores, pues el Overflow era su telón de fondo, y el traslado de los corderos, una realidad en la TSR. La «Travelling Stock Route», o TSR, era una ruta oficial que serpenteaba cerca del río Barwon, una tierra libre de la Corona destinada al traslado de mercancías vivas de la mitad oriental del continente a la occidental. En los viejos tiempos, los pastores y sus hambrientas manadas, que destruían los pastos, eran muy mal recibidos, y odiados los bueyes que, en grandes rebaños de veinte a ochenta cabezas, asolaban los mejores pastos de los colonos. Ahora, con las rutas oficiales para pastores y ganados convertidas en leyenda, las relaciones entre nómadas y sedentarios eran más amistosas.

Los ocasionales pastores en tránsito eran bien recibidos cuando se acercaban para charlar o beber una cerveza o comer un bocado. A veces, traían mujeres con ellos, conduciendo viejas y destartaladas carretas tiradas por jamelgos, con ollas y latas y botellas oscilando y repicando en una especie de cenefa a su alrededor. Eran las mujeres más alegres y broncas conocidas que viajaban de Kynuna al Paroo, de Goondiwindi a Gundagai, de Katherine al Curry. Extrañas mujeres: no sabían lo que era un techo sobre sus cabezas, ni un colchón debajo de sus duras espaldas. Ningún hombre las aventajaba; eran tan duras y resistentes como la tierra que hollaban con sus inquietos pies. Salvajes como los pájaros de los árboles empapados de sol, sus hijos pequeños se escondían tímidamente detrás de las ruedas del calesín o buscaban la protección de la leñera, mientras sus padres tomaban té y contaban largas historias, prometían transmitir vagos mensajes a Hoopiron Collins o a Gnarlunga Waters, o referían el fantástico cuento del _jackaroo _Pommy de Gnarlunga. Y, de algún modo, uno podía tener la seguridad de que aquellos vagabundos sin hogar habían cavado una fosa, habían enterrado un hijo o una esposa, un marido o un compañero, al pie de un _coolibah _que nunca olvidarían, a orillas de algún punto de la TSR, y que no se distinguiría de los otros a los ojos de quienes no sabían cómo pueden los corazones marcar un árbol como singular y especial entre una espesura de árboles.

Bella ignoraba incluso el significado de una expresión tan manida como «los hechos de la vida», pues las circunstancias habían conspirado para cerrarle todos los caminos que habrían podido facilitarle su conocimiento. Su padre trazaba una línea inflexible entre los varones y las hembras de la familia; temas como la cría o el apareamiento nunca se discutían en presencia de mujeres, y los hombres sólo podían aparecer completamente vestidos delante de aquéllas. Los libros que habrían podido darle una clave no entraban nunca en Drogheda, y Bella no tenía amigas de su edad que pudiesen instruirla. Su vida estaba absolutamente limitada a las tareas del hogar, y, alrededor de la casa, no había la menor actividad sexual. Los animales del Home Paddock eran casi literalmente estériles. Tanya Denalí no criaba caballos, sino que los compraba a Martin King, de Bugela, que sí tenía criadero. Si uno no tenía cría de caballos, los garañones eran un engorro; por consiguiente, no los había en Drogheda. Había un toro, sí, un animal fiero y salvaje, cuyo corral estaba en sitio apartado, pero Bella le tenía tanto miedo que nunca se acercaba a él. Los perros permanecían encerrados en la perrera y encadenados, y su apareamiento era un ejercicio científico realizado bajo la experta dirección de Carl o de Emm, lejos de la casa. Y Bella tampoco tenía tiempo de observar a los cerdos, a los que aborrecía y alimentaba de mala gana. En realidad, Bella no tenía tiempo de observar a nadie, salvo a sus dos hermanos pequeños. Y la ignorancia engendra ignorancia; un cuerpo y una mente dormidos pasan durmiendo por sucesos que, en estado de vigilia, son inmediatamente catalogados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, aca está otro cápitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>**

**_Besoss!_**

**_Malee-SP _**


	14. Dos: VIII

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p>Poco antes de cumplir los quince años, cuando el calor del estío estaba llegando a su punto culminante, Bella advirtió unas manchas pardas en su pantalón. Al cabo de un par de días, desaparecieron, aunque volvieron a aparecer a las seis semanas, y su vergüenza se convirtió en terror. La primera vez había pensado que se había ensuciado, y de aquí su vergüenza, pero vio señales inconfundibles de sangre al repetirse. No sabía de dónde podía proceder la sangre, y presumió que debía de ser del ano. La lenta hemorragia desapareció tres días después y no volvió a repetirse hasta dos meses más tarde; las furtivas lavaduras de sus pantalones habían pasado inadvertidas, porque, a fin de cuentas, ella lavaba casi toda la ropa. El ataque siguiente le produjo dolor, los primeros rigores no biliosos de su vida. Y la hemorragia era peor, mucho peor. Hurtó algunos pañales viejos de los gemelos y se los sujetó dentro del pantalón, temiendo que la sangre se filtrase a través de éste.<p>

La muerte que se había llevado a Ethan había sido como una visita tempestuosa de algo del otro mundo, pero esta desintegración de su propio ser resultaba aterradora. ¿Cómo podía presentarse a Esme o a Carl y darles la noticia de que se estaba muriendo de una terrible y sucia enfermedad de su trasero? Sólo a Jake le habría confiado su tormento, pero Jake estaba tan lejos que era inútil pensar en buscarle. Había oído a las mujeres hablar de tumores y de cáncer mientras tomaban el té, de la lenta y dolorosa muerte de una amiga, de la madre o de una hermana, y Bella estaba segura de que algo la roía por dentro, subiendo en silencio hasta su aterrorizado corazón. ¡Y no quería morir!

Sus ideas sobre el carácter de la muerte eran muy vagas; ni siquiera veía claramente cuál sería su condición en aquel incomprensible otro mundo. Para Bella, la religión era un conjunto de leyes más que una experiencia espiritual, y no la ayudaba en absoluto. En su espantada conciencia, se mezclaban palabras y frases pronunciadas por sus padres, los amigos de éstos, las monjas, los curas en sus sermones y los autores de libros anunciadores de venganza. No había manera de que pudiese entenderse con la muerte; yacía noche tras noche en un terror confuso, tratando de imaginar si la muerte era una noche perpetua, o un abismo de- llamas sobre el que había que saltar para llegar a los campos dorados del otro lado, o una esfera parecida al interior de un globo gigantesco, lleno de cánticos y de una luz atenuada por los cristales de unas ventanas ilimitadas.

Se volvió muy callada, pero de una manera completamente distinta del pacífico y soñador aislamiento de Jasper; era más bien la inmovilidad petrificada de un animal hipnotizado por la mirada de basilisco de una serpiente. Si le hablaban cuando no lo esperaba, se sobresaltaba; si los pequeños la llamaban, corría a ellos con la angustia expiatoria de su negligencia; y, cuando tenía uno de sus raros momentos de ocio, se escapaba e iba al cementerio, a visitar a Ethan que era el único muerto al que había conocido.

Todos advirtieron un cambio en ella, pero lo aceptaron pensando que Bella se hacía mayor y sin preguntarse lo que este desarrollo podía significar para ella; disimulaba su aflicción demasiado bien. Había aprendido las viejas lecciones; su autodominio era fenomenal, y su orgullo, formidable. Nadie debía saber jamás lo que pasaba en su interior; la fachada debía permanecer incólume hasta el fin; ahí estaban los ejemplos de Esme, de Jake y de Jasper, y ella llevaba la misma sangre, era su herencia y parte de su naturaleza.

Pero, como el padre Edward visitaba con frecuencia Drogheda, y como el cambio de Bella se acentuó, pasando de una bella metamorfosis femenina a la extinción de toda vitalidad, su interés por ella se convirtió en preocupación y, después, en miedo. Un desgaste físico y espiritual se estaba produciendo ante sus ojos; ella se les escapaba, y él no podía resignarse a verla convertida en otra Esme. La carita afilada era toda ojos, que observaban fijamente alguna horrible perspectiva, y la piel opaca y lechosa, que jamás se ponía morena ni pecosa, se estaba haciendo más translúcida. Si esto continuaba, pensó él, el día menos pensado desaparecería dentro de sus propios ojos, como una serpiente tragándose la cola, y vagaría en el universo como una ráfaga casi invisible de pálida luz verde, de esas que sólo pueden verse en el borde del campo visual, donde acechan las sombras y bajan cosas negras por una pared blanca.

Bueno, él averiguaría su secreto, aunque tuviese que arrancárselo por la fuerza. Aquellos días, Tanya Denalí estaba más exigente que nunca, celosa de cada momento que pasaba él en la casa del mayoral; sólo la infinita paciencia de un hombre sutil y tortuoso podía ocultarle su rebelión contra un carácter tan dominador. Ni siquiera su extraña preocupación por Bella podía dominar siempre su sabiduría política, el solapado contento que sentía al observar cómo actuaba su hechizo sobre una persona tan pendenciera y refractaria como Tanya Denalí. Mientras el latente interés por el bienestar de otra persona única acampaba en su mente y la recorría de arriba abajo, él reconocía la existencia de otra condición que cohabitaba allí: la fría crueldad felina de explotar, de tomarle el pelo a una mujer orgullosa y dominante. ¡Era algo que siempre le había gustado! La vieja araña no podría dominarle nunca.

Por fin, consiguió librarse un día de Tanya Denalí y hacer que Bella tocase de pies en el suelo en el pequeño cementerio, bajo la sombra del pálido y nada belicoso ángel vengador. Ella estaba contemplando la cara plácida de éste, con el miedo pintado en su propio semblante; un exquisito contraste entre lo sensible y lo insensible, pensó él. Pero, ¿qué estaba _haciendo _él aquí, persiguiéndola como una gallina clueca, cuando en realidad no debía ser él, sino su padre y su madre, quienes procurasen averiguar lo que le pasaba? Pero ellos no habían advertido nada inquietante, tal vez porque se preocupaban de ella menos que él. Y él era sacerdote, y debía consolar a los espíritus solitarios o afligidos. Verla desgraciada se le hacía intolerable, y, sin embargo, le atemorizaba la manera en que se estaba atando a ella por la concurrencia de los acontecimientos. Estaba acumulando un arsenal de hechos y recuerdos de ella, y esto le espantaba. El cariño que sentía por la niña y su instinto sacerdotal de ofrecerse en cualquier ocasión espiritual que lo exigiese así, se mezclaban con el pánico obsesivo de hacerse absolutamente necesario a otro ser humano y de que otro ser humano llegase a ser absolutamente necesario para él.

Cuando Bella le oyó andar sobre la hierba, se volvió en su dirección, cruzando las manos sobre la falda y mirándose los pies. El cura se sentó cerca de ella, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras su sotana formaba unos pliegues menos graciosos que las largas piernas que cubría. Era inútil andarse por las ramas, decidió; ella se le escaparía, por poco que pudiese.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

—Nada, padre.

—No te creo.

—Por favor, padre, por favor. ¡No _puedo _decírselo!

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Niña de poca fe! Puedes contármelo todo, todo lo que sea. Por eso estoy aquí, y por eso soy sacerdote. Nuestro Señor me eligió para representarle en la Tierra, para escuchar por Él e incluso, para perdonar por Él. Y no hay nada en el mundo, pequeña Bella, que Él y yo no podamos perdonar de buen grado. Debes decirme lo que te pasa, querida, porque, si nadie puede ayudarte, _yo _sí que puedo. Mientras viva, te ayudaré, velaré por ti. Si quieres, seré una especie de ángel de la guarda, mucho mejor que ese pedazo de mármol de ahí arriba. —Respiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia delante—. Bella, si me quieres, _¡dímelo!_

Ella se estrujó las manos.

— ¡Me estoy muriendo, padre! ¡Tengo cáncer!

Él sintió primero unas enormes ganas de reír, un regocijado impulso liberador de su tensión; después, miró la fina piel azulada, los bracitos delgados y tuvo ganas de llorar y de gritar, de protestar a voces contra tamaña injusticia. No; esto no podía ser una vana fantasía de Bella; debía de tener algún motivo válido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, querida?

Ella tardó mucho tiempo en responder, y, cuando lo hizo, inclinó la cabeza en una inconsciente parodia de la confesión, tapándose la cara con la mano y mostrando sólo la orejita para oír la reprimenda.

—Hace seis meses que empezó, padre. Tuve horribles dolores en el vientre, pero no como en los ataques de bilis, y... ¡oh, padre!, ¡me sale mucha sangre del culito!

Él echó la cabeza atrás, cosa que nunca hacía en el confesionario; miró la cabeza inclinada de la niña, y fueron tales las emociones que le asaltaron que apenas si podía ordenar sus pensamientos. Un absurdo y delicioso alivio; un enojo tan grande contra Esme que sintió ganas de matarla; asombro y admiración por la pequeña, que tanto y tan bien había aguantado, además de una confusión extraña y que lo abarcaba todo.

Él era prisionero de los tiempos, igual que ella. Las chicas vulgares de todas las ciudades por las que había pasado, desde Dublín hasta Gillanbone, acudían deliberadamente al confesionario a murmurarle sus fantasías como si fuesen sucesos reales, impulsadas por la única faceta de él que les interesaba, su hombría, y no queriendo reconocer su impotencia para despertarla. Hablaban de violaciones, de juegos prohibidos con otras chicas, de lujuria y de adulterio, y un par de ellas, más imaginativas, habían llegado a confesar relaciones sexuales con un cura. Y él las escuchaba impertérrito, con sólo un poco de asco y de desdén, pues había pasado por los rigores del seminario y esta lección particular era fácil para un hombre como él. Pero las chicas no mencionaban nunca aquella actividad secreta que las aislaba, que las rebajaba.

A pesar del esfuerzo que hacía, no pudo evitar la ola de calor bajo su piel; el padre Edward Cullen volvió la cara y se la cubrió con una mano, para disimular la humillación de su primer rubor.

Pero con esto no ayudaría a Bella. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el rubor se había desvanecido, se puso en pie, levantó a la niña y la sentó en un plano pedestal de mármol, de modo que su cabeza quedó al mismo nivel que la de él.

—Mírame, Bella. Vamos, _¡mírame!_

Ella levantó unos ojos asustados y vio que él sonreía, e, inmediatamente, una enorme alegría inundó su alma. Él no sonreiría si ella se estuviese muriendo; sabía bien lo mucho que significaba para él, porque no se lo había ocultado nunca.

—Bella, no te vas a morir, ni tienes cáncer. No soy yo el más adecuado para decirte lo que te pasa, pero creo que debo hacerlo. Tu madre hubiese debido contártelo hace años, prepararte, y no comprendo por qué no lo hizo.

Contempló el inescrutable ángel de mármol que se erguía sobre él, y lanzó una risita extraña y ahogada.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué cosas me mandas hacer! —Y, volviéndose a la expectante Bella—: En años venideros, cuando seas mayor y sepas más de las cosas del mundo, podrías sentirte inclinada a recordar el día de hoy con confusión e incluso con vergüenza. Pero no debes recordarlo así, Bella. En esto no hay nada vergonzoso ni inquietante. Ahora, como siempre, yo no soy más que un instrumento de Nuestro Señor. Es mi única función en la Tierra, y no debo admitir otra. Tú estabas muy asustada, necesitabas ayuda, y Nuestro Señor te envía ésta ayuda por mi mediación. Recuerda solamente esto, Bella. Soy sacerdote de Nuestro Señor, y hablo en Su nombre.

»Esto que te pasa, Bella, les ocurre a todas las mujeres. Una vez al mes, expulsan sangre durante unos días. Esto suele empezar a los doce o los trece años. ¿Cuántos tienes tú ahora?

—Tengo quince, padre.

— ¿Quince? _¿Tú? _—Meneó la cabeza, creyéndola sólo a medias—. Bueno, si tú lo dices, tendré que aceptar tu palabra. En tal caso, vas más retrasada que la mayoría de las chicas. Pero esto se repite todos los meses hasta, más o menos, los cincuenta años; en algunas mujeres, es tan regular como las fases de la luna, y en otras, no es tan exacto. Algunas mujeres sienten dolores, y otras, no. Nadie sabe a qué se deben estas diferencias. Pero expulsar sangre todos los meses es señal de madurez. ¿Sabes lo que significa «madurez»?

— ¡Claro, padre! ¡Lo he leído! Quiere decir que una es mayor.

—Está bien. Mientras persiste esta hemorragia, la mujer puede tener hijos. Es parte del ciclo de la procreación. Se dice que, antes de la caída, Eva no menstruaba. Porque esto se llama menstruación, menstruar. Pero, cuando Adán y Eva pecaron. Dios castigó a la mujer más que al hombre, porque ella había sido la causante del pecado. Ella había tentado al hombre. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de la Biblia? «Parirás los hijos con dolor.» Dios quiso decir que los hijos producirían dolor a la mujer. Muchas alegrías, pero también grandes dolores. Es vuestro destino, Bella, y debes aceptarlo.

Ella no lo sabía, pero el padre Edward hubiera ofrecido el mismo consuelo y la misma ayuda a cualquiera de sus feligreses; con exquisita amabilidad, sin identificarse nunca con la aflicción. Precisamente por esto, y tal vez no debería sentiré extraño, el consuelo y la ayuda que brindaba eran más eficaces. Como si él estuviera de vuelta de estas pequeñeces, que eran cosas que tenían que pasar. Y él tampoco lo hacía deliberadamente; nadie que acudiese a él en busca de socorro tenía la impresión de que le mirase de arriba abajo, de que le culpase de sus flaquezas. Muchos sacerdotes hacían que la gente se sintiese culpable, inútil o bestial; pero él, no. Porque les daba a entender que también él tenía sus penas y sus luchas; tal vez penas distintas y luchas incomprensibles, pero no por ello menos reales. Él tampoco sabía, y nunca lo habría comprendido, que la mayor parte de su simpatía y de su atractivo no estaba en su persona, sino en algo singular, casi divino, pero muy humano, de su alma.

En cuanto a Bella, le hablaba como lo había hecho Jake; como si fuese su igual. Pero él era más viejo, más inteligente y mucho más educado que Jake y, por tanto, un confidente más satisfactorio. Y qué bonita era su voz, con su inglés perfecto, pero con ligero acento irlandés. Todo su miedo y toda su angustia se desvanecieron. Pero era joven, llena de curiosidad, ansiosa ahora de saber todo lo que había que saber, y sin verse turbada por la desalentadora filosofía de los que constantemente se interrogan, no sobre el _quién _que llevan dentro, sino sobre el _porqué. _Él era su amigo, el ídolo adorado de su corazón, el nuevo sol en su firmamento.

— ¿Por qué no debía decírmelo usted, padre? ¿Por qué ha dicho que hubiese debido hacerlo mi madre?

—Es un tema que las mujeres consideran reservado. Hablar de la menstruación o del período en presencia de hombres o muchachos no es correcto, Bella. Es algo que queda estrictamente entre las mujeres.

— ¿Por qué?

Él meneó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Si he de serte sincero, no sé realmente por qué. Incluso preferiría que no fuese así. Pero debes confiar en mi palabra de que así es. No hables _nunca _a nadie de esto, excepto a tu madre, y no le digas que lo has discutido conmigo.

—Está bien, padre; no lo haré.

Eso de hacer de madre resulta endiabladamente difícil. ¡Cuántas consideraciones prácticas a recordar!

—Bella, debes ir a casa y decirle a tu madre que has estado perdiendo sangre, y pregúntale cómo debes arreglarte.

— ¿Le pasa también a _mamá?_

—Les pasa a todas las mujeres sanas. Pero, cuando esperan un niño, esto se interrumpe hasta que ha nacido la criatura. Por eso saben las mujeres cuándo van a tener un niño.

— ¿Por qué dejan de sangrar cuando esperan un niño?

—Francamente, no lo sé. Lo siento, Bella.

— ¿Y por qué sale la sangre del culito, padre?

Él lanzó una mirada furiosa al ángel, que se la devolvió serenamente, porque a él no le preocupaban las tribulaciones femeninas. La cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado espinosa para el padre Edward. Era sorprendente tanta insistencia, en una niña en general tan reservada. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que él se había convertido para ella en la fuente de conocimiento de todo lo que no encontraría en los libros, y la conocía demasiado bien para permitir que descubriese su inquietud o la incomodidad de su situación. En este caso, ella se encerraría dentro de su concha y nunca volvería a preguntarle nada.

Por tanto, se armó de paciencia y respondió:

—No sale del culito, Bella. Delante de éste, hay un pasadizo oculto, que tiene que ver con los hijos.

— ¡Oh! Quiere decir que es por donde salen —dijo ella—. Siempre me había preguntado cómo salían.

Él sonrió y la bajó del pedestal.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Y sabes cómo se hacen los niños, Bella?

— ¡Oh, sí! —Dijo ella, dándose importancia—. Crecen dentro de una, padre.

— ¿Y qué hace que empiecen a crecer?

—Una los desea.

— ¿Quién te ha contado esto?

—Nadie. Lo descubrí yo misma —declaró ella.

El padre Edward cerró los ojos y se dijo que nadie podría llamarle cobarde por dejar las cosas como estaban. Podía compadecerla, pero no ayudarla más. Ya era suficiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Si, lo se. Increible. Volvi. Lo siennnnto! Lo que pasó es que con las fiestas y luego que estube enferma, se me pasó. Ah, hablando de eso ¡fELIZ NAVIDAD! <strong>_

_**Bueno cómo regalo de navidad, papá noel les trajo un regalito. Otro Cap adicional. **_

_**Besos enormes! **_

_**Malee-SP**_


	15. Dos: IX

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

Tanya Denalí iba a cumplir setenta y dos años, y estaba proyectando la fiesta más grande que se hubiese dado en Drogheda desde hacía cincuenta. Su cumpleaños era a primeros de noviembre, cuando el calor era todavía soportable..., al menos para los nativos de Gilly.

— ¡Mire lo que le digo, señora Sue! —Murmuró Minnie—. ¡Mire lo que le digo! ¡Ella nació el tres de noviembre!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Min? —preguntó el ama de llaves.

Los misterios célticos de Minnie le atacaban los templados nervios ingleses.

—Digo que esto significa que es una mujer Escorpión, ¿no? ¡Una mujer Escorpión!

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, Min.

—El signo peor bajo el que puede nacer una mujer, querida señora Sue —dijo Cat, abriendo mucho los ojos y santiguándose—. ¡Son hijas del Diablo! ¡Vaya si lo son!

—Francamente, Minnie, tú y Cat estáis locas pérdidas —dijo la señora Sue, sin impresionarse en absoluto.

Pero la excitación iba en aumento y crecería todavía más. La vieja araña, en su sillón y en el centro exacto de su telaraña, dictaba una serie interminable de órdenes; había que hacer esto y aquello, había que guardar esto y sacar lo de más allá. Las dos doncellas irlandesas no paraban de limpiar la plata y lavar la mejor porcelana de Haviland, y de transformar de nuevo la capilla en salón de recepción y de preparar los comedores contiguos.

Estorbados más que ayudados por los pequeños Swan, Jasper y un equipo de mozos segaban el prado, escarbaban los macizos de flores, vertían aserrín mojado en las galerías para absorber el polvo de las junturas de los azulejos, y yeso seco en el piso del salón de recepción, para que fuese apto para el baile. La orquesta de Clarence O'Toole vendría de Sydney, y de allí llegarían también ostras y camarones, centollos y langostas; varias mujeres de Gilly serían contratadas como asistentas temporales. Todo el distrito, desde Rudna Hunish hasta Inishmurray y Bugela y Narrengang, estaba en plena efervescencia.

Mientras resonaban en los pasillos de mármol los desacostumbrados ruidos de muebles cambiados de lugar y de gente que gritaba, Tanya Denalí se levantó del sillón, se dirigió al escritorio, sacó una hoja de pergamino, mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir. Sin la menor vacilación, sin hacer una pausa para considerar la colocación de una coma. Durante los últimos cinco años, había forjado mentalmente cada intrincada frase, hasta que la redacción fue perfecta. No tardó mucho en terminar; sólo había empleado dos hojas, y aún le había sobrado una cuarta parte de la segunda. Concluida la última frase, permaneció un momento sentada en su silla. El escritorio estaba colocado al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales, de modo que, con sólo volver la cabeza, podía ella contemplar los prados. Una risa en el exterior provocó que así lo hiciese, distraída al principio y, después, con rabia creciente. ¡Al _diablo _con él y su obsesión!

El padre Edward había enseñado a Bella a montar a caballo; hija de una familia campesina, nunca había montado a horcajadas, hasta que el padre Edward remedió este defecto. Pues, aunque parezca extraño, las hijas de las familias campesinas pobres no solían montar a menudo. La equitación era un pasatiempo para jóvenes ricas, tanto de la ciudad como del campo. Las chicas como Bella sabían conducir una carreta o una yunta de caballos de tiro, incluso un tractor y a veces un automóvil; pero eran raras las que sabían montar a caballo. Resultaba demasiado caro.

El padre Edward había traído de Gilly un par de botas con cinta elástica en los lados y unos pantalones de montar, y lo había depositado ruidosamente sobre la mesa de la cocina de los Swan. Carl había interrumpido la lectura de su libro, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Bueno, ¿qué trae usted ahí, padre? —preguntó.

—Prendas de equitación para Bella.

— ¿Qué? —tronó la voz de Carl.

— ¿Qué? —chilló la voz de Bella.

—Artículos de equitación para Bella. Francamente, Carl, ¡es usted un idiota de primera clase! Heredero de la hacienda más grande y más rica de Nueva Gales del Sur, ¡y nunca ha dejado que su hija montase a caballo! ¿Cómo cree usted que podrá codearse con la señorita Carmichael, la señorita Hopeton y la señora de Anthony King, todas ellas buenas amazonas? Bella tiene que aprender a montar, a la amazona y a horcajadas, ¿lo oye? Ya sé que está usted muy ocupado; por consiguiente, yo mismo enseñaré a montar a Bella, tanto si le gusta a usted como si no. Y si esto entorpece sus tareas domésticas, tanto peor. Durante unas horas a la semana, Esme tendrá que apañarse sin Bella, y no hay más que hablar.

Una de las cosas que Carl no podía hacer era discutir con un cura; por consiguiente, Bella aprendió a montar. Hacía años que lo deseaba y, en una ocasión, se había atrevido a preguntar tímidamente a su padre si podría hacerlo; pero éste no le había contestado y ella lo había olvidado en seguida, y nunca se lo había vuelto a preguntar, pensando que el silencio de Carl equivalía a una negativa. Aprender bajo la dirección del padre Edward le produjo una alegría que tuvo buen cuidado en ocultar, pues, en aquel tiempo, su veneración del padre Edward se había convertido en una ardiente y muy infantil pasión. Sabiendo que era completamente imposible, se permitía el lujo de soñar en él, de preguntarse lo que sentiría si él la abrazaba y le daba un beso. Sus sueños no podían ir más lejos, porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que venía después, ni siquiera de que algo viniese después. Y si sabía que estaba mal soñar así en un sacerdote, no veía la manera de obligarse a no hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que él no percibiese el menor indicio del tortuoso rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

Mientras Tanya Denalí observaba a través de la ventana del salón, el padre Edward y Bella salían de la caballeriza, que estaba en el lado de la casa grande más alejado de la residencia del mayoral. Los mozos de la hacienda montaban huesudos caballos de labor que nunca habían estado en el interior de una caballeriza, sino que sólo andaban alrededor de los corrales cuando tenían que hacer algún trabajo o retozaban en la hierba del Home Paddock cuando descansaban. Pero había caballerizas en Drogheda, aunque ahora sólo las usaba el padre Edward. Tanya Denalí tenía allí dos caballos de pura raza para uso exclusivo del padre Edward; nada de jamelgos para él. Y, cuando él le había preguntado si Bella podía usar también sus monturas, ella no había podido negárselo. La muchacha era sobrina suya, y él tenía razón: debía aprender a montar decentemente.

En lo más profundo de su hinchado y viejo cuerpo, Tanya Denalí habría querido poder negarse, o, al menos, montar con ellos. Pero ni podía hacer lo primero, ni podía ya encaramarse a lomos de un caballo. Y ahora la amargaba verlos a los dos, cruzando juntos el prado, él con sus _breeches, _sus botas y su camisa blanca, ágil como un bailarín, y ella con sus pantalones de montar, esbelta e infantilmente hermosa. Irradiaban una amistad natural, y Tanya Denalí se preguntó, por millonésima vez, por qué era ella la única que deploraba su estrecha y casi íntima relación. Carl lo encontraba maravilloso; Esme — ¡que era un zoquete!— no decía nada, como de costumbre, y los chicos le trataban a él como a un hermano. ¿Era porque ella amaba a Edward Cullen, por lo que veía lo que no veía nadie más? ¿O acaso eran figuraciones suyas, y no había más que una amistad de un hombre de treinta y pico años por una jovencita que no era todavía del todo una mujer? ¡Bah! Ningún hombre de treinta y cinco años, aunque se llamase Edward Cullen, podía dejar de ver la rosa que se abría. ¿Ni siquiera Edward Cullen? ¡Ah! ¡Especialmente Edward Cullen! Nada escapaba a la mirada de este hombre.

Le temblaban las manos; la pluma salpicó de manchitas azules el pie de la página. Los nudosos dedos sacaron otra hoja de un compartimiento del escritorio, mojaron otra vez la pluma en el tintero y trazaron de nuevo las palabras con la misma seguridad que la primera vez. Después, se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta.

— ¡Minnie! ¡Minnie! —gritó.

— ¡Que Dios nos ayude! ¡Es ella! —dijo claramente la doncella en el salón de recepción. Su cara pecosa y sin edad se asomó a la puerta—. ¿Qué desea usted, mi querida señora Denalí? —dijo, preguntándose por qué no habría llamado la vieja a la señora Sue, como solía hacer.

—Ve a buscar al cercador y a Tom. Diles que vengan en seguida.

— ¿Debo decírselo antes a la señora Sue?

— ¡No! ¡Haz lo que te he dicho, chica!

Tom, el hortelano, era un tipo viejo y arrugado que había llegado por los caminos con la mochila al hombro y había aceptado un trabajo temporal... hacía diecisiete años; se había enamorado de los huertos de Drogheda y no se había resignado a abandonarlos. Al cercador, un vagabundo como todos los de su estirpe, le habían cambiado la tarea de tender alambres entre los postes de los prados por la de reparar las estacas blancas de la mansión para la fiesta. Asombrados por la llamada, llegaron a los pocos minutos y se quedaron plantados, en pantalones de trabajo y camiseta de franela, dando nerviosamente vueltas a sus sombreros entre las manos.

— ¿Saben escribir? —preguntó la señora Denalí.

Ambos asintieron y tragaron saliva.

—Bien. Quiero que sean testigos de que firmo esta hoja de papel, y que, después, pongan sus nombres y direcciones debajo de mi firma. ¿Lo han comprendido?

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Quiero que se aseguren de firmar como lo hacen siempre, y poner claramente su dirección. No me importa que sea una lista de Correos o lo que fuere, con tal de que podáis ser localizados por medio de ella.

Los dos nombres observaron cómo estampaba ella su nombre; por una vez, su escritura no era abreviada. Después, Tom avanzó y garrapateó dificultosamente en el papel, y el cercador escribió «Chas. Hawkins» en grandes letras redondas, y una dirección en Sydney. Tanya Denalí los observaba con gran atención, y, cuando hubieron terminado, les entregó un rojo billete de diez libras a cada uno y les despidió, no sin antes ordenarles rudamente que mantuviesen cerrada la boca.

Bella y el sacerdote habían desaparecido hacía rato. Tanya Denalí se sentó pesadamente delante de su escritorio, cogió otra hoja de papel y empezó a escribir de nuevo. Esta comunicación no era tan fácil y fluida como la otra. Una y otra vez, se interrumpió para pensar, y prosiguió, frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa desprovista de humor. Al parecer, tenía mucho que decir, pues apretaba las palabras y comprimía las líneas, e incluso necesitó una segunda hoja. Por fin, leyó lo que había escrito, reunió las hojas, las dobló y las introdujo en un sobre, sellando éste con lacre rojo.

Sólo Carl, Esme, Emm, Mike y Bella asistirían a la fiesta; Paul y Jasper habían sido encargados de cuidar a los pequeños, para gran alivio suyo. Por una vez en su vida, Tanya Denalí aireó su bolsa, para que todos lucieran ropa nueva, de la mejor que podía encontrarse en Gilly.

Carl, Emm y Mike parecían inmovilizados por sus pecheras almidonadas, altos cuellos y blancas corbatas de pajarita, y sus chaqués, pantalones negros y chalecos blancos. Iba a ser una fiesta de gran gala, con traje de etiqueta para los hombres y vestido largo para las mujeres.

El vestido de Esme era de crespón, de un tono azul grisáceo muy lindo, y le caía muy bien, Con delicados pliegues que llegaban hasta el suelo, escotado pero con mangas largas hasta la muñeca y con muchos abalorios, al estilo Queen Mary. Como esta- imperiosa dama, llevaba un peinado alto y con bucles cayendo sobre la espalda, y el almacén de Gilly le había proporcionado un collar y unos pendientes de perlas capaces de engañar a cualquiera que no los observase muy de cerca. Un precioso abanico de plumas de avestruz, teñidas del mismo color que su vestido, completaba el conjunto, menos ostentoso de lo que parecía a primera vista; el tiempo era anormalmente caluroso, y, _a _las siete de la tarde, el termómetro marcaba más de treinta y ocho grados.

Cuando Esme y Carl salieron de su habitación, los muchachos se quedaron pasmados. En su vida habían visto a sus padres ataviados con tal magnificencia, tan diferentes de lo normal. Carl aparentaba sus sesenta y un años, pero tenía un aire tan distinguido que parecía un estadista; Esme, por su parte, parecía tener diez años menos de sus cuarenta y ocho, y estaba guapa, llena de vida, mágicamente sonriente. Sethy y Embry empezaron a berrear, negándose a mirar a mamá y a papá hasta que recobrasen su aspecto normal, y en medio de aquella confusión, se olvidó la etiqueta: mamá y papá se comportaron como siempre, pronto se granjearon la admiración de los gemelos.

Pero fue Bella quien atrajo más tiempo las miradas de todos. Tal vez recordando su propia adolescencia, e irritada por el hecho de que las otras jóvenes invitadas habían encargado sus trajes a Sydney, la modista de Gilly había puesto los cinco sentidos en el vestido de Bella. Era sin mangas y con escote pronunciado y drapeado; Esme había tenido sus dudas, pero Bella le había suplicado y la modista le había asegurado que todas las chicas llevarían trajes parecidos. ¿Acaso quería que se burlasen de su hija, por vestir como una cursi lugareña? Y Esme se había dejado convencer. El vestido, de crespón Georgette o gasa gruesa, se ceñía ligeramente a la cintura, pero realzaba las caderas con adornos del mismo material. Era de un rosa pálido y mate, del color que en aquella época se llamaba de cenizas de rosas; y la modista y la propia Bella habían bordado todo el vestido de pequeños capullos de rosa. Y Bella se había cortado el pelo como la mayoría de las chicas de Gilly. Desde luego, lo tenía demasiado rizado en relación con los dictados de la moda, pero le sentaba mejor corto que largo.

Carl abrió la boca para soltar una carcajada, pues aquélla no era su pequeña Bella, pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente. Desde aquella escena con Jake, en la rectoría, había aprendido a callarse. No; no podía conservar para siempre a su niña pequeña; ahora era una joven y estaba desconcertada por la transformación que había visto en el espejo. ¿Por qué hacerle a la pobrecilla más difíciles las cosas?

Le tendió la mano, sonriendo cariñosamente.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Estás encantadora! Vamos, yo te acompañaré, y Emm y Mike acompañarán a tu madre.

Dentro de un mes, Bella cumpliría diecisiete años, y, por primera vez en su vida, Carl se sintió realmente viejo. Pero era sutesoro más querido; nada estropearía su primera fiesta de chica mayor.

Se dirigieron despacio a la mansión, y antes de la hora enque debían llegar los primeros invitados; tenían que cenar con Tanya Denalí y ayudarla a recibir a aquéllos. Nadie quería llevar los zapatos sucios, pero una milla sobre el polvo de Drogheda exigía una parada en las dependencias exteriores para limpiarse el calzado y sacudirse el polvo de los pantalones, los caballeros, y del orillo de los trajes, las señoras.

El padre Edward vestía sotana, como de costumbre; ningún traje masculino le habría sentado tan bien como aquella ropa talar severamente cortada, de línea sobria, con una serie de innumerables botones desde el cuello hasta el suelo, y la faja purpúrea de monseñor.

Tanya Denalí había elegido un vestido de seda blanco, con encajes y plumas blancas de avestruz. Esme se la quedó mirando estúpidamente, impresionada hasta perder su indiferencia habitual. Parecía un traje de novia incongruente, nada adecuado para ella... ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido vestirse como una pintarrajeada y vieja solterona que hiciese prácticas para una boda imaginaria? Últimamente, había engordado mucho, y esto empeoraba aún más las cosas.

Pero Carl parecía encontrarlo todo bien; se adelantó para asir las manos de su hermana y se inclinó ante ella. Era un buenazo, pensó el padre Edward, observando la pequeña escena, medio divertido, medio indiferente.

— ¡Bueno, Tanya! ¡Estás estupenda! ¡Como una jovencita!

En realidad, se parecía muchísimo a aquella famosa fotografía de la reina Victoria tomada poco antes de su muerte. Las dos profundas arrugas a los lados de su imperiosa nariz seguían en su sitio; los tercos labios conservaban su indomable energía; los ojos, ligeramente saltones y glaciales, se fijaban en Bella sin pestañear. Y los bellos ojos del padre Edward pasaron de la sobrina a la tía y de nuevo a la sobrina.

Tanya Denalí sonrió a Carl y apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—Tú me acompañarás al comedor, Carlisle. El padre Cullen dará escolta a Esme, y los muchachos llevarán a Isabella entre los dos. —Miró a Bella por encima del hombro—. ¿Bailarás esta noche, Isabella?

—Es demasiado joven, Tanya; todavía no tiene diecisiete años —dijo rápidamente Carl, recordando otro defecto de la familia: ninguno de sus hijos había aprendido a bailar.

— ¡Qué lástima! —exclamó Tanya Denalí.

Fue una fiesta espléndida, suntuosa, brillante; al menos fueron éstos los calificativos más prodigados. Royal O'Mara había Venido de Inishmurray, que estaba a trescientos kilómetros, con su esposa, sus hijos y su hija única; era el que había hecho el trayecto más largo, aunque no por mucha diferencia. La gente de Gilly no se lo pensaba demasiado para recorrer trescientos kilómetros para asistir a un partido de criquet, y mucho menos para acudir a una fiesta. También estaba Duncan Gordon, de EachUisge; nadie había podido conseguir que explicase por qué había dado a su hacienda, tan alejada del océano, el nombre de un caballito de mar en gaélico escocés. Y Martin King, su esposa, su hijo Anthony y la señora de Anthony; era el colono más antiguo de Gilly, ya que Tanya Denalí, por ser mujer, no podía disfrutar de este título. Y Evan Pugh, de Braich y Pwll, que los de la región pronunciaban Brakeypull. Y Dominic O'Rourke, de Dibban-Dibban. Y Horry Hopeton, de Beel-Beel. Y muchísimos más.

Casi todas las familias presentes eran católicas, y pocas de ellas llevaban nombres anglosajones; había una proporción casi igual de irlandeses, escoceses y galeses. No, no podían esperar autonomía en el viejo país, y, si eran católicos en Escocia o País de Gales, tampoco mucha simpatía de los indígenas protestantes. Pero aquí, en muchos miles de kilómetros cuadrados alrededor de Gillanbone, podían desentenderse en absoluto de los señores ingleses, como dueños de cuanto poseían; y Drogheda, la propiedad más grande, tenía una extensión superior a la de varios principados europeos. ¡Al tanto, principitos monegascos y duques de Licchtenstein! Tanya Denalí era más importante. Hoy bailaban todos ellos a los acordes de la melosa orquesta de Sydney o se retiraban complacientes para ver a sus hijos bailando el charlestón, o para comer pastelillos de langosta y ostras heladas, y beber champaña francés de quince años o whisky escocés de veinte. Si hubiese podido decirse la verdad, habrían preferido comer pierna de cordero asada o carne de buey en conserva y beber el barato y fuerte ron de Bundaberg o el bitter de Graf ton a granel. Pero era agradable saber que los mejores artículos estaban allí a su disposición.

Sí, había muchos años de vacas flacas. El dinero producido por la lana era cuidadosamente atesorado en los años buenos, para protegerse de las depredaciones de los malos, pues nadie podía predecir cuándo llovería. Pero ahora se pasaba un período bueno, que venía durando desde hacía tiempo, y había pocas ocasiones de gastar dinero en Gilly. ¡Oh! Cuando uno se acostumbraba a las tierras llanas y negras del Gran Noroeste, no había para él mejor lugar en el mundo. No hacían nostálgicas peregrinaciones al viejo país; éste no había hecho nada por ellos, salvo someterles a discriminación por sus convicciones religiosas, mientras que Australia era un país demasiado católico para discriminar. Y el Gran Noroeste era su _hogar._

Además, Tanya Denalí pagaba aquella noche la cuenta. Y bien podía permitirse este lujo. Se decía que habría podido comprar y vender al rey de Inglaterra. Tenía dinero en acero, en plata y plomo y cinc, en cobre y en oro y en mil cosas diferentes, sobre todo en aquellas que, literal y metafóricamente, producían más dinero. Hacía tiempo que Drogheda había dejado de ser la fuente principal de sus ingresos; no era más que un pasatiempo provechoso.

El padre Edward no habló directamente a Bella durante la cena, ni después de ésta; a lo largo de toda la velada, actuó deliberadamente como si ella no existiese. Bella, afligida, le seguía con la mirada en el salón de recepciones, y él, que lo advertía, habría querido detenerse junto a su silla y explicarle que no beneficiaría a su reputación (ni a la suya propia) si le prestaba más atención que, por ejemplo, a la señorita Carmichael, a la señorita Gordon y a la señorita O'Mara. Él tampoco bailaba, y, como Bella, era blanco de muchas miradas; pues, sin duda alguna, eran las dos personas más atractivas de la fiesta.

Una parte de él aborrecía el aspecto de Bella aquella noche: sus cabellos cortos, el lindo vestido, los elegantes zapatos de seda de color de cenizas de rosas, con sus tacones altos; la niña había crecido y estaba desarrollando una figura muy femenina. Pero otra parte de él sentía un tremendo orgullo al ver que eclipsaba a todas las demás jóvenes presentes. La señorita Carmichael tenía nobles facciones, pero carecía del atractivo especial de los cabellos rojos; la señorita King tenía unas trenzas rubias exquisitas, pero le faltaba flexibilidad en el cuerpo; la señorita Mackail poseía un cuerpo asombroso, pero su cara recordaba la de un caballo comiendo una manzana a través de una valla de alambre. Sin embargo, su reacción dominante era de inquietud, acompañada de un angustioso deseo de poder dar marcha atrás al calendario. No quería que Bella creciese; prefería la niña a la que podía tratar como a su pequeña predilecta. Sorprendió, en la cara de Carl, una expresión que reflejaba sus propios pensamientos, y sonrió débilmente. Sería estupendo que, por una vez, pudiese también él manifestar sus sentimientos. Pero el hábito, la educación y la discreción estaban demasiado arraigados en él.

A medida que fue transcurriendo la velada, el baile se hizo menos cohibido, la bebida cambió del champaña y el whisky al ron y la cerveza, y todo adquirió un aspecto más popular. A las dos de la madrugada, sólo la total ausencia de peones y de chicas trabajadoras distinguía aquella fiesta de las acostumbradas diversiones del distrito de Gilly, que eran estrictamente democráticas.

Carl y Esme seguían al pie del cañón, mientras que Emm y Mike se habían marchado a medianoche, junto con Bella. Ni Esme ni Carl lo habían advertido; se estaban divirtiendo. Si sus hijos no sabían bailar, ellos sí que sabían, y lo demostraban. Casi siempre lo hacían los dos juntos, y el observador padre Edward tuvo la impresión de que, de pronto, estaban más unidos que de costumbre, tal vez porque eran raras las oportunidades que tenían de relajarse y divertirse. No recordaba haberles visto nunca sin que al menos un hijo rondase a su alrededor, y pensó que debía de ser muy duro, para los padres de familia numerosa, no poder estar a solas nunca, salvo en el dormitorio, donde, comprensiblemente, otras cosas predominaban sobre la conversación. Carl estaba siempre alegre y animado, pero Esme resplandecía literalmente aquella noche, y, cuando Carl sacaba a bailar a la esposa de algún colono, no eran pocos los que estaban ansiosos de hacerlo con ella; muchas mujeres jóvenes, sentadas alrededor del salón, eran menos solicitadas.

Sin embargo, el padre Edward tenía poco tiempo para observar al matrimonio Swan. Sintiéndose diez años más joven cuando vio que Bella abandonaba la fiesta, se animó y dejó asombradas a las señoritas Hopeton, Mackail, Gordon y O'Mara, bailando el _Black bottom _—estupendamente bien— con la señorita Carmichael. Después de esto, sacó a bailar por turno a todas las chicas que estaban sin pareja, incluso a la pobre y vulgar señorita Pugh, y, como todo el mundo estaba contento y respirando buena voluntad, nadie censuró en absoluto al sacerdote. En realidad, su celo y su amabilidad fueron muy comentados y admirados. Nadie podía decir que su hija no hubiese tenido oportunidad de bailar con el padre Cullen. Naturalmente, si no hubiese sido una fiesta particular, se habría guardado muy bien de salir a la pista de baile; pero en estas circunstancias, era agradable ver cómo un hombre tan simpático se divertía, al menos por una vez.

A las tres de la mañana, Tanya Denalí se levantó y bostezó.

—No, ¡que siga la fiesta! Yo estoy cansada y me voy a dormir. Pero ahí tienen comida y bebida de sobra, la orquesta ha sido contratada para seguir tocando mientras alguien tenga ganas de bailar, y un poco de ruido me ayudará a conciliar rápidamente el sueño. ¿Quiere usted ayudarme a subir la escalera, padre?

Una vez fuera del salón de recepciones, no se dirigió a la gran escalinata, sino que condujo al sacerdote a su cuarto de estar particular, apoyándose pesadamente en su brazo. La puerta estaba cerrada, y ella esperó a que él la abriese con la llave que acababa de entregarle; después, entró la primera.

—Ha sido una fiesta estupenda, Tanya.

—Mi última fiesta.

—No diga eso, querida.

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy cansada de vivir, Edward, y voy a terminar. —Sus ojos duros le miraron burlones—. ¿Lo duda usted? Desde hace más de setenta años, he hecho siempre lo que he querido y cuando he querido; por consiguiente, si la muerte se imagina que va a elegir el momento de mi partida, está muy equivocada. Me moriré cuando _yo _quiera, y conste que no voy a suicidarme. Es nuestra voluntad de vivir la que nos mantiene en pie, Edward; no es difícil interrumpir la vida, si se desea de veras. Y yo lo deseo, porque estoy cansada. Ya ve si es sencillo.

Él también estaba cansado; no precisamente de la vida, sino del eterno escenario, del clima, de la falta de amigos con intereses comunes, de sí mismo. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada por una alta lámpara de petróleo con un globo de cristal purpúreo de valor incalculable y que proyectaba transparentes sombras carmesíes sobre el rostro de Tanya Denalí, dándole un aspecto más diabólico. A él le dolían los pies y la espalda; hacía mucho tiempo que no había bailado tanto, aunque se enorgullecía de estar al corriente de las últimas modas. Treinta y cinco años de edad, monseñor rural... ¿Y cómo jerarquía de la Iglesia? Esto había terminado antes de empezar. ¡Oh, los sueños de la juventud! Y el descuido de la lengua juvenil, y el ardor del genio de los jóvenes. No había sido lo bastante fuerte para superar la prueba. Pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Nunca, nunca...

Rebulló inquieto y suspiró. ¿Para qué pensar en esto? La oportunidad no volvería a presentarse. Ya era hora de reconocerlo, ya era hora de dejar de soñar y de esperar.

— ¿Recuerda, Edward, que le dije que le vencería con sus propias armas?

La voz seca y vieja restalló y le sacó de la ensoñación en que le había sumido su cansancio. Miró a Tanya Denalí y sonrió.

—Querida Tanya, nunca olvido nada de lo que usted dice. Sin usted, no sé lo que habría hecho en estos últimos siete años. Su ingenio, su malicia, su percepción...

—Si hubiese sido más joven, le habría cazado de un modo diferente, Edward. Nunca podrá imaginar cuánto deseé arrojar treinta años por la ventana. Si se me hubiese aparecido el diablo y me hubiera ofrecido comprar mi alma a cambio de devolverme la juventud, se la habría vendido al instante, y no hubiera lamentado estúpidamente el trato como el viejo idiota del doctor Fausto. Pero el diablo no vino. En realidad, no consigo creer en Dios ni en el diablo, ¿sabe? Nunca he visto una prueba tangible de su existencia. ¿Y usted?

—No. Pero la creencia no se apoya en pruebas de existencia, Tanya. Descansa en la fe, y la fe es la piedra de toque de la Iglesia. Sin fe, no hay nada.

—Un principio muy efímero.

—Tal vez. Yo creo que la fe nace con el hombre o con la mujer. Para mí, es una lucha constante, lo confieso; pero nunca me rindo.

—Quisiera destruirle.

Rieron los ojos azules del hombre, más grises bajo aquella luz.

— ¡Oh, mi querida Tanya! _Esto _ya lo sabía.

—Pero, ¿sabe usted por qué?

Una terrible ternura le asaltó, casi penetró en su interior, pero él la rechazó furiosamente.

—Sé por qué, Tanya, y créame que lo lamento.

—Aparte de su madre, ¿cuántas mujeres le han amado?

—Me pregunto si mi madre me amó alguna vez. En todo caso, terminó odiándome. Como la mayoría de las mujeres. Hubiese debido llamarme Hipólito.

— ¡Ooooh! ¡Esto me dice muchas cosas!

—En cuanto a otras mujeres, creo que sólo Bella... Pero Bella es una niña. Probablemente no es exagerado decir que cientos de mujeres me han deseado, pero, ¿amarme...? Lo dudo mucho.

—Yo le he amado —declaró la anciana en tono patético.

—No, no es verdad. Yo soy el aguijón de sus años viejos, y nada más. Cuando me mira, le recuerdo lo que no puede hacer, a causa de la edad.

—Se equivoca. Yo le he amado. ¡Y cuánto, Dios mío! ¿Cree que mis años lo impiden automáticamente? Bueno, padre Cullen, permítame que le diga una cosa. Dentro de este estúpido cuerpo, soy todavía joven; todavía siento, todavía deseo, todavía sueño, todavía pataleo y maldigo las restricciones que me atan, como mi cuerpo mismo. La vejez es la peor venganza con que nos aflige un Dios vengativo. ¿Por qué no hace que también envejezcan nuestras mentes? —Se echó atrás en el sillón y cerró los ojos, mostrando unos dientes crueles—. Yo iré al infierno, desde luego. ¡Pero espero que antes tenga la oportunidad de decirle a Dios lo que pienso de Él!

—Ha estado usted viuda durante demasiado tiempo. Dios le dio la oportunidad de elegir, Tanya. Podía haberse casado de nuevo. Si prefirió no hacerlo y permanecer en su intolerable soledad, usted tuvo la culpa, no Dios.

Durante unos momentos, ella no dijo nada; sus manos sujetaban con fuerza los brazos del sillón. Des pues, empezó a relajarse y abrió los ojos. Éstos brillaron rojizos a la luz de la lámpara, pero no con lágrimas, sino con algo más duro, más centelleante. Él contuvo el aliento, sintió miedo. Parecía una araña.

—Encima del escritorio hay un sobre. Edward. ¿Tiene la bondad de traérmelo?

Dolorido y asustado, el sacerdote se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio, levantó la carta y la miró con curiosidad. El sobre estaba en blanco, pero el dorso había sido debidamente sellado con lacre rojo y con una _D _mayúscula. El se lo tendió, pero ella no lo tomó y le indicó con un ademán que se sentara.

—Es para usted —dijo, y rió entre dientes—. El instrumento de su destino, Edward; eso es lo que es. Mi última y más eficaz estocada en nuestro largo desafío. ¡Qué lástima que yo no pueda estar aquí para ver lo que ocurre! Pero _sé _lo que pasará, porque le conozco, le conozco mucho mejor de lo que se imagina. ¡Una arrogancia insoportable! Dentro de este sobre está el destino de su cuerpo y de su alma. Yo puedo haberlo perdido a causa de Bella, pero me he asegurado de que ella tampoco lo consiga.

— ¿Por qué odia tanto a Bella?

—Ya se lo dije una vez. Porque usted la quiere.

— _¡No _como usted supone! Es la hija que nunca podré tener, la rosa de mi vida. Bella es una idea, Tanya, ¡una idea!

Pero la vieja gruñó:

— ¡No quiero hablar de su preciosa Bella! Nunca volveré a verle a usted; por consiguiente, no quiero perder el tiempo hablando de ella. Hablemos de la carta. Quiero que me jure, por sus votos de sacerdote, que no la abrirá hasta que haya visto con sus ojos mi cadáver, pero que, después, la abrirá inmediatamente, antes de que me entierren. ¡Júrelo!

—No hace falta jurarlo, Tanya. Lo haré.

— ¡Júrelo, o devuélvame la carta!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Lo juro por mis votos de sacerdote. No abriré la carta hasta que haya visto su cadáver; después, la abriré antes de que la entierren.

— ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!

—Pero no se preocupe, Tanya. Esto no es más que una fantasía suya. Por la mañana, se reirá de ella.

—No veré la mañana. Moriré esta noche; no soy tan débil como para esperar el placer de volver a verle. Qué anticlímax, ¿eh? Ahora iré a acostarme. ¿Quiere ayudarme a subir la escalera?

Él no la creyó, pero comprendió que de nada le serviría discutir y que ella no estaba de humor para dejarse convencer. Sólo Dios decidía cuándo una persona tenía que morir, salvo que ésta, usando del libre albedrío que Él le había dado, quisiera quitarse la vida. Y ella había dicho que no se suicidaría. Por consiguiente, la ayudó a subir la escalera y, al llegar arriba, le tomó las manos y se inclinó para besárselas.

Ella las retiró bruscamente.

—No; esta noche, no. ¡En la boca, Edward! ¡Bésame en la boca como si fuésemos amantes!

A la brillante luz de la araña encendida, con sus cuatrocientas velas de cera, ella observó la repugnancia en su rostro, un retroceso instintivo; y quiso morir, un deseo tan furioso de morir que no le permitía esperar un momento más.

— ¡Soy sacerdote, Tanya! _¡No puedo _hacerlo!

Ella lanzó una risa aguda, fantasmagórica.

— ¡Oh, Edward, qué farsante eres! ¡Un hombre farsante, y un cura farsante! ¡Y pensar que una vez tuviste la audacia de brindarte a hacerme el amor! ¿Tan seguro estabas que rehusaría? ¡Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho! ¡Daría mi alma por ver cómo salías del apuro, si pudiese repetirse aquella noche! _¡Farsante, farsante, farsante! _Eso es lo que eres, Edward. ¡Un impotente e inútil farsante! ¡Un nombre impotente y un cura impotente! ¿Has tenido alguna vez una erección, padre Cullen? _¡Farsante!_

Fuera, no había llegado todavía la aurora, ni sus luces precursoras. La oscuridad se extendía blanda, espesa y cálida, sobre Drogheda. Los trasnochadores se estaban volviendo sumamente ruidosos; si la mansión hubiese tenido vecinos próximos, haría rato que éstos habrían llamado a la Policía. Alguien vomitaba, copiosa y asquerosamente, en la galería, y, bajo una genciana, dos formas vagas yacían enlazadas. El padre Edward esquivó al que vomitaba y a los amantes, y cruzó en silencio el prado recién segado, con la mente atormentada hasta el punto de que no sabía ni le importaba a donde iba. Solo quería alejarse de ella, de la horrible y vieja araña, convencida de que tejía su capullo mortal en esta noche exquisita. A una hora tan temprana, el calor no era asfixiante; flotaba un débil y denso estremecimiento en el aire, y lánguidos perfumes de alboronía y de rosas, y la celeste quietud exclusiva de las latitudes tropicales y subtropicales. ¡Oh, Dios, estar vivo, estar realmente vivo! ¡Abrazar la noche, y vivir, y ser libre!

Se detuvo en el otro extremo del prado y se quedó contemplando el cielo, como en una búsqueda instintiva de Dios. Sí; allí, en alguna parte, entre aquellos titilantes puntos luminosos, puros y alejados de la Tierra. ¿Qué había en el cielo nocturno? ¿Acaso al levantarse la tapa azul del día, podía el hombre atisbar la eternidad? Sólo la contemplación del inmenso panorama de las estrellas podía convencer al hombre de la existencia de Dios y de la eternidad.

Desde luego, ella tenía razón. Un farsante, un farsante total. Ni sacerdote, ni hombre. Sólo alguien que habría querido saber la manera de ser ambas cosas. ¡No! _¡No _ambas cosas! El hombre y el sacerdote no pueden coexistir; el que es hombre no puede ser sacerdote. ¿Por qué permití que mis pies se enredasen en su tela de araña? Su veneno es fuerte, tal vez más fuerte de lo que me imagino. ¿Qué dice la carta? El hecho de ponerme sobre ascuas es muy propio de Tanya. ¿Qué es lo que sabe, y qué lo que adivina? Pero, ¿hay algo que saber o adivinar? Sólo vanidades... y soledad. Duda, dolor. Siempre dolor. Y, sin embargo, te equivocas, Tanya. Yo _puedo _sentir como un hombre. Lo único que pasa es que no quiero hacerlo, que me he pasado muchos años demostrándome que puedo controlar, dominar, subyugar mis instintos. Porque aquello es una actividad propia del hombre, y soy sacerdote.

Alguien estaba llorando en el cementerio, Bella, naturalmente. Era la única a quien podía ocurrírsele una cosa así. Se levantó los faldones de la Sotana y saltó la verja de hierro forjado, sintiendo que era inevitable que no hubiese terminado aún con Bella aquella noche. Si se había enfrentado con una de las mujeres de su vida, justo era que lo hiciese con la otra. Su divertido desprendimiento volvía a él, la vieja araña no podía tenerlo alejado por más tiempo. La maligna y vieja araña. ¡Que Dios la confunda!, _¡que Dios la confunda!_

—No llores, querida Bella —dijo, sentándose en la hierba mojada de rocío—. Vamos, apuesto a que no llevas ningún pañuelo limpio. Las mujeres siempre se olvidan de esto. Toma el mío y sécate los ojos como una buena chica.

Ella tomó el pañuelo y se enjugó los ojos.

—No te has cambiado el vestido de baile. ¿Has estado sentada aquí desde la medianoche?

—Sí.

— ¿Saben Emm y Mike dónde estás?

—Les dije que me iba a la cama.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

— ¡No me ha hablado usted en toda la noche!

— ¡Ah! Ya me imaginaba que debía de ser esto. Vamos, Bella, ¡mírame!

A lo lejos, por oriente, se iniciaba un reflejo ambarino, un desvanecimiento de la oscuridad total, y los gallos de Drogheda gritaban su temprana bienvenida a la aurora. Por eso pudo ver que ni las lágrimas reprimidas podían marchitar la belleza de los ojos de la jovencita.

—Bella, tú eras, sin comparación, la chica más linda de la fiesta, y sabido es que yo vengo a Drogheda, más a menudo de lo necesario. Soy sacerdote y, por consiguiente, debería estar exento de toda sospecha, un poco a la manera de la mujer del César; pero temo que no todo el mundo está libre de malicia. Comparado con la mayoría de los curas, soy joven, y no del todo feo. —Hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo se habría burlado. Tanya Denalí de su modestia, y se rió sin ganas—. Si te hubiese prestado la más mínima atención, el rumor habría circulado en toda Gilly inmediatamente. En todas las fiestas del distrito se habría hablado de ello. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y los cortos rizos brillaron más bajo la luz naciente.

—Bueno, eres aún muy joven para saber cómo anda el mundo, pero tienes que aprenderlo, y parece que siempre me toca a mí instruirte, ¿no? Quiero decir que la gente pensaría que me interesas como hombre, no como sacerdote.

— _¡Padre!_

—Horrible, ¿no? —Sonrió—. Pero esto es lo que diría la gente, te lo aseguro. Tú no eres ya una niña, Bella, sino una señorita. Pero todavía no has aprendido a disimular el afecto que sientes por mí; por tanto, si me hubiese detenido a hablar contigo, con toda aquella gente observando a nuestro alrededor, me habrías mirado de una manera que habría sido mal interpretada.

Ella le miraba ahora de una manera extraña, con una súbita expresión inescrutable velando sus ojos, y, de pronto, volvió la cabeza y le ofreció su perfil.

—Sí, ya veo. Fui una tonta al no comprenderlo.

—Bueno, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa? Sin duda estarán todos durmiendo, pero, si alguien se hubiese despertado a la hora acostumbrada, te verías en un lío. Y no podrías decir que has estado conmigo, Bella; ni siquiera a tu propia familia.

Ella se levantó y le miró fijamente.

—Me marcho, padre. Pero quisiera que le conociesen mejor, que nunca pensaran esas cosas de usted. Porque usted no es así, ¿verdad?

Por alguna razón, esto le hirió, le hirió en el alma, como no habían podido hacerlo antes las crueles insinuaciones de Tanya Denalí.

—No, Bella; tienes razón. No soy así. —Se levantó y sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Te extrañaría si te dijese que tal vez desearía serlo? —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. No, ¡no lo deseo en absoluto! Vete a casa, Bella, ¡vete a casa!

Ella tenía el semblante triste.

—Buenas noches, padre.

Él le asió las manos, se inclinó y las besó.

—Buenas noches, querida Bella.

La observó mientras se alejaba entre las tumbas y saltaba la valla; con su vestido de capullos de rosa, su silueta era graciosa, muy femenina y un poco irreal. Cenizas de rosas.

—Muy adecuado —le dijo al ángel.

Los automóviles se alejaban rugiendo de Drogheda cuando él cruzó el prado en sentido contrario; por fin había terminado la fiesta. Dentro de la casa, los músicos de la orquesta estaban guardando sus instrumentos, sudorosos de ron y de fatiga, y las cansadas doncellas y los servidores ocasionales empezaron a poner las cosas en orden. El padre Ralph menee la cabeza, mirando a la señora Smith.

—Mándelos todos a la cama, querida señora. Les será mucho más fácil arreglar todo esto cuando hayan descansado. Yo me cuidaré de que la señora Denalí no les riña.

— ¿Quiere usted comer algo, padre?

— ¡No, por Dios! Voy a acostarme.

Avanzada ya la tarde, una mano le tocó en el hombro. El sacerdote buscó a tientas aquella mano, sin fuerza para abrir los ojos, y trató de apoyarla en su mejilla.

—Bella —susurró.

— ¡Padre! ¡Padre! Por favor, ¡despierte!

Al oír la voz de la señora Sue, se despertó del todo en un instante.

— ¿Qué pasa, señora Sue?

—La señora Denalí, padre. ¡Ha muerto!

El reloj le dijo que eran más de las seis de la tarde; confuso y mareado, al salir del profundo sopor en que le había sumido el terrible calor del día, se quitó el pijama y se puso los hábitos sacerdotales, se colgó la estola morada alrededor del cuello, tomó los óleos de la extremaunción, el agua bendita, la cruz de plata y el rosario de cuentas de ébano. Ni por un instante se le ocurrió dudar de las palabras de la señora Sue; sabía que la araña había muerto. ¿Habría tomado algo, a fin de cuentas? Quisiera Dios, si lo había hecho, que no hubiesen quedado rastros en la habitación, ni los sospechase el médico. ¿De qué podía servir la extremaunción? Seguramente, de nada. Pero tenía que administrársela. Si se negaba, practicarían la autopsia y habría complicaciones. Sin embargo, su súbita sospecha de suicidio era lo de menos; lo que le parecía obsceno era depositar cosas sagradas sobre el cuerpo de Tanya Denalí.

¡Vaya si estaba muerta! Debió de morir a los pocos minutos de retirarse a su habitación, hacía más de quince horas. Las ventanas estaban herméticamente cerradas, y remaba en el cuarto la humedad de las cubetas planas de agua que ella hacía poner disimuladamente en todos los rincones para mantener fresca su piel. Había un ruido peculiar en el aire, y, después de un estúpido momento de incertidumbre, comprendió que era producido por las moscas, por enjambres de moscas que zumbaban como locas, mientras se alimentaban de ella, se apareaban sobre ella, ponían sus huevos en su piel.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, señora Sue, abra las ventanas! —jadeó, acercándose a la cama, con el rostro palidísimo.

Había pasado ya la rigidez cadavérica, y volvía a estar fláccida, asquerosamente fláccida. Sus ojos aparecían mates como el mármol, y tenía negros los labios, y toda ella estaba cubierta de moscas. El padre Edward pidió a la señora Sue que las oxease mientras él administraba los santos óleos y murmuraba las viejas letanías. ¡Qué farsa, para una mujer maldita! ¡Y cómo olía! Peor que un caballo muerto en la frescura de un prado. Le repugnaba tocarla, tanto muerta como cuando estaba viva, especialmente aquellos labios hinchados por las moscas. Dentro de unas horas, sería una gusanera.

Por fin terminó y se irguió.

—Vaya a avisar a los Swan inmediatamente, señora Sue, y, por el amor de Dios, dígales que ordenen a los chicos que construyan ahora mismo un ataúd. No hay tiempo de enviar a buscar uno a Gilly; se está descomponiendo ante nuestros ojos. ¡Dios mío! Me siento mareado. Iré a tomar un baño y dejaré la ropa delante de mi puerta. Quémela. Nunca podría quitarle el mal olor.

De nuevo en su habitación, en mangas de camisa y pantalón de montar —pues no se había traído sotana de repuesto—, recordó la carta, y su promesa. Habían dado ya las siete; podía oír el apagado ruido de las doncellas y del personal contratado para la fiesta mientras limpiaban la mesa del festín y volvían a transformar el gran salón en capilla, preparando la casa para el entierro de mañana. No había más remedio; tendría que volver a Gilly esta noche, en busca de otra sotana y de los ornamentos para la misa de difuntos. Había cosas que llevaba siempre consigo cuando salía de la rectoría para ir al campo, cuidadosamente distribuidas en compartimientos de su pequeña maleta, como las materias para administrar los sacramentos del bautismo y de la extremaunción, para bendecir y para decir misa, en cualquier época del año. Pero era irlandés, y llevar los ornamentos negros de la misa de difuntos habría sido tentar a! destino. Oyó la voz de Carl a lo lejos, pero ahora no quería enfrentarse con Carl; sabía que la señora Sue haría lo que le había ordenado.

Sentado junto a la ventana, ante la que se extendía el paisaje de Drogheda bajo la luz del sol poniente, con sus dorados eucaliptos y sus masas de rosas blancas, rosadas y rojas, teñidas ahora de púrpura, sacó la carta de Tanya Denalí de la maleta y la sostuvo entre los dedos. Ella había insistido en que la leyese antes de ser ella enterrada, y una vocecilla le murmuraba en su mente que debía hacerlo _ahora, _no más tarde, cuando hubiese visto a Carl y a Bella, sino _ahora, _antes de ver a nadie que no fuese la propia Tanya Denalí.

El sobre contenía cuatro hojas de papel; las hojeó y vio inmediatamente que las dos últimas eran el testamento de la difunta. Las dos primeras iban dirigidas a él y estaban escritas en forma de carta.

_Queridísimo Edward:_

_Ya habrá visto usted que el segundo documento contenido en este sobre es mi testamento. Tenía otro testamento, perfectamente válido, firmado y sellado, en el despacho de Harry Gough, en Gilly; el que incluyo aquí es muy posterior y, naturalmente, anula el que tiene Harry..._

_En realidad, lo redacté el otro día, y Tom y el cercador firmaron como testigos, pues tengo entendido que ningún beneficiario puede firmar como testigo en un testamento. Es perfectamente legal, aunque no haya sido redactado por Harry. Le aseguro que ningún tribunal del mundo le negaría validez._

_Pero, ¿por qué no quise que Harry redactase este testamento, si quería alterar las disposiciones del anterior? Muy sencillo, mi querido Edward. Quería que absolutamente nadie conociese su existencia, aparte de usted y de mí. Éste es el único ejemplar, y usted lo tiene. Y nadie lo sabe más que usted. Una parte muy importante de mi plan._

_¿Recuerda aquel fragmento del Evangelio en que Satanás lleva a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo a la cima de un monte, y le tienta ofreciéndole todo el mundo? Es agradable saber que tengo un poco del poder de Satanás y que puedo tentar a mi amado (¿duda usted de que Satanás amaba a Cristo? Yo, no). La contemplación de su dilema ha alegrado considerablemente mis pensamientos durante los últimos años, y, cuanto más me acerco a la muerte, más deliciosas son mis visiones._

_Cuando haya leído el testamento, comprenderá lo que quiero decir. Mientras yo esté ardiendo en el infierno, más allá de las fronteras de esta vida, usted seguirá viviendo en ella, pero arderá en un infierno de llamas más abrasadoras que las que cualquier dios podría fabricar. ¡Oh, mi querido Edward, lo he calibrado a usted con minuciosa exactitud! Y siempre he sido maestra en el arte de hacer sufrir a los que amo. Y usted es una pieza mucho mejor de lo que nunca fue mi querido y difunto Michael._

_Cuando nos conocimos, usted quería Drogheda y mi dinero, ¿no es verdad, Edward? Lo consideró un medio de comprar la categoría que naturalmente le corresponde. Pero entonces llegó Bella, y usted renunció a su primitivo plan de cultivarme, ¿no es cierto? Me convertí en un pretexto para visitar Drogheda y poder estar con Bella. Me pregunto si habría cambiado tan fácilmente de bando, de haber conocido la verdadera cuantía de mi fortuna. _¿Sabe _a cuánto asciende, Edward? Supongo que no es muy elegante mencionar el importe exacto de la fortuna en un testamento, pero se lo voy a decir, sólo para estar segura de que posee toda la información necesaria para tomar su decisión. Aproximadamente, mi fortuna asciende a _trece millones de libras.

_Estoy llegando al final de la segunda página, y no quiero que esto se convierta en una tesis. Lea mi testamento, Edward, y, cuando lo haya hecho, decida lo que va a hacer con él. ¿Lo llevará a Harry Gough, para ser protocolizado, o lo quemará y nunca dirá a nadie que existió? Ésta es la decisión que deberá tomar. Debo añadir que el testamento que se conserva en el despacho de Harry lo hice un año después de la llegada de Carl y que, en él designo a éste heredero universal. Sólo para que sepa usted lo que se juega._

_Le amo, Edward, tanto, que habría sido capaz de matarle por su desdén; pero esta venganza es Mucho mejor. No soy de noble condición; le amo, pero quiero hacerle gritar de angustia. Porque, créame, _sé _cuál será su decisión. Lo sé con tanta seguridad como si lo estuviese viendo. Gritará, Edward, con gritos de agonía. Y ahora, mi bello y ambicioso sacerdote, ¡siga leyendo! Lea mi testamento, y decida su destino._

No estaba firmado ni rubricado. Él notó cómo el sudor le corría por la frente, y lo sintió deslizarse también sobre la nuca. Y quiso levantarse en el mismo instante y quemar ambos documentos, sin leer el contenido del segundo. Pero la vieja y monstruosa araña había calibrado bien su presa. ¡Claro que seguiría leyendo! Era demasiado curioso para desistir. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho él, para que aquella mujer quisiera hacerle tanto daño? ¿Por qué se empeñaban las mujeres en hacerle sufrir? ¿Por qué no había nacido enano, jorobado, feo? De haber sido así, habría podido ser feliz.

_Yo, Tanya Elizabeth Denalí, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y corporales, declaro que éste es mi último y válido testamento, por el cual anulo y revoco cuantos actos de última voluntad hubiese otorgado anteriormente._

_Salvo los legados especiales que se consignan al final, nombro heredero universal de todos mis bienes, derechos y acciones, a la Santa Iglesia Católica y romana, en las condiciones que se expresan a continuación:_

_Primera: Que la dicha Santa Iglesia Católica y Romana, que en lo sucesivo denominaré la Iglesia, conozca la estimación y afecto que siento por su sacerdote, el padre Edward Cullen. _Sólo 5M _bondad, su guía espiritual y su inquebrantable apoyo, me han llevado a disponer de este modo de mis bienes._

_Segunda: Que, para conservar esta herencia, la Iglesia deberá reconocer la valía y las dotes del susodicho padre Edward Cullen._

_Tercera: Que el mencionado padre Edward Cullen se encargará de la administración y del empleo de todos mis bienes, derechos y acciones, como primera autoridad en el manejo de mi herencia._

_Cuarta: Que, al fallecer el susodicho padre Edward Cullen, su último y válido testamento será de obligado cumplimiento en lo concerniente a la ulterior administración de mi herencia. A saber, la Iglesia seguirá ostentando su plena propiedad, pero sólo el padre Edward Cullen podrá nombrar su sucesor en la administración, y no estará obligado a designar como tal sucesor a un miembro, eclesiástico o laico, de la Iglesia._

_Quinta: la finca de Drogheda no será nunca vendida ni dividida._

_Sexta: Mi hermano, Carlisle Swan, conservará su cargo de mayoral de Drogheda, con derecho a vivir en mi casa, y con el salario que libremente determine el padre Edward Cullen._

_Séptima: En caso de fallecimiento de mi hermano, el susodicho Carlisle Swan, su viuda _y _sus hijos podrán permanecer en la hacienda de Drogheda, y el cargo de mayoral pasará sucesivamente a sus hijos Emmett, Michael , Paul, Jasper, Seth y Embry, pero no a Jacob. _

_Octava: A la muerte de Carlisle o del último hijo superviviente, con exclusión de Jacob, los mismos derechos pasarán a los nietos de Carlisle Swan._

Legados especiales:

_A Carlisle Swan, el contenido de mis casas de la hacienda de Drogheda._

_A Sue Clearwater, mi ama de llaves, la suma de cinco mil libras, y ordeno, además, que se le pague un salario justo mientras desee seguir trabajando, y una pensión equitativa cuando decida retirarse._

_A Minerva O'Brien y Catherine Donnelly, la suma de mil libras a cada una, ordenando, además, que se les pague un salario justo mientras deseen permanecer al servicio de la casa, y una pensión equitativa cuando se retiren_

_Al padre Edward Cullen, la pensión vitalicia de diez mil libras anuales, de la que dispondrá sin restricciones._

Estaba debidamente fechado, firmado y autentificado por los testigos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acá está mi regalo. <em>**

**_Besos!_**

**_Malee-SP_**


	16. Dos: X

**Nota importante al final del cap. Léanla**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.**

* * *

><p>La habitación del padre Edward daba al Oeste. El sol se estaba poniendo. El sudario de polvo que traían todos los veranos llenaba el aire silencioso, y el sol introducía los dedos entre las finas partículas, de modo que todo el mundo parecía haberse vuelto de oro y de púrpura. Nubes listadas nimbaban de encendidos gallardetes de plata la gran esfera de sangre suspendida sobre los árboles de los prados lejanos.<p>

— ¡Bravo! —dijo él—. Confieso, Tanya, que me has vencido. Una estocada de maestro. Yo fui el estúpido, no tú.

Las lágrimas le impedían ver las páginas que tenía en las manos, por lo que tuvo que secárselas para no manchar las hojas. Trece millones de libras. _¡Trece millones de libras! _Era, ciertamente, lo que había estado deseando antes de que llegase Bella. Y, al llegar ésta, había renunciado, porque era incapaz de desarrollar a sangre fría una campaña para arrebatarle su herencia. Pero, ¿qué habría hecho de haber conocido el valor de la fortuna de la vieja araña? ¿Qué habría hecho entonces? En realidad, no creía que llegase ni a una décima parte de esta cifra. ¡Trece millones de libras!

Durante siete años, Carl y su familia habían vivido en la casa del mayoral y trabajado con ahínco para Tanya Denalí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por los mezquinos sueldos que pagaba ella? Que supiese el padre Edward, Carl no se había quejado nunca de ser tratado con mezquindad, pensando sin duda que, cuando muriese su hermana, vería ampliamente recompensado su trabajo de regir la propiedad con un sueldo de mayoral, y el de sus hijos con sueldos de peón. Había hecho prosperar Drogheda y había llegado a quererla, presumiendo lógicamente que sería suya.

— ¡Bravo, Tanya! —repitió el padre Edward, mientras las primeras lágrimas que vertía desde su infancia caían sobre el dorso de sus manos, pero no sobre el papel.

Trece millones de libras, y todavía la posibilidad de convertirse en cardenal Cullen. En perjuicio de Carl Swan, de su esposa, de sus hijos y..., de Bella. ¡Con qué astucia diabólica le había interpretado ella! Si hubiese despojado totalmente a Carl, él sólo habría podido hacer una cosa: bajar a la cocina y arrojar el testamento al horno, sin vacilar un instante. Pero se había asegurado de que nada faltase a Carl; de que, cuando ella hubiese muerto, estaría más cómodo en Drogheda de lo que había estado en toda su vida, y de que nunca podrían arrancarle del todo las tierras. Sí los beneficios y el título de propiedad, pero no la tierra misma. No; no sería dueño de aquellos fabulosos trece millones de libras, pero sería respetado y viviría holgadamente. Bella no pasaría hambre, ni andaría descalza por el mundo. Pero tampoco sería _Miss _Swan, capaz de rayar a la altura de _Miss _Carmichael y las de su clase. Respetable, socialmente admisible, pero no en la cima. Nunca en la cima.

Trece millones de libras. La oportunidad de salir de Gillanbone y de la oscuridad perpetua, la posibilidad de ocupar el puesto que le correspondía dentro de la jerarquía eclesiástica, la seguridad de contar con la consideración de sus iguales y de sus superiores. Y cuando era todavía joven para recuperar el terreno perdido. Con su venganza, Tanya Denalí había convertido Gillanbone en el epicentro del mapa del arzobispo legado del Papa; el eco llegaría hasta el Vaticano. Por muy rica que fuese la Iglesia, trece millones de libras eran trece millones de libras. Algo que no podía ser desdeñado, ni siquiera por la Iglesia. Y él era la mano que se lo ofrecía, la mano reconocida en tinta azul por la propia Tanya Denalí. Sabía que Carl no impugnaría el testamento; como lo había sabido Tanya Denalí, ¡a quien Dios confundiese! Bueno, Carl se pondría furioso, no querría verle ni hablarle nunca más, pero su enfado no le llevaría a entablar un pleito.

¿Era esto una decisión? ¿Acaso no había sabido lo que iba a hacer, desde el instante de leer el testamento? Las lágrimas se habían secado. Con su gracia acostumbrada, se puso en pie, se aseguró de llevar bien puesta la camisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Debía ir a Gilly, a recoger la sotana y los ornamentos. Pero primero quería ver, una vez más, a Tanya Denalí.

A pesar de las ventanas abiertas, el hedor se había convertido en un vaho apestoso; ni un soplo de brisa agitaba las cortinas. Con paso firme, se acercó a la cama y miró hacia abajo. Los huevos de las moscas empezaban a producir gusanos en las partes húmedas de la cara de la muerta; los gases hinchaban sus gruesos brazos y sus manos, pintando ampollas verdosas, y la piel se estaba agrietando. ¡Oh, Dios! Has vencido, asquerosa y vieja araña, ¡pero qué victoria la tuya! El triunfo de una podrida caricatura de ser humano sobre otra. Pero no podrás derrotar a Bella, no podrás quitarle lo que nunca fue tuyo. Quizá yo arda contigo en el infierno, pero sé el infierno que te espera a ti: ver que siento por ti la misma indiferencia, mientras nos pudrimos juntos por toda la eternidad...

Carl le esperaba en el vestíbulo; parecía asombrado y trastornado.

— ¡Oh, padre! —Dijo, saliendo a su encuentro—. ¿No es horrible? ¡Qué sacudida! Nunca había pensado que podía morir así, ¡y con lo bien que se encontraba anoche! Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?

— ¿La ha visto?

— ¡Cielo santo, sí!

—Entonces, ya sabe lo que hay que hacer. Nunca había visto descomponerse un cadáver tan de prisa. Si no la encierran bien dentro de una caja en unas pocas horas, tendrán que meterla en un bidón de petróleo. Hay que enterrarla mañana temprano. No pierdan el tiempo embelleciendo su ataúd; cúbranlo con rosas del jardín o con alguna otra cosa. ¡Pero muévase, hombre! Yo voy a Gilly a buscar los ornamentos.

— ¡Vuelva lo antes que pueda, padre! —suplicó Carl.

Pero el padre Edward permaneció ausente bastante más tiempo del que requería una simple visita a la casa rectoral. Antes de llevar su coche en aquella dirección, lo condujo a una de las calles más distinguidas de Gillanbone y lo detuvo ante una elegante mansión rodeada de un bien cuidado jardín.

Harry Banner se disponía a cenar, pero acudió inmediatamente al salón al decirle la doncella quién era el visitante.

— ¿Quiere usted acompañarnos a comer, padre? Tenemos buey en conserva, con coles y patatas hervidas y salsa de perejil, y, por una vez, la carne no está demasiado salada.

—No, Harry, no puedo quedarme. Sólo he venido a decirle que Tanya Denalí ha muerto esta mañana.

— ¡Santo Dios! Yo estuve allí la noche pasada. ¡Y parecía gozar de muy buena salud, padre!

—Lo sé. Estaba perfectamente cuando la acompañé hasta su habitación a eso de las tres; pero debió morir casi en el mismo momento de retirarse. La señora Sue la ha encontrado a las seis de esta tarde. Pero debía de llevar mucho tiempo muerta, porque su aspecto era espantoso; la habitación estaba cerrada como una incubadora, y con este calor tan fuerte... ¡Dios mío! Quisiera olvidar aquella visión. Algo inenarrable, Harry, espantoso.

— ¿La enterrarán mañana?

—Forzosamente.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Las diez? Con este calor, tenemos que cenar tan tarde como los españoles, pero no lo será demasiado para empezar a telefonear a la gente. ¿Quiere que me ocupe de esto, padre?

—Gracias, le agradecería mucho que lo hiciese. Sólo he venido a Gilly a buscar mis ornamentos. Al salir, no podía pensar que tendría que celebrar una misa de difuntos. Debo volver a Drogheda lo antes posible; me necesitan. La misa se celebrará a las nueve de la mañana.

—Dígale a Carl que llevaré el testamento, para leerlo después del entierro. También usted es beneficiario, padre, y por ello le estimaré que esté presente.

—Temo que ha surgido un pequeño problema, Harry. Tanya hizo otro testamento, ¿sabe? La noche pasada, cuando abandonó la fiesta, me entregó un sobre sellado, y me hizo prometer que lo abriría cuando ella hubiese muerto. Así lo hice, y vi que contenía un testamento recién redactado.

— ¿Tanya hizo un nuevo testamento? ¿Sin contar _conmigo?_

—Por lo visto, sí. Creo que lo había estado meditando desde hacía tiempo, pero ignoro por qué lo tuvo tan reservado.

— ¿Lo trae usted, padre?

—Sí.

El sacerdote introdujo una mano debajo de su camisa y sacó las hojas de papel, dobladas en pequeños pliegues.

El abogado no tuvo el menor reparo en leer inmediatamente el documento. Cuando hubo terminado, levantó la cabeza, y había en sus ojos muchas cosas que el padre Edward, hubiese preferido no ver nunca. Sorpresa, enojo y un cierto desprecio.

—Bueno, le felicito, padre. A fin de cuentas, se lleva el montón.

Podía hablar así, porque no era católico.

—Créame, Harry, que mi sorpresa fue tan grande como la suya.

— ¿Sólo hay un ejemplar?

—Que yo sepa, sí.

— ¿Y no se lo dio a usted hasta la noche pasada?

—Exacto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo destruye, permitiendo que el pobre y viejo Carl tenga lo que legítimamente le corresponde? La Iglesia no tiene ningún derecho a los bienes de Tanya Denalí.

Los bellos ojos del cura eran inexpresivos.

— ¡Oh! Ahora, esto ya no sería justo, Harry. Tanya podía disponer de sus bienes como mejor le careciese.

—Aconsejaré a Carl que impugne el testamento.

—Lo suponía.

Tras estas palabras, se despidieron. Cuando llegasen, por la mañana, los asistentes al entierro de Tanya Denalí, toda Gillanbone y sus alrededores sabrían a donde iba a parar el dinero. La suerte estaba echada; ya no podía volverse atrás.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el padre Edward cruzó la última puerta y entró en el Home Paddock, porque no se había apresurado en el viaje de regreso. Durante el mismo, había corrido un velo sobre su mente; no había querido pensar. Ni en Carl ni en Esme, ni en Bella ni en aquella cosa gorda y apestosa que (al menos así lo esperaba) habían metido en el ataúd. En vez de esto, había abierto sus ojos y su mente a la noche, al fantástico esqueleto plateado de los árboles muertos que se erguían solitarios sobre la hierba brillante, a las oscuras sombras proyectadas por los montones de leña, a la luna llena que surcaba los cielos como una ingrávida burbuja. En una ocasión, había detenido el coche y se había aparcado, para acercarse luego a una valla de alambre y apoyarse en sus hilos tensos, mientras respiraba el olor de los eucaliptos y el enervante aroma de las flores silvestres. La tierra era tan hermosa, tan pura, tan indiferente al destino de las criaturas que presumían de gobernarla... Podían agarrarla con las manos, pero, a la larga, era ella quien mandaba.

Mientras ellos no pudiesen regir el tiempo y mandar en la lluvia, la tierra tendría Tas de ganar.

Aparcó el coche a cierta distancia detrás de la casa, y caminó despacio en dirección a ésta. Todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas; desde las habitaciones del ama de llaves, llegaba el eco débil de la voz de la señora Sue, rezando el rosario con las dos doncellas irlandesas. Una sombra osciló en la oscuridad de las enredaderas; y él se detuvo en seco, sintiendo que se le erizaban los cabellos. La vieja araña le tenía dominado en más de un aspecto. Pero sólo era Bella, que esperaba pacientemente su regreso. Llevaba botas y pantalón de montar, y estaba llena de vida.

—Me has asustado —dijo bruscamente él.

—Lo siento, padre; ha sido sin querer. Pero no quería estar allí con papá y los chicos, y mamá se encuentra todavía en nuestra casa con los pequeños. Supongo que yo debería estar rezando con la señora Sue y Minnie y Cat, pero no tengo ganas de rezar por ella. Es un pecado, ¿no?

Él no estaba de humor para disimular en favor de Tanya Denalí.

—No creo que sea pecado, Bella; en cambio, sí que lo es la hipocresía. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de rezar por ella. No era... una buena persona. —Sonrió—Y por lo tanto, si tú has pecado, también lo he hecho yo, y más gravemente. Yo tengo el deber de amar a todo el mundo, una carga que no gravita sobre ti.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien, padre?

—Sí, estoy perfectamente. —Contempló la casa y suspiró—. Sólo que no deseo estar allí. No quiero permanecer donde está ella hasta que sea de día y se hayan alejado los demonios de la noche. Si ensillo mi caballo, ¿querrás acompañarme hasta que amanezca?

Ella apoyó una mano en la manga negra de la sotana.

—Yo tampoco quiero entrar.

—Espera un momento a que deje la sotana en el coche.

—Iré a la caballeriza.

Por primera vez, se enfrentaba con él en su terreno, un terreno de adultos; él podía percibir la diferencia que se había producido en la joven con la misma seguridad con que olía las rosas de los hermosos jardines de Tanya Denalí. Rosas. Cenizas de rosas. Rosas, rosas por todas partes. Pétalos en la hierba. Rosas de verano, rojas y blancas y amarillas. Perfumes de rosas, fuerte y dulce en la noche. Rosas de color de rosa, blanqueadas de ceniza por la luna. Cenizas de rosas, cenizas de rosas. Te he traicionado, Bella. Pero, ¿no lo comprendes? Te habías convertido en una amenaza. Por consiguiente, he tenido que aplastarte bajo la bota de mi ambición; para mí, no tienes más sustancia que una rosa pisoteada sobre la hierba. Olor a rosas. El olor de Tanya Denalí. Rosas y cenizas, cenizas de rosas.

—Cenizas de rosas —dijo, montando a caballo—. Alejémonos del olor de las rosas, tanto como la misma luna. Mañana, la casa estará llena de ellas.

Espoleó a la yegua castaña y cabalgó delante de Bella por el sendero del torrente, sintiendo ganas de llorar, porque, hasta que había olido los futuros adornos del ataúd de Tanya Denalí, no había penetrado realmente en su cerebro la realidad de un hecho inminente: pronto se marcharía lejos de aquí. Demasiadas emociones, demasiados pensamientos, todos ellos ingobernables. No le dejarían estar un momento más en Gilly, cuando se enterasen de los términos del increíble testamento; le llamarían a Sydney inmediatamente. _¡Inmediatamente! _Trató de huir de su dolor, pues jamás había sentido un dolor como éste; pero él le siguió sin dificultad. No era algo en un vago futuro; ocurriría inmediatamente. Y, después de esto, ya no sería bien venido en Drogheda, y nunca volvería a ver a Bella.

Entonces empezó la disciplina, martilleada por los cascos del caballo, en una sensación de huida. Era mejor así, mejor, mejor. Galopar y seguir galopando. Sí, seguramente entonces le dolería menos, recluido sano y salvo en una celda de un palacio episcopal; cada vez menos, hasta que, al fin, se desvanecería el dolor en su conciencia. Así sería mejor. Mejor que permanecer en Gilly para ver cómo se transformaba ella en una criatura distinta de como la quería él y a la que un día tendría que casar con un desconocido. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahora, galopando con ella entre los arbustos, al otro lado del torrente? Parecía no poder comprender la razón, sólo sentir el dolor. No el dolor de la traición, pues no había sitio para esto. Sólo el dolor de separarse de ella.

— ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡No puedo seguirle! Vaya más despacio, padre, ¡por favor!

Era la llamada del deber y de la realidad. Como en una película en movimiento retardado, frenó su montura, la hizo girar y la retuvo hasta que la yegua se hubo calmado. Y esperó a que Bella le alcanzara. Y esto era lo malo: que Bella le alcanzaba.

Cerca de ellos se oía rugir el manantial, una gran charca humeante que olía a azufre, con una tubería como el ventilador de un barco, arrojando agua hirviente en sus profundidades. Alrededor del perímetro del pequeño lago elevado, los tubos de desagüe, parecidos a los radios de una rueda, se extendían sobre el llano, entre una hierba de un color esmeralda incongruente. Las orillas de la charca eran de un fango pegajoso y gris, y unos cangrejos de agua dulce, llamados _yabbies, _vivían en el barro.

El padre Edward se echó a reír.

—Huele como el infierno, Bella, ¿no te parece? Azufre y pedernal, aquí, en su misma propiedad, en su propia tierra. Debería reconocer el olor, cuando la entierren envuelta en rosas, ¿no crees? ¡Oh, Bella...!

Los caballos se detuvieron, al soltarles las riendas; no se veía por allí ninguna valla, ni árboles en menos de un kilómetro. Pero había un leño en el lado opuesto a la boca del manantial, donde el agua era más fresca. Era un asiento colocado allí para los bañistas de invierno, para que se secasen las piernas y los pies.

El padre Edward se sentó, y Bella lo hizo a cierta distancia, vuelta de lado para observarle.

— ¿Qué le pasa, padre?

Era curioso que ella le formulase la misma pregunta que él se hacía a menudo. Sonrió.

—Te he vendido, Bella; te he vendido por trece millones de monedas de plata.

— ¿Que me ha _vendido?_

—Es una manera de hablar. No importa. Ven, siéntate más cerca. Es posible que no volvamos a tener otra ocasión de hablar.

— ¿Quiere decir mientras yo lleve luto por mi tía? —Se deslizó sobre el tronco, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el luto con esto?

—No me refiero al luto, Bella.

—Entonces, ¿quiere decir que me estoy haciendo mayor y que la gente podría murmurar?

—Tampoco es exactamente eso. Quiero decir que voy a marcharme.

Ya estaba; había que hacer frente a otro disgusto, aceptar una nueva carga. Ni un grito, ni una lágrima, ni una protesta airada. Sólo un pequeño encogimiento, como si la carga, atravesada, no quisiera repartirse bien para que pudiese llevarla con más facilidad. Y un aliento contenido, que no llegaba a suspiro.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuestión de días.

— ¡Oh, padre! Será peor que lo de Jake.

—Y para mí, lo peor de toda mi vida. Yo no tengo quien me consuele. Tú, al menos, tienes a tu familia.

—Y usted tiene a su Dios.

— ¡Bien dicho, Bella! ¡_Estás _creciendo!

Pero, como hembra tenaz, su mente había vuelto a la pregunta que no había podido hacer en cinco kilómetros de carrera. Él se marchaba, y la vida serla difícil sin él, pero la pregunta tenía una importancia propia.

—Padre, en la caballeriza, mencionó usted «cenizas de rosas». ¿Se refería al color de mi vestido?

—Quizás, en cierto modo. Pero creo que, en realidad, me refería a otra cosa.

— ¿Cuál?

—No lo comprenderías, Bella. La muerte de una idea que no tenía derecho a nacer, y menos a ser alimentada.

—No hay nada que no tenga derecho a nacer, ni siquiera las ideas.

El volvió la cabeza para observarla.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no?

—Creo que sí.

—No todo lo que nace es bueno, Bella.

—No. Pero, si nació, fue para existir.

—Razonas como un jesuita. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré diecisiete dentro de un mes, padre.

—Y has trabajado diecisiete años. Bueno, el trabajo duro nos hace envejecer más pronto. Dime, Bella, ¿en qué piensas, cuando tienes tiempo de pensar?

— ¡Oh! En Seth y en Embry y en los otros chicos, en papá y mamá, en Ethan y en la tía Tanya. A veces, en tener hijos. Me gustaría mucho. Y en montar a caballo, en los corderos. En todas las cosas de que hablan los hombres. El tiempo, la lluvia, el huerto, las gallinas, lo que voy a hacer mañana.

— ¿Sueñas en tener un marido?

—No, aunque supongo que deberé casarme, si quiero tener hijos. Para los niños, es mala cosa no tener padre.

El sonrió, a pesar de su dolor. ¡Había en ella una mezcla tan extraña de ignorancia y moralidad! Después, se puso de lado, le asió el mentón con una mano y la miró fijamente. ¿Qué debía hacer y cómo hacerlo?

—Hace un momento, Bella, me he dado cuenta de una cosa que debía haber advertido antes. No fuiste completamente sincera cuando me dijiste en qué pensabas, ¿verdad?

—Yo... -empezó a decir ella, y se calló.

—No dijiste que también pensabas en mí, ¿eh? Y, si no hubiese habido culpa en ello, habrías mencionado mi nombre junto con el de tu padre. Me parece que tal vez conviene que me marche, ¿no crees? Eres un poco mayor para los arrebatos de colegiala, pero no muy mayor para tus casi diecisiete años, ¿verdad? Me gusta tu poco conocimiento del mundo, pero sé cuan dolorosos pueden ser los arrebatos de las colegialas; yo tuve que soportar bastantes.

Pareció que la joven iba a decir algo, pero, al fin, sus párpados se cerraron sobre unos ojos lacrimosos, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, Bella, esto no es más que una fase, un hito en el camino de la feminidad. Cuando seas toda una mujer, conocerás al hombre destinado a ser tu marido, y estarás demasiado ocupada en vivir tu vida para pensar en mí, salvo como en un viejo amigo que te ayudó a superar alguno de los terribles espasmos de la adolescencia. Lo que no debes hacer jamás es acostumbrarte a pensar en mí de una manera más o menos romántica. Yo nunca podría mirarte como lo haría un marido. No te contemplo desde ese aspecto, Bella, ¿lo comprendes? Cuando digo que te quiero, no pretendo que creas que te amo como un hombre. Soy un sacerdote, no un hombre. Por consiguiente, no sueñes en mí. Me marcho, y dudo mucho de que tenga tiempo para volver, aunque sólo sea de visita.

Ella tenía los hombros caídos, como si la carga fuese demasiado pesada, pero levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

—No tema que sueñe con usted. Sé que es un sacerdote.

—No creo que me equivocase al elegir mi vocación. Satisface en mí una necesidad, como no podría hacerlo ningún ser humano, ni siquiera tú.

—Lo sé. He podido verlo cuando dice misa. Tiene usted poder. Supongo que debe sentirse como Nuestro Señor.

— ¡Puedo sentir todas las respiraciones contenidas en la iglesia, Bella! Así como muero cada día, renazco cada mañana al decir la misa. Pero, ¿es porque soy un sacerdote elegido de Dios, o porque oigo aquellas respiraciones contenidas y sé el poder que tengo sobre todas las almas presentes?

— ¿Importa esto? Es así.

—Probablemente, a ti no te importe, pero a mí, sí. Dudo, dudo.

Ella cambió de tema, pasando a lo que más le interesaba.

—No sé lo que haré sin usted, padre. Primero, Jake, y ahora, usted. Lo de Ethan es diferente; sé que está muerto y que nunca volverá. ¡Pero usted y Jake siguen vivos! Siempre me estaré preguntando cómo están, lo que hacen, si están bien, si podría yo hacer algo para ayudarles. Incluso tendré que preguntarme si continúan vivos, ¿no?

—Yo sentiré lo mismo, Bella, y estoy seguro de que lo propio le ocurre a Jake.

—No. Jake nos ha olvidado... Y usted también nos olvidará.

—Nunca podré olvidarte, Bella, mientras viva. Y, para mi castigo, voy a vivir muchos, muchos años. —Se levantó, hizo que ella se pusiera en pie y la abrazó, ligera y afectuosamente—. Creo que esto es la despedida, Bella. Ya no volveremos a estar solos.

—Si no fuese usted sacerdote, padre, ¿se casaría conmigo?

El tratamiento le molestó.

— ¡No me llames siempre así! Mi nombre es Edward.

Con lo que dejó su pregunta sin contestación.

Aunque la sujetaba con sus brazos, no tenía la menor intención de besarla. La cara levantada hacia él era casi invisible, porque la luna se había ocultado y estaba muy oscuro. Pudo sentir el contacto de los pequeños senos sobre la parte baja de su propio pecho; una sensación curiosa, turbadora, aumentada por el hecho de que ella, como si estuviese acostumbrada a abrazar a los hombres, se había asido a su cuello y lo estrechaba.

Él no había besado nunca a nadie como amante, ni quería hacerlo ahora; y tampoco Bella lo deseaba, pensó. Un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, un corto abrazo, como los que pediría a su padre si éste se marchara. Era una niña sensible y orgullosa; el desapasionado examen de sus sueños debió dolerle en lo más profundo. Sin duda estaba tan ansiosa como él de acabar con esta despedida. ¿Le consolaría saber que su dolor era mucho más amargo que el de ella? Al inclinar la cabeza para acercarla a su mejilla, ella se puso de puntillas y, más por accidente que por intención deliberada, sus labios se rozaron. Él se echó atrás, como si hubiese probado el veneno de una serpiente, y después, adelantó la cabeza para decir algo ante la boca cerrada de la joven, que se entreabrió al querer ésta contestar. El cuerpo de ella pareció perder todos sus huesos, hacerse fluido, derretirse en la oscuridad; él la tenía asida por la cintura con un brazo, y, con la otra mano, le sujetaba la nuca, obligándola a tener la cabeza alta, como temeroso de que se alejase en este instante, antes de que él pudiese captar y catalogar la presencia inverosímil que era Bella. Bella, y no Bella, demasiado extraña para ser familiar, pues su Bella no era una mujer, no sentía como una mujer, no podría ser nunca una mujer para él. Como él no podía ser un hombre para ella.

Este pensamiento se impuso a sus embotados sentidos; desprendió los brazos de ella de su cuello, la apartó y trató de ver su cara en la oscuridad. Pero, ahora, la joven tenía la cabeza baja y no quería mirarle.

—Ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí, Bella -dijo.

Sin decir palabra, Bella se volvió a su caballo, montó en él y le esperó; en realidad, era él quien la esperaba.

El padre Edward había tenido razón. En aquella época del año, Drogheda estaba llena de rosas, y, ahora, éstas inundaban la casa. A las ocho de la mañana, casi no quedaba un capullo en el jardín. Los primeros asistentes al entierro empezaron a llegar poco después de que la última rosa hubiese sido arrancada de la planta; en el comedor pequeño, se hallaba preparado un ligero desayuno, a base de café y de panecillos recién salidos del horno y untados con mantequilla. Cuando hubiesen depositado a Tanya Denalí en el panteón, se serviría una comida más sólida en el gran comedor, para fortalecer a los invitados antes de emprender el largo viaje de regreso. El rumor había circulado; la eficacia del servicio de información de Gilly era indudable. Mientras los labios urdían frases convencionales, las mentes y los ojos especulaban, deducían, sonreían taimadamente.

—He oído decir que vamos a perderle, padre —dijo la señorita Carmichael, con malévola intención.

Él no había parecido nunca tan remoto, tan desprovisto de sentimientos humanos, como aquella mañana, con su alba sin encajes y su triste casulla negra con una cruz de plata. Como si actuase sólo con su cuerpo y su alma estuviese muy lejos de allí. Pero miró distraídamente a la señorita Carmichael, pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y sonrió, con auténtico regocijo.

—Los caminos del Señor son imprevisibles, señorita Carmichael —contestó, y se volvió para hablar a otra persona.

Nadie habría podido imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente; era el próximo enfrentamiento con Carl a raíz del testamento, su miedo de ver la ira de Carl y su _necesidad _de la ira y el desprecio de Carl.

Antes de empezar la misa de difuntos, se volvió a sus feligreses; el lugar estaba atestado de gente, y olía tanto a rosas que las ventanas abiertas no lograban disipar su penetrante fragancia.

—No voy a hacer un largo panegírico —empezó, con su clara dicción, casi de Oxford, ligeramente matizada de acento irlandés—. Todos ustedes conocían bien a Tanya Denalí. Fue un pilar de la comunidad, un pilar de la Iglesia, a la que amaba más que nadie.

Algunos juraban después que, al llegar a este punto, los ojos del cura tenían una expresión burlona, mientras otros afirmaban, con igual energía, que estaban velados por un auténtico y profundo dolor.

—Un pilar de la Iglesia, a la que amaba más que nadie —repitió, todavía con más claridad, pues no era de los que se echaban atrás—. En sus últimos momentos, estuvo sola, y, sin embargo, no lo estuvo. Porque, en la hora de la muerte, Nuestro Señor Jesucristo está con nosotros, dentro de nosotros, llevando la carga de nuestra agonía. Ni los más grandes ni los más humildes mueren solos, y la muerte es dulce. Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para rezar por su alma inmortal, para que aquella a la que amamos en vida obtenga la recompensa eterna que merece. Oremos.

El ataúd de confección casera estaba tan cubierto de rosas que no se veía en absoluto, y descansaba sobre una carretilla construida por los chicos con varias piezas del equipo de la finca. Pero, aun así, con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y con el intenso aroma de las rosas, los presenten olían a cadaverina. El médico se había ido también de la lengua.

—Cuando llegué a Drogheda, estaba tan corrompida que se me revolvió el estómago —le había dicho a Martin King, antes de llegar—. Nunca había compadecido a nadie como compadecí entonces a Carl Swan, no sólo porque le han birlado Drogheda, sino también porque tenía que meter en el ataúd aquel montón de podredumbre.

—Entonces, no seré yo quien lleve el ataúd a hombros —había dicho Martin, con voz tan débil que el médico tuvo que hacérselo repetir tres veces antes de comprenderle.

Esto justificaba la carretilla; nadie estaba dispuesto a cargar con los restos de Tanya Denalí a través del prado hasta el sepulcro. Y nadie lo lamentó, cuando las puertas de éste se cerraron y todos pudieron volver a respirar con normalidad.

Mientras los invitados se apretujaban en el gran comedor, para comer o fingir que comían, Harry Banner condujo a Carl, a su familia, al padre Edward, a la señora Sue y a las dos doncellas, a la sala. Ninguno de los que había venido al entierro tenía ganas de marcharse a casa, y por esto fingían comer. Querían estar aquí para ver la cara que pondría Carl al volver, después de la lectura del testamento. Había que reconocer que ni él ni su familia se habían comportado, durante el entierro, como personas conscientes de su elevada posición. Bondadoso como siempre, Carl había llorado por su hermana, y Esme había mostrado su aspecto de costumbre, como si no le importara lo que fuese de ella.

—Carl, quiero que impugne este testamento —dijo Harry Banner, después de leer, con voz dura e indignada, el asombroso documento.

— ¡La vieja bruja! —exclamó la señora Sue, que, aunque apreciaba al sacerdote, quería más a los Swan, porque habían traído niños a su vida.

Pero Swan meneó la cabeza.

— ¡No, Harry! No puedo hacerlo. La propiedad era de ella, ¿no? Tenía derecho a disponer de ella como quisiera. Si quiso que fuese para la Iglesia, que sea para la Iglesia. No le negaré que esto me ha contrariado un poco, pero yo soy un hombre corriente, y tal vez haya sido para bien. Creo que no me gustaría la responsabilidad de poseer una hacienda tan grande como Drogheda.

— ¡No lo comprende, Carl! -dijo el abogado, en voz pausada y clara, como si diese la explicación a un niño—. No estoy hablando solamente de Drogheda. Drogheda es el capítulo menos importante de la herencia de su hermana. Ésta era accionista de un centenar de prósperas compañías, poseía fábricas de acero y minas de oro, era dueña de «Michard Limited», que tiene, para sus oficinas, un edificio de diez pisos en Sydney. ¡Era la mujer más rica de toda Australia! Es curioso que, hace menos de cuatro semanas, quiso que me pusiera en contacto con los directores de «Michard Limited», en Sydney, para saber el valor exacto de sus bienes. Al morir, ha dejado algo más de trece millones de libras.

— ¡Trece millones de libras! —exclamó Carl, en el tono en que se cita la distancia de la Tierra al Sol, como algo totalmente incomprensible—. Esto decide la cuestión, Harry. No quiero la responsabilidad de manejar tanto dinero.

— ¡No es ninguna responsabilidad, Carl! ¿Todavía no lo comprende? ¡Estas grandes sumas de dinero se conservan por sí solas! No tendrá usted que cultivarlo ni recoger sus frutos; hay cientos de empleados que lo administran por usted. Impugne el testamento, Carl, _¡por favor! _Buscaré al mejor abogado de todo el país y lucharemos por usted, hasta llegar al Consejo Privado, si es preciso.

Comprendiendo de pronto que la cosa interesaba a su familia tanto como a él, Carl se volvió a Emm y a Mike, que estaban sentados juntos, muy asombrados, en un banco de mármol florentino.

— ¿Qué decís vosotros, chicos? ¿Queréis reclamar los trece millones de libras de la tía Tanya? Sólo si vosotros lo queréis, impugnaré el testamento.

—En todo caso, podremos seguir viviendo en Drogheda. ¿No es eso lo que dice el testamento? —preguntó Emm.

Harry respondió:

—Nadie podrá echaros de Drogheda, mientras viva el último nieto de vuestro padre.

—Viviremos aquí, en la casa grande, tendremos a la señora Sue y a las doncellas para que cuiden de nosotros, y percibiremos un salario justo —dijo Carl, como si le costase más creer en su buena suerte que en su mala fortuna.

—Entonces, ¿qué más queremos? ¿Estás de acuerdo, Mike? —preguntó Emm a su hermano.

—Por mí, conforme —repuso Mike.

El padre Edward rebulló inquieto. No se había quitado los ornamentos de la misa de difuntos, ni se había sentado; como un negro y apuesto hechicero, permanecía de pie en la penumbra del fondo de la estancia, aislado, con las manos ocultas debajo de la negra casulla y el semblante inmóvil, latiendo en el fondo de sus remotos ojos azules un resentimiento horrorizado, asombrado. Ni siquiera tendría el anhelado castigo del furor o del desprecio; Carl se lo entregaría todo en una bandeja de plata de buena voluntad, y aún le daría _las gracias _por librar a los Swan de una carga tan pesada.

— ¿Y qué dicen Esme y Bella? —Preguntó el sacerdote a Carl, con voz ronca—. ¿En tan poco aprecia a sus mujeres que no quiere preguntarles su opinión?

— ¿Esme? —preguntó ansiosamente Carl.

—Lo que tú decidas estará bien, Carl. A mí me da lo mismo.

— ¿Bella?

—Yo no quiero sus trece millones de monedas de plata —dijo Bella, mirando fijamente al padre R.

Carl se volvió al abogado.

—Bien, ya está decidido, Harry. No queremos impugnar el testamento. Que la Iglesia se quede con el dinero de Tanya, y que le aproveche.

Harry se restregó las manos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me indigna ver cómo les estafan!

—Pues yo agradezco a Tanya mi buena estrella —dijo amablemente Carl—. Si no hubiese sido por ella, todavía estaría viviendo a duras penas en Nueva Zelanda.

Mientras salían de la estancia, Carl detuvo al padre Edward y le tendió la mano, en presencia de los fascinados invitados que se agolpaban en la puerta del comedor.

—Padre, le ruego que no piense que le guardamos el menor resentimiento. Tanya no se dejó influir por nadie en toda su vida, fuese cura, hermano o marido. Le aseguro que siempre hizo su santa voluntad. Usted fue muy bueno con ella y también lo ha sido con nosotros. Nunca lo olvidaremos.

La culpa. _La carga. _El padre Edward casi no se atrevía a aceptar aquella mano nudosa y manchada, pero el cerebro del cardenal triunfó. Asió febrilmente aquella mano y sonrió... angustiado.

—Gracias, Carl. Puede tener la seguridad de que velaré para que nunca carezcan de nada.

Se marchó aquella misma semana, sin aparecer por Drogheda. Pasó los últimos días de su estancia empaquetando sus escasas pertenencias y visitando las casas del distrito donde vivían familias católicas; todas, menos Drogheda.

El padre Watkin Thomas, de origen gales, llegó para hacerse cargo de la parroquia del distrito de Gillanbone, mientras el padre Edward Cullen se convertía en secretario particular del arzobispo Cluny Dark. Pero el trabajo del padre Edward era ligero; tenía dos subsecretarios. Empleaba la mayor parte de su tiempo averiguando qué era exactamente lo que había poseído Tanya Denalí, y empuñando las riendas de su gobierno en interés de la Iglesia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Acá traigo un nuevo cap.<strong>_

_**Bambi Cullen – Y mira, siendo sincera, no tiene un final de esos que todos terminan felices comiendo perdices. No es ni tan triste ni tan feliz. Pero a mí me gusto mucho el final de esta historia.**_

_**Kristen (que no me deja escribir tu nick completo ¬¬)– ¡Gracias por seguirme SIEMPRE! Vos sos la que me hace escribir y apurarme para terminar el capitulo y la que me incentiva. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!.**_

_**¡ELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Bueno ahora voy a subirles otro capítulo adicional porque me voy de vacas por 10 días y no voy a poder subir. Así que subo el cap siguiente.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Malee-SP**_


	17. Tres: I

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRES<br>1929-1932  
>Carl<strong>

**8**

Llegó 1929 y, con él, la fiesta de Año Nuevo que Angus MacQueen celebraba anualmente en Rudna Hunish, y los Swan no se habían trasladado aún a la casa grande. No era algo que se hiciese de la noche a la mañana, pues había que empaquetar todos los artefactos caseros acumulados en siete años, y Esme había declarado que, al menos, había que terminar el arreglo del salón de la casa grande. Nadie tenía prisa, aunque todos esperaban con ilusión el día del traslado. En algunos aspectos, la casa grande no habría de resultar muy diferente: también carecía de electricidad, y las moscas eran igualmente numerosas. Pero, en verano, era diez grados más fresca que el exterior, debido al grueso de las paredes, y a la sombra que proyectaban los eucaliptos sobre el tejado. Además, el pabellón de baños era realmente lujoso, pues las tuberías que pasaban por detrás del gran horno de la cocina contigua suministraban agua caliente durante todo el invierno, y toda esta agua era de lluvia. Aunque había que bañarse y ducharse en esta gran estructura, que tenía diez compartimientos separados, la casa grande y todas sus dependencias poseían retretes interiores con agua corriente, lo cual era una inaudita muestra de opulencia que los envidiosos habitantes de Gilly habían dado en llamar sibaritismo. Aparte del «Hotel Imperial», dos _pubs, _la casa rectoral católica y el convento, los retretes eran exteriores en todo el distrito de Gillanbone. Salvo en la mansión de Drogheda, gracias a su enorme número de tejados y cisternas para recoger el agua de lluvia. Las normas eran severas: no malgastar el agua y emplear desinfectante en abundancia. Pero, comparado con los agujeros en el suelo, esto era la gloria.

A primeros de diciembre, el padre Edward había enviado a Carl un cheque de cinco mil libras, para que fuese tirando, según decía la carta; y Carl lo había entregado a Esme, con una exclamación de asombro.

—Creo que no gané tanto dinero en toda mi vida de trabajo —dijo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? —preguntó Esme, mirando el cheque y después a su marido, con ojos chispeantes—. ¡Dinero, Carl! Al fin tenemos dinero, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Oh! No me importan los trece millones de libras de tía Tanya, pues no hay nada real en esas enormes cantidades. En cambio, ¡estoes real! ¿Qué voy a hacer con ello?

—Gástalo —contestó simplemente Carl—. ¿Quizás unos cuantos vestidos nuevos para los chicos y para ti? ¿O deseas comprar algo para la casa grande? No creo que necesitemos nada más.

—Tampoco yo, ¿no te parece raro? —Esme se levantó de la mesa del desayuno y llamó a Bella con imperioso ademán—. Vamos, chica; iremos a echar un vistazo a la casa grande.

Aunque habían pasado tres semanas, desde los frenéticos siete días que siguieron a la muerte de Tanya Denalí, ninguno de los Swan había vuelto a acercarse a la casa grande. Pero, ahora, la visita de Esme compensó sobradamente su anterior renuencia. Pasaba de una habitación a otra, seguida de Bella, la señora Sue, Minnie y Cat, más animada de lo que jamás la hubiese visto la asombrada Bella. No paraba de hablar consigo misma: esto es espantoso, aquello era horrible, ¿carecía Tanya de buen gusto, o no distinguía los colores?

Esme se detuvo más tiempo en el salón, observándolo con ojos expertos. Sólo la sala grande de recepciones le superaba en tamaño, pues tenía doce metros de largo por diez de ancho y cuatro y medio de alto. Era una curiosa mezcla de la mejor y la peor decoración, con su pintura de un color crema que se había vuelto amarillo y que no contribuía en absoluto a resaltar las magníficas molduras del techo o los paneles tallados en las paredes. Los enormes balcones, que llegaban al techo y se sucedían ininterrumpidamente en el lado que daba a la galería, iban acompañados de pesadas cortinas de terciopelo castaño, que sumían en la penumbra las delicadas sillas pardas, dos asombrosos bancos de malaquita y otros dos igualmente preciosos de mármol florentino, y una enorme chimenea de mármol crema con vetas de un rosa fuerte. Sobre el pulido suelo de teca, había tres alfombras Aubusson, colocadas con precisión geométrica, y una araña de dos metros pendía del techo de una gruesa cadena.

—Hay que felicitarla, señora Sue —dijo Esme—. Todo esto es francamente horrible, pero no puede estar más limpio. Yo haré que pueda cuidar de cosas que valgan la pena. Esos preciosos bancos, sin nada que los realce... ¡qué vergüenza! Desde el primer día que vi esta habitación, deseé convertirla en algo tan admirable que todos quisieran entrar en ella, y tan cómodo que todos desearan quedarse.

El escritorio de Tanya Denalí era un horror Victoriano; Esme se acercó a él y al teléfono colocado encima de él, contempló desdeñosamente la lúgubre madera.

—Mi escritorio quedará muy bien aquí —dijo—. Empezaré por este salón, y sólo cuando esté listo nos trasladaremos de la casa del torrente. Al menos tendremos un sitio donde podamos reunimos sin sentirnos tristes.

Se sentó y descolgó el teléfono. Mientras su hija y las sirvientas formaban un grupito asombrado, empezó a dar instrucciones a Harry Banner. Mark Foys enviaría muestras de tapicería con el Correo de la noche; Nock y Kirbys, muestras de pintura; Frace Brothers, muestras de papeles para las paredes, y estas y otras tiendas de Sydney, catálogos especialmente preparados para ella, describiendo sus estilos de mobiliario. Harry rió y le aseguró que tendría un decorador competente y un equipo de pintores capaces de realizar el meticuloso trabajo que exigía Esme. ¡Bien por la señora Swan! Echaría para siempre a Tanya Denalí de la casa.

Terminada su conferencia telefónica, ordenó que fuesen descolgadas inmediatamente las cortinas pardas. Pronto quedaron convertidas en un montón de desperdicios, bajo la inspección personal de Esme, que se encargó también de prenderles fuego.

—No las necesitamos —dijo—, y no quiero que carguen con ellas los pobres de Gillanbone.

—Sí, mamá —dijo Bella, petrificada.

—No quiero cortinas aquí –decidió Esme, sin preocuparse de la flagrante vulneración de las costumbres decorativas de la época—. La galería es lo bastante ancha para impedir que entre el sol directamente; por tanto, ¿para qué necesitamos cortinas? Quiero que este salón se _vea._

Llegaron los materiales, y también los pintores y el tapicero; Bella y Cat se subieron a escaleras para limpiar los cristales más altos de las ventanas, mientras la señora Sue y Minnie cuidaban de los bajos, y Esme marchaba de un lado a otro, observando todo con ojos de águila.

Todo quedó terminado en la segunda semana de enero, y, de algún modo, circuló la noticia en las esferas sociales. La señora Swan había convertido el salón de Drogheda en un palacio, ¿y no sería una delicada atención que la señora Hopeton, la señora King y la señora O'Rourke, fueran a visitarla a la casa grande?

Nadie negó que el resultado de los esfuerzos de Esme se había traducido en una belleza absoluta. Las alfombras Aubusson, de color crema, con sus pálidos ramos de rosas rojas y rosadas y de verdes hojas, habían sido distribuidas como al azar sobre el reluciente suelo. Las paredes y el techo habían sido pintados de color crema, y todas las molduras, doradas para darles mayor realce; en cambio, los grandes espacios lisos y ovalados de los paneles habían sido revestidos de seda negra con ramos de rosas iguales a los de las alfombras, dando la impresión de lujosas pinturas japonesas sobre un fondo de crema y oro. La araña Waterford había sido bajada, de modo que su colgante inferior quedaba apenas a dos metros del suelo; sus innumerables prismas habían sido lavados y mostraban ahora un brillo irisado, y la gran cadena de bronce había sido sujetada a la pared, en vez de subirla de nuevo al techo. Sobre esbeltas mesitas de crema y oro, se veían lámparas Waterford, junto a ceniceros Waterford y jarrones Waterford, llenos de rosas rojas y de té; todos los grandes y cómodos sillones habían sido tapizados de seda color crema pálido y colocados en grupitos que invitaban a la intimidad, junto a largos sofás; en un rincón, hallábase la antigua y exquisita espineta, con un enorme jarrón de rosas rojas y de té colocado encima de ella. Sobre la chimenea, pendía el retrato de la abuela de Esme, en su abombado traje de pálido color rosa, y, frente a aquél, en la pared del fondo, un retrato todavía más grande de una joven y pelirroja Tanya Denalí, que, con su rígido traje negro según la moda de la época, se parecía a la reina Victoria en su juventud.

—Muy bien —dijo Esme—, ahora podemos abandonar la casa del torrente. Las otras habitaciones las arreglaré cuando tenga tiempo. ¡Oh! ¿No es estupendo tener dinero y una casa en la que gastarlo?

Unos tres días antes del traslado, y tan temprano que el sol no se había levantado todavía, los gallos del gallinero cantaban alegremente.

— ¡Esos desgraciados! —Dijo Esme, mientras envolvía con periódicos viejos sus piezas de porcelana—. No sé qué se imaginan que habrán hecho para estar tan contentos. No tengo un solo huevo para el desayuno, y todos los hombres están en casa hasta que nos hayamos trasladado. Tendrás que ir al gallinero, Bella, pues yo tengo demasiado trabajo. —Miró una hoja amarillenta del _Sydney Moming Herald _y gruñó al ver un anuncio de un corsé de talle de avispa—. No sé por qué se empeña Carl en que nos manden todos los periódicos, si nadie tiene tiempo de leerlos. Se amontonan ahí, sin darnos tiempo a quemarlos en el horno de la cocina. ¡Mira éste! Es de antes de venir nosotros a esta casa. Bueno, al menos me servirá para envolver las cosas.

Era estupendo ver a su madre tan animada, pensó Bella, mientras bajaba la escalera de atrás y cruzaba el patio cubierto de polvo. Aunque todos esperaban con ilusión el momento de ir a vivir en la casa grande, mamá parecía ansiarlo con toda su alma, como si recordase lo que era vivir en una gran mansión. ¡Qué habilidad tan grande la suya! ¡Y qué gusto tan exquisito tenía! Algo que nadie había advertido con anterioridad, pues no había tiempo ni dinero para demostrarlo. Bella se congratuló, excitada; papá había ido al joyero de Gilly y se había gastado una parte de las cinco mil libras en un collar de perlas auténticas y unos pendientes de perlas, también auténticas, pero con pequeños brillantes, para mamá. Se los regalaría el primer día que comiesen en la casa grande. Y ahora que había visto ella la cara de su madre sin su acostumbrada expresión adusta, estaba impaciente por ver la que pondría cuando recibiese las perlas. Desde Emm hasta los gemelos, esperaban ansiosamente aquel momento, porque papá les había mostrado el grande y plano estuche de cuero, y lo había abierto para que viesen las lechosas y opalescentes bolitas sobre el negro forro de terciopelo. La nueva animación de su madre les había conmovido profundamente; era como presenciar el inicio de una lluvia bienhechora. Hasta ahora, nunca habían comprendido del todo lo desgraciada que debió de sentirse durante los años anteriores.

El gallinero era muy grande, y había en él cuatro gallos y más de cuarenta gallinas. Por la noche, ocupaban un destartalado cobertizo, con perchas de varias alturas en el fondo, y con cestas llenas de paja, para la puesta, alrededor del suelo pulcramente barrido. Pero, durante el día, las aves paseaban cloqueando por un amplio recinto alambrado. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta del gallinero y entró, todas se agruparon afanosamente a su alrededor, creyendo que iba a darles comida; pero, como Bella sólo las alimentaba por la tarde, se rió de su tonto frenesí y se dirigió al cobertizo.

—Sinceramente, sois un puñado de inútiles —amonestó severamente a las gallinas, señalando las cestas—. Sois cuarenta, ¡y sólo habéis puesto quince huevos! Insuficientes para el desayuno, por no hablar del pastel. Bueno, voy a deciros algo, de una vez para siempre: si no ponéis remedio a esto, os espera el tajo a todos, no sólo a las damas, sino también a los amos y señores del gallinero; por consiguiente, menead la cola y empezad a poner huevos, y esto sí que no va para ustedes, caballeros.

Llevando cuidadosamente los huevos en su delantal, volvió cantando a la cocina.

Esme estaba sentada en la silla de Carl, mirando fijamente una hoja del _Smith's Weekly, _pálido el semblante y temblorosos los labios. Bella pudo oír el ruido de los hombres trajinando en el interior y las risas de los gemelos de seis años, Seth y Embry, en su camastro, pues no se les permitía levantarse hasta que se habían marchado los hombres.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Bella.

Esme no respondió; siguió sentada, mirando al frente, con gotas de sudor sobre el labio superior, paralizados los ojos por un dolor desesperadamente racional, como si reuniese en su interior todos los recursos que poseía para no gritar.

— ¡Papá, papá! —gritó, asustada, Bella.

El tono de su voz hizo que Carl acudiese en seguida, abrochándose la camiseta de franela y seguido de Emm, Mike, Paul y Jazz. Bella señaló a su madre sin decir palabra.

Carl sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta. Se inclinó sobre Esme y asió una de sus fláccidas muñecas.

— ¿Qué tienes, querida? —preguntó, en el tono más cariñoso que jamás le hubiesen oídos sus hijos, aunque éstos comprendieron, de algún modo, que era el que empleaba con ella cuando nadie podía oírle.

Ella pareció reconocer aquella voz especial lo suficiente para salir de su desmayo, y sus grandes ojos verdes se fijaron en el rostro de él, tan cariñoso, tan amable, aunque ya no fuese joven.

—Aquí —dijo, señalando una gacetilla casi al pie de la página.

Jasper se había colocado detrás de su madre y apoyado ligeramente una mano en su hombro; antes de empezar a leer el artículo, Carl miró a su hijo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de Esme, y asintió con la cabeza. Lo que despertaba sus celos contra Jake no podría provocarlos nunca contra Jasper; como si su amor por Esme les uniese más, en vez de separarlos.

Carl leyó en voz alta, pausadamente, en un tono que cada vez se hacía más triste. El titular decía: Boxeador condenado a cadena perpetua.

_Jacob__ Armstrong Swan, de veintiséis años, boxeador profesional, ha sido condenado hoy por el tribunal del distrito de Goulburn, por el homicidio de Ronald Albert Cumming, de treinta y dos años, jornalero, en el pasado mes de julio. El jurado dictó su veredicto después de sólo diez minutos de deliberación, y recomendó la pena más severa que pudiese aplicar el tribunal. El señor juez, Fitz Hugh Cunneally, declaró que el caso no ofrecía duda. Cumming y Swan habían discutido violentamente en el bar del «Harbor Hotel», el 23 de julio. La misma noche, más tarde, el sargento Tom Beardsmore de la Policía de Goulburn, acompañado de dos agentes, se presentó en el «Harbor Hotel» a requerimiento del propietario de éste, señor James Ogilvie. En el patio de atrás del hotel, la Policía sorprendió a Swan en el momento en que estaba pateando la cabeza del inconsciente Cumming. Tenía los puños manchados de sangre y con mechones de cabellos de Cumming. Al ser detenido, Swan estaba borracho, pero lúcido. Fue acusado de lesiones graves, pero esta acusación se convirtió en la de homicidio, al morir Cumming el día siguiente, a consecuencia de lesiones cerebrales, en el hospital del distrito de Goulburn._

_El letrado defensor, señor Arthur Whyte, pidió la absolución, alegando enajenación mental, pero cuatro peritos médicos dictaminaron inequívocamente que, de acuerdo con las leyes MeNaughton, Swan no podía considerarse demente. Al dirigirse al jurado, el juez Fitz Hugh Cunneally dijo que no se trataba de una cuestión de culpabilidad o de inocencia, pues la culpa era evidente, pero que les pedía que decidiesen con calma su recomendación de severidad o clemencia, pues se atendría a ella. Al condenar a Swan, el juez Fitz-Hugh Cunneally, calificó su acción de «salvaje e inhumana» y lamentó que, por haber sido cometido el crimen en estado de embriaguez y sin premeditación, no pudiese condenarle a morir en la horca, ya que consideraba las manos de Swan un arma tan mortal como una pistola o un cuchillo. Swan ha sido condenado a trabajos forzados a perpetuidad, sentencia que habrá de cumplir en el presidio de Goulburn, institución exclusivamente destinada a los presos violentos. Al serle preguntado si tenía algo que decir, Swan respondió: __**«No lo digan a mi madre.»**_

Carl buscó la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja: 6 de diciembre de 1925.

—Sucedió hace tres años —declaró con desaliento.

Nadie le respondió ni se movió, pues nadie sabía lo que había que hacer; desde delante de la casa, llegó la risa alegre de los gemelos, que estaban hablando a gritos.

—«No... lo digan... a mi madre» —repitió tristemente Esme—. ¡Y nadie lo hizo! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi pobre, mi pobre Jake!

Carl se enjugó unas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre y, agachándose delante de Esme, le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en las rodillas.

—Haz tus bártulos, querida. Iremos a verle.

Ella se levantó a medias, pero se derrumbó de nuevo, y sus ojos tenían un brillo mortecino en su blanca cara, y las pupilas estaban dilatadas y como revestidas de una película de oro.

—No puedo ir —declaró, sin angustia en la voz, pero de modo que todos comprendieron que la angustia estaba dentro de ella—. Sería matarle. ¡Oh, Carl, sería matarle! Le conozco bien: su orgullo, su ambición, su determinación de ser alguien importante. Deja que cargue él solo con su vergüenza. Ya lo has leído: «No lo digan a mi madre.» Le ayudaremos a guardar su secreto. ¿Qué ganaría él y qué ganaríamos nosotros con ir a verle?

Carl seguía llorando, pero no por Jake; por la vida que se había extinguido en el rostro de Esme, por la muerte en sus ojos. Un pájaro de mal agüero, esto era lo que Jake había sido siempre; precursor de calamidades, siempre interponiéndose entre él y Esme, la causa de que ella se apartase de él y de _sus _hijos. Cada vez que parecía que Esme podría disfrutar de un poco de felicidad, allí estaba Jake para quitársela. Pero el amor de Carl por ella era tan profundo e inmarcesible como el de ella por Jake; nunca se valdría de éste contra ella, como aquella noche en la casa rectoral.

Por consiguiente, dijo:

—Bueno, Esme, si crees que es mejor no verle, no le veremos. Sin embargo, quisiera tener noticias suyas y hacer por él cuanto podamos. ¿No te parece si escribiese al padre Cullen, pidiéndole que se interese por Jake?

Los ojos de ella no se animaron, pero un débil rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Sí, Carl, hazlo. Pero, sobre todo, que no le diga a Jake que nos hemos enterado. Sin duda éste se sentirá mejor si cree que no lo sabemos.

En pocos días, Esme recobró la mayor parte de su energía y volvió a ocuparse de la decoración de la casa grande. Pero siguió mostrándose callada, aunque menos hosca, como encerrada en una calma inexpresiva. Parecía como si le interesase más la reforma de la casa grande que el bienestar de su familia. Tal vez presumía que ésta cuidaría de sí misma, espiritualmente, y que la señora Sue atendería a sus necesidades físicas.

Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de la desdicha de Jake había afectado profundamente a todos. Los chicos mayores estaban muy apenados por su madre, y hubo noches en que no pudieron dormir recordando su cara en aquel horrible momento. La querían, y su animación durante las semanas anteriores les había dado una imagen de ella que nunca olvidarían y desearían apasionadamente que volviese. Si su padre había sido el eje sobre el cual habían girado sus vidas hasta entonces, ahora su madre estaba junto él. Empezaban a tratarla con un cuidado cariñoso y abnegado, que ninguna indiferencia por su parte podía destruir. Desde Carl hasta Jazz, los varones Swan se confabularon para hacer que la vida de Esme fuese tal como quería ella, y pidieron la ayuda de todos para este fin. Nadie debía herirla o molestarla. Y, cuando Carl le ofreció las perlas, ella las tomó y le dio las gracias con una breve frase inexpresiva, desprovista de gozo y de interés, pero todos pensaron lo diferente que habría sido su reacción, de no haber ocurrido lo de Jake.

De no haber sido por el traslado a la casa grande, la pobre Bella habría sufrido mucho más de lo que sufrió en realidad, pues, sin haberla admitido plenamente en la sociedad exclusivamente masculina para la protección de mamá (pensando tal vez que su participación habría sido más renuente que la de ellos), su padre y sus hermanos mayores le dieron a entender que debía cargar con las tareas que más fastidiaban a mamá. De hecho, la señora Sue y las doncellas compartieron la carga de Bella. Lo que más molestaba a Esme eran sus dos hijos más pequeños, pero la señora Sue se hizo cargo de Seth y Embry con tal ardor que Bella no pudo compadecerla, sino que se alegró de que aquel par pudiesen pertenecer enteramente al ama de llaves. Bella sentía también piedad de su madre, pero no con tanta intensidad como los hombres, porque su lealtad era sometida a dura prueba; el enorme instinto maternal que llevaba en su interior se rebelaba contra la creciente indiferencia de Esme por Seth y Embry. Cuando yo tenga hijos, se decía, _nunca _querré a uno de ellos más que a los otros.

La vida en la casa grande era ciertamente muy distinta. Al principio, resultaba extraño el disponer cada uno de su propia habitación, y, para las mujeres, el no tener que preocuparse de las tareas de la casa, dentro o fuera de ésta. Minnie, Cat y la señora Sue cuidaban de todo, desde lavar y planchar la ropa hasta cocinar y hacer la limpieza, y casi se ofendían si se les ofrecía ayuda. A cambio de mucha comida y poco sueldo, una interminable procesión de vagabundos eran admitidos temporalmente como peones, para cortar leña para la casa, dar de comer a las gallinas y a los cerdos, ordeñar las vacas, ayudar a Tom a cuidar los jardines y hacer la limpieza más pesada.

Carl estaba en comunicación con el padre Edward.

_«La renta de los bienes de Tanya importa aproximadamente cuatro millones de libras al año, gracias a la circunstancia de que "Michard Limited" es una compañía privada cuyo activo está principalmente representado por acero, barcos y minas —_escribía el padre Edward_—. Por consiguiente, la asignación que he dispuesto para usted no es más que una gota de agua en la fortuna Denalí y ni siquiera llega a la décima parte de los beneficios anuales que rinde la hacienda de Drogheda. Tampoco debe preocuparse por los años malos. La cuenta bancaria de Drogheda tiene un saldo a favor tan importante que podría pagarle con los intereses hasta al fin, en caso necesario. Por tanto, el dinero que usted recibe no es más que el que merece y no grava en absoluto a "Michard Limited". Su dinero procede de la hacienda, no de la compañía. Sólo le pido que tenga los libros de la hacienda al día y en debida forma, para que puedan verlos los inspectores del Fisco.»_

Después de recibir esta carta, Carl celebró una conferencia en el hermoso salón, una noche en que todos estaban en casa. Con las medias gafas con montura de acero que empleaba para leer, prendidas en su nariz romana, se sentó en un gran sillón tapizado de color crema, apoyó cómodamente los pies en un cojín y dejó la pipa en un cenicero Waterford.

—Todo esto es estupendo —dijo, sonriendo y mirando complacido a su alrededor-. Creo que deberíamos dar un voto de gracias a mamá, ¿no os parece, muchachos?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento de los «muchachos». Esme hizo una inclinación de cabeza; estaba sentada en el sillón predilecto de Tanya Denalí, pero recién tapizado de seda color crema pálido. Bella cruzó las piernas alrededor del cojín que había elegido en vez de silla, y mantuvo fija la mirada en el calcetín que estaba zurciendo.

—Bueno, el padre Edward ha arreglado las cosas y se ha mostrado muy generoso —siguió diciendo Carl—. Ha depositado siete mil libras en el Banco a mi nombre, y ha abierto una cuenta de ahorro con dos mil libras para cada uno de vosotros. Yo cobraré cuatro mil libras al año como director de la hacienda de Drogheda, y Emm recibirá tres mil al año, como ayudante del director. Los chicos que trabajan, o sea, Mike, Paul y Jazz, percibirán dos mil libras al año, y los pequeños recibirán mil libras al año cada uno, hasta que sean lo bastante mayores para decidir lo que quieren hacer.

«Cuando los pequeños sean mayores, la hacienda garantizará a cada uno de ellos una renta igual a la percibida por los que trabajen en Drogheda, aunque ellos no quieran hacerlo. Cuando Seth y Embry cumplan los doce años, serán enviados al Colegio de Riverview, en Sydney, siendo pagados su pensión y sus estudios con cargo a Drogheda.

»Mamá recibirá dos mil libras al año, y Bella una cantidad igual. Para gastos de la casa, se ha fijado la suma de cinco mil libras, y no sé por qué se ha imaginado el padre que necesitamos tanto dinero para sostener la casa. Por si queremos hacer cambios importantes, dice. También me ha dado instrucciones sobre el salario de la señora Sue, de Minnie, de Cat y de Tom, y debo decir que se ha mostrado muy generoso. Los demás sueldos deberé fijarlos yo. Pero mi primera decisión, como director, debe ser contratar al menos otros seis pastores, para que el ganado esté cuidado como es debido. Es demasiado numeroso para un puñado de hombres.

Este último comentario fue el más duro que se le oyó jamás sobre la administración de su hermana.

Ninguno de los presentes se había imaginado tener tanto dinero; permanecieron silenciosos, tratando de asimilar su buena suerte.

—Nunca gastaremos ni la mitad de ese dinero, Carl —comentó Esme—. No ha dejado nada en que podamos gastarlo.

Carl la miró cariñosamente. —Lo sé, mamá. Pero, ¿no es estupendo saber que nunca volveremos a pasar apuros de dinero? —carraspeó—. Y ahora, creo que mamá y Bella tendrán que echarnos una mano —siguió diciendo—. Yo fui siempre bastante torpe en cuestión de números; en cambio, mamá sabe sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir como un profesor de aritmética. Por consiguiente, mamá llevará la contabilidad de Drogheda, en vez de hacerlo la oficina de Harry Banner. Yo no lo sabía, pero Harry tenía un empleado que cuidaba exclusivamente de las cuentas de Drogheda, y ahora falta un hombre en su personal, por lo cual no le importa traspasarnos esta labor. En realidad, fue él quien me sugirió que mamá podía ser una buena contable. Enviará a alguien de Gilly para instruirte debidamente, mamá. Por lo visto, es bastante complicado. Tendrás que llevar el libro Mayor, el de Caja, el Diario, donde hay que anotarlo todo, etcétera. Lo bastante para tenerte muy ocupada, pero sin necesidad de estropearte las manos cocinando y lavando la ropa, ¿no te parece?

Bella estuvo a punto de gritar: Y yo, _¿qué? _¡Lavé y cociné tanto como mamá!

Esme sonreía ahora, por primera vez desde que se enteró de la noticia sobre Jake.

—Me gustará el trabajo, Carl, me gustará de veras. Hará que me sienta parte de Drogheda.

—Emm te ensañará a conducir el «Rolls» nuevo, porque tendrás que ir a Gilly, al Banco y a visitar a Harry. Además, te gustará saber que puedes ir en el coche a cualquier parte, sin depender de ninguno de nosotros. Aquí estamos demasiado aislados. Siempre había querido que las mujeres aprendieseis a conducir, pero, hasta ahora, no habíais tenido tiempo para ello. ¿De acuerdo, Esme?

—De acuerdo, Carl —declaró ella, satisfecha.

—Y ahora, Bella, vamos a hablar de ti.

Bella dejó el calcetín y la aguja, y miró a su padre con una mezcla de curiosidad y de resentimiento, segura de lo que iba a decir él: su madre estaría ocupada con los libros; por consiguiente, ella tendría que cuidar de la casa y de sus alrededores.

—No me gusta verte convertida en una señorita ociosa y caprichosa, como algunas de las hijas de ganaderos a quienes conocemos —dijo Carl, con una sonrisa que borró todo signo de crítica en sus palabras— Por tanto, voy a hacerte trabajar de firme, Bella. Pondré a tu cuidado los prados interiores: Borehead, Creek, Carson, Winnemurra y North Tank. Y también cuidarás del Home Paddock. Serás responsable de los caballos, tanto de los que trabajen como de los que se queden en el corral. Naturalmente, en las temporadas de clasificar los rebaños y de parir las ovejas, trabajaremos todos juntos, pero el resto del tiempo te las arreglarás tú sola. Mike puede enseñarte a manejar los perros y a usar un látigo. Todavía eres como un chico alborotado; por consiguiente, pensé que te gustaría más trabajar en los prados que quedarte rondando por la casa —terminó, sonriendo ampliamente.

El resentimiento y la aprensión habían huido por la ventana mientras él hablaba; volvía a ser papá, que la adoraba y pensaba en ella. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de él? Estaba tan avergonzada de sí misma que tuvo ganas de clavarse la aguja en la pierna, pero también estaba demasiado contenta para pensar demasiado rato en castigarse, y, además, habría sido una manera muy extravagante de expresar su remordimiento.

Su cara se iluminó. — ¡Oh, papá! ¡Será estupendo!

— ¿Y yo, papá? —preguntó Jasper.

—Las mujeres ya no te necesitan en la casa; por tanto, volverás a los prados, Jazz. —Está bien, papá.

Miró a Esme, vehemente, pero no dijo más. Esme y Bella aprendieron a conducir el nuevo «Rolls-Royce» que había recibido Tanya Denalí una semana antes de su muerte, y Bella aprendió también a manejar los perros, mientras Esme aprendía teneduría de libros.

Si no hubiese sido por la continuada ausencia del padre Esme, al menos Bella habría sido completamente feliz. Esto era lo que siempre había deseado hacer: correr a caballo por las dehesas y hacer el trabajo propio de los ganaderos. Sin embargo, la añoranza del padre Edward persistía; el recuerdo de aquel furtivo beso era como un sueño, como un tesoro, como algo mil veces sentido. Pero el recuerdo no remediaba la realidad; por más que quisiera, no podía evocar la verdadera sensación, sino sólo una sombra de ella, parecida a una tenue y triste nube. Cuando les escribió para hablarles de Jake, su esperanza de que esto le sirviese de pretexto para visitarles se vino al suelo. Describía el viaje a la cárcel de Goulburn para visitar a Jake sopesando las palabras, evitando referirse a la tristeza que le había producido y a la agravación de la psicosis de Jake. En realidad, había tratado en vano de que le recluyesen en el manicomio de Morisset para delincuentes enfermos mentales, pero nadie le había escuchado. Por consiguiente, se limitaba a dar una imagen idealizada de Jake, resignado a purgar sus pecados contra la sociedad, y, en un pasaje fuertemente subrayado, le decía a Carl que Jake no tenía la menor idea de que ellos estuviesen enterados de lo sucedido. Él había asegurado a Jake que se había enterado por los periódicos de Sydney, y que procuraría que su familia no lo supiera nunca. Al oír esto, decía, Jake había parecido muy aliviado, y no habían vuelto a hablar del tema.

Carl habló de vender la yegua castaña del padre Edward. Bella empleaba para su trabajo en el campo el caballo capón que antes montaba por placer, pues tenía la boca más delicada y era de temperamento más sumiso que las resabiadas yeguas o los toscos capones de los corrales. Los caballos de las dehesas eran inteligentes y raras veces pacíficos. Ni siquiera la total ausencia de garañones hacía que fuesen más amables.

— ¡Oh, papá, por favor! ¡Yo puedo montar también la yegua castaña! —Suplicó Bella—. ¿Qué pensaría el padre Edward si, después de lo bueno que ha sido con nosotros, volviese un día y se encontrase con que habíamos vendido su caballo?

Carl la miró reflexivamente.

—Bella, no creo que el padre vuelva por aquí.

— ¡Pero puede volver! ¡Nunca se sabe!

Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Esme, eran irresistibles para él; no podía herir más a su pequeña.

—Está bien, Bella, guardaremos la yegua; pero empléala regularmente, lo mismo que al capón, pues no quiero tener caballos gordos en Drogheda, ¿sabes?

Hasta entonces, ella había rehuido emplear la montura del padre Edward; pero, a partir de entonces, usó alternativamente los dos animales, para que ambos se mantuviesen en forma.

Era una gran cosa que la señora Sue, Minnie y Cat, les hubiesen tomado tanta simpatía a los gemelos, pues, con Bella en las dehesas y Esme sentada horas y horas delante de su escritorio en el salón, los dos pequeños lo pasaban muy bien gracias a aquéllas. Enredaban continuamente, pero con tanto regocijo y tan constante buen humor, que nadie podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con ellos. Por la noche, en su casita, la señora Sue, convertida al catolicismo desde antiguo, se arrodillaba y daba gracias al cielo con desbordante fervor. No había tenido hijos propios que alegrasen su hogar en vida de Rob, y, durante muchos años, la casa grande había estado vacía de niños, y sus ocupantes tenían prohibido mezclarse con los habitantes de las casitas de los pastores junto al torrente. Pero, cuando llegaron los Swan, que eran de la estirpe de Tanya Denalí, hubo al fin niños en la casa. Y los había especialmente ahora, con Seth y Embry como moradores permanentes en la misma.

El invierno había sido seco, y no llegaban las lluvias de verano. La hierba, que había sido lozana y llegaba hasta las rodillas, empezó a secarse bajo el ardiente sol, hasta hacerse quebradizo el tallo de cada hoja. Para mirar sobre los prados, había que entornar los párpados y bajar el ala del sombrero calado sobre la frente, pues la hierba parecía de azogue, y pequeñas espirales giraban velozmente entre chispeantes espejismos azules, trasladando hojas muertas y hierbas rotas desde un montón agitado a otro no menos bullicioso.

¡Qué sequedad! Incluso los árboles estaban secos, y sus cortezas se desprendían en rígidas y frágiles tiras. Todavía no había peligro de que los corderos se muriesen de hambre —la hierba duraría al menos otro año, tal vez más—, pero a nadie le gustaba verlo todo tan seco. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no lloviese el año próximo, o el siguiente. En los años buenos se recogían de diez a quince pulgadas; en los malos, menos de cinco, y, a veces, casi nada en absoluto.

A pesar del calor y de las moscas, a Bella le gustaba vivir en la dehesa, cabalgar en la yegua castaña detrás de un ruidoso rebaño de corderos, mientras los perros yacían tumbados en el suelo, sacando la lengua, engañosamente distraídos. Que se apartase un solo cordero del apretado hato, y el perro más próximo saldría disparado centro un rayo vengativo, dispuesto a hincar sus afilados dientes en una pata de la res.

Bella cabalgó delante del rebano, con; una sensación de alivio después de respirar polvo durante varios kilómetros, y abrió la puerta del cercado y esperó pacientemente a que los perros, satisfechos de esta oportunidad de mostrarle lo que eran capaces de hacer, mordieran y empujaran a los corderos. Esto era más fácil que encerrar el ganado vacuno, pues los bóvidos solían embestir y cocear, y a veces mataban a algún perro descuidado; entonces, el hombre debía estar preparado para intervenir y manejar el látigo, aunque a los perros les gustaba el peligro.

En todo caso, Bella no cuidaba del ganado vacuno, sino que lo hacía Carl personalmente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acá está el otro capitulo<strong>_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Malee-SP**_


	18. Tres: II

_**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.**_

* * *

><p>Los perros fascinaban a Bella; su inteligencia era fenomenal. La mayor parte de los perros de Drogheda eran kelpies, de pelo castaño y patas, pecho y cejas amarillentos, pero también había azules de Queensland, más grandes, de pelambrera de un tono gris azulado con manchas negras, y numerosas variedades fruto del cruce entre ambas razas. Las hembras en celo eran apareadas científicamente y asistidas durante el embarazo y el parto; los cachorros, después de destetados y de haber crecido lo suficiente, eran probados en la dehesa, guardándose o vendiéndose los buenos, y sacrificándose los malos.<p>

Bella silbó a los perros, cerró la puerta del cercado y emprendió el regreso a casa a lomos de la yegua castaña. Cerca de allí había una gran arboleda, de las especies llamadas _Stringybark, Ironbark _y _Black box, _con algún _Wilga _ocasional en la parte de afuera. Ella se resguardó a la sombra, complacida, y, como le sobraba tiempo, miró extasiada a su alrededor. Los árboles estaban llenos de loritos australianos, que chillaban y silbaban imitando a los pájaros cantores; los pinzones volaban de rama en rama, y dos cacatúas de cresta de azufre, inclinada a un lado de la cabeza, la observaban con ojos chispeantes; los aguzanieves correteaban por el suelo en busca de hormigas, meneando sus absurdas rabadillas, y los cuervos graznaban tristemente y sin descanso. El ruido que los pajarracos emitían era el más lúgubre del repertorio de la pradera, absolutamente desprovisto de alegría, desolado y en cierto modo terrorífico, pues hablaba de carne podrida, de carroña, de moscas de los cadáveres. Imposible imaginar que un cuervo cantase como un ave canora; su grito y su función estaban perfectamente adaptados.

Desde luego, había moscas por todas partes; Bella llevaba un velo sobre el sombrero, pero sus brazos desnudos eran fácil presa de aquéllas, y la yegua castaña no paraba de oxearlas con la cola, mientras su piel se estremecía constantemente. A Bella le sorprendía que, a pesar del pelo y del grueso pellejo, pudiesen sentir los caballos algo tan delicado e ingrávido como una mosca. Éstas bebían el sudor, y por eso atormentaban tanto a los caballos y a los hombres; pero había algo que los humanos no les permitían hacer, y por esto se valían de los corderos para el más íntimo objetivo de depositar sus huevos, cosa que hacían en el cuarto trasero de la res o donde la lana era más húmeda y sucia.

El zumbido de las abejas llenaba el aire, y rebullían las brillantes y rápidas libélulas en busca de los canalillos de agua, poblados de mariposas de brillantes colores y de moscardones diurnos. El caballo hizo girar con la pezuña un leño podrido, y Bella lo observó y sintió un escalofrío. Estaba lleno de gusanos, gordos, blancos y repugnantes, de piojos de la madera y de babosas, de grandes arañas y ciempiés. Surgían conejos de los matorrales, e inmediatamente volvían atrás, levantando nubecillas de polvo y atisbando después, tembloroso el hocico. Más lejos, un equino apareció en busca de hormigas y se asustó al ver a Bella. Cavando tan de prisa que sus patas armadas de fuertes garras se ocultaron en pocos segundos, empezó a desaparecer bajo un pesado tronco. Su frenesí era divertido; las afiladas púas se habían aplanado sobre su cuerpo para facilitar la entrada en el suelo, mientras volaban los terrones por el aire.

Bella salió de la arboleda al camino principal que llevaba a la casa. Una bandada de cacatúas grises se había posado sobre el polvo; buscaban insectos y larvas, y, al acercarse ella, se elevaron en masa. Bella se sintió como sumergida bajo una ola de un rosa magenta, pues, al pasar las alas y los pechos sobre su cabeza, el gris se convirtió mágicamente en un color rosado vivo. Y pensó: si tuviese que marcharme mañana, para no volver, soñaría en Drogheda como envuelta en una nube de cacatúas de color rosa... La sequía debe aumentar allá a lo lejos, porque los canguros acuden cada vez en mayor número.

En efecto, una gran manada de canguros, quizá de dos mil individuos, se alarmó al ver volar las cacatúas, interrumpió su plácido apacentamiento y se alejó a toda velocidad, con sus largos y ágiles saltos que devoraban las leguas más de prisa que cualquier otro animal, salvo el emú. Los caballos no podían seguirles.

Entre estos deliciosos intermedios de observación de la Naturaleza, Bella pensaba, como siempre, en Edward. En su interior, nunca había catalogado lo que sentía por él como un antojo de colegiala; lo llamaba sencillamente amor, como decían los libros. Sus síntomas y sus sentimientos no se diferenciaban en nada de los de una heroína de Ethel M. Dell. Ni le parecía justo que una barrera tan artificial como su condición de sacerdote pudiese interponerse entre ella y lo que quería de él, que era tenerle como marido. Vivir con él como vivía papá con mamá, en perfecta armonía y adorándola él como papá adoraba a mamá. Nunca le había parecido a Bella que su madre hiciera gran cosa para ganarse la adoración de su padre, y, sin embargo, éste la adoraba. En cuanto a Edward, pronto vería que vivir con ella era mucho mejor que vivir solo, pues todavía no había llegado a comprender que el sacerdocio de Edward era algo que éste no podía abandonar en modo alguno. Sí; sabía que estaba prohibido tener a un sacerdote por esposo o por amante, pero se había acostumbrado a salvar esta dificultad despojando a Edward de su carácter religioso. Su superficial educación católica no había llegado a profundizar en la naturaleza de los votos sacerdotales, y ella no había sentido la necesidad de estudiarla por su cuenta. Poco inclinada a rezar, Bella cumplía las leyes de la Iglesia sólo porque vulnerarlas significaba arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad.

En su presente ensoñación, se imaginaba la dicha de vivir con él y de dormir con él, como hacían papá y mamá. La idea de tenerle cerca de ella la entusiasmaba, la hacía rebullir inquieta en su silla; y la traducía en un diluvio de besos, porque nada más sabía.

Su trabajo en la dehesa no había mejorado en absoluto su educación sexual, pues el simple olor de un perro en la lejanía eliminaba el instinto de apareamiento de los animales, y, en todas las ganaderías, el apareamiento indiscriminado estaba prohibido. Cuando eran lanzados los moruecos entre las ovejas de un cercado en particular, Bella era enviada a otra parte, y, para ella, el hecho de que un perro montase sobre otro no era más que una señal para hacer restallar el látigo sobre la pareja, a fin de que dejasen de «jugar».

Quizá ningún ser humano está capacitado para juzgar lo que es peor: el anhelo vago, con la inquietud y la irritabilidad inherentes a él, o el deseo concreto, que impulsa poderosamente hacia su satisfacción. La pobre Bella anhelaba algo que ignoraba, pero el impulso estaba allí y la empujaba de forma inexorable hacia Edward Cullen. Por consiguiente, soñaba con él, lo deseaba, le necesitaba; y estaba triste, porque, a pesar de haberle dicho él que la quería, significaba tan poco para él que nunca venía a verla.

Estaba embargada por estos pensamientos, cuando vio acercarse a Carl, que se dirigía a casa por el mismo camino; ella sonrió y refrenó su montura, para que su padre la alcanzase.

— ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —exclamó Carl, colocando su viejo ruano junto a la yegua de edad mediana de su hija.

—Ya lo creo que sí —dijo ella—. ¿Está todo muy seco lejos de aquí?

—Peor que esto, según creo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Nunca había visto tantos canguros! La sequía debe de ser terrible por el lado de Milparinka. Martin King hablaba de dar una gran batida, pero creo que ni un batallón de ametralladoras reduciría el húmero de canguros de modo que se viese la diferencia.

¡Qué amable, considerado, compasivo y cariñoso era su padre! Y raras veces tenía ocasión de estar con él a solas, sin que le acompañase al menos uno de los chicos. Antes de poder cambiar de idea, Bella formuló la espinosa pregunta, la pregunta que la corroía por dentro a pesar de todas sus seguridades internas.

—Papá, ¿por qué no viene nunca a vernos el padre Cullen?

—Está muy ocupado, Bella —respondió Carl, en tono súbitamente cauteloso.

—Pero incluso los curas tienen vacaciones, ¿no? Y le gustaba tanto Drogheda, que estoy segura de que le agradaría pasarlas aquí.

—En cierto modo, los sacerdotes disfrutan de vacaciones, Bella; pero, en otro aspecto, siempre tienen obligaciones que cumplir. Por ejemplo, tienen que decir misa cada día, aunque estén solos. Creo que el padre Cullen es un hombre muy inteligente y sabe que es imposible volver atrás en la vida. Para él, pequeña Bella, Drogheda pertenece al pasado. Si volviese, no encontraría aquí las mismas satisfacciones de antaño.

—Quieres decir que nos ha olvidado —comentó tristemente ella.

—No, no es eso. Si nos hubiese olvidado, no escribiría tan a menudo, ni pediría noticias de todos. —Se volvió en la silla, y había mucha piedad en sus ojos azules—. Yo creo que es mejor que no vuelva, y por eso no le he invitado a hacerlo.

— ¡Papá!

Carl se metió resueltamente en el resbaladizo terreno.

—Mira, Bella, haces mal en soñar con un sacerdote, y ya es hora de que lo comprendas. Has guardado muy bien tu secreto y creo que nadie más se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por él; porque siempre me has preguntado a mí, ¿no es cierto? No muchas veces, pero las suficientes. Y ahora, escúchame: esto tiene que terminar, ¿lo oyes? El padre Cullen hizo votos sagrados, y sé que no los rompería por nada del mundo. Interpretaste mal el afecto que siente por ti. Cuando te conoció, él era un hombre, y tú, una niña. Y así es como te considera aún, Bella.

Ella no respondió, ni cambió de expresión. Sí, pensó él, es hija de Esme, sin duda alguna.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella dijo, con voz tensa:

—Pero podría dejar de ser sacerdote. Lástima que no tuviera oportunidad de hablarle de esto.

El sobresalto que se reflejó en el rostro de Carl era demasiado agudo para ser fingido, y Bella lo encontró más convincente que sus palabras, por vehementes que fuesen éstas.

— ¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto es lo peor de esta existencia salvaje! Habrías tenido que ir al colegio, hija mía, y, si la tía Tanya se hubiese muerto más pronto, yo te habría enviado a Sydney, para que estudiases al menos un par de años. Pero ahora eres demasiado mayor, ¿no crees? Y no quiero que se burlen de ti, pequeña Bella. —Después, prosiguió con más suavidad, espaciando las palabras para hacerlas más cortantes y más lúcidas, sin querer ser cruel, pero sí disipar sus ilusiones de una vez para siempre—. El padre Cullen es un _sacerdote, _Bella. Y nunca podrá dejar de serlo, compréndelo bien. Sus votos son sagrados, demasiado solemnes para romperlos. Cuando un hombre se hace sacerdote, no puede volverse atrás, y los directores espirituales del seminario se aseguran de que sepa bien lo que jura, antes de hacerlo. El hombre que hace estos votos sabe, fuera de toda duda, que nunca podrá romperlos. El padre Cullen los hizo, y nunca los romperá. —Suspiró—. Ahora ya lo sabes, Bella. Desde este momento, no tienes excusa para soñar en el padre Cullen.

Habían llegado delante de la casa principal, y la caballeriza estaba más cerca que los corrales; sin decir palabra, Bella dirigió la yegua castaña hacia el establo y dejó que su padre siguiera solo su camino. Él se volvió varias veces a mirarla, pero, cuando hubo ella desaparecido detrás de la valla de la caballeriza, espoleó al ruano y terminó su carrera al trote corto, lamentando amargamente haber tenido que hablar a Bella como lo había hecho. ¡Malditas las cuestiones que surgían entre hombres y mujeres! Parecían regirse por normas diferentes de todas las demás.

* * *

><p>La voz del padre Edward Cullen era muy fría, pero más cálida que sus ojos, que no se apartaban un instante de la pálida cara del joven sacerdote, mientras le hablaba con severas y mesuradas palabras.<p>

—No se ha comportado usted como Nuestro Señor Jesucristo exige que se comporten sus sacerdotes. Creo que usted lo sabe mejor que los que le censuramos, pero a pesar de ello, yo debo censurarle en nombre de su arzobispo, que no es sólo un compañero de sacerdocio, sino también su superior. Le debe usted obediencia total, y no es nadie para discutir sus sentimientos o sus decisiones.

¿Comprende realmente toda la ignominia que ha vertido sobre sí mismo, sobre su parroquia y, especialmente, sobre la Iglesia, a la que dice amar más que a cualquier ser humano? Su voto de castidad fue tan solemne y obligatorio como los otros, y quebrantarlo es gravísimo pecado. Desde luego, nunca volverá a ver a aquella mujer, pero nosotros debemos ayudarle en su lucha por vencer la tentación. Por consiguiente, he dispuesto que parta inmediatamente con destino a la parroquia de Darwin, en el Territorio del Norte. Saldrá esta noche para Brisbane, en el expreso, y, desde allí, continuará también en tren hasta Longreach. En Longreach, tomará un avión «Qantas» con destino a Darwin. Sus pertenencias están siendo empaquetadas en este momento y estarán en el expreso antes de la partida; por tanto, no hace falta que vuelva a su parroquia actual.

«Ahora, vaya a la capilla con el padre Austin y rece. Permanecerá en la capilla hasta la hora de ir a tomar el tren. Para su comodidad y consuelo, el padre Austin le acompañará hasta Darwin. Puede retirarse.»

Los sacerdotes eran prudentes y cuidadosos en su administración; no darían al pecador la menor oportunidad de establecer nuevo contacto con la joven que había sido su amante. El hecho había provocado grave escándalo en su parroquia actual, y resultado muy enojoso. En cuanto a la chica, se quedaría esperando, esperando y preguntándose qué había sucedido. Des de ahora hasta que llegase a Darwin, sería vigilado estrechamente por el excelente padre Austin, que había recibido instrucciones; después, todas las cartas que enviase desde Darwin serían abiertas, y no podría hacer llamadas telefónicas a larga distancia. Ella no sabría nunca adonde había sido enviado, y él no podría decírselo. Tampoco tendría ninguna oportunidad de enredarse con otra chica. Darwin era una ciudad fronteriza, donde casi no había mujeres. Sus votos eran absolutos y nunca podría renunciar a ellos; si era demasiado débil para dominarse, la Iglesia supliría esta deficiencia.

Cuando el joven sacerdote y su guardián hubieron salido de la estancia, el padre Edward se levantó de su mesa y pasó a una cámara interior. El arzobispo Cluny Dark estaba sentado en su sillón acostumbrado, y, frente a él, se hallaba sentado otro hombre, que llevaba fajín morado y solideo del mismo color. El arzobispo era un hombre corpulento, de cabellos muy blancos y ojos de un azul intenso; estaba lleno de vitalidad, tenía un fino sentido del humor y le gustaba la buena mesa. Su visitante era su verdadera antítesis: bajito y delgado, con unos cuantos mechones de cabellos ralos y negros alrededor del solideo, y rostro anguloso y ascético, de tez pálida, grandes ojos negros y mentón fuertemente sombreado. Por su apariencia, igual podía tener treinta años que cincuenta, pero, en realidad, tenía treinta y nueve, tres más que el padre Edward Cullen.

—Siéntese, padre, y tome una taza de té —le invitó el arzobispo, muy afectuoso—. Precisamente me disponía a pedir que nos trajesen más. Supongo que habrá amonestado de manera adecuada al joven para que rectifique su conducta.

—Sí, Eminencia —repuso gravemente el padre Edward, y se sentó en la tercera silla alrededor de la mesa.

Había en ésta pequeños bocadillos de cohombro, pastelillos azucarados, tortitas untadas con mantequilla, platitos de jalea y de crema batida, una tetera de plata y unas tazas de porcelana de Aynsley con delicados dibujos en oro.

—Estos incidentes son muy lamentables, mi querido arzobispo, pero también nosotros, los sacerdotes de Nuestro Señor, somos criaturas humanas. En el fondo de mi corazón, siento compasión por él, y esta noche rezaré para que sea más fuerte en el futuro —dijo el visitador.

Tenía marcado acento extranjero, voz suave, y sus «eses» eran un poco sibilantes. Era de nacionalidad italiana y ostentaba el título de Excelentísimo Señor Arzobispo Legado Pontificio cerca de la Iglesia Católica Australiana. Se llamaba Aro Vulturi. Su delicada misión era servir de enlace entre la jerarquía australiana y el Vaticano, lo cual significaba que era el sacerdote más importante en aquella parte del mundo.

Antes de recibir este nombramiento, había esperado que le enviaran a los Estados Unidos de América, pero después había pensado que Australia le convenía más. Si éste era un país mucho más pequeño en población, ya que no en extensión, era, en cambio, mucho más católico. A diferencia del resto del mundo de habla inglesa, el hecho de ser católico no constituía ningún inconveniente social en Australia, ni ningún obstáculo para los que querían ser políticos, hombres de negocios o jueces. V el país era rico y ayudaba mucho a la Iglesia. No había que temer que Roma le olvidase mientras se hallara en Australia.

El legado pontificio era también un hombre muy sutil, y, al mirar por encima del borde dorado de su tasa, sus ojos se fijaban, no en el arzobispo Cluny Dark, sino en el padre Edward Cullen, que pronto sería su secretario. Sabido era que el arzobispo Cluny apreciaba mucho a aquel sacerdote, pero el legado pontificio se estaba preguntando si él llegaría a apreciarle tanto. Aquellos curas irlandeses-australianos eran demasiado corpulentos, le aventajaban demasiado en estatura; estaba cansado de tener que levantar siempre la cabeza para mirarles a la cara. Los modales del padre Cullen frente a su actual superior eran perfectos: se mostraba ágil, natural, respetuoso, pero no servil, con delicado sentido del humor. ¿Se adaptaría a su nuevo jefe? Lo acostumbrado era elegir el secretario del legado entre el clero italiano, pero el Vaticano sentía mucho interés por el padre Edward Cullen. No sólo tenía la rara cualidad dé poseer fortuna personal (contrariamente a la opinión popular, sus superiores no podían privarle de su dinero, y él no lo había ofrecido de manera voluntaria), sino que había proporcionado una gran fortuna a la Iglesia. Por consiguiente, el Vaticano había decidido que el legado pontificio tomase al padre Cullen como secretario particular, lo estudiara y averiguase exactamente cómo era.

Algún día, el Santo Padre habría de recompensar a la Iglesia australiana con un capelo cardenalicio, aunque era todavía pronto para esto. Por consiguiente, el legado debía estudiar a los sacerdotes de la edad del padre Cullen, y, entre ellos, éste parecía ser el candidato más destacado. Conque, ¡adelante! Daría al padre Cullen la oportunidad de probar su temple frente a un italiano. Sería interesante. Pero, ¿por qué no podía ser ese hombre un poco más bajito?

El padre Edward sorbía ahora su té Con satisfacción y guardaba un desacostumbrado silencio. El legado pontificio advirtió que sólo comió uno de los pequeños bocadillos, sin tocar las otras golosinas; en cambio, bebió cuatro tazas de té, ávidamente, sin añadirle azúcar ni leche. Bueno, esto coincidía con los informes que tenía de él; aquel sacerdote era sumamente parco en sus costumbres; su única debilidad era tener un coche bueno (y muy veloz).

—Su apellido es francés, padre —dijo el legado pontificio con voz suave—, pero tengo entendido que es usted irlandés. ¿A qué se debe este fenómeno? ¿Era francesa su familia?

El padre Edward meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Es un apellido normando. Eminencia, muy antiguo y muy noble. Soy descendiente directo de un tal Edmir Cullen, que fue barón de la Corte de Guillermo el Conquistador. En 1066, acompañó a Guillermo en la invasión de Inglaterra, y uno de sus hijos adquirió tierras inglesas. La familia prospero bajo los reyes normandos de Inglaterra, y, más tarde, algunos de sus miembros cruzaron el mar de Irlanda, en tiempos de Enrique IV, y se establecieron en la otra orilla. Cuando Enrique VIII apartó la Iglesia de Inglaterra de la autoridad de Roma, nosotros conservamos la fe de Guillermo, o sea que permanecimos fieles a Roma y no a Londres. Pero, cuando Cromwell estableció la Commonwealth, perdimos nuestros títulos y tierras, y nunca nos fueron devueltos. Carlos tenía que recompensar a sus favoritos ingleses con tierra irlandesa. La antipatía que sienten los irlandeses por los ingleses está, pues, justificada.

«Nosotros, sumidos, en una oscuridad relativa, permanecimos fieles a la Iglesia y a Roma. Mi hermano mayor tiene una remonta importante en County Meath, y confía en criar un ganador del Derby o del Grand National. Yo soy el segundo hijo, y siempre fue tradición familiar que el segundón se hiciera sacerdote, si esto respondía a su deseo. Debo confesar que estoy orgulloso de mi apellido y de mi linaje. Los Cullen existen desde hace mil quinientos años.

¡Ah! Eso estaba bien. Un viejo nombre aristocrático y un perfecto historial de fidelidad a la fe a través de emigraciones y persecuciones.

— ¿Y el nombre de Edward?

—Es una contracción de Edmir, Eminencia.

—Comprendo.

—Le voy a echar muy en falta, padre —dijo el arzobispo Cluny Dark, aplicando una capa de jalea y de crema sobre media tortita y zampándosela de un bocado.

El padre Edward se echó a reír.

—Me pone usted ante un dilema, Eminencia. Estoy entre mi antiguo señor y mi nuevo señor, y, si contesto para complacer a uno, puedo disgustar al otro. ¿Me permiten decir que añoraré a Su Excelencia, pero que espero con ilusión servir a Su Eminencia?

Bien dicho: una respuesta de diplomático. El arzobispo Vulturi empezó a pensar que se entendería bien con su secretario. Lástima que fuese demasiado guapo, con sus finas facciones, su bello color y su arrogante complexión.

El padre Edward volvió a guardar silencio, contemplando la mesa sin verla. Evocaba la imagen del joven sacerdote al que acababa de amonestar, la mirada atormentada de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera le permitirían despedirse de la joven. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué habría sucedido, si hubiesen sido él y Bella? Eran cosas que podían disimularse una temporada, si uno era discreto, o incluso siempre, si se limitaban las relaciones a las vacaciones anuales. Pero si uno dejaba que una mujer entrase en serio en su vida, su descubrimiento era inevitable.

Había veces en que sólo arrodillándose en el mármol de la capilla del palacio arzobispal, hasta que se quedaba rígido por el dolor físico, podía vencer la tentación de tomar el próximo tren para Gilly y Drogheda. Se había dicho mil veces que esto no era más que un efecto de su soledad, que echaba de menos el calor humano que había conocido en Drogheda. Se decía que nada había cambiado cuando, cediendo a una flaqueza momentánea, había correspondido al beso de Bella; que su amor por ella pertenecía aún al reino de la fantasía y de la ilusión, que no había adquirido un carácter absorbente y turbador, diferente del de sus primeros sueños. Pues no podía admitir que algo hubiese cambiado, y debía seguir pensando en Bella como en una niña, rechazando todas las visiones que pudiesen contradecirlo.

Pero estaba equivocado. El dolor no se desvanecía, sino que parecía empeorar, y de una manera más fría, más perversa. Antes, su soledad había sido una cosa impersonal; nunca había podido decirse que la presencia de otro ser en su vida podría remediarla. Pero, ahora, la soledad tenía un nombre: Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...

Al salir de su ensoñación, se encontró con que el arzobispo Vulturi le estaba mirando sin pestañear, y aquellos ojos grandes y negros estaban llenos de una sabiduría mucho más peligrosa que la de los vivos ojillos redondos de su actual superior. Demasiado inteligente para pretender que aquella atenta inspección era sólo casual, el padre Edward dirigió a su futuro señor una mirada tan penetrante como la recibida de éste; después sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: Todos tenemos alguna tristeza, y no es pecado recordar un dolor.

—Dígame una cosa, padre —preguntó, en tono suave, el prelado italiano—: Los bienes que usted administra, ¿se han visto afectados por la súbita crisis económica?

—Hasta ahora, no tenemos motivos de preocupación. Eminencia. «Michard Limited» no se ve fácilmente afectada por las fluctuaciones del mercado. Supongo que aquellos que invirtieron sus fortunas más descuidadamente que la señora Denalí serán los que sufrirán mayores pérdidas. Desde luego, la explotación de Drogheda resultará más perjudicada; el precio de la lana está bajando. Sin embargo, la señora Denalí era demasiado inteligente para comprometer su dinero en empresas rurales; prefería la solidez del metal. Aunque, a mi manera de ver, el momento actual es excelente para comprar inmuebles, y no sólo haciendas en el campo, sino también casas y edificios en las ciudades importantes. Los precios han alcanzado un nivel ridículamente bajo, pero no pueden mantenerse así por tiempo indefinido. Si comprásemos ahora, creo que estaríamos a salvo de toda pérdida en años venideros. La depresión terminará algún día.

—Así es —confirmó el legado pontificio.

El padre Cullen no era sólo un diplomático, sino también un buen hombre de negocios. Desde luego, convenía que Roma no le perdiese de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno acá esta otro, Bambi cullen no hay problema, si de una orma u otra se quedan juntos.<strong>

**kris, me encanta que te encante. **

**Besos enormes**

**Malee-SP**


	19. Tres: III

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

Corría el año 1930, y Drogheda conoció muy bien la depresión. Los hombres andaban en busca de trabajo en toda Australia. Los que podían dejaban de pagar el alquiler y se entregaban a la vana tarea de buscar trabajo cuando no lo había en ninguna parte. Las mujeres y los hijos tenían que arreglarse solos; vivían en refugios de las tierras municipales y hacían cola ante las cocinas de caridad; sus maridos y padres se habían marchado sin rumbo fijo. Los hombres envolvían unos cuantos objetos personales en una manta, ataban ésta y se la cargaban a la espalda, y así empezaban a recorrer caminos, con la esperanza de conseguir al menos comida, si no trabajo, en las haciendas que cruzaban. Valía más trotar por las tierras remotas que dormir en Sydney.

El precio de los alimentos era muy bajo, y Carl llenó hasta rebosar las despensas y los almacenes de Drogheda. Todos podían estar seguros de que les llenarían las alforjas en Drogheda. Lo extraño era que el desfile de vagabundos cambiaba constantemente; después de comer caliente y de cargar provisiones para el camino, ninguno de ellos intentaba quedarse, sino que seguían en busca de algo que no sabían lo que era. No todos los lugares eran tan hospitalarios y generosos como Drogheda, y esto hacía más difícil comprender por qué no querían quedarse los caminantes. Tal vez el tedio y el absurdo de no tener un hogar, ni un sitio adonde ir, les impulsaba en su vagabundeo. Los más conseguían sobrevivir; algunos morían y, si alguien los encontraba, eran enterrados antes de que los cuervos y los jabalíes dejasen pelados sus huesos. Aquélla era una región inmensa v solitaria.

Jasper volvía a estar permanentemente en la casa, y la escopeta no se hallaba nunca lejos de la puerta de la cocina. Ahora resultaba fácil encontrar buenos pastores, y Carl tenía nueve mozos anotados en sus libros y que se alojaban en las barracas del campo; por consiguiente, Jasper no hacía falta en las dehesas. Esme dejó de tener el dinero a la vista, y Jasper construyó, para guardarlo, un armario disimulado detrás del altar de la capilla. Pocos vagabundos eran mala gente. Los hombres malos preferían quedarse en las ciudades y en los pueblos grandes, pues la vida en los caminos era demasiado pura, demasiado solitaria, y ofrecía un escaso botín a los malvados. Sin embargo, nadie censuró a Carl por preocuparse de las mujeres; Drogheda era una mansión famosa, capaz de atraer a los pocos indeseables que andaban por los caminos.

Aquel invierno trajo fuertes tormentas, algunas secas y otras húmedas, y en la primavera y el verano siguientes cayeron lluvias tan abundantes que la hierba de Drogheda creció más alta y lozana que nunca.

Seth y Embry seguían sus lecciones por correspondencia en la mesa de cocina de la señora Sue, y hablaban de lo que sería Riverview, cuando llegase el momento de ingresar en el internado. Pero la señora Sue se ponía tan hosca y triste cuando oía hablar de esto, que los chicos aprendieron a no hablar de su marcha de Drogheda cuando ella podía oírles.

Volvió el tiempo seco; las hierbas altas se secaron por completo y se volvieron plateadas y crujientes en un verano sin lluvia. Avezados, después de vivir diez años en las llanuras negras, a las alternativas de sequías e inundaciones, los hombres se encogían de hombros y se dedicaban a las tareas cotidianas, como si fuesen éstas lo único importante. Y era verdad: lo esencial era sobrevivir entre un año bueno y el siguiente, por mucho que lardase éste en llegar. Nadie podía predecir la lluvia. Había un hombre llamado Iñigo Jones, en Brisbane, que no era torpe en las predicciones meteorológicas a largo plazo, fundándose en un nuevo concepto de la actividad de las manchas solares; pero, en las llanuras negras, nadie daba mucho crédito a lo que decía. Bien estaba que las novias de Sydney y Melbourne le pidiesen sus horóscopos; los hombres de los llanos seguirían aferrados a su viejo escepticismo.

Durante el invierno de 1932, volvieron las tormentas secas, junto con un frío muy intenso, pero la hierba fresca conservó un mínimo de polvo y las moscas fueron menos numerosas que de costumbre. En cambio, fue mala cosa para los corderos recién esquilados, que temblaban lastimosamente. La señora de Dominic O'Rourke, que vivía en una casa de madera no demasiado elegante, gustaba de recibir visitantes de Sydney; y uno de los números más interesantes de su programa era visitar la mansión de Drogheda, para mostrar a sus invitados que también había, en las llanuras negras, algunas personas que vivían agradablemente. Y el tema de la conversación derivaba siempre hacia aquellos corderos pellejudos y con aspecto de ratas ahogadas, que tendrían que hacer frente al invierno sin los vellones de lana de doce o quince centímetros que tendrían al llegar los calores del verano. Pero, como dijo gravemente Carl a uno de los visitantes, esto hacía que la lana fuese mejor. Y lo que importaba era la lana, no el cordero. Poco después de hacer esta declaración, se publicó en el _Sydney Morning Herald _una carta pidiendo la pronta aprobación de una ley que terminase con la llamada «crueldad del ganadero». La pobre señora O'Rourke se quedó horrorizada; en cambio, Carl se rió hasta que le dolieron las costillas.

—Menos mal que ese estúpido no vio nunca cómo un esquilador rajaba la panza de un cordero y la cosía con una aguja saquera —dijo, para consolar a la espantada señora O'Rourke—. No debe preocuparse por esto, señora Dominic. Los de la ciudad no saben cómo vive la otra mitad de la población y pueden permitirse el lujo de mimar a sus animales como si éstos fuesen niños. Pero aquí es diferente. Aquí, no verá usted nunca que deje de prestarse ayuda al hombre, la mujer o el niño, que la necesiten; en cambio, en la ciudad, los mismos que miman a sus animales hacen los oídos sordos a los gritos de socorro de los seres humanos.

Esme levantó la cabeza.

—Él tiene razón, señora Dominic —dijo—. Todos sentimos desprecio por lo que abunda demasiado. Aquí, son los corderos; en la ciudad, es la gente.

Sólo Carl estaba en un campo lejano aquel día de agosto en que estalló la gran tormenta. Se apeó de su caballo, ató el animal a un árbol y se sentó debajo de un _wilga _a esperar que pasara la tempestad.

Sus cinco perros, temblando de miedo, se acurrucaron a su alrededor, mientras que los corderos que había tratado de llevar a otra dehesa se dividían en grupitos excitados y corrían desorientados en todas direcciones. Carl se tapó los oídos con los dedos, cerró los ojos y rezó.

No lejos de donde se encontraba, con las colgantes hojas del _wilga _susurrando sobre su cabeza a impulso del vendaval, había una serie de troncos y tocones muertos, rodeados de altas hierbas. Y, en medio del blanco y esquelético montón, se erguía un grueso eucalipto, también muerto, apuntando a las negras nubes con su desnudo tronco de doce metros de altura, terminado en una punta mellada y afilada.

Un resplandor azul, tan intenso que hirió los ojos de Carl a través de sus cerrados parpados, hizo que éste se pusiera en pie de un salto y cayese después de espaldas, como un juguete derribado por la onda expansiva de una enorme explosión. Al levantar la cara del suelo, pudo ver la apoteosis final del rayo que dibujaba temblorosas y brillantes aureolas purpúreas y azules alrededor del eucalipto muerto; después, sin tener apenas tiempo de comprender lo que ocurría, vio que el fuego prendía en todas partes. La última gota de agua se había evaporado hacía tiempo de los tejidos de la marchita arboleda, y la hierba era alta y estaba seca como papel. Como una respuesta desafiante de la tierra al cielo, el árbol gigantesco lanzó un chorro de llamas a lo lejos; al mismo tiempo, el fuego prendió en los troncos y tocones que le rodeaban, y, alrededor del centro, surgieron círculos de llamas que giraban y giraban a impulso del viento. Carl no tuvo siquiera tiempo de llagar a su caballo.

El fuego prendió en el seco _wilga, _y estalló la resina acumulada en el meollo de éste. Dondequiera que mirase Carl, había murallas sólidas de fuego; los árboles ardían furiosamente y, debajo de sus pies, rugía la hierba en llamaradas. Oyó los relinchos de su caballo y pensó que no podía dejar morir al animal atado e impotente. Un perro aulló, y su aullido se transformó en un grito de agonía casi humano. Por unos momentos, resplandeció y bailó como una antorcha viva, para derrumbarse al fin sobre la hierba ardiente. Más aullidos de los otros perros, que huían desesperados, quedaron envueltos en el incendio que, impulsado por el viento, avanzaba más de prisa que cualquier ser corredor o alado. Un meteoro llameante chamuscó los cabellos de Carl, mientras éste decidía, en una fracción de segundo, la mejor manera de llegar hasta su caballo. Al bajar los ojos, vio una cacatúa grande que se estaba asando a sus pies.

De pronto, Carl comprendió que había llegado el fin. No había manera de salir de aquel infierno, a pie o a caballo. Mientras pensaba esto, un árbol reseco que había detrás de él vomitó llamas en todas direcciones, al estallar la goma que había en su interior. La piel de los brazos de Carl se arrugó y empezó a ennegrecerse, y sus cabellos se oscurecieron al fin, pero adquiriendo un nuevo brillo. Era una muerte indescriptible, pues el fuego trabajaba desde fuera hacia dentro. Él cerebro y el corazón son los últimos que dejan de funcionar. Con sus ropas ardiendo, Carl corrió, chillando, chillando, a través de la hoguera. Y, en cada uno de sus gritos, estaba el nombre de su mujer.

Todos los demás hombres llegaron a Drogheda antes que la tormenta, metieron sus monturas en el corral y se encaminaron a la casa grande o a las cabañas de los peones. En el salón de Esme, brillantemente iluminado y con una buena fogata en la chimenea de mármol rosa y crema, hallábase sentados los jóvenes Swan, escuchando la tormenta, sin ganas de salir al exterior a contemplarla. El agradable y penetrante aroma de la leña de eucalipto que ardía en el hogar, combinada con el olor de los pasteles y bocadillos en el carrito del té, era demasiado seductor. Nadie esperaba que Carl se atreviese a volver.

Cerca de las cuatro, las nubes se alejaron hacia el Este, y todos respiraron con inconsciente alivio, porque era imposible permanecer tranquilo durante una tormenta seca, aunque todos los edificios de Drogheda estaban provistos de pararrayos. Mike y Emm salieron al exterior para, según dijeron, respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero, en realidad, para expulsar su contenido aliento.

— ¡Mira! —dijo Emm, señalando hacia el Oeste.

Sobre los árboles que cercaban el Home Paddock, se elevaba una gran cortina de humo bronceado, con sus bordes desflecados por el fuerte viento.

— ¡Dios mío! —gritó Mike, entrando en la casa y corriendo al teléfono.

— ¡Fuego, fuego! —gritó a través del micrófono, y todos se volvieron a mirarle, boquiabiertos, y corrieron al exterior, a ver lo que pasaba—. ¡Un incendio en Drogheda! ¡Y muy grande!

Después, colgó el aparato; no tenía que decir más para que se enterasen los de la central de Gilly y todos los abonados que solían descolgar sus aparatos al primer timbrazo. Aunque no se había producido ningún incendio importante en el distrito de Gilly desde la llegada de los Swan a Drogheda, todo el mundo sabía lo que había que hacer.

Los muchachos corrieron en busca de caballos y los mozos empezaron a salir de sus cabañas, mientras la señora Sue abría uno de los almacenes y empezaba a sacar docenas de cubos. El humo se veía hacia el Este y el viento soplaba de aquella dirección, lo cual significaba que el fuego avanzaba hacia la casa. Esme se quitó la larga falda y se puso unos pantalones de Carl, y, después, corrió con Bella hacia las caballerizas; serían necesarias todas las manos capaces de agarrar un cubo.

En la cocina, la señora Sue empezó a llenar el horno de leña, mientras las doncellas descolgaban grandes ollas de sus ganchos.

—Menos mal que ayer matamos un ternero —dijo el ama de llaves—. Aquí está la llave de la bodega, Minnie. Tú y Cat traed toda la cerveza y el ron que tenemos y mojad rebanadas de pan, mientras yo hago el estofado. Y de prisa, _¡de prisa!_

Los caballos, asustados por la tormenta, habían olido el humo y eran difíciles de ensillar; Esme y Bella sacaron los dos inquietos pura sangre de la caballeriza al patio, para manejarlos mejor. Cuando Bella trataba de ensillar la yegua castaña, dos vagabundos llegaron corriendo por el camino que venía de la carretera de Gilly.

— ¡Fuego, señora, fuego! ¿Tienen un par de caballos disponibles? ¡Dennos unos cuantos cubos!

—Allí, en los corrales. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ojalá ninguno de los nuestros se encuentre allí! —deseó Bella, que no sospechaba dónde estaba su padre.

Los dos hombres agarraron los cubos que les ofrecía la señora Sue. Emm y los hombres se habían marchado hacía cinco minutos. Los dos vagabundos les siguieron, y, en último lugar, Esme y Bella galoparon torrente abajo, lo vadearon y corrieron en dirección al humo.

Detrás de ellas, Tom, el jardinero, acabó de llenar el coche , bombeando agua del caudal, y puso el motor en marcha. Desde luego, nada que no fuese un fuerte chaparrón podía dominar un incendio de tales dimensiones, pero podían necesitarle para remojar los odres y la gente que los llevaba. Mientras ponía primera para que el vehículo remontase la empinada orilla del torrente, miró un momento atrás para observar la vacía casa del mayoral y las dos casitas desocupadas detrás de aquélla; eran el único punto flaco de la gran mansión, el único lugar donde había cosas combustibles lo bastante próximas a los árboles de la orilla opuesta del torrente para extender a ellos el incendio. El viejo Tom miró hacia el Oeste, meneó la cabeza con súbita decisión y, cruzando de nuevo el torrente, remontó la orilla opuesta con su vehículo. No podrían detener el fuego en la dehesa; tendrían que volver. Aparcó en lo alto de la quebrada, justamente al lado de la casa del mayoral, conectó la manguera con el depósito y empezó, a remojar el edificio; después, pasó a las dos casas más pequeñas y las roció igualmente. Era lo más útil que podía hacer: mantener aquellos tres edificios tan mojados que el fuego no pudiese prender en ellos.

Mientras Bella cabalgaba al lado de Esme, la amenazadora nube de humo crecía por el Oeste y el olor del incendio se hacía cada vez más penetrante. Oscurecía; los animales que huían del fuego pasaban en número creciente por la dehesa; canguros y cerdos salvajes, corderos y bueyes aterrorizados, emús y goannas, y miles de conejos. Emm dejaba las puertas abiertas, observó ella, al ir de Borehead a Billa-Billa; todas las dehesas de Drogheda tenían un nombre. Pero los corderos eran tan estúpidos que se daban de cabeza en una valla y se quedaban allí, sin ver la puerta que tenían a un metro de distancia.

El fuego había avanzado quince kilómetros cuando se acercaron a él, y se estaba extendiendo también lateralmente, en un frente que crecía a cada instante. Al ver que el fuerte viento y las hierbas secas lo propagaban de arboleda en arboleda, detuvieron sus asustadas y jadeantes monturas, y miraron desatentadamente hacia el Oeste. Era inútil tratar de detener aquí el incendio; ni un ejército habría podido conseguirlo. Tenían que volver a la mansión y defenderla, si podían. El frente tenía ya ocho kilómetros de anchura; si no espoleaban sus cansadas monturas, podían verse alcanzados y rebasados por él. Mala cosa para los corderos, sí, muy mala. Pero no podían hacer nada.

El viejo Tom estaba todavía rociando las casas del torrente cuando ellos vadearon el poco profundo cauce.

— ¡Bravo, Tom! —Gritó Emm—. Aguanta hasta que el calor sea demasiado fuerte, pero no esperes al último momento. Nada de heroísmo temerario; tú eres más importante que unos trozos de madera y de cristal.

Los alrededores de la casa grande estaban llenos de automóviles, y más faros oscilaban y resplandecían en la carretera de Gilly. Un nutrido grupo de hombres les estaba esperando, cuando llegó Emm a los corrales de los caballos.

— ¿Es muy grande, Emm? —preguntó Martin King.

—Temo que demasiado para poder atajarlo —respondió tristemente Emm—. Calculo que tendrá unos ocho kilómetros de anchura, y, con este viento, avanza casi a la velocidad de un caballo al galope. No sé si podremos salvar la casa, pero pienso que Horry debería aprestarse a defender la suya. El recibirá el golpe siguiente, pues no veo manera de detener el fuego.

—Bueno, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no habíamos tenido un gran incendio. El último estalló en 1919. Organizaré un grupo para ir a Beel-Beel, pero somos muchos y aún llegarán más. Gilly puede movilizar casi quinientos hombres para luchar contra un incendio. Algunos de nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para ayudar. Afortunadamente, estoy muy al oeste de Drogheda; es cuanto puedo decir.

Emm hizo una mueca.

— ¡Vaya un consuelo, Martin!

Martin miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde está su padre, Emm?

—Al oeste del fuego, tal vez en Bugela. Fue a Wüga a buscar unas cuantas ovejas para la reproducción, y Wilga está al menos a ocho kilómetros del lugar donde empezó el fuego, si no me equivoco.

— ¿No hay otros hombres en peligro?

—No, gracias a Dios.

En cierto modo, esto era como una guerra, pensó Bella, al entrar en la casa: movimientos calculados, abastecimiento de comida y de bebida, conservación del ánimo y del valor. Y la amenaza de un desastre inminente. Iban llegando más hombres, que se reunían con los que estaban ya en el Home Paddock talando los árboles que habían crecido junto a la orilla del torrente y eliminando todas las hierbas altas del perímetro. Bella recordó que, al llegar a Drogheda, había pensado que el Home Paddock habría podido ser mucho más bonito, pues, comparado con las arboledas que lo circundaban, aparecía triste y desnudo. Ahora comprendía la razón. El Home Paddock no era más que una gigantesca defensa circular contra el fuego.

Todos hablaban de los incendios que había padecido Gilly en sus setenta y pico de años de existencia. Aunque pareciese extraño, el fuego no solía constituir una amenaza importante durante las sequías prolongadas, pues no había hierba suficiente para alimentarlo. Era en épocas como ésta, un año o dos después de las fuertes lluvias que hacían crecer ubérrima la hierba, cuando se producían en Gilly los grandes incendios, que a veces calcinaban cientos de kilómetros cuadrados.

Martin King se había puesto al frente de los trescientos hombres que se habían quedado para defender Drogheda. Era el ganadero más veterano del distrito y había combatido incendios desde hacía cincuenta años.

—Tengo ciento cincuenta mil acres en Bugela —dijo—, y, en 1905, me quedé sin un cordero y sin un árbol. Tardé quince años en recobrarme, y hubo un tiempo en que pensé que no lo conseguiría, pues ni la lana ni los bueyes se cotizaban mucho en aquella época.

El viento seguía ululando y el olor a chamusquina flotaba por todas partes. Había caído la noche, pero el cielo por occidente resplandecía con fulgor maligno, y el humo empezaba a hacerles toser a todos. Poco después, vieron las primeras llamas, grandes lenguas de fuego que brotaban y se elevaban en espiral a treinta metros de altura, penetrando en el humo, y a sus oídos llegó un rugido parecido al de una multitud sobrexcitada en un campo de fútbol. Los árboles que limitaban el Home Paddock por el Oeste se encendieron formando una capa sólida de fuego, y Bella, que lo observaba petrificada desde la galería de la casa, pudo ver unas siluetas de pigmeos recortadas sobre aquélla, corriendo y saltando como almas angustiadas en el infierno.

— ¡Bella! ¿Quieres entrar y guardar estas fuentes en la alacena? Esto no es una merienda en el campo, ¿sabes? —dijo la voz de su madre, y ella entró de mala gana.

Dos horas más tarde, la primera tanda de hombres agotados llegó tambaleándose en busca de algo de comer y de beber, para recobrar fuerzas y seguir luchando. Para esto habían trabajado las mujeres de la casa, para asegurarse de que habría estofado y pan, y té y ron y cerveza en abundancia, incluso para trescientos hombres. En un incendio, todos hacían lo más adecuado a sus condiciones, y, por consiguiente, las mujeres cocinaban para que los hombres conservasen su superior fuerza física. Las cajas de bebidas se vaciaban y eran sustituidas por otras; negros de hollín y jadeantes de fatiga, los hombres nacían un alto en su tarea para beber copiosamente y meterse grandes pedazos de pan en la boca, despachar un plato de estofado cuando se había enfriado un poco, y tragar una última copa de ron antes de volver a la lucha contra el fuego.

En sus idas y venidas de la casa a la cocina, Bella observaba el incendio, pasmada y aterrorizada. Tenía, a su manera, una belleza que no era de este mundo, que venía de los cielos, de soles tan lejanos que su luz llegaba fría, de Dios y del diablo. El frente se había extendido hacia el Este; ahora estaban completamente rodeados, y Bella podía captar detalles que el confuso holocausto del frente no permitía ver. Había formas negras y anaranjadas y rojas y blancas y amarillas; la negra silueta de un árbol muy alto aparecía revestida de una capa anaranjada, temblorosa y brillante; ascuas rojas saltaban y hacían piruetas en el aire, como fantasmas traviesos; los corazones exhaustos de los árboles quemados tenían pulsaciones amarillas, y se produjo una rociada de chispas carmesíes al estallar un eucalipto, y llamas blancas y anaranjadas brotaron súbitamente de algo que se había resistido, pero que cedía al fin. ¡Oh, sí! Un bello espectáculo en la noche, que ella recordaría mientras viviese.

Un súbito aumento de la velocidad del viento hizo que todas las mujeres se encaramasen al tejado envuelto en sacos mojados, pues todos los hombres estaban en el Home Paddock. Amparándose en sus sacos mojados, chamuscándose las manos y las rodillas a pesar de aquéllos, apagaban las brasas que habían caído en el tejado, temerosos de que la chapa de hierro cediese bajo los tizones y éstos cayesen sobre las armazones de madera. Pero lo peor del incendio estaba a quince kilómetros al Este, en Beel-Beel.

La casa solariega de Drogheda se hallaba a menos de cinco kilómetros del borde oriental de la propiedad, que era el más próximo a Gilly. Beel-Beel colindaba por allí, y más allá, más hacia el Este, se encontraba Narrengang. Cuando el viento alcanzó velocidades de sesenta a noventa kilómetros por hora, todo el distrito supo que nada, salvo la lluvia, podría impedir que el incendio durase varias semanas y asolara cientos de kilómetros de tierras de primera calidad.

Las casas de la orilla del torrente habían soportado las más furiosas arremetidas del fuego, gracias a Tom, que, como loco, llenaba el coche cuba, rociaba las casas con la manguera, volvía a llenar aquél y volvía a rociar éstas. Pero, cuando aumentó el ventarrón, el fuego prendió en las casas, y Tom se retiró, llorando.

—Más bien debería arrodillarse y dar gracias a Dios de que el viento no aumentase cuando teníamos el frente del incendio por el lado oeste —le dijo Martin King—. De haber sido así, habría desaparecido la casa grande, y nosotros corí ella. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ojalá estén bien los de Beel-Beel!

Esme le ofreció una copa grande llena de ron; Martin King no era joven, pero había luchado sin descanso y dirigido las operaciones con mano maestra.

— ¡Qué cosa más tonta! —Replicó Esme—. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, sólo se me ocurría pensar en las cosas más raras. No pensaba en la muerte, ni en mis hijos, ni en esta hermosa casa convertida en ruinas. Sólo podía pensar en mi cesta de costura, en mi labor de punto sin terminar, en la caja de botones extraños que vengo guardando desde hace años, en unos pasteles en forma de corazón que Jacob me confeccionó años atrás. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin estas cosas? Pequeñeces, ¿sabe?, pero que no pueden remplazarse ni comprarse en una tienda.

—En realidad, eso les ocurre a la mayoría de las mujeres. Las reacciones de la mente son muy curiosas. Recuerdo que, en 1905, mi esposa volvió a la casa, sólo para buscar un trozo de bordado que estaba haciendo, mientras yo corría detrás de ella gritando como un loco. —Hizo un guiño—. Pudimos salir a tiempo, aunque perdimos la casa. Cuando construí la nueva, lo primero que hizo fue terminar aquel bordado. Era uno de aquellos tapetitos anticuados, ya sabe. Y en él se leía: «Hogar, Dulce Hogar.» —Dejó la copa vacía y meneó la cabeza, pensando las rarezas de las mujeres—. Tengo que marcharme. Gareth Davies nos necesitará en Narrengang, y, si no me equivoco, también nos necesitará Angus en Rudna Hunish.

Esme palideció.

— ¡Oh, Martin! ¿Tan lejos?

—Se ha dado la alarma, Esme. Booroo y Bourke están reclutando gente.

El fuego siguió avanzando hacia el Este durante otros tres días, ensanchándose cada vez más; de pronto, cayó una fuerte lluvia que duró casi cuatro días y apagó hasta la última brasa. Pero había recorrido más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros, dejando un surco ennegrecido de más de treinta de anchura, que atravesaba Drogheda y seguía hasta el límite de la última propiedad oriental del distrito de Gillanbone: Rudna Hunish.

Hasta que empezó a llover, nadie había esperado que llegase Carl, al que creían a salvo al otro lado de la zona quemada, aunque separado de ellos por el suelo calcinado y por los árboles que aún ardían. Si el fuego no hubiese cortado la línea telefónica, pensó Emm, sin duda les habría llamado Martin King, pues era lógico que Carl se hubiese dirigido al Oeste para refugiarse en la casa solariega de Bugela. Pero cuando, después de seis horas de lluvia, siguió Carl sin dar señales de vida, empezaron a inquietarse. Durante casi cuatro días, se habían estado diciendo que no había motivo para alarmarse, que sin duda, al ver cortado el camino de regreso, había decidido esperar para volver directamente a casa.

—Ya debería estar aquí —dijo Emm, paseando arriba y abajo en el salón, mientras los otros le observaban.

Lo irónico del caso era que la lluvia había traído un aire helado, y una vez más ardía el fuego en la chimenea de mármol.

— ¿Qué piensas, Emm? —preguntó Mike.

—Pienso que ya es hora de que salgamos en su busca. Puede estar herido, o es posible que tenga que hacer a pie el largo camino de regreso. El caballo pudo asustarse y derribarlo, y quién sabe si estará tendido en algún lugar, sin poder andar. Tenía comida para la noche, pero no para cuatro días, aunque no puede haberse muerto de hambre en tan poco tiempo. Bueno, de momento no debemos excitarnos demasiado; por consiguiente, no voy a llamar a los hombres de Narrengang. Pero, si no le hemos encontrado antes de la noche, iré a ver a Dominic, y mañana movilizaremos todo el distrito. ¡Si al menos esos imbéciles de la compañía telefónica reparasen la línea...!

Esme estaba temblando, y su mirada era febril, casi salvaje.

—Me pondré unos pantalones —dijo—. No puedo quedarme aquí esperando.

— ¡Quédate en casa, mamá! —le suplicó Emm.

—Si está herido, Emm, puede hallarse en cualquier parte y en malas condiciones. Enviaste los hombres a Narrengang, y somos muy pocos los que quedamos para la búsqueda. Yo iré con Bella, y, entre las dos, podremos hacer frente a cualquier cosa que encontremos; en cambio, si no acompaño a Bella, ésta tendrá que ir con uno de vosotros y de poco servirá, aparte de que también yo puedo ayudar.

Emm cedió.

—Está bien. Puedes montar el capón de Bella; ya lo hiciste cuando el incendio. Que cada cual lleve un rifle y muchos cartuchos.

Cruzaron el torrente y se adentraron en el paisaje asolado. Nada verde o castaño quedaba en parte alguna; sólo una vasta extensión de negros carbones empapados en agua y que todavía humeaban incomprensiblemente después de muchas horas de lluvia. Las hojas de todos los árboles aparecían enroscadas en fláccidos colgajos, y, en los que habían sido prados, podían ver, aquí y allá, pequeños bultos negros, que eran corderos atrapados por el fuego, o un ocasional bulto más grande, que había sido un cerdo o un ternero. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia sobre sus rostros.

Emm y Bella cabalgaban en vanguardia; Mike y Paul, en el centro, y Esme y Jasper cerraban la marcha. Para Esme y Jasper, era un viaje tranquilo; se consolaban al sentirse juntos, sin hablar, gozando de su mutua compañía. A veces, los caballos se juntaban o se separaban a la vista de algún nuevo horror, pero esto no parecía impresionar a la última pareja de jinetes. El barro hacía que su marcha fuese lenta y pesada, pero la hierba quemada formaba una especie de estera sobre el suelo que servía de apoyo a las pezuñas de los caballos. Y a cada paso esperaban ver aparecer a Carl sobre el lejano y plano horizonte, pero pasaba el tiempo y no daba señales de vida.

Con el corazón atribulado, comprobaron que el fuego había empezado mucho más allá de lo que se imaginaban, en la dehesa de Wilga. Las nubes de tormenta debieron disimular el humo hasta que el fuego hubo avanzado un largo trecho. La tierra de la línea divisoria era asombrosa. A un lado de un claro, el suelo era negro, como el alquitrán; mientras que, al otro lado, el campo era como siempre había sido, amarillo y azul, triste bajo la lluvia, pero vivo. Emm se detuvo y retrocedió para hablar a los demás.

—Bueno, empezaremos aquí. Yo me dirigiré hacia el Oeste; es la dirección más probable y soy el más fuerte. ¿Tenéis todos muchas municiones? Bien. Si encontráis algo, disparad tres veces al aire, y los que los oigan, que respondan con un solo disparo. Después, esperad. El que haya hecho los tres disparos, seguirá repitiéndolos cada cinco segundos. Y los que los oigan responderán con uno cada vez.

»Tú, Mike, marcha hacia el Sur, siguiendo la línea del incendio. Tú, Paul, ve hacia el Sudoeste. Mamá y Bella irán hacia el Noroeste, y Jazz, hacia el Norte, siguiendo la línea del fuego. Y marchad despacio, por favor. La lluvia no permite ver muy lejos, y, en algunos puntos, hay mucha leña quemada. Gritad con frecuencia; podría darse el caso de que él no pudiese veros, pero sí oíros. Pero, sobre todo, no disparéis a menos que encontréis algo, porque él no se llevó ningún arma, y si oyese un disparo y estuviese demasiado lejos para hacer oír su voz, sería horrible para él.

«Suerte, y que Dios os bendiga.»

Como peregrinos en la última encrucijada, se separaron bajo la persistente lluvia gris, alejándose más y más unos de otros, empequeñeciéndose, hasta desaparecer en las direcciones que les habían sido asigna nadas.

Jasper había avanzado menos de un kilómetro cuando advirtió un grupo de árboles calcinados muy cerca de la línea de demarcación del fuego. Había un pequeño _wilga, _tan oscuro y ensortijado como los cabellos de un negrito, y los restos de un gran tocón cerca del carbonizado lindero. Y entonces vio el caballo de Carl, caído y con las patas abiertas, junto al tronco de un gran eucalipto, así como dos perros, bultitos negros y rígidos que apuntaban al cielo con las patas. Descabalgó, hundiéndose en el barro hasta los tobillos, y sacó el rifle de su funda. Sus labios se movieron, murmurando una oración, mientras avanzaba sobre el suelo resbaladizo y entre los troncos carbonizados. De no haber sido por el caballo y los perros, habría esperado que hubiese sido algún vagabundo el sorprendido por el fuego. Pero Carl llevaba su caballo y cinco perros, mientras que los vagabundos iban a pie y les acompañaba un perro como máximo. Y estos terrenos se hallaban demasiado en el interior de Drogheda para pensar en algún pastor o mozo de Bugela, procedente del Oeste. Más allá, había otros tres perros incinerados; cinco, en total. Sabía que no encontraría un sexto, y no lo encontró.

Y no lejos del caballo, oculto detrás de un leño, estaba lo que había sido un hombre. No había confusión posible. Brillando bajo la lluvia, aquella masa negra yacía boca arriba, y su espalda aparecía doblada como un arco grande, de modo que sólo tocaba el suelo con las nalgas y los hombros. Los brazos estaban abiertos y doblados en los codos como suplicando al cielo, y la carne había caído de los dedos, dejando al descubierto unos huesos calcinados como garras cerradas sobre nada. También las piernas se veían separadas y dobladas en las rodillas, y lo que quedaba de la cabeza miraba sin ojos al cielo.

Por un instante, la clara y lúcida mirada de Jasper se fijó en su padre y no vio el arruinado envoltorio, sino el hombre, tal como había sido en vida. Apuntó su rifle al cielo, disparó, cargó, hizo un segundo disparo, cargó de nuevo y disparó por tercera vez. Oyó débilmente, a lo lejos, un disparo de respuesta, y después, más débil y más lejano, otra detonación. Entonces pensó que el disparo más próximo debía ser de su madre y su hermana. Ellas estaban al Noroeste, y él, al Norte. Sin esperar a que pasaran los cinco minutos convenidos, introdujo otro cartucho en el cargador del rifle, apuntó hacia el Sur y disparó. Dejó transcurrir unos segundos antes de cargar de nuevo; hizo un segundo disparo, volvió a cargar e hizo fuego por tercera vez. Dejó el arma en el suelo y miró hacia el Sur, con la cabeza ladeada, escuchando. Esta vez, la primera respuesta le llegó del Oeste, de Emm; Ja segunda, de Mike o de Paul, y la tercera, de su madre. Suspiró aliviado; no quería que las mujeres fuesen las primeras en llegar.

Por eso no vio al enorme jabalí salir de entre los árboles situados al Norte; pero lo olió. Grande como una vaca, avanzaba oscilando sobre sus cortas y vigorosas patas, con la cabeza agachada, hozando el quemado y mojado suelo. Los disparos le habían inquietado y, además, estaba herido. Los ralos pelos negros de un costado habían sido socarrados por el fuego, lo mismo que la piel, dejando una llaga en carne viva; lo que Jasper había olido, mientras miraba hacia el Sur, era el agradable olor de la piel de cerdo quemada, como la que exhala el cuarto delantero recién sacado del horno, tostado y quebradizo por debajo del arrancado colmillo. Sorprendido por el curioso dolor callado que parecía habitual en él, volvió la cabeza y tuvo la impresión de haber estado aquí con anterioridad, de que este lugar negro y mojado había permanecido grabado en un rincón de su cerebro desde el día mismo de su nacimiento.

Se agachó y agarró el rifle, recordando que no estaba cargado. El jabalí se encontraba completamente inmóvil, con sus ojillos rojos enloquecidos de dolor y sus grandes colmillos amarillos afilados y encorvados hacia arriba hasta formar un semicírculo. El caballo de Jasper piafó, al oler a la fiera; el enorme jabalí volvió la cabeza para observarle y, después, la bajó para embestir. Jasper vio su única oportunidad en el hecho de que el jabalí había desviado su atención hacia el caballo, y, rápidamente, abrió la recámara del rifle y buscó una bala en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La lluvia seguía cayendo en torno suyo, amortiguando los otros sonidos con su monótono repiqueteo. Pero el animal oyó el ruido del cerrojo y, en el último momento, cambió la dirección de su embestida y atacó a Jasper. Éste lo tenía casi encima cuando disparó, acertándole en el pecho, pero sin conseguir detenerle. La bestia torció los colmillos hacia arriba y de costado, y le enganchó por la ingle. Jasper cayó, y la sangre brotó a raudales, como de un grifo abierto, y le empapó la ropa y se extendió por el suelo.

El jabalí, volviéndose torpemente al empezar a sentir los efectos de la bala, quiso embestirle de nuevo, vaciló, se tambaleó y cayó. Sus sesenta kilos se derrumbaron sobre Jazz, aplastándole la cara sobre el barro pegajoso. Por un instante, el joven arañó el suelo, en un frenético y vano esfuerzo por liberarse. Había llegado, pues, lo que él había presentido siempre, la causa de que nunca hubiese esperado, ni soñado, ni planeado nada, prefiriendo permanecer sentado y observar la vida con tal intensidad que no había tenido tiempo de lamentarse del destino que le esperaba. Pensó: ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Ya no podré estar contigo, mamá!, mientras el corazón estallaba dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no habrá seguido disparando Jazz? —preguntó Bella a su madre, mientras trotaban en la dirección de las dos primeras y triples ráfagas de disparos, desesperadas por no poder avanzar más de prisa sobre el barro.

—Supongo que pensó que ya le habíamos oído —dijo Esme. Pero, en lo más recóndito de su mente, recordaba la expresión de Jasper cuando se habían separado, y cómo le había estrechado una mano y cómo le había sonreído—. Ya no podemos estar lejos —añadió, obligando a su montura a pasar a un medio galope torpe y deslizante.

Pero Emm había llegado antes, y también Mike, y ambos detuvieron a las mujeres cuando éstas iban a recorrer el último trecho hasta el lugar donde había empezado el fuego.

—No sigas, mamá —le advirtió Emm, al desmontar ella.

Mike se había acercado a Bella y la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Los dos pares de ojos grises se volvieron a mirar, con más convencimiento que asombro o miedo, como si no necesitasen ninguna explicación.

— ¿Cal? —preguntó Esme, en un tono de voz que no era suyo.

—Sí. Y Jazz.

Ninguno de sus hijos se atrevió a mirarla.

— ¿Jazz? _¡Jazz! ¿Qué quieres decir? _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado? No los dos... ¡No!

—A papá le alcanzó el fuego; está muerto. Jazz debió de asustar a un jabalí, y éste le atacó. Jazz disparó contra él, pero el animal le aplastó al morir. También ha muerto, mamá.

Bella chillaba y se debatía, tratando de librarse de las manos de Mike; en cambio, Esme parecía haber quedado petrificada delante de Emm, y sus ojos empañados parecían bolitas de cristal opaco.

—Es demasiado -dijo al fin, y miró a Emm, mientras la lluvia se deslizaba por su cara y sus cabellos y se enroscaba en su cuello como hebras de oro dispuestas a asfixiarla—. Deja que vaya a su lado, Emm. Son mi marido y mi hijo. No puedes, no tienes derecho a impedírmelo. Déjame acercarme.

Bella se había calmado y permanecía abrazada a Mike, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mientras Esme avanzaba entre las ruinas, sostenida por la cintura por un brazo de Emm, Bella les miró, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirles. Paul apareció entre la lluvia gris; Mike señaló con la cabeza a su madre y a Emm.

—Acompáñales, Paul, y quédate con ellos. Bella y yo volveremos a Drogheda y traeremos la carreta. —Soltó a Bella y la ayudó a montar en la yegua castaña—. Vamos, Bella; pronto anochecerá. No podemos dejarles ahí toda la noche, y no se marcharán hasta que volvamos.

Era imposible llevar la carreta o cualquier otro vehículo con ruedas por aquel barrizal; por fin, Mike y Tom decidieron enganchar una plancha de hierro acanalada a dos caballos de tiro, y Tom los condujo montado en un caballo de labor mientras Mike cabalgaba en vanguardia con la lámpara más potente que había en Drogheda.

Bella se quedó en la casa y se sentó frente a la chimenea del salón, mientras la señora Sue se esforzaba en persuadirla de que comiese algo y lloraba al ver el callado dolor de la joven, su manera de sufrir sin llorar. Al oír el picaporte, se volvió y fue a abrir la puerta, preguntándose quién podía ser, con este tiempo y este barro, y asombrándose de la rapidez con que circulaban las noticias entre unas casas separadas por tantos kilómetros.

El padre Edward estaba en la galería, mojado y lleno de barro, en traje de montar e impermeable.

— ¿Puedo pasar, señora Sue?

— ¡Oh, padre, padre! —Exclamó ella, arrojándose en sus asombrados brazos—. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—La señora Swan me telegrafió, una delicadeza que aprecié muchísimo. El arzobispo Vulturi me concedió licencia para venir. ¡Menudo trago! ¿Me creerá si le digo que me repetí esto cien veces al día? Tomé el avión. Éste capotó al aterrizar e hincó de morro en el suelo, de modo que conocí lo que era éste antes de apearme. ¡Y cómo estaba Gilly! Dejé mi maleta al padre Wathy, en la casa rectoral, y le alquilé un caballo al posadero, el cual pensó que estaba loco y apostó una botella de «Johnnie Walker», etiqueta negra, a que no podría llegar aquí a causa del barro. ¡Oh, señora Sue, no llore usted! El mundo no se vendrá abajo por un incendio, por muy fuerte que haya sido —dijo, sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas en los encorvados hombros—. Aquí me tiene usted, y ya ve que lo tomo a la ligera. Por consiguiente, haga usted lo mismo. ¡Y no llore, por favor!

—Entonces, ¿no lo sabe usted? —sollozó la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Qué... ha sucedido?

—El señor Swan y Jasper han muerto.

El sacerdote palideció; empujó al ama de llaves.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —gritó.

—En el salón. La señora Swan está todavía en la dehesa con los cadáveres. Mike y Tom han ido a buscarlos. ¡Oh, padre! A veces, a pesar de mi fe, no puedo dejar de pensar que Dios es demasiado cruel. ¿Por qué tenía que llevarse a los dos?

Pero el padre Edward sólo había esperado lo necesario para saber dónde estaba Bella, y se dirigía ya al salón, arrastrando el impermeable y dejando un reguero de agua fangosa.

— ¡Bella! —dijo, arrodillándose a un lado del sillón y asiendo las manos frías de la joven con las suyas mojadas.

Ella resbaló del sillón y se arrojó en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en la empapada camisa del sacerdote y cerrando los ojos, tan feliz en medio de su dolor que habría querido que este momento no acabase nunca. Él había venido; una demostración del poder que tenía ella sobre él, de que no había fracasado.

—Estoy chorreando, querida Bella; te vas a mojar —murmuró él, sintiendo el roce de los cabellos de Bella en su mejilla.

—No importa. Ha venido.

—Sí, he venido. Quería asegurarme de que estabais bien; tenía la impresión de que me necesitabais, y debía comprobarlo. ¡Oh, Bella! Lo de tu padre y Jazz... ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—A papá le atrapó el fuego, y Jazz fue muerto por un jabalí, que cayó encima de él después de recibir un disparo. Mike y Tom han ido a buscarles.

Él no dijo más, sino que siguió sosteniéndola y meciéndola como a una niña pequeña, hasta que el calor del fuego secó en parte su camisa y sus cabellos, y notó que la rigidez de Bella cedía un poco. Después, colocó una mano debajo del mentón de la chica, la obligó a levantar la cabeza y, sin pensarlo, la besó. Fue un impulso confuso, no nacido del deseo; más bien un ofrecimiento instintivo al ver lo que había en aquellos ojos grises; algo distinto de todo, como un nuevo ritual. Ella deslizó los brazos por debajo de los de él y cruzó las manos sobre su espalda y él no pudo evitar un estremecimiento y ahogó una exclamación de dolor.

Ella retrocedió un poco.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

Con dedos firmes desabrochó la camisa húmeda del sacerdote y tiró de las mangas. Bajo la superficie de la lisa piel morena, una fea moradura se extendía entre ambos costados, por debajo de la caja torácica; ella contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Y ha cabalgado desde Gilly en este estado? ¡Cuánto debió dolerle! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No siente vahídos? ¡Tal vez se ha roto algo!

—No; estoy bien y no me duele, de verdad. Estaba tan ansioso por llegar, de asegurarme de que todos estabais bien, que supongo que borré el dolor de mi mente. Creo que, si hubiese hemorragia interna, me habría dado cuenta hace ya rato. Por Dios, Bella, _¡no hagas eso!_

Bella había bajado la cabeza y pasaba delicadamente los labios por la lesión, mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta los hombros de él con una sensualidad deliberada que le asustó. Fascinado, horrorizado, queriendo liberarse a toda costa, él apartó la cabeza, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la joven volviese a sus brazos, como una serpiente enroscada que asfixiara su voluntad. Se olvidó del dolor, de la Iglesia y de Dios. Buscó su boca, forzó sus labios, estrechándola, incapaz de dominar el horrible impulso que crecía dentro de él. Ella le ofrecía el cuello, los hombros, donde la piel era fresca, suave y finísima como la seda. La condición humana gravitaba sobre él, como un peso enorme que le aplastaba el alma y liberaba el vino negro y amargo de los sentidos. Sintió ganas de llorar; la última pizca de deseo se extinguió bajo la carga del remordimiento que le embargaba, y desprendió los brazos de la joven de su desdichado cuerpo; entonces ella se sentó sobre los talones, con la cabeza agachada, mirando absorta las manos del sacerdote, que temblaban ahora apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Bella, ¿qué me has hecho, qué me habrías hecho si te hubiese dejado?

—Bella, yo te quiero y siempre te querré. Pero soy sacerdote, no puedo... Sencillamente, ¡no puedo!

Ella se levantó rápidamente, se arregló la blusa y se le quedó mirando, torcidos los labios en una sonrisa que sólo acentuaba el fracasado dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Está bien, Edward. Voy a ver si la señora Sue puede prepararle algo de comer; después, le traeré linimento del que empleamos en los caballos; es maravilloso para las contusiones; yo diría que calma el dolor mucho más que los besos.

— ¿Funciona el teléfono? —consiguió preguntar él.

—Sí. Han tendido una línea provisional, aprovechando los árboles, y la han conectado hace un par de horas.

Pero sólo después de unos minutos de haberse marchado Bella, pudo serenarse lo bastante para sentarse al escritorio de Esme.

—Una conferencia, por favor. Soy el padre Cullen y llamo desde Drogheda... ¡Oh! Hola, Doreen, veo que todavía sigue en su puesto. Me alegro de oír su voz. En Sydney, uno nunca sabe quién le contesta; es siempre la misma voz monótona y cansada. Deseo hablar urgentemente con el Excelentísimo Señor Legado Pontificio en Sydney. Su número es XX-2324. Y, mientras espero la conferencia con Sydney, póngame con Bugela, Doreen.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de contarle lo ocurrido a Martin King, antes de que le pusieran en comunicación con Sydney, pero una sola frase era suficiente. Gracias a sus palabras y a los curiosos que las habrían escuchado a lo largo de la línea, pronto se sabría todo en Gilly, y los que se aventurasen a cabalgar sobre el barrizal estarían presentes en el entierro.

— ¿Excelencia? Soy el padre Cullen... Sí, gracias; llegué bien, pero el avión se hundió en el barro hasta el fuselaje, y tendré que volver en tren... Barro, Excelencia, _¡barro! _No, Excelencia; aquí, cuando llueve, se interrumpen todas las comunicaciones. Tuve que hacer a caballo el trayecto de Gillanbone a Drogheda; es la única manera de viajar, cuando llueve... Por esto le he llamado, Eminencia. Mi presencia era necesaria aquí. Tal vez fue un presentimiento... Sí, han ocurrido cosas terribles. Carlisle Swan y su hijo Jasper han muerto; el primero pereció en el incendio, y el segundo fue atacado por un jabalí... Un _ja-ba-lí, _Excelencia, un puerco salvaje...

Pudo oír una serie de exclamaciones ahogadas de los que escuchaban a lo largo de la línea, y sonrió sin ganas. Uno no podía gritarles que colgasen sus aparatos —era la única diversión informativa que podía ofrecer Gilly a sus ciudadanos ansiosos de noticias—, pero, si hubiesen dejado de entremeterse, Su Excelencia Reverendísima habría podido oírle mucho mejor.

—Si me lo permite, Eminencia, me quedaré para presidir el entierro y asegurarme de que la viuda y los demás hijos están bien... Sí, Eminencia, muchas gracias. Regresaré a Sydney lo antes que pueda.

La telefonista escuchaba también; él apretó la palanca y volvió a hablar inmediatamente.

—Doreen, póngame de nuevo con Bugela, por favor.

Habló unos minutos con Martin King y decidieron que el entierro se celebraría al cabo de dos días ya que estaban en agosto y el frío era intenso. Muchas personas querrían asistir, a pesar del barro, y acudirían a caballo, pero la empresa era larga y pesada. Bella volvió con el linimento, pero no se ofreció para darle la friega, sino que le entregó el frasco sin pronunciar palabra. Después le dijo secamente que la señora Sue le serviría una cena caliente, en el comedor pequeño, dentro de una hora; por consiguiente, tenía tiempo de tomar un baño. Él advirtió, con disgusto, que Bella se sentía en cierto modo defraudada, pero no comprendía cómo podía pensar así, ni cómo le había juzgado. Ella _sabía _lo que era él. ¿A qué venía su enojo?

Amanecía el día gris cuando la pequeña cabalgata llegó al torrente y se detuvo. Aunque el agua no rebasaba sus márgenes, el Gillan se había convertido en un verdadero río, de rápida corriente y casi diez metros de profundidad. El padre Edward, montado en su yegua castaña, hizo que ésta lo cruzase a nado, y se reunió con la comitiva. Llevaba la estola al cuello y los instrumentos de su sagrada misión en una alforja. Mientras Esme, Emm, Mike, Paul y Tom, permanecían de pie a su alrededor, levantó la lona y se dispuso a ungir los cadáveres. Después de haber visto a Tanya Denalí, nada podía impresionarle; sin embargo, no vio nada repugnante en Carl y en Jazz. Ambos aparecían negros, cada cual a su manera; Carl, a causa del fuego, y Jazz, de la asfixia. Pero el sacerdote los besó con amor y respeto.

Durante más de veinticinco kilómetros, la plancha de hierro, tirada por los caballos, se había arrastrado y saltado sobre el suelo, dejando profundas huellas en el barro que serían aún visibles años más tarde, incluso después de brotar la hierba nueva. Pero parecía que no podían seguir adelante; el turbulento torrente les cerraba el camino de Drogheda, que sólo estaba a un kilómetro y medio de allí. Contemplaron las copas de los eucaliptos, claramente visibles a pesar de la lluvia.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Emm, volviéndose al padre Edward—. Usted es el único que tiene un caballo en buenas condiciones, padre; debería hacerlo usted. Los nuestros sólo podrían cruzar una vez el torrente, pues están agotados por el barro y el frío. Vaya a buscar unos cuantos bidones vacíos de cuarenta y cuatro galones, y cierre bien las tapas, para que no haya ninguna filtración. Suéldelas, si es necesario. Necesitaremos doce bidones, aunque, si no encuentra tantos, podemos pasar con diez. Átelos y cruce de nuevo el torrente, remolcándolos. Después, los sujetaremos debajo de la plancha de hierro, y ésta flotará como una balsa.

El padre Edward obedeció sin replicar; por su parte, no habría podido ofrecer una idea mejor. Dominic O'Rourke, de Dibban-Dibban, había llegado con dos de sus hijos; dadas las distancias, era un vecino bastante próximo. Cuando el padre Edward les explicó lo que había que hacer, pusieron todos manos a la obra, buscando bidones vacíos en los cobertizos; vaciando los que, consumido ya el petróleo, habían sido llenados de avena y de salvado para las reses; buscando tapaderas y soldando a los bidones las que no estaban oxidadas y parecía que resistirían los embates de las aguas. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar. Todavía continuaría un par de días.

—Siento tener que pedirle esto, Dominic, pero cuando lleguen los del grupo, estarán medio muertos de fatiga. El entierro será mañana, y, aunque el empresario de pompas fúnebres de Gilly tuviese tiempo de hacer los ataúdes, no podrían transportarlos sobre el barrizal. ¿Podría construirlos alguno de ustedes? Yo sólo necesito un hombre que me acompañe para cruzar el torrente.

Los hijos de O'Rourke asintieron con la cabeza; no querían ver lo que el fuego le había hecho a Carl, ni lo que el jabalí le había hecho a Jazz

—Nosotros lo haremos, papá —se ofreció Liam.

Arrastrando los bidones detrás de sus caballos, el padre Edward y Dominic O'Rourke llegaron al torrente y lo cruzaron.

— ¡Voy a decirle una cosa, padre! —Gritó Dominic—. ¡No tendremos que cavar fosas en el barrizal! Yo solía pensar que la vieja Tanya se había pasado de la raya al construir un panteón de mármol en su cementerio para Michael; pero, si estuviese aquí en este momento, ¡le daría un beso!

—Tiene usted toda la razón —le gritó el padre Edward.

Ataron los bidones debajo de la plancha de hierro, seis a cada lado, sujetaron firmemente la lona y condujeron los agotados caballos de tiro a través del torrente, arrastrando la cuerda que serviría para remolcar la balsa. Dominic y Tom iban montados a horcajadas sobre los grandes animales y, al llegar a lo alto de la margen del lado de Drogheda, se detuvieron a mirar atrás; los que se habían quedado en la otra orilla engancharon la almadía improvisada y la empujaron hacia el torrente. Cuando empezó a flotar la balsa, los caballos de tiro echaron a andar, arengados por Tom y Dominic. La balsa osciló y saltó peligrosamente, pero flotó lo bastante para ser izada al otro lado; y, en vez de perder tiempo en desmontar los bidones, los dos postillones de ocasión espolearon sus monturas camino arriba, en dirección a la casa grande, ya que la plancha de hierro se deslizaba mejor sobre aquéllos que sin ellos.

Una rampa subía hasta las grandes puertas de la nave destinada al esquileo de las reses; por consiguiente, subieron por ella y depositaron la almadía y su carga en el gran edificio vacío, que olía a alquitrán, a sudor, a lana y a estiércol. Envueltas en sendos impermeables, Minnie y Cat bajaron de la casa grande para el primer velatorio y se arrodillaron a uno y otro lado de la almadía, haciendo repicar las cuentas de sus rosarios y elevando y bajando la voz en cadencias demasiado conocidas para tener que esforzar la memoria.

La casa se estaba llenando de gente. Duncan Gordon había llegado de EachUisge; Gareth Davies, de Narrengang; Horry Hopeton, de Beel-Beel; Edén Carmichael, de Barcoola. El viejo Angus MacQueen había detenido uno de los renqueantes trenes de mercancías locales y había viajado junto al maquinista hasta Gilly, donde había pedido prestado un caballo a Harry Gough y cabalgado en él hasta Drogheda. En total, había hecho más de trescientos kilómetros sobre suelo embarrado.

—Estoy hecho cisco, padre —dijo Horry al sacerdote, más tarde, cuando los siete estaban sentados en el comedor pequeño, ante unas empanadas de carne y de riñones—. El fuego atravesó mi finca de un extremo a otro, y apenas si dejó un cordero vivo o un árbol en pie. Afortunadamente, los últimos años fueron buenos y podré comprar nuevos rebaños, y, si sigue lloviendo, la hierba volverá a crecer rápidamente. Pero que Dios nos libre de otro desastre en los diez próximos años, porque entonces ya no tendría reservas para hacerle frente.

—No creas que me ha ido a mí mucho mejor, Horry —dijo Gareth Davies, cortando un buen pedazo de la ligera y esponjosa empanada de la señora Sue, con visible satisfacción; porque ningún desastre era capaz de cortar por mucho tiempo el apetito de un ganadero de las tierras negras, y él necesitaba comer para enfrentarse con el presente—. Calculo que he perdido la mitad de mis pastizales y tal vez dos tercios de mis corderos; mala suerte. Padre, necesitamos sus oraciones.

—Sí —dijo el viejo Angus—. Yo no he perdido tanto como Horry y Garry, padre, pero tampoco he salido muy bien librado. Sesenta mil acres y la mitad de mis corderitos. Son estas cosas, padre, las que hacen que me arrepienta de haberme marchado de Skye cuando era joven.

El padre Edward sonrió.

—Es un arrepentimiento pasajero, Angus, y usted lo sabe. Salió de Skye por la misma razón que yo salí de Clunamara. Era demasiado pequeño para usted.

—A que sí. El brezo no arde tan bien como el eucalipto, ¿verdad, padre?

Sería un entierro extraño, pensó el padre Edward, mirando a su alrededor; las únicas mujeres presentes serían las de Drogheda, porque todos los que habían venido eran varones. Él había preparado una buena dosis de láudano para Esme, cuando la señora Sue la hubo desnudado, secado y depositado en la cama grande que había compartido con Carl, y, al negarse ella a tomarlo, llorando histéricamente, le había sujetado la nariz y se lo había hecho engullir a viva fuerza. Era curioso: no había pensado que Esme se derrumbase de este modo. La droga actuó de prisa, porque Esme no había comido nada en veinticuatro horas. Al ver que dormía profundamente, se sintió más tranquilo. Bella podía esperar; en aquel momento, estaba en la cocina, ayudando a la señora Sue a preparar comida. Todos los muchachos se habían acostado, tan rendidos que apenas si habían podido quitarse la ropa mojada antes de caer exhaustos en el lecho. Cuando Minnie y Cat terminaron su turno en el velatorio exigido por la costumbre, dado que los cadáveres yacían en lugar profano, Gareth Davies y su hijo Enoch las remplazaron; los otros harían turnos sucesivos de una hora y, mientras tanto, comían y charlaban entre ellos.

Ninguno de los jóvenes se había reunido con los mayores en el comedor. Estaban todos en la cocina, con la aparente intención de ayudar a la señora Sue, pero, en realidad, para ver a Bella. Y el padre Edward, al advertirlo, se sintió disgustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. En resumidas cuentas, Bella debería escoger entre ellos su marido; era algo inevitable. Enoch Davies tenía veintinueve años, era un «gales negro», lo cual quería decir que tenía los cabellos y los ojos muy negros, y era además muy guapo; Liam O'Rourke tenía veintiséis años, y su cabello era rubio claro y sus ojos azules, como los de su hermano Rory, de veinticinco; Connor Carmichael parecía calcado de su hermana, aunque arrogante; el preferido del padre Edward era Alastair, nieto del viejo Angus, y que era el que más se acercaba a Bella por su edad, pues tenía veinticuatro años, y era dulce y amable; tenía los hermosos ojos azules escoceses de su abuelo y los cabellos prematuramente grises, característicos de su familia. Ojalá se enamorase Bella de uno de ellos se casara con él y tuviese los hijos que tan desesperadamente deseaba. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío! Si me hiciese esta gracia, sufriría de buen grado el dolor de amarla como la amo; sí, lo sufriría de buen grado...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaa! Perdon por tardarme. Solo que se me rompió el cargador de la compu :( . Acabo de com`prar uno nuevo. <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Malee-SP**_


	20. Tres: IV

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p>No había flores sobre los ataúdes, y los jarrones de la capilla estaban vacíos. Los capullos que habían sobrevivido al terrible calor de dos noches atrás habían sucumbido a la lluvia y yacían en el barro como mariposas muertas. Ni una flor de centaurea, ni una rosa temprana. Y todos estaban cansados, cansadísimos. Lo estaban los que habían cabalgado muchos kilómetros para demostrar el afecto que sentían por Carl, y los que habían traído los cadáveres, y las que no habían cesado un instante de cocinar y de limpiar. Y también lo estaba el padre Edward, que parecía moverse en sueños, mirando alternativamente el rostro contraído y desesperado de Esme, y el de Bella, cuya expresión era una mezcla de dolor y de ira, y el duelo colectivo de Emm, Mike y Paul...<p>

No hizo ningún panegírico; Martin King dirigió unas breves y conmovedoras palabras a los reunidos, y el sacerdote dijo inmediatamente la misa de difuntos. Había traído el cáliz, las formas y la estola, pues todos los sacerdotes los llevaban consigo cuando iban a consolar o a auxiliar a alguien, pero no había traído sus ornamentos, ni los había en la casa. Pero el viejo Angus se había detenido en la casa rectoral de Gilly, al pasar por allí, y traído los negros ornamentos para la misa de réquiem envueltos en un impermeable sobre la silla de su caballo. Por consiguiente, estaba debidamente revestido, mientras la lluvia tamborileaba en los cristales de las ventanas y repicaba sobre las planchas de hierro del tejado, a una altura de dos pisos.

Después salieron de allí bajo la triste lluvia, cruzaron el prado tostado y chamuscado por el calor del incendio, y llegaron al cementerio de muros blancos. Esta vez había voluntarios dispuestos a cargar con las vulgares cajas rectangulares, patinando y resbalando en el barro, tratando de ver adónde iban entre la lluvia que golpeaba sus ojos. Y las campanitas de la tumba del cocinero chino repicaban tristemente: Hi-Sing, Hi-Sing, Hi-Sing.

Pronto hubo terminado todo. Los visitantes partieron a lomos de sus caballos, con las espaldas encorvadas bajo los impermeables, algunos contemplando afligidos la perspectiva de su ruina, otros dando gracias a Dios por haberles librado del fuego y de la muerte. Y el padre Edward empaquetó sus cosas, sabiendo que debía marcharse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Fue a ver a Esme, que estaba sentada delante de su escritorio, contemplando sus manos en silencio.

— ¿Podrá soportarlo, Esme? —le preguntó, sentándose de modo que pudiese verla bien.

Ella se volvió, tan tranquila y encerrada dentro de sí misma, que el sacerdote sintió miedo y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, padre, aguantaré. Tengo que llevar los libros, y me quedan cinco hijos..., seis, si contamos a Jake, aunque supongo que no debemos contarlo, ¿verdad? Gracias por esto; se lo agradezco más de lo que puedo expresar. Es un consuelo muy grande saber que hay alguien que vela por él, que procura hacerle más fácil la vida. ¡Oh! ¡Si pudiese verle, aunque sólo fuese una vez!

Era como un faro, pensó él. Destellos de dolor cada vez que su mente llega a un punto de emoción incontenible. Un gran resplandor y, después, un largo período de oscuridad.

—Quisiera decirle algo, Esme.

—Sí. ¿Qué?

Había vuelto la sombra.

— ¿Me escucha? —preguntó vivamente él, preocupado y, de pronto, más asustado que antes.

Durante un largo momento, pensó que ella se había recluido en un lugar tan recóndito de sí misma que no había podido oír su dura voz, pero volvió a brillar el faro, y los labios de ella se entreabrieron.

— ¡Pobre Carl! ¡Pobre Jasper! ¡Pobre Jake!— gimió, y se impuso de nuevo su férreo control, como resuelta a prolongar los períodos de oscuridad hasta que no volviese a brillar la luz en toda su vida.

Su mirada recorrió la estancia, sin parecer reconocerla.

—Sí, padre, le escucho —dijo.

—Esme, ¿qué me dice de su hija? ¿Recuerda alguna vez que tiene una hija?

Los ojos grises le miraron a la cara, se detuvieron en ella, casi compasivos.

— ¿Lo hace alguna mujer? ¿Qué es una hija? Sólo un recordatorio doloroso, una versión más joven de una misma, que hace lo mismo que una hizo y que vierte lágrimas idénticas. No, padre. Procuro olvidar que tengo una hija... y, si pienso en ella, lo hago como si fuese un hijo más. Las madres sólo recuerdan a sus hijos varones.

— ¿Llora usted, Esme? Sólo la he visto hacerlo una vez.

—Y no volverá a verlo, pues mis lágrimas se agotaron para siempre. —Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo—. ¿Sabe usted una cosa, padre? Hace dos días, descubrí lo mucho que quería a Carl; pero, como siempre en mi vida, fue demasiado tarde... Demasiado tarde para él y demasiado tarde para mí. ¡Si supiese usted cuánto deseé abrazarle, decirle que le amaba! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ojalá ningún otro ser humano tenga que sentir nunca mi dolor!

Él desvió la mirada de aquella cara súbitamente descompuesta, para darle tiempo a recobrar la calma, y para dárselo a sí mismo a fin de tratar de comprender el enigma que era Esme.

—Nadie podrá sentir nunca _su _dolor —le dijo al fin.

Ella torció la boca en una áspera sonrisa. —Sí. Eso es un consuelo, ¿no? Puedo no ser envidiable, pero mi dolor es _mío._

— ¿Quiere prometerme algo, Esme?

—Lo que usted quiera.

—Cuide a Bella, no la olvide. Haga que vaya a los bailes locales, que conozca a unos cuantos jóvenes, y anímela a pensar en el matrimonio y en fundar un hogar propio. Yo vi cómo la miraban hoy todos los jóvenes. Dele la oportunidad de reunirse de nuevo con ellos, en circunstancias más alegres que ésta.

—Lo que usted diga, padre.

Él suspiró y la dejó sumida en la contemplación de sus finas y pálidas manos.

Bella le acompañó a la caballeriza, donde el capón bayo del posadero se había estado atracando de heno y de salvado, viviendo en una especie de cielo, equino durante dos días. Él le puso la raída silla y se inclinó para sujetar la cincha, mientras Bella le observaba, apoyada en una bala de paja.

—Mire lo que he encontrado, padre —dijo, cuando él hubo terminado y se irguió. Extendió la mano, mostrando una rosa pálida, de un rojo grisáceo—. Es la única que ha quedado. La encontré en un matorral debajo de los depósitos de agua. Supongo que estuvo resguardada del calor del fuego y al amparo de la lluvia. Y la corté para usted. Para que le sirva de recordatorio.

Él tomó la flor a medio abrir, con mano no muy firme, y se la quedó mirando.

—No necesito ningún recordatorio tuyo, Bella, ni ahora, ni nunca. Te llevo en mi corazón, bien lo sabes. No puedo ocultártelo, ¿verdad?

—Pero, a veces, no está de más un recordatorio —insistió ella—. Se le puede mirar de vez en cuando, y entonces se recuerdan cosas que, de otro modo, se habrían olvidado. Llévesela, padre; por favor.

—Me llamo Edward —dijo él.

Abrió su maletín y sacó su voluminoso breviario, encuadernado con ricas tapas de madreperla. Su difunto padre se lo había regalado el día de su ordenación, hacía trece años. Las páginas se abrieron en el sitio marcado por una ancha cinta blanca; volvió unas hojas más, depositó la rosa y cerró el libro.

—Ahora quieres un recuerdo mío, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Sí.

—Pues no te lo daré. Quiero que me olvides, quiero que mires a tu alrededor y encuentres un hombre bueno, te cases con él y tengas los hijos que tanto deseas. Tú has nacido para ser madre. No debes aficionarte a mí, porque sería mala cosa. Yo no puedo dejar la Iglesia, y voy a serte completamente franco, por tu bien. No quiero dejar la Iglesia, porque no te amo como te amaría un marido, ¿comprendes? ¡Olvídame, Bella!

— ¿No me dará un beso de despedida?

Por toda respuesta, el sacerdote montó en el caballo del posadero y se dirigió a la puerta antes de calarse el viejo sombrero de fieltro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron un momento; después, el caballo salió bajo la lluvia y emprendió de mala gana el camino de regreso a Gilly. Ella no intentó seguirle, sino que permaneció en la penumbra del húmedo establo, respirando el olor a heno y a estiércol; le recordaba el henil de Nueva Zelanda, y Jake.

Treinta horas más tarde, el padre Edward entró en el despacho del legado pontificio, cruzó la estancia para besar el anillo de su superior, y se dejó caer cansadamente en un sillón. Sólo al sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos amables y omniscientes, se dio cuenta de lo raro que debía de ser su aspecto y comprendió por qué la gente le había mirado extrañada al apearse del tren en la estación central. Sin acordarse de la maleta que le guardaba el padre Watty Thomas en la casa rectoral, había tomado el correo de la noche en el último minuto y había viajado casi mil kilómetros en un tren helado, sin más ropa que la camisa, el pantalón y las botas de montar, calado hasta los huesos, pero sin sentir el frío. Ahora se contempló a sí mismo, con burlona sonrisa, y miró después al arzobispo.

—Lo siento, Eminencia. Pero han ocurrido tantas cosas que ni siquiera he pensado en el extraño aspecto que debo tener.

—No se disculpe, Edward. —A diferencia de su predecesor, prefería llamar a su secretario por su nombre de pila—. Su aspecto es romántico y audaz. Aunque tal vez demasiado secular, ¿no cree?

—Conforme en lo de secular. En cuanto a romántico y audaz, Eminencia, se ye que no está usted acostumbrado a lo que es corriente en Gillanbone.

—Mi querido Edward, supongo que aunque se vistiese de estameña y se cubriese la cabeza de ceniza, parecería romántico e intrépido. Sin embargo, el traje de montar le sienta bien. Casi tan bien como la sotana, y no me diga que no se ha dado cuenta de que le está mejor que el traje negro clerical. Tiene una manera peculiar y atractiva de moverse, y conserva su buena figura; creo que siempre la conservará. Y también creo que, cuando me llamen de nuevo a Roma, le llevaré conmigo. Me gustará ver el efecto que produce en nuestros bajos y gordos prelados italianos. Un gato reluciente entre los gordos y asustados palomos.

¡Roma! El padre Edward se incorporó en su sillón.

— ¿Fue muy grave lo ocurrido allí, Edward? —preguntó ahora el arzobispo, pasando rítmicamente la ensortijada y blanca mano sobre el sedoso lomo de su satisfecha gata abisinia.

—Terrible, Eminencia.

—Aprecia usted mucho a aquella gente, ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Y a todos por igual? ¿O aprecia a algunos más que a otros?

Pero el padre Edward era al menos tan astuto como su superior, y llevaba con él tiempo más que suficiente para saber cómo funcionaba su cerebro. Por consiguiente, respondió a la delicada pregunta con engañosa sinceridad, truco que, según había descubierto, apagaba inmediatamente los recelos de Su Excelencia. Porque la sutil mentalidad de éste no había llegado a comprender que la franqueza declarada podía ser más mendaz que cualquier evasiva.

—Les quiero a todos, pero, como usted dice, a algunos más que a otros. Y, sobre todo, a la joven Bella. Siempre me sentí especialmente obligado con ella, pues su familia está tan dominada por los varones que fácilmente se olvidan de su existencia.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene esa Bella?

—No lo sé exactamente. Supongo que alrededor de los veinte. Le hice prometer a su madre que descuidara un poco sus libros a fin de acompañar a su hija a algún baile y de hacer que conozca a algunos jóvenes. De no hacerlo así, Bella malgastaría su vida en Drogheda, y sería una lástima.

Sólo había dicho la verdad, y el inefable y sensible olfato del arzobispo lo comprendió inmediatamente. Aunque sólo tenía tres años más que su secretario, su carrera dentro de la Iglesia no había tropezado con los obstáculos de la de Edward, y, en muchos aspectos, se sentía infinitamente más viejo de lo que nunca sería éste; el Vaticano le extraía a uno parte de su esencia vital, si uno se exponía a ello muy temprano, y Edward poseía esencia vital en abundancia.

Aflojando un poco su vigilancia, siguió observando a su secretario y reanudó el interesante juego de averiguar exactamente cuál era el punto flaco del padre Edward Cullen. Al principio, había estado seguro de que era la carne, en una u otra dirección. La asombrosa belleza de su rostro y de su cuerpo tenía que hacerle forzosamente blanco de muchos deseos, demasiados para permitirle conservar su inocencia o su ignorancia. Y, con el paso del tiempo, había descubierto que había acertado a medias; el hombre estaba alerta, esto era indudable; pero, al mismo tiempo, empezó a convencerse de que su inocencia era auténtica. Por consiguiente, no era la carne lo que inquietaba al padre Edward. Había puesto al sacerdote en contacto con homosexuales hábiles e irresistibles para cualquier homosexual, y el resultado había sido nulo. Le había observado en compañía de las mujeres más hermosas del país, y el resultado había sido el mismo. Ni una pizca de interés o de deseo, incluso cuando no podía advertir que le observaban. Pues el arzobispo no vigilaba siempre personalmente, y, cuando empleaba delegados, éstos no pertenecían a su secretaría.

Había empezado a pensar que la debilidad del padre Edward era el orgullo como sacerdote y la ambición; unas facetas de la personalidad que comprendía bien, como lo tenían todas las grandes instituciones perpetuas. Circulaban rumores en el sentido de que el padre Edward había robado su herencia a aquellos mismos Swan a los que decía querer tanto. Si esto era así, la cosa había valido la pena. ¡Y cómo habían brillado sus maravillosos ojos verdes cuando él había mencionado Roma! Tal vez había llegado el momento de probar otro gambito. Adelantó perezosamente un peón convencional, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión astuta bajo sus párpados entornados.

—Mientras estaba usted ausente, tuve noticias del Vaticano, Edward —dijo, moviendo ligeramente a la gata—. Eres egoísta, _Saba; _haces que se me entumezcan las piernas.

— ¿Sí? —dijo el padre Edward, hundiéndose en su sillón y esforzándose en mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Podrá acostarse en seguida, pero no antes de oír mis noticias. Hace algún tiempo, envié una comunicación personal y privada al Santo Padre, y hoy he recibido una respuesta de mi amigo el cardenal Monte-Verdi... Me pregunto si será descendiente del músico del Renacimiento. Nunca me acuerdo de preguntárselo, cuando le veo. ¡Oh, _Saba! _¿Por qué te empeñas en clavar las uñas cuando estás contenta?

—Le escucho. Eminencia; todavía no me he dormido —dijo, sonriendo, el padre Edward—. No es extraño que le gusten tanto los gatos. También disfruta usted jugando con su presa. —Chasqueó los dedos—. ¡_Saba! _¡Déjale y ven conmigo! Es un antipático.

La gata saltó inmediatamente de la falda morada, cruzó la alfombra y saltó delicadamente sobre las rodillas del cura, meneando la cola y oliendo, entusiasmada, aquel extraño olor a caballo y a barro. Los ojos verdes de Edward sonrieron a los castaños del arzobispo, y ambos los tenían medio cerrados, pero absolutamente alerta.

— ¿Cómo lo consigue? —Preguntó el arzobispo—. Los gatos no suelen hacer caso a las llamadas; sin embargo, _Saba _le obedece como si le diese usted caviar y valeriana. Es un animal ingrato.

—Le escucho. Eminencia.

—Y me castiga por hacerle esperar, quitándome el gato. Está bien, usted gana. ¿Acaso pierde alguna vez? He aquí una pregunta interesante. Bueno, tengo que felicitarle, mi querido Edward. En el futuro, llevará usted mitra y báculo, y le llamarán su Ilustrísima el obispo Cullen.

¡Sus ojos se han abierto de par en par!, observó el arzobispo, satisfecho. Y es que, por una vez, el padre Edward no había tratado de ocultar o disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba entusiasmado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas! Lamento muchisimo la demora, pero se me volvio a romper el cargador. <em>**

**_Acá esta otro cap, y por la tardanza les voy a subir un capítulo más. _**

**_Alejandra Nott, muchas gracias! Y si, es una obra super especial y muy hermosa. Este libro es uno de mis preferidos. _**

**_Kris, gracias por comentar siempre! Y acá esta su reencuentro._**

**_Besos enormes!_**

**_Malee-SP_**


	21. Cuatro: I

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

* * *

><p><strong>CUATRO<br>1933-1938  
>ALEC<strong>

**10**

Era sorprendente lo de prisa que se recobraba la tierra; al cabo de una semana, verdes brotes de hierba asomaban ya sobre el pegajoso cenagal, y a los dos meses, los árboles quemados echaban hojas. Si la gente era dura y resistente, era porque la tierra no les permitía ser de otra manera; los débiles de corazón o los que carecían de paciente fanatismo no duraban mucho tiempo en el Gran Noroeste. Pero pasarían años antes de que se borrasen las cicatrices. Muchas capas de corteza tendrían que crecer y caer en jirones antes de que los troncos volviesen a ser blancos o rojos o grises, y algunos árboles no se regenerarían en absoluto, sino que permanecerían negros y muertos. Y, durante años, esqueletos en desintegración salpicarían la llanura, hasta que, con el paso del tiempo, quedaran gradualmente cubiertos por el polvo y enterrados por nuevas y pequeñas pezuñas. Y, cruzando Drogheda hacia el Oeste, permanecerían los profundos surcos que conocían la historia los mostrarían a otros caminantes que la ignoraban, hasta que al fin el relato quedaría incorporado al folklore de las llanuras negras.

Drogheda perdió tal vez una quinta parte de sus pastos y unos 25.000 corderos, poca cosa para una explotación que, en los recientes años buenos, había contado con unas 125.000 cabezas. De nada servía echarle la culpa a un destino cruel o a la ira de Dios, según quisieran llamar los afectados a aquel desastre natural. Lo único que podía hacerse era evitar más pérdidas y empezar de nuevo. En todo caso, no había sido ésta la primera vez, ni nadie pensaba que sería la última.

Pero ver los jardines de la mansión de Drogheda tostados y yermos en primavera, resultaba sumamente doloroso. Habrían podido sobrevivir en la sequía, gracias a los depósitos de agua de Michael Denalí; pero en un incendio no sobrevivía nada. Ni siquiera florecieron las wistarias, cuyos capullos empezaban a formarse cuando se produjo el incendio. Los rosales estaban calcinados, y los pensamientos, muertos; las plantas de mostaza tenían un color sepia pajizo; las fucsias de los rincones sombreados se habían marchitado irremediablemente; los jancitos y los olorosos guisantes estaban secos y habían perdido su aroma. El agua de los depósitos que se había gastado durante el incendio fue compensada por la fuerte lluvia subsiguiente, y todos los moradores de Drogheda dedicaron sus problemáticos ratos de ocio a ayudar al viejo Tom a replantar los jardines.

Emm decidió continuar la política de Carl de aumentar el personal en Drogheda, y contrató otros tres mozos para cuidar del ganado. Tanya Denalí había preferido no tener trabajadores fijos, aparte de los Swan, y tomar obreros eventuales para las épocas en que había que marcar los corderos, esquilarlos o cuidar de las crías; pero Carl pensaba que los hombres rendían mucho más si sabían que tenían un empleo permanente, y, a la larga, venía a ser lo mismo. La mayoría de aquellos trabajadores tenían los pies inquietos y no permanecían mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Las nuevas casas, construidas más lejos del torrente, estaban habitadas por hombres casados, y el viejo Tom tenía una nueva vivienda de tres habitaciones, a la sombra de un pimentero, detrás de las caballerizas, y cloqueaba gozoso, con orgullo de propietario, cada vez que entraba en ella. Bella seguía cuidando de algunas dehesas interiores, y su madre continuaba con los libros.

Esme continuaba la tarea de Carl de comunicar con el ahora obispo Edward, y, fiel a su manera de ser, sólo le informaba de lo referente a la administración de la hacienda. Bella deseaba ardientemente ver sus cartas, leerlas con anhelo, pero Esme no le daba oportunidad de hacerlo, pues las guardaba en una caja de acero en cuánto se había enterado a fondo de su contenido. Desaparecidos Car y Jazz, no había manera de llegar hasta Esme. En cuanto a Bella, Esme olvidó la promesa que le había hecho al padre Edward, apenas éste hubo vuelto la espalda. Bella respondía a las invitaciones a bailes o fiestas con corteses excusas, y Esme, que lo advertía, nunca la reprendió ni le dijo lo que debía hacer. Liam O'Rourke aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para presentarse en Drogheda, y Enoch Davies, telefoneaba constantemente, lo mismo que Connor Carmichael y Alastair MacQueen. Pero Bella los despachaba siempre rápidamente, hasta el punto de que todos llegaron a desesperar de atraer su interés.

El verano fue muy lluvioso, pero sin que los aguaceros provocasen desbordamientos; sólo mantenían el suelo perpetuamente enfangado y hacían que el largo Brawon-Darling bajase muy ancho, profundo y caudaloso. Cuando llegó el invierno, siguió lloviendo esporádicamente; las nubes pardas eran de agua, no de polvo. Y la marcha de los vagabundos, provocada por la depresión, se interrumpió, porque era sumamente difícil caminar por las tierras negras en tiempo lluvioso, y el frío, añadido a la humedad, hacía que menudeasen las pulmonías entre los que no podían dormir a cubierto.

Emm estaba preocupado, y empezó a decir que, si el tiempo continuaba así, podía producirse una epidemia de glosopeda en el ganado; los merinos sometidos a una humedad excesiva del suelo eran propensos a enfermar de las pezuñas. El esquileo había sido casi imposible, pues los esquiladores no querían tocar lana mojada, y, a menos que el barro se secase antes de la época de parir las ovejas, muchos corderillos morirían a causa de la humedad y del frío.

El teléfono dio dos timbrazos largos y uno corto, que era la señal correspondiente a Drogheda; Esme contestó y se volvió.

—Emm, es de AML y F, para ti.

—Hola, Jimmy, soy Emm... Sí, muy bien... ¡Oh, bravo! ¿Buenas referencias...? Bien, que venga a verme... Si es tan bueno como dices, puedes anunciarle que probablemente tendrá el empleo; pero tengo que verle; no compro nada sin ver antes la muestra, y no me fío de las referencias... Bueno, gracias. Adiós.

Emm se sentó de nuevo.

—Va a venir un nuevo ganadero; un buen tipo, según Jimmy. Ha estado trabajando en el oeste de los llanos de Queensland, por Longreach y Charleville. Cuidando ganado. Buenas referencias y todo lo demás.

Excelente jinete, acostumbrado a desfogar caballos. Fue anteriormente esquilador, y bueno, según Jimmy, sacaba más de doscientas cincuenta al día. Pero esto me da que pensar. ¿Por qué quiere un buen esquilador trabajar por el sueldo de un conductor de ganado? No es corriente cambiar las tijeras por la silla de montar. Pero tal vez le guste la dehesa, ¿no?

En el transcurso de los años, Emm había adquirido acento australiano y arrastraba las palabras, pero lo compensaba abreviando sus frases. Rayaba ya en la treintena, y, para disgusto de Bella, no daba señales de haberse encaprichado de ninguna de las chicas casaderas que había conocido en las pocas fiestas a las que había asistido por pura cortesía. En primer lugar, era sumamente tímido, y, además, parecía entregado por completo a la tierra, la cual amaba, por lo visto, con exclusión de todo lo demás. Mike y Paul se parecían cada día más a él; en realidad, habrían podido pasar por trillizos, cuando se sentaban juntos en uno de los duros bancos de mármol, que eran los que encontraban más cómodos para relajarse en casa. Lo cierto es que preferían acampar en la dehesa, y, cuando dormían en casa, se tumbaban en el suelo de .sus habitaciones, temerosos de ablandarse en le cama. El sol, el viento y el ambiente seco, habían curtido su piel blanca y pecosa, dándole un aspecto de caoba moteada, sobre la que brillaban pálidos y tranquilos sus ojos azules, cercados de profundas arrugas que delataban su costumbre de mirar a lo lejos con los párpados entornados, sobre la hierba amarillenta y plateada. Era casi imposible adivinar la edad que tenían y quién era el más viejo o el más joven de los tres. Todos tenían la nariz romana y el rostro amable y simpático de Carl, pero su complexión era superior a la de éste, que andaba encorvado y tenía los brazos demasiado largos, después de tantos años de trabajar como esquilador. Ellos, en cambio, tenían la apostura elegante y desenvuelta de los hombres acostumbrados a montar a caballo. Pero ni las mujeres, ni las comodidades y placeres de la vida, parecían interesarles.

— ¿Es sacado el nuevo mozo? —preguntó Esme, trazando unas pulcras líneas con una regla y una pluma mojada en tinta roja.

—No lo he preguntado. Lo sabré mañana cuando venga.

— ¿Cómo llegará hasta aquí?

—Lo traerá Jimmy; éste va a ver aquellos viejos carneros de Tankstand.

—Bueno, esperemos que se quede algún tiempo. Aunque, si no está casado, supongo que se marchará dentro de unas semanas. Esos ganaderos son un desastre —comentó Esme.

Seth y Embry estudiaban en el internado de Riverview, y confiaban en que, cuando cumpliesen los catorce años reglamentarios, no permanecerían un minuto más en el colegio. Esperaban ansiosamente el día en que podrían salir a la dehesa con Emm, Mike y Paul; entonces, la familia se bastaría para cuidar de Drogheda, y los forasteros podrían llegar y marcharse cuando quisieran. La pasión familiar por la lectura no hacía que sintiesen más afición por el colegio; un libro podía llevarse también en la silla de montar o en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, y su lectura era mucho más agradable a la sombra de un _winga, _al mediodía, que en una clase de los padres jesuitas. El pensionado había sido para ellos un cambio muy duro. Las aulas de grandes ventanales, los espaciosos y verdes campos de juego, los espléndidos jardines y las comodidades del lugar, significaban muy poco para ellos, lo mismo que Sydney con sus museos, sus salas de conciertos y sus galerías de arte. Habían intimado con los hijos de otros ganaderos, y se pasaban las horas de ocio añorando su casa o jactándose de la extensión y del esplendor de Drogheda ante unos crédulos oídos; todo el mundo, al oeste de Burren Junction, había oído hablar de la poderosa Drogheda.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Bella viese al nuevo ganadero. Su nombre había sido debidamente registrado en los libros: Alec O'Neill; y ya se hablaba mucho más de él de lo que solía hablarse de sus semejantes en la casa grande. Por ejemplo, se había negado a dormir en los barracones de los mozos y se había instalado en la última casa vacía cercana al torrente. Por otra parte, se había presentado él mismo a la señora Sue y se había granjeado la simpatía de la dama, a pesar de que no solían gustarle los ganaderos. Bella sentía curiosidad por él, mucho antes de conocerle.

Como ella guardaba la yegua castaña y el capón negro en la caballeriza, y no en los corrales de los caballos de labor, y como salía por las mañanas más tarde que los hombres, pasaba mucho tiempo sin que tropezase con ninguno de los obreros contratados. Pero al fin se encontró con Alec O'Neill una tarde de verano, cuando el sol brillaba rojo sobre los árboles y las sombras avanzaban en busca del amable olvido de la noche. Ella volvía de Borehead y se dirigía al vado del torrente, mientras que él venía del Sudeste y más allá, y también se encaminaba al vado.

A él le daba el sol en los ojos, y por eso le vio ella primero; observó que montaba un bayo grande y resabiado, de crin y cola negras, con manchas blancas. Conocía bien al animal, porque una de sus funciones era distribuir los caballos de labor, y precisamente le había extrañado ver muy poco a aquel caballo en los últimos días. No le gustaba a ninguno de los hombres, y éstos evitaban montarlo siempre que podían. Por lo visto, no le ocurría lo mismo al nuevo mozo, y esto indicaba que era buen jinete, pues el animal era de cuidado y tenía la costumbre de morder al jinete en cuanto éste se apeaba.

Era difícil calcular la estatura de un hombre montado a caballo, pues los ganaderos australianos empleaban pequeñas sillas inglesas, desprovistas del alto borrén y de la perilla de las sillas americanas, y, además, montaban con las rodillas dobladas y el cuerpo muy erguido. El nuevo trabajador parecía alto, pero como, a veces, la altura residía en el tronco y las piernas eran desproporcionadamente cortas, Bella prefirió no hacer juicios prematuros. En todo caso, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los ganaderos, el hombre prefería la camisa blanca y el pantalón blanco de algodón a la camisa de franela gris y el pantalón del mismo color; un poco _dandy, _pensó, divertida. Mejor para él, si no le importaba lavar y planchar con frecuencia.

— ¡Buenos días, señora! —gritó él, al acercarse, quitándose el viejo y raído sombrero gris y poniéndoselo de nuevo sobre la coronilla, con aire de truhán.

Al llegar junto a Bella, sus alegres ojos verdes la miraron sin disimular su admiración.

—Bueno, ya veo que no es la señora; por consiguiente, debe de ser su hija —dijo—. Yo soy Alec O'Neill.

Bella murmuró algo, pero se resistió a mirarle de nuevo, confusa e irritada hasta el punto de no poder pensar una adecuada contestación superficial. ¡Oh, no había derecho! ¿Cómo podía alguien atreverse a tener una cara y unos ojos tan parecidos a los del padre Edward? En cambio, su manera de mirarla era distinta; había en ella diversión, pero no amor. Desde aquel primer día en que había visto al padre Edward arrodillándose en el polvo del patio de la estación de Gilly, Bella había descubierto amor en sus ojos. Y ahora miraba _sus _ojos, ¡y no le veía _a él! _Era una broma cruel, un castigo.

Ignorando los pensamientos de la joven, Alec O'Neill mantuvo su bayo junto a la mansa yegua de Bella, mientras vadeaban el torrente, que todavía bajaba caudaloso a causa de la lluvia. Desde luego, ¡la chica era una belleza! ¡Y qué cabellos! Lo que no era más que barbas de mazorca de maíz en las cabezas de los varones Swan, era un adorno precioso en este pimpollo. ¡Si al menos le dejase ver mejor su cara! Y entonces pudo verla, y su mirada, bajo las cejas juntas, tenía una expresión extraña; no precisamente de desagrado, como si tratase dé ver en él algo que no podía ver, o como si hubiese visto algo que habría preferido no ver. Vete a saber lo que sería. Pero, de todos modos, parecía inquietarla. Alec no estaba acostumbrado a verse sopesado por una mujer, y esto representó una novedad para él. Pillado naturalmente en una trampa de cabellos crepuscular y de ojos dulces, mostró un interés que no hizo más que aumentar la inquietud y el disgusto de la joven. Sin embargo, seguía observándole, ligeramente abierta la roja boca, con unas diminutas gotas de sudor sobre el labio superior y sobre la frente, pues el calor apretaba, y con las rojizas cejas arqueadas en una muda interrogación.

Él sonrió y mostró los grandes dientes blancos del padre Edward; y sin embargo, no era la sonrisa del padre Edward.

— ¿Sabe que parece usted una niña pequeña, boquiabierta y asombrada?

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento. No quena ser impertinente. Me ha recordado usted a alguien; esto es todo.

—Mire cuanto quiera. Prefiero su cara a su cabellera, por bonita que ésta sea. ¿A quién le recuerdo?

—No tiene importancia. Lo extraño es que se parece mucho y, al mismo tiempo, es completamente distinto.

— ¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita Swan?

—Bella.

—Bella... Un nombre poco digno, que no le cae nada bien. Habría preferido que se llamase Madeleine; pero, si Bella es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer, tendré que resignarme. ¿Qué significa? ¿Tal vez Belinda?

—No; Isabella.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso está mejor! La llamaré Isabella.

—No, ¡no lo haga! —saltó ella—. ¡Detesto este nombre!

Pero él se echó a reír.

—Está usted demasiado acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, señorita Isabella. Si quiero llamarla Eustaquia Sofronia Augusta, lo haré; conque, ¡ya lo sabe!

Habían llegado a los corrales; él se apeó de su bayo, levantó un puño amenazador ante el belfo del rocín, y éste bajó sumisamente la cabeza. Después, el hombre esperó a que ella le tendiese las manos, para ayudarla a bajar. Pero ella tocó las lijadas de la yegua con los tacones de sus botas y siguió camino adelante.

—No va a dejar a la elegante dama al cuidado de los vulgares ganaderos, ¿eh? —le gritó él.

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió ella, sin volverse.

¡Oh! ¡No había derecho! Incluso cuando estaba de pie se parecía al padre Edward; alto, ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas, incluso con algo de su prestancia, pero empleada de un modo diferente. El padre Edward se movía como un bailarín; Alec O'Neill, como un atleta. Sus cabellos eran igualmente tupidos, cobrizos y ondulados; sus ojos, asimismo verdes; su nariz, igualmente fina y recta, y su boca, también bien dibujada. Y sin embargo, no se parecía al padre Edward más que... que un falso eucalipto a un eucalipto auténtico, ambos igualmente altos y pálidos y espléndidos.

Después de aquel encuentro casual, Bella mantuvo los oídos abiertos a los rumores y chismes sobre Alec O'Neill. Emm y los chicos estaban contentos de su trabajo y parecían llevarse bien con él; según Emm, no sabía lo que era la pereza. Incluso Esme sacó una noche su nombre a relucir, declarando que era un hombre muy guapo.

— ¿No te recuerda a alguien? —preguntó casualmente Bella, que estaba tendida sobre la alfombra, leyendo un libro.

Esme pensó un momento.

—Bueno, creo que se parece un poco al padre Cullen. La misma complexión, el mismo color de la piel. Pero no es un gran parecido; son demasiado diferentes como hombres. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Bella, ¿no puedes sentarte en una silla, como una señorita, para leer? El hecho de que lleves pantalones no debe hacerte olvidar del todo la modestia.

— ¡Bah! —Dijo Bella—. ¡Como si alguien se fijara!

Y así quedó la cosa. Había un parecido; pero detrás de las caras había dos hombres muy distintos, y esto fastidiaba a Bella, porque estaba enamorada de uno de ellos y sentía remordimiento de encontrar atractivo al otro. En la cocina, descubrió que era el favorito, y también descubrió la causa de que llevase camisa y pantalón blanco para ir a la dehesa; la señora Sue le lavaba y planchaba la ropa, cediendo a su natural hechizo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es un irlandés guapísimo! —suspiró Minnie, extasiada.

—Es australiano —dijo Bella, para provocarla.

—Tal vez ha nacido aquí, señorita Bella, pero, con un apellido como O'Neill, es tan irlandés como los cerdos de Carl, dicho sea con todo el respeto para su santo padre, señorita Bella, que en gloria esté y cantando con los ángeles. _¿Y _cómo no puede ser irlandés, con unos cabellos tan cobrizos y unos ojos tan verdes? En los viejos tiempos, los O'Neill eran reyes de Irlanda.

—Pensaba que eran los Connor —replicó taimadamente Bella.

Los ojillos redondos de Minnie pestañearon.

— ¡Ya! Bueno, señorita Bella, ¡Irlanda era un gran país!

— ¡Vaya! ¡Tiene aproximadamente la extensión de Drogheda! Y en todo caso, O'Neill es un apellido de Orange; no puedes engañarme.

—Aunque sea así, es un gran nombre irlandés, que ya existía mucho antes de que nadie pensara en los hombres de Orange. Es un nombre de las regiones del Ulster; por tanto, es natural que lo llevasen algunos Orange, ¿no? Pero antes estuvieron los O'Neill de Clandeboy y los O'Neill Mor, señorita Bella.

Bella se rindió; Minnie había renunciado hacía tiempo a cualquier tendencia feniano que hubiese podido tener, y podía pronunciar la palabra «Orange» sin que le diese un ataque.

Una semana más tarde, Bella volvió a tropezarse con Alec O'Neill a orilla del torrente. Sospechó que él la había estado esperando, pero no supo qué hacer, si había sido así.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella.

—Buenas tardes —contestó ella, mirando al frente, entre las orejas de la yegua castaña.

—El próximo sábado por la noche, hay un baile en Braich y Pwll ¿Quiere venir conmigo?

—Gracias por invitarme, pero no sé bailar. Sería inútil.

—Yo le enseñaré a bailar en menos que canta un gallo; eso no es ningún obstáculo. Y, ya que voy a llevar a la hermana del patrón, ¿cree que Emm me prestaría el viejo «Rolls», ya que no el nuevo?

—Ya le he dicho que no voy a ir —replicó ella, apretando los dientes.

—_Usted _ha dicho que no sabe bailar, y _yo _le he contestado que la enseñaría. No ha dicho que no iría conmigo, aunque supiese bailar, y por eso pensé que lo que la disgustaba era el baile, no yo. Bueno, ¿lo pensará mejor?

Ella le miró irritada, furiosa, pero él se echó a reír.

—Es usted una niña mimada a más no poder, pequeña Isabella; ya es hora de que dé su brazo a torcer.

— ¡No soy una niña mimada!

— ¡A otro con ese cuento! Hija única, con todos sus hermanos desviviéndose por usted, sobrada de tierras y dinero, con una casa preciosa y criadas a su servicio. Ya sé que todo es propiedad de la Iglesia católica, pero a los Swan no les falta un penique.

_« ¡Esta _era la gran diferencia entre ellos!», pensó triunfalmente Bella. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta. El padre Edward no se habría dejado nunca seducir por los oropeles externos, pero Alec carecía de su sensibilidad, no tenía unas antenas innatas que le decían lo que había debajo de la superficie. Pasaba por la vida sin tener la menor idea de su complejidad o de sus sufrimientos.

Emm, muy asombrado, tendió las llaves del nuevo «Rolls» sin murmurar siquiera; miró fijamente a Alec unos momentos, sin hablar, y después, sonrió.

—Nunca pensé que Bella iría a un baile, pero llévela en buena hora, Alec. Supongo que a ella le gustará, pues tiene pocas ocasiones de divertirse. Quizá deberíamos llevarla nosotros alguna vez, pero siempre hay algo que lo impide.

— ¿Por qué no venís también tú y Mike y Paul? —preguntó Alec, por lo visto nada reacio a tener compañía.

Emm meneó la cabeza, horrorizado.

—No, gracias. No somos buenos bailarines.

Bella se puso su vestido de color de ceniza de rosas, pues no tenía otra cosa que ponerse; no se le había ocurrido emplear parte del dinero que el padre Edward había depositado a su nombre en el Banco, para comprarse vestidos para fiestas y bailes. Hasta ahora se había librado de todas las invitaciones, pues los tipos como Enoch Davies y Alastair MacOueen eran fáciles de convencer con un rotundo no. No tenían el descaro de Alec O'Neill.

Pero, mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, pensó que podría ir a Gilly la próxima semana, cuando mamá hiciera el viaje acostumbrado, para visitar a la vieja Gert y encargarle unos cuantos vestidos nuevos.

Porque odiaba llevar este vestido; si hubiese tenido otro sólo un poquitín adecuado, se lo habría quitado en un segundo. Habían sido otros tiempos, otro hombre de cabellos cobrizos, pero diferente, y el vestido estaba tan ligado a los sueños y al amor, a las lágrimas y a la soledad, que llevarlo para un hombre como Alec O'Neill le parecía casi una profanación. Pero se había acostumbrado a disimular lo que sentía, a aparecer siempre tranquila y exterior-mente feliz. Su autodominio la envolvía en una capa más gruesa que la corteza de un árbol, y a veces, por la noche, pensaba en su madre y se echaba a temblar.

¿Terminaría como mamá, privada de todo sentimiento? ¿Había empezado así mamá, en los tiempos del padre de Jake? ¿Y qué haría mamá, qué diría, si supiese que Bella conocía la verdad sobre Jake? ¡Oh, aquella escena en la casa rectoral! Parecía que había sucedido ayer; la pelea entre Carl y Jake, y Edward agarrándola a ella con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, y aquellas cosas horribles, pronunciadas a gritos. Todo coincidía. Bella, cuando lo supo, pensó que habría debido adivinarlo. Era ya lo bastante mayor para darse cuenta de que el hecho de tener hijos requería algo más de lo que solía pensar; alguna especie de contacto físico absolutamente prohibido a los que no estaban casados. ¡Qué vergüenza y que humillación debió sentir la pobre mamá por culpa de Jake! No era extraño que fuese como era. Si le hubiese ocurrido a ella, pensó Bella, habría querido morir. En los libros, sólo las mujeres más bajas y ruines tenían hijos fuera del matrimonio; y sin embargo, mamá no era ruin, ni podía haberlo sido nunca. Bella deseó con todo su corazón que su madre le hablara alguna vez de ello, o que ella pudiese reunir el valor suficiente para atreverse a preguntarle. Tal vez, de alguna manera, habría podido ayudarla. Pero no era fácil abordar a mamá, y ésta no daría nunca el primer paso. Bella suspiró mirándose al espejo, esperando no verse jamás en un trance semejante.

Sin embargo, era joven, y en ocasiones como ésta, mientras se contemplaba con su vestido de cenizas de rosas, deseaba sentir, deseaba que la emoción la agitase como un viento fuerte y cálido. No quería andar atareada como un autómata durante el resto de su vida; necesitaba un cambio, y vitalidad y amor. Amor, y un marido y unos hijos. ¿De qué le servía suspirar por un hombre que nunca sería suyo? Él no la quería, no la querría nunca. Decía que la amaba, pero no como la amaría un marido. Porque estaba casado con la Iglesia. ¿Eran todos los hombres capaces de amar a una cosa inanimada, más de lo que podían amar a una mujer? No; no todos los hombres podían ser así. Tal vez los difíciles, los complicados, los que se debatían en mares de dudas y objeciones y argumentos. Pero tenía que haber hombres más sencillos, hombres que pudiesen amar a una mujer más que a todo lo demás. Hombres como Alec O'Neill, por ejemplo.

-Creo que eres la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto —dijo Alec, poniendo el «Rolls» en marcha.

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos; le miró de reojo, sorprendida, y no replicó.

— ¿No es estupendo? —preguntó Alec, sin acusar la falta de entusiasmo de ella—. Das vuelta a una llave, aprietas un botón del tablero, y el coche se pone en marcha. Sin tener que darle a la manivela y quedar rendido antes de que el motor le dé la gana de arrancar. Esto es vida, Isabella; no cabe la menor duda.

— ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? —dijo ella.

— ¡Por Dios que no! Has venido conmigo, ¿no? Esto quiere decir que eres mía para toda la noche, y no permitiré que nadie lo discuta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Alec?

—Treinta. ¿Y tú?

—Casi veintitrés.

— ¿Tantos? ¡Si pareces una niña!

—Pues no lo soy.

— ¡Ya! ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

—Una.

— ¿Sólo una? ¿A tus veintitrés años? ¡Señor! A tu edad, yo me había enamorado al menos una docena de veces.

—Quizá yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero en Drogheda hay muy pocos hombres de los que enamorarse. Creo que tú fuiste el primer ganadero que me dijo algo más que «hola».

—Bueno, si no querías ir a los bailes, porque no sabes bailar, estabas fuera de órbita. Pero eso lo arreglaremos en un periquete. Antes de que termine la velada, sabrás bailar, y, dentro de unas semanas, tendremos una campeona. —Le echó una rápida mirada—. Pero no me digas que ninguno de los hacendados de por ahí te invitó nunca a un baile. Comprendo lo de los ovejeros, porque tú estás por encima de sus inclinaciones, pero algún joven patrono debe haberte mirado con ojos tiernos.

—Si estoy por encima de los ovejeros, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque tengo la cara más dura del mundo —rió él—. Bueno, no cambies de tema. Más de un patán de Gilly te lo habrá pedido, ¿eh?

—Alguno —confesó ella—. Pero, en realidad, nunca tuve ganas de ir. Tú casi me has obligado.

—Entonces, los demás son idiotas perdidos —dijo él—. Yo aprecio las cosas buenas al primer vistazo.

No estaba segura de que le gustase demasiado el tono de Alec, pero lo malo era que nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

En el baile, había gente de toda clase, desde hijos e hijas de los hacendados hasta peones con sus mujeres, los que las tenían; criadas y amas de llaves, y habitantes del pueblo, de ambos sexos y de todas las edades. Las maestras de escuela, por ejemplo, aprovechaban estas oportunidades para confraternizar con los aprendices de ganaderos, los empleados de Banco y los verdaderos hombres de la dehesa.

El lujo reservado a otras fiestas más formales brillaba en éstas por su ausencia. El viejo Mickey O'Brien venía de Gilly para tocar el violín, y siempre había algunos mozos dispuestos a tocar el acordeón, turnándose en el acompañamiento de Mickey, mientras el viejo violinista permanecía horas enteras sentado en un barril o en una paca de lana, tocando sin descanso y babeando del colgante labio inferior, porque tenía pereza de tragar la saliva, cosa que tal vez le habría hecho perder el ritmo.

Tampoco eran los bailes que había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tanya Denalí. Éstos eran más enérgicos: bailes en corro, gigas, polcas, cuadrillas, contradanzas, mazurcas, Sir Roger de Coverleys, en que sólo se tocaban ligeramente las manos de la pareja o se giraba vertiginosamente. Faltaba el sentido de intimidad, de ensoñación. Todo el mundo parecía considerar aquellos bailes como un simple medio de evasión de sus frustraciones; las intrigas románticas se desarrollaban mejor al aire libre, lejos del ruido y del jaleo.

Bella tardo poco en descubrir que era muy envidiada a causa de su arrogante pareja. El era blanco de tantas miradas lánguidas y seductoras como lo había sido antaño el padre Edward, sólo que éstas eran más descaradas. Como lo había sido antaño el padre Edward. Como lo había sido... ¡Qué terrible, tener que pensar en él empleando el más remoto de los tiempos del verbo!

Fiel a su palabra, Alec sólo la dejó una vez, el tiempo preciso para ir al lavabo. Enoch Davies y Liam O'Rourke estaban también allí, ansiosos por remplazarle junto a Bella. Pero él no les dio la menor oportunidad de hacerlo, y la propia Bella parecía demasiado aturrullada para saber que tenía perfecto derecho a aceptar invitaciones a bailar por parte de personas distintas de su acompañante. Ella no oyó los comentarios; Alec sí que los oyó, y se rió para sus adentros. ¡Qué desfachatez la de aquel tipo! Un simple ovejero, ¡y les birlaba la chica ante sus propias narices! Pero las censuras no significaban nada para Alec. Ellos habían tenido su oportunidad; si la habían desperdiciado, ¡tanto peor para ellos!

El último baile era un vals. Alec asió a Bella de la mano, ciñó su cintura con el otro brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Era un excelente bailarín. Y ella descubrió para su sorpresa, que no tenía que hacer nada, salvo dejarse llevar. Por otra parte, el hecho de ser abrazada por un hombre, de sentir los músculos de su pecho y de sus muslos, de absorber su calor corporal, le producía una sensación extraordinaria. Sus breves contactos con el padre Edwardh habían sido tan efímeros que no había tenido tiempo de percibir pequeñas cosas, y había pensado sinceramente que lo que sentía en sus brazos no volvería a sentirlo en los de nadie más. Pero lo de ahora, aunque completamente distinto, era excitante; su pulso se había acelerado, y ella comprendió que él lo había advertido, pues la estrechó de pronto con más fuerza y apoyó la mejilla en sus cabellos.

Mientras volvían a casa en el «Rolls», iluminando el accidentado camino y lo que a veces ni siquiera era camino, hablaron muy poco. Braich y Pwll estaba a más de cien kilómetros de Drogheda, y todo eran dehesas, sin casas ni luces a la vista, sin rastro de humanidad. La elevación que cruzaba Drogheda sólo era unos treinta metros más alta que la llanura, pero, en aquellas tierras negras, subir a la cresta era como alcanzar la cima de un monte en Suiza. Alec detuvo el coche, se apeó y fue a abrir la portezuela del lado de Bella. Ésta se apeó a su vez, temblando un poco. ¿Iba a estropearlo todo, tratando de besarla? ¡Era un lugar tan tranquilo, tan apartado del mundo!

Había una valla medio podrida a un lado, y sosteniendo delicadamente a Bella de un codo, para que no tropezase con sus frívolos zapatos, Alec la condujo por el desigual terreno, lleno de madrigueras de conejos. Bella se asió con fuerza a la valla, contempló la llanura y perdió el habla; primero, de miedo, y después, de asombro, al ver que él no hacía ningún movimiento para tocarla.

Casi tan claramente cómo habría podido hacerlo el sol, la pálida luz de la luna descubría inmensas extensiones, donde la hierba, plateada, blanca y gris, rielaba y oscilaba como un suspiro inquieto. Las hojas de los árboles brillaban súbitamente como chispas de fuego al agitar el viento las frondosas copas, y grandes golfos de sombra se abrían misteriosamente al pie de los troncos como bocas del mundo subterráneo. Ella levantó la cabeza, quiso contar las estrellas y no pudo; delicados como gotas de rocío en una tela de araña, los luceros parecían encenderse y apagarse, en un ritmo tan eterno como Dios. Parecían suspendidos sobre ella como una red, bellos, silenciosos, como observando y escrutando el alma, como ojos de insectos que brillaran bajo la luz de un faro, ciegos por su expresión, infinitos por su poder visual. Los únicos sonidos eran el susurro del viento sobre la hierba o entre los árboles, algún chasquido del «Rolls» al enfriarse y la queja de algún pájaro adormilado y enojado al ver interrumpido su descanso, y el único olor, el fragante e indefinible aroma de la dehesa.

Alec volvió la espalda a la noche, sacó una bolsa de tabaco y un librito de papel de fumar, y empezó a liar un cigarrillo.

— ¿Naciste aquí, Bella? —preguntó, frotando perezosamente las hebras de tabaco sobre la palma de la mano.

—No; nací en Nueva Zelanda. Vinimos a Drogheda hace trece años.

Él puso el tabaco sobre la hoja de papel, enrolló hábilmente ésta entre el índice y el pulgar, pasó la lengua por la goma, cerrando acto seguido el pequeño cilindro. Después apretó las puntas con una cerilla, frotó ésta y encendió el cigarrillo.

—Esta noche te has divertido, ¿no?

— ¡Oh, sí!

—Me gustaría llevarte a todos los bailes.

—Gracias.

Él volvió a guardar silencio, fumando despacio y mirando, por encima del «Rolls», hacia el bosquecillo donde el irritado pájaro seguía piando furiosamente. Cuando el cigarrillo quedó reducido a una colilla entre sus dedos manchados, la dejó caer al suelo y la aplastó repetidas veces con el tacón de la bota, hasta tener la seguridad de que se había apagado. Nadie tiene tanto cuidado en apagar un cigarrillo como un ganadero australiano.

Bella suspiró y apartó la vista de la luna, y él la condujo al coche. Era demasiado prudente para intentar besarla tan pronto, ya que lo que pretendía era casarse con ella; tenía que esperar a que ella desease que la besara.

Pero hubo otros bailes, mientras el verano desgranaba su furioso y polvoriento esplendor; gradualmente, la gente de la casa se acostumbró al hecho de que Bella había encontrado un guapo acompañante. Sus hermanos se abstuvieron de gastarle bromas, porque la querían y apreciaban también bastante a aquel hombre. Alec O'Neill era el mejor trabajador que habían tenido, y ésta era la mejor recomendación. Como, en el fondo, tenían más de obreros que de patronos, nunca se les ocurrió juzgarle por carecer de bienes. Esme, que habría debido pesarle en una balanza más selectiva, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. En todo caso, la tranquila presunción de Alec de que era diferente de los ganaderos corrientes dio su fruto, y, por esta causa, fue tratado por los de la casa como uno de ellos.

Tomó por costumbre visitar la casa grande cuando no tenía que pernoctar en la dehesa, y, al cabo de un tiempo, Emm declaró que era una tontería que comiese solo cuando había comida de sobra en la mesa de los Swan, y entonces empezó a comer con ellos. Después de lo cual, pareció bastante injusto enviarle a dormir a más de un kilómetro de allí, cuando él era tan amable de quedarse a charlar con Bella hasta bien avanzada la noche; en vista de lo cual, le invitaron a trasladarse a una de las casitas destinadas a los invitados y que se hallaba detrás de la casa grande.

Por aquel entonces, Bella había empezado ya a pensar mucho en él, y menos desdeñosamente que al principio, cuando no hacía más que compararle con el padre Edward. La vieja herida estaba cicatrizando. Al cabo de un tiempo, olvidó que el padre Edward sonreía _de otra manera _con su boca igual a la de Alec, y que los vividos ojos verdes del padre Edward estaban llenos de serenidad, mientras que los de Alec brillaban de inquieta pasión. Ella era joven, y nunca había saboreado plenamente el amor, sino que sólo lo había probado fugazmente en un par de momentos. Deseaba paladearlo bien, llenarse los pulmones de su aroma, sentir su vértigo en su cerebro. El padre Edward se había convertido en el obispo Edward; nunca, nunca volvería a ella. La había vendido por trece millones de monedas de plata, y esto dolía. Si él no hubiese empleado esta frase aquella noche, junto al manantial, ella no le habría dado vueltas al asunto; pero la había empleado, y, desde entonces, ella había yacido despierta muchas noches, preguntándose lo que habría querido decir.

Cuando bailaba con Alec, sentía inquietas las manos sobre la espalda de él; su contacto y su fuerte vitalidad le producían una fuerte excitación. Cierto que no sentía por él aquel fuego oscuro y líquido en la médula de sus huesos, y no pensaba que, si dejase de verle, se marchitaría hasta morir, ni se estremecía y temblaba por una mirada de él. Pero, al llevarla Alec a las fiestas del distrito, había conocido mejor a Enoch Davies, a Liam O'Rourke y a Alastair MacQueen, y ninguno de ellos la emocionaba como Alec O'Neill. Si eran lo bastante altos para obligarle a levantar la cabeza para mirarles, no tenían, en cambio, los ojos de Alec, y, si alguno tenía la misma clase de ojos, no tenía los cabellos como él. Siempre carecían de algo que no faltaba en Alec, aunque ella no sabía lo que realmente poseía Alec. Es decir, aparte de que le recordaba al padre Edward, aunque se negaba a admitir que sólo la atrajese por esto.

Hablaban mucho, pero siempre de temas generales: el esquileo, la tierra, los corderos, o lo que él buscaba en la vida, o tal vez de lugares que había visitado o de algún acontecimiento político. Alec leía algún libro de vez en cuando, pero no era un lector inveterado como Bella, y ésta, por más que se esforzase, no conseguían nunca hacerle leer un libro por el mero hecho de que ella lo había encontrado interesante. Tampoco llevaba nunca la conversación hacia profundidades intelectuales; y lo más curioso e irritante era que no mostraba el menor interés por la vida de ella, ni le preguntaba lo que pretendía obtener de ésta. A veces, ella deseaba hablar de materias más relacionadas con su corazón que los corderos o la lluvia, pero, si apuntaba algo en este sentido, él era experto en desviar la conversación por cauces más impersonales.

Alec O'Neill era listo, vanidoso, muy trabajador y con un gran afán de hacerse rico. Había nacido en una mísera cabaña, exactamente sobre el trópico de Capricornio, en las afueras de la ciudad de Longreach, en Queensland occidental. Su padre era la oveja negra de una familia irlandesa acomodada, pero incapaz de perdonar, y su madre era hija de un alemán, carnicero de Wiston; cuando se empeñó en casarse con el padre de Alec, fue también desheredada. Había diez niños en aquella choza, y ninguno de ellos tenía unos zapatos que ponerse, aunque esto importaba poco en la tórrida Longreach. Alec, padre, que se ganaba la vida esquilando corderos cuando le apetecía (por lo general, le apetecía más beber ron OP), murió en un incendio de la taberna de Blackall, cuando el joven Alec tenía doce años. Por consiguiente, éste se largó en cuanto pudo para trabajar de ayudante de esquilador, encargado de embadurnar las heridas de las reses con pez fundido, cuando a un esquilador se le escapaba la mano y cortaba carne además de lana.

Había una cosa que nunca espantó a Alec, y era el trabajo duro; lo deseaba tanto como otros deseaban lo contrario, aunque nadie se había preocupado de averiguar si esto se debía a que su padre había sido un borrachín y el hazmerreír del pueblo, o a que había heredado el amor al trabajo de su madre.

Al hacerse mayor ascendió en el oficio y pasó a ser mozo de establo, en cuya condición corría arriba y abajo recogiendo los grandes vellones grises que volaban de una pieza, hinchados como cometas, para llevarlos a la mesa para ser descadillado. Allí aprendió a descadillar, limpiando la lana de pajillas y otras cosas, y pasándola a unos recipientes para ser examinada por el clasificador, que era el aristócrata del esquiladero, el hombre que, como el catador de vinos, no puede aprender el oficio a menos que tenga una predisposición instintiva para él. Y Alec no tenía instinto de catador; si quería ganar dinero, como era el caso, tenía que dedicarse a la prensa o al esquileo. Tenía fuerza para manejar la prensa, para formar macizas balas con los vellones clasificados, pero un buen esquilador podía ganar más dinero.

Como era muy conocido en Queensland occidental como buen trabajador, no tuvo dificultad para conseguir un puesto de aprendiz. Con habilidad, coordinación, fuerza y resistencia, cualidades que afortunadamente poseía Alec, un hombre podía convertirse en esquilador de primera. Pronto esquiló Alec doscientas y pico ovejas al día, seis días a la semana, y una libra cada cien; y esto con las finas tijeras llamadas _boggi, _por su semejanza con los lagartos de esta clase. Las grandes herramientas de Nueva Zelanda, de peines y hojas anchas y toscas, eran ilegales en Australia, a pesar de que, con ellas, un esquilador podía doblar su producción.

Era un trabajo muy pesado; tenía que estar siempre encorvado, con un cordero apretado entre las piernas, pasando su _boggi _a lo largo del cuerpo del animal para cortar la lana de una pieza y dejar la menor cantidad posible para un segundo corte, y haciéndolo al rape para complacer al jefe de la explotación, siempre dispuesto a echarle una bronca al esquilador que no atendiese sus rigurosas instrucciones. No le importaban el calor ni el sudor ni la sed, que le obligaban a beber más de tres galones de agua al día, y ni siquiera las irritantes hordas de moscas, pues había nacido en un país de moscas. Tampoco le importaba las muchas variedades de corderos, pesadilla de los esquiladores, ni que todos ellos fuesen merinos, lo cual quería decir que tenían lana desde el morro hasta las pezuñas y cuya piel era frágil y móvil como un papel resbaladizo.

No; el trabajo no importaba a Alec, porque, cuanto más duro trabajaba, mejor se sentía; lo que le irritaba era el ruido, el encierro, el hedor. Ningún lugar del mundo era tan infernal como un esquiladero. Por esto decidió convertirse en capataz, en el hombre que recorría las filas de encorvados esquiladores y observaba cómo cortaban los vellones con sus suaves y perfectos movimientos.

_Y al fondo de la era, en su sillón de mimbre, Se sienta el capataz que mira a todas partes._

Así decía la vieja canción de los esquiladores, y esto era lo que Alec O'Neill había resuelto ser. El gallardo capataz, el jefe, el ganadero, el colono. Hl perpetuo encorvamiento, los brazos alargados del esquilador, no se habían hecho para él; prefería trabajar al aire libre, mientras entraba el dinero en sus bolsillos. Sólo la perspectiva de ser un esquilador de primerísima categoría, uno de esos raros hombres capaces de esquilar más de trescientos merinos al día, según las normas y empleando _boggis, _habría mantenido a Alec dentro de los corrales. Aquéllos ganaban, además, mucho dinero con las apuestas. Pero, desgraciadamente, él era demasiado alto, y los segundos que perdía encorvándose y estirándose, le impedían alcanzar aquella cima a pesar de ser un buen esquilador.

Entonces, dentro de sus limitaciones, pensó en otra manera de lograr lo que anhelaba; al llegar a este momento de su vida, descubrió que las mujeres lo encontraban muy atractivo. Había realizado su primer intento cuando trabajaba cuidando ganado en Gnarlunga, la heredera de cuya hacienda era una mujer muy joven y muy bonita. Pero quiso su mala suerte que ella prefiriese a un mozo cuyas chocantes hazañas se estaban haciendo legendarias en la región. Desde Gnarlunga pasó a Bingelly, donde obtuvo un empleo de desbravador de caballos, pero sin perder de vista la casa solariega, donde la ya entrada en años y nada atractiva heredera vivía en compañía de su padre viudo. Había estado a punto de conquistar a la pobre Dot, pero ésta había acabado sometiéndose a los deseos de su padre y casándose con el astuto sexagenario que poseía la hacienda vecina.

Estos dos ensayos le hicieron perder más de tres años de su vida, y decidió que veinte meses por heredera era demasiado tiempo y resultaba muy aburrido. Le convenía más viajar durante una temporada, cambiando con frecuencia de sitio, hasta que sus correrías le permitiesen descubrir otras perspectivas adecuadas. Divirtiéndose enormemente, empezó a recorrer los caminos ganaderos de Queensland, bajando hasta el Cooper y la Diamantina, el Barcoo y el Bulloo Overflow, en el rincón más alejado de la Nueva Gales del Sur Occidental. Tenía treinta años, y ya era hora de que encontrase la gallina que pusiese al menos algunos huevos de oro.

Todo el mundo había oído hablar de Drogheda, pero Alec aguzó los oídos cuando se enteró de que había allí una hija única. No podía esperar que ésta heredase, pero tal vez estarían dispuestos a dotarla con unos modestos 100.000 acres de terreno alrededor de Kynuna o de Wiston. Había buenas tierras en los alrededores de Gilly, pero aquello era demasiado selvático y boscoso para él. Alec ansiaba la enormidad del lejano oeste de Queensland, donde la hierba se extendía hasta el infinito y los árboles eran, sobre todo, algo que el hombre recordaba como vagamente existente hacia el Este. Sólo un herbazal continuo, sin principio ni fin, donde era afortunado el hombre que apacentaba un cordero por cada diez acres que poseía. Porque a veces no había hierba, sino sólo un desierto de suelo negro, resquebrajado y jadeante. La hierba, el sol, el calor y las moscas; cada hombre tiene su cielo, y éste era el de Alec O'Neill.

Se había enterado del resto de la historia de Drogheda por Jimmy Strong, el agente de ganado de «AMI & F» que le había llevado el primer día, y había sido un rudo golpe para él el descubrir que la Iglesia católica era la propietaria de Drogheda. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que las herederas de propiedades escaseaban mucho, y, por consiguiente, cuando Jimmy Strong siguió diciendo que aquella hija única tenía una buena suma de dinero propio y muchos hermanos que la adoraban, decidió llevar adelante sus planes.

Pues, aunque hacía tiempo que Alec había decidido que el objetivo de su vida era 100.000 acres de tierra en los alrededores de Kynuna o de Wiston, y había perseguido tercamente este fin, lo cierto era que, en el fondo, prefería el dinero efectivo a los medios que eventualmente podían proporcionárselo; más que la posesión de tierras y el poder inherente a ella, le atraía la perspectiva de largas hileras de cifras en una cuenta bancaria _a su nombre. _No había sido Gnarlunga ni Bingelly lo que había ambicionado desesperadamente, sino su valor en dinero efectivo. Un hombre que hubiese querido de verdad ser el amo de un lugar no le habría echado el ojo a Bella Swan, que no poseía tierra alguna. Ni habría amado tanto el duro trabajo físico como lo amaba Alec O'Neill.


	22. Cuatro: II

**Este capítulo tiene algo de Lemmon, es practicamente nulo. Pero yo aviso por las dudas.**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.**

* * *

><p>El baile del salón de la Santa Cruz de Gilly era el que hacía tres entre los bailes a que Alec había llevado a Bella en otras tantas semanas. Bella era demasiado ingenua para sospechar las maniobras de él y cómo había conseguido algunas de las invitaciones, pero, regularmente, al llegar el sábado, él pedía las llaves del «Rolls» a Emm y llevaba a Bella a algún lugar en un radio de doscientos cincuenta kilómetros.<p>

Aquella noche hacía frío, y ella estaba de pie junto a una valla, contemplando un paisaje sin luna y sintiendo crujir la escarcha bajo sus pies. Se acercaba el invierno. Alec le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tienes frío —dijo—. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

—No; me siento bien. Estoy entrando en calor —respondió ella, jadeando.

Sentía algo diferente en él, algo diferente en el brazo que le ceñía la espalda sin fuerza y de un modo impersonal. Pero era agradable apoyarse en él, sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, la diferente construcción de su estructura. A través de su gruesa chaqueta de punto, percibía la mano de él, que se movía en pequeños círculos cariñosos, como un masaje de prueba, interrogador. Si, llegados a este punto, ella decía que tenía frío, él se detendría; si no decía nada, él lo interpretaría como un permiso tácito para seguir adelante. Bella era joven, y ansiaba saborear debidamente el amor. Éste era el único hombre que le interesaba, aparte de Edward; luego, ¿por qué no averiguar cómo sabían sus besos? Sólo pedía que fuesen diferentes, ¡que no fuesen como los de Edward!

Interpretando el silencio como muestra de conformidad, Alec apoyó la otra mano en el hombro de ella, la volvió de cara a él e inclinó la cabeza. ¿Era éste el sabor de una boca? ¡No era más que una especie de presión! ¿Qué debía hacer ella para indicar que le gustaba? Movió los labios bajo los de él, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La presión aumentó; él abrió la boca, le obligó a abrir los labios con los dientes y la lengua y pasó ésta por el interior de su boca. Algo repugnante. ¿Por qué había sido tan distinto cuando Edward la había besado? Entonces no había percibido nada nauseabundo; no había pensado nada, sólo se había abierto a él como una caja al ser pulsado un resorte secreto por una mano amiga. ¿Qué diablos estaba _haciendo _ahora él? ¿Por qué sentía este estremecimiento y se apretaba a él, cuando su mente deseaba furiosamente apartarse?

Alec había encontrado un punto sensible en su costado, y mantenía los dedos allí obligándola a retorcerse; hasta ahora, la cosa no la entusiasmaba. Entonces, él interrumpió su beso y aplicó los labios a un lado de su cuello. Esto pareció gustarle un poco más; le abrazó y jadeó; pero, cuando él deslizó los labios por su cuello y, al mismo tiempo, trató de descubrirle el hombro con la mano, ella le empujó con brusquedad y se echó rápidamente atrás.

— ¡Basta, Alec!

El episodio le había trastornado, le había producido cierta repulsión. Alec lo comprendió perfectamente al ayudarla a subir al coche, y lió un cigarrillo que le hacía mucha falta. Se consideraba un buen galán; hasta ahora, ninguna chica le había rechazado..., pero no eran damitas como Bella. Incluso Dot McPherson, la heredera de Bingelly, mucho más arisca que Bella, era tosca a más no poder, carecía de la elegancia de los internados de Sydney y de todas esas monsergas. A pesar de su buen aspecto, Alec estaba aproximadamente al mismo nivel del obrero corriente del campo en lo tocante a experiencia sexual; sabía poco de la mecánica del amor, aparte de su propio gusto, y nada de su teoría. Las numerosas muchachas con las que se había acostado no se habían mostrado reacias, dándole así la seguridad de que les gustaba; pero esto significaba que tenía que confiar en cierta cantidad de información personal, no siempre sincera. Una joven aceptaba la aventura amorosa con esperanza de casarse, cuando el hombre era tan atractivo y trabajador como Alec, pero no era probable que perdiese la cabeza sólo por complacerle. Y lo que más gustaba a un hombre era que le dijesen que él era el mejor de todos. Alec nunca había sospechado cuántos hombres, aparte de él mismo, se habían dejado engañar por esto.

Pensando todavía en la vieja Dot, que había cedido y hecho lo que quería su padre, después de que éste la tuviese encerrada una semana en el esquiladero con una res muerta y llena de moscas, Alec se encogió mentalmente de hombres. Bella sería un hueso duro de roer, y no tenía que asustarla ni disgustarla. Los juegos y la diversión tendrían que esperar; esto era todo. La cortejaría, tal como ella evidentemente quería, con flores y atenciones, y sin demasiados juegos de manos.

Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio; después, Bella suspiró y se retrepó en el asiento.

—Lo siento, Alec.

—Yo también lo siento. No quise ofenderte.

— ¡Oh, no! No me ofendiste, ¡de veras! Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto... Me asusté, no me ofendí.

— ¡Oh, Isabella! —Él quitó una mano del volante y la apoyó en las de ella—. Mira, no te preocupes. Todavía eres una niña, y yo me precipité. Olvidémoslo.

—Sí —dijo ella.

— ¿No te besó nunca él? —preguntó Alec, con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién?

¿Había miedo en su voz? Pero, ¿por qué había de haberlo?

—Me dijiste que, una vez, habías estado enamorada; por consiguiente, pensé que conocías el asunto. Lo siento, Isabella. Hubiese debido comprender que, estando siempre tan ligada a una familia como la tuya, debió de tratarse de unos amores de colegiala por algún zoquete que ni siquiera se fijaría en ti.

¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Que lo creyese así!

—Tienes toda la razón, Alec; no fue más que un capricho de colegiala.

Delante de la casa, él la atrajo de nuevo y le dio un beso suave y ligero, sin más complicaciones. Ella no le correspondió exactamente, pero dio a entender que le había gustado; y él se dirigió a la casa de los invitados muy contento de no haber estropeado sus planes.

Bella se metió en la cama y contempló la suave aureola proyectada por la lámpara en el techo. Bueno, una cosa había quedado demostrada: no había nada en los besos de Alec que le recordasen los de Edward. Y una o dos veces, hacia el final, había sentido un temblor de desmayada excitación, cuando él había hundido los dedos en su costado y cuando la había besado en el cuello. Era inútil comparar a Alec con Edward, y ya no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Era mejor olvidar a Edward; no podía ser su marido. Y Alec sí que podía.

La segunda vez que Alec la besó, Bella se comportó de un modo completamente distinto. Habían ido a una fiesta maravillosa en Rudna Hunish, límite territorial fijado por Emm a sus excursiones, y la velada se había desarrollado bien desde el principio. Alec estaba en su mejor forma, tan chistoso que la hacía desternillarse de risa, y se había mostrado cariñoso y atento durante toda la fiesta. ¡Y la señorita Carmichael, empeñada en quitárselo! Poniéndose en un plan en el que Alastair MacQueen y Enoch Davies no se atrevían a entrar, se había pegado a éstos y había coqueteado descaradamente con Alec, obligándole a sacarla a bailar para no pecar de descortés. Fue una cuestión de puro compromiso, un baile de salón, y precisamente un vals lento. Pero, en cuanto terminó la música, Alec volvió en seguida junto a Bella y no dijo nada; sólo miró al techo con una expresión que reveló a las claras que la señorita Carmichael le aburría terriblemente. Y ella se lo agradeció; desde aquel día en que se había entremetido en la fiesta de Gilly, Bella le tenía antipatía a la señorita Carmichael. Nunca había olvidado cómo la había desdeñado el padre Edward para ayudar a una niña a pasar un charco; y esta noche, Alec había adoptado la misma actitud. ¡Bravo! ¡Eres estupendo, Alec!

El trayecto de regreso a casa era muy largo, y hacía frío. Alec le había sacado un paquete de bocadillos y una botella de champaña al viejo Angus MacQueen, y, cuando habían recorrido unos dos tercios del camino de regreso, él detuvo el coche. La calefacción en los automóviles era entonces tan rara como hora en Australia, pero el «Rolls» la tenía; buena cosa para aquella noche, en que la escarcha tenía un grueso de cinco centímetros sobre el suelo.

— ¡Oh! ¿No es estupendo poder estar sentado aquí sin abrigo, en una noche como ésta? —dijo Bella, sonriendo, tomando el vasito de plata plegable Heno de champaña, que le ofrecía Alec, y mordiendo un bocadillo de jamón.

— ¡Vaya si lo es! ¡Y qué bonita estás esta noche, Isabella!

¿Qué había en el color de sus ojos? A él no le gustaba normalmente el gris, por demasiado anémico, pero, al mirar ahora sus ojos grises, habría jurado que tenían todos los tonos de la parte azul del arco iris, violeta y añil, y el azul de un día claro, sobre un verde de musgo, con un atisbo de amarillo leonado. Y brillaban como lisas joyas medio opacas, encuadradas por unas pestañas largas y curvas que relucían como si hubiese recibido un baño de chocolate. Alargó una mano, pasó con delicadeza un dedo por una de las pestañas y luego contempló solemnemente la yema del dedo.

— ¿Qué haces, Alec? ¿Qué pasa?

—No he podido resistir la tentación de averiguar si tienes un bote de polvos de chocolate en tu tocador. ¿Sabes que eres la primera chica que he visto con color chocolate de verdad en las pestañas?

— ¡Oh! —Se tocó un ojo, miró el dedo y se echó a reír—. ¿De veras? Pues no se cae.

El champaña le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y calentaba su estómago. Se sentía estupendamente.

—Tus cejas son también de chocolate y tienen la misma forma que una bóveda de iglesia, y tus cabellos parecen de chocolate verdadero... Siempre me imagino que serán duros como el metal, y después resultan suaves como los de un niño... Y también debes ponerte polvos de oro en la piel, por lo que brilla... Y tienes la boca más bella del mundo, hecha para besar...

Ella se le quedó mirando, ligeramente entreabierta la boca fresca y rosada, como el día de su primer encuentro; él alargó una mano y asió su copa vacía.

—Creo que necesitas un poco más de champaña —dijo, llenándola.

—Debo confesar que ha sido una buena idea detenernos y descansar un poco del viaje. Y gracias por haberle pedido los bocadillos y el vino al señor MacQueen.

El motor del gran «Rolls» zumbaba suavemente en el silencio, mientras salía el aire caliente por las aberturas, casi sin hacer ruido; dos rumores distintos y adormecedores. Alec se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa. Sus abrigos estaban en el asiento de atrás, pues les habrían dado demasiado calor dentro del coche.

— ¡Oh! ¡Así está mejor! No sé quién inventó la corbata y dijo que había que llevarla para vestir bien; pero, si algún día me lo encuentro, lo estrangularé con su propio invento.

Se volvió bruscamente, bajó la cara sobre la de ella, y pareció que las curvas de sus labios se adaptaban exactamente, como piezas de un rompecabezas; aunque no la abrazaba ni la tocaba en ninguna otra parte, ella se sintió sujeta a él y su cabeza le siguió al echarse él atrás, como atrayéndola sobre su pecho. Él levantó las manos y le sujetó la cabeza, para trabajar mejor en aquella boca enloquecedora, asombrosamente dócil. Suspiró y se abandonó a este único sentimiento, dueño al fin de aquellos labios de niña que tan bien se adaptaban a los suyos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y hundió los temblorosos dedos en sus cabellos, mientras la palma de su otra mano descansaba sobre la suave y morena piel de la base del cuello. Esta vez, él no se apresuró, aunque antes de darle el segundo vaso de champaña, se había enardecido con sólo mirarla. Sin soltar la cabeza, le besó las mejillas, los ojos cerrados, el curvo hueso de las órbitas debajo de las cejas, y de nuevo las mejillas, porque eran sedosas, y de nuevo la boca, porque su forma infantil le volvía loco, le había enloquecido ya el primer día que la había visto.

Y el cuello, el hoyuelo de su base, y la piel del hombro, tan delicada y fresca y seca... Incapaz de detenerse, casi fuera de sí por el miedo a que ella le contuviese, apartó una mano de su cabeza y desabrochó la larga hilera de botones de la espalda del vestido, deslizó éste por sus brazos sumisos y después le bajó los tirantes de satén. Enterrando la cara entre su cuello y su hombro, apretó las yemas de los dedos sobre su espalda desnuda, y sintió sus pequeños temblores y las duras puntas de sus senos. Bajó la cara en una búsqueda ciega y convulsiva de la blanda superficie, con los labios entreabiertos, apretándolos, hasta cerrarlos sobre la carne tensa... El viejo y eterno impulso, su preferencia particular, que nunca fallaba. Era bueno, bueno, bueno, _¡bueeeeeeno! _No gritó, pero se estremeció un momento y tragó saliva para desatar un nudo en su garganta.

Soltó el pecho, como un bebé ahitó, puso un beso de infinito amor y gratitud en el costado del seno, y permaneció inmóvil, salvo por el jadeo de su respiración. Sintió la boca de ella en sus cabellos y la mano debajo de su camisa, y de pronto pareció volver en sí y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó vivamente, subió los tirantes sobre los brazos de Bella; después, el vestido, y por último, abrochó hábilmente los botones.

—Deberías casarte conmigo, Isabella —dijo, y su mirada era dulce y sonriente—. No creo que tus hermanos aprobasen lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Sí; creo que es lo mejor —convino ella, bajando los párpados y con un delicioso rubor en sus mejillas.

—Se lo diremos mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Por qué no? Cuanto antes, mejor.

—El domingo próximo te llevaré a Gilly. Veremos al padre Thomas, porque supongo que querrás casarte por la Iglesia, y arreglaremos lo de las amonestaciones y compraremos el anillo de boda.

—Gracias, Alec.

Bueno, esto fue todo. Ella había dado su palabra; no podía desdecirse. Dentro de unas semanas, el tiempo necesario para las amonestaciones, se casaría con Alec O'Neill. Sería... ¡la señora de Alec O'Neill! ¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué había dicho sí? Porque _él _me dijo que debía hacerlo, _él _dijo que debía hacerlo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para librarse _él _del peligro? ¿Para protegerse _él, _o para protegerme a mí? Edward Cullen, a veces creo que te odio...

El incidente del coche había sido sorprendente y turbador. En nada parecido a la primera vez. Tantas sensaciones buenas y terribles... ¡Oh, el contacto de sus manos! Aquel apretón electrizante de su pecho, que enviaba grandes ondas por todo su cuerpo. Y él lo había hecho precisamente en el momento en que su conciencia había echado la cabeza atrás, había avisado a la niña insensata que él le estaba quitando el vestido, que debía gritar, pegarle, echar a correr. Ya no amodorrada ni medio inconsciente por el champaña, por el calor y por el descubrimiento de que los besos eran deliciosos cuando se daban bien, su primer apretón en el pecho la había anonadado, había anulado el sentido común, la conciencia y toda idea de huida. Se había apretado contra el pecho de él, que la había estrechado contra su cuerpo con manos que parecían estrujarla, y ella sólo había sentido el deseo de permanecer así por el resto de sus días, sacudida hasta el fondo de su alma, esperando... Esperando, ¿qué? No lo sabía. En el momento en que él la había apartado, ella no había querido hacerlo, había estado casi a punto de arrojarse sobre él como una salvaje. Pero esto había fortalecido su decisión de casarse con Alec O'Neill. Por no hablar de que estaba convencida de que lo que él le había hecho era lo que daba origen a los niños.

A nadie sorprendió mucho la noticia, y nadie pensó en oponerse. Lo único que les extrañó fue la rotunda negativa de Bella a escribir al obispo Edward para decírselo, su casi histérico rechazamiento de la idea de Emm de invitar al obispo Edward a Drogheda y de celebrar una boda por todo lo alto. ¡No, no, no! Bella, que nunca había levantado la voz, ahora les había gritado. Por lo visto, estaba enfadada porque él no había vuelto a visitarles, y sostenía que su casamiento sólo le incumbía a ella y que, si él no se había dignado venir a Drogheda por su gusto, no iba ella a obligarle a hacerlo por una razón que no podría desoír.

Por consiguiente, Esme prometió no decir una palabra de ello en sus cartas; parecía que esto no la preocupaba, y tampoco parecía interesarle la elección de marido hecha por Bella. El llevar los libros de una explotación tan importante como Drogheda le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Además, no se limitaba a anotar cifras en los libros, sino que redactaba datos que muy bien habrían podido servir a un historiador para describir a la perfección la vida en una hacienda de ganado lanar. Consignaba escrupulosamente todos los movimientos del ganado, los cambios de las estaciones, el tiempo que hacía cada día e incluso lo que les servía la señora Sue para comer. La anotación en el Diario, correspondiente al domingo, 22 de julio de 1934, rezaba así: _Cielo despejado, sin nubes, temperatura al amanecer 34° F. Hoy no hemos oído misa. Emm está en casa; Mike ha ido a Murrimbah con 2 mozos; Paul, a West Dam, con 1 mozo; Beerbarrel lleva carneros castrados de 3 años de Budgin a Winnemurra. La temperatura ha subido a 85° F, a las 3. Barómetro invariable, 30,6 pulgadas. Viento dirección oeste. Menú de la comida: buey en conserva, patatas hervidas, zanahorias y col, y pastel de ciruelas. Isabella Swan se casará con el señor Alec O'Neill, ganadero, el sábado 25 de agosto en la iglesia de la Santa Cruz, de Gillanbone. Son las 9 de la noche, temperatura 45° F, luna en cuarto creciente._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas! Lamento mucho la demora, pero fanfiction no me dejaba entrar. No tengo ni idea porque.<em>**

**_Como la semana pasada no subí, subo el siguiente cap ahora._**

**_Espero que les guste_**

**_Besos enormes_**

**_Malee-SP_**


	23. Cuatro: III

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer, historia: Colleen McCullough.

**11**

Alec compró a Bella una sortija de compromiso, modesta pero muy bonita, con dos brillantes de un cuarto de quilate engastados en sendos corazones de platino. Se publicaron las amonestaciones para el sábado 25 de agosto, en la iglesia de la Santa Cruz. La ceremonia iría seguida de un banquete familiar en el «Hotel Imperial», al que, naturalmente, fueron invitados la señora Sue, Minnie y Cat; en cambio, Seth y Embry se quedarían en Sydney, pues Bella había declarado enérgicamente que era una tontería obligarles a hacer un viaje de mil kilómetros para asistir a una ceremonia de la que nada comprenderían en realidad. Había recibido sus cartas de felicitación; la de Seth, escrita con largos y desgarbados caracteres infantiles; la de Embry consistía en tres palabras: «Montañas de suerte.» Desde luego, conocían a Alec, porque habían cabalgado con él en las dehesas de Drogheda durante las vacaciones.

La señora Sue estaba dolida por la insistencia de Bella en quitarle importancia al asunto; a ella le habría gustado ver a la hija única casarse en Drogheda entre flamear de banderas y tañidos de címbalos, en una fiesta grande. Pero Bella era tan contraria a la ostentación que incluso se había negado a llevar galas nupciales; se casaría vestida de diario y con un sombrero corriente, que podría emplear después como atuendo de viaje.

—Querida, ya sé adónde vamos a ir para nuestra luna de miel —dijo Alec, dejándose caer en un sillón frente al de ella, el domingo siguiente al día en que habían hecho los planes para su boda.

— ¿Adónde?

—A North Queensland. Mientras tú estabas en la peluquería, estuve hablando con algunos muchachos en el bar del «Imperial» y me dijeron que puede ganarse mucho dinero en el país de la caña, si uno es fuerte y no le teme al trabajo duro.

—Pero, Alec, ¡tienes un buen empleo aquí!

—Un hombre se siente a disgusto dependiendo de sus parientes. Yo quiero ganar el dinero suficiente para comprar una finca en Queensland occidental, y deseo hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado viejo para ganarlo. A un hombre sin instrucción le resulta difícil conseguir un trabajo bien pagado en la actual situación de depresión; pero, en North Queensland, hay escasez de hombres, y la paga es al menos diez veces mayor de la que puedo tener en Drogheda como ganadero.

—Haciendo, ¿qué?

—Cortando caña de azúcar.

— ¿Cortando caña de azúcar? ¡Es un trabajo de chino!

—No; te equivocas. Los peones chinos no son lo bastante robustos para hacerlo como los cortadores blancos, y además, sabes tan bien como yo que la ley australiana prohíbe la importación de hombres negros o amarillos para un trabajo de esclavos o para trabajar por salarios inferiores a los de los blancos, quitando así el pan de la boca de los australianos. Hay escasez de cortadores de caña, y el sueldo es muy elevado. Pocos tipos son lo bastante altos y vigorosos para cortar caña. Pero _yo _lo soy. ¡La caña no podrá conmigo!

— ¿Significa esto que piensas establecer nuestro hogar en North Queensland, Alec?

—Sí.

Ella miró por encima del hombro de él a la hilera de ventanas de Drogheda: los eucaliptos, el Home Paddock, la arboleda del fondo. ¡No vivir en Drogheda! Estar en un lugar donde nunca podría encontrarla el obispo Edward, vivir sin volver a verle jamás, aferrarse al extraño que se sentaba delante de ella tan irrevocablemente que nunca podría volverse atrás... Los ojos grises se posaron en el rostro animado e impaciente de Alec y se hicieron más hermosos, pero inconfundiblemente más tristes. Él sólo vio esto; ella no lloraba, ni cerraba los párpados, ni fruncía las comisuras de los labios. A él no le preocupaba los pesares de Bella, porque no quería que llegase a ser tan importante para él como para inquietarse por ella. La consideraba como una especie de seguro para un hombre que había tratado de casarse con Dot McPherson, de Bingley; pero su atractivo físico y su carácter amable sólo servían para aumentar la vigilancia de Alec sobre su propio corazón. Ninguna mujer, aunque fuese tan dulce y hermosa como Bella Swan, adquiriría nunca sobre él el poder suficiente para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Por consiguiente, fiel a sí mismo, se lanzó de cabeza al principal objeto de sus pensamientos. Había momentos en que el disimulo era necesario, pero, en esta cuestión, le serviría menos que la audacia.

—Isabella, soy un hombre anticuado —dijo.

Ella le miró fijamente, intrigada.

— ¿De veras? —le preguntó, como diciendo: ¿Y qué importa esto?

—Sí —replicó él—. Yo creo que, cuando un hombre y una mujer se casan, todas las propiedades de la mujer deben pasar al hombre. Viene a ser como lo que llamaban la dote en los viejos tiempos. Sé que tú tienes un poco de dinero, y ahora debo decirte que, cuando nos casemos, tendrás que traspasármelo. Es justo que sepas lo que pienso mientras estás aún soltera y puedes decidir si quieres hacerlo.

Bella no había pensado nunca que podría conservar su dinero; siempre había presumido que, si se casaba, sería de Alec y no de ella. Todas las mujeres australianas, salvo las más educadas y refinadas, recibían una crianza según la cual se convertían, al casarse, en una especie de propiedad del marido, y esto era especialmente cierto en el caso de Bella. Papá había mandado siempre en Esme y en sus hijos, y, cuando había muerto, Esme había reconocido a Emm como su sucesor. El hombre era dueño del dinero, de la casa, de la mujer y de los hijos. Bella nunca había puesto en duda este derecho.

— ¡Oh! —-exclamó—. No creía que fuese necesario firmar ningún documento, Alec. Pensaba que lo mío se convertía automáticamente en tuyo al casarnos.

—Así solía ser, pero esos estúpidos tipos de Canberra terminaron con ello cuando dieron el voto a la mujer. Yo quiero que todo quede claro entre nosotros, Isabella, y por eso te digo cómo han de ser las cosas.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Está bien, Alec; eso no me interesa.

Lo había tomado como una buena y anticuada esposa; Dot no habría cedido tan fácilmente.

— ¿Cuánto tienes? —preguntó él.

—En este momento, catorce mil libras. Todos los años cobro otras dos mil.

El lanzó un silbido.

— ¡Catorce mil libras! ¡Uy! Es mucho dinero, Isabella. Será mejor que yo cuide de él en interés tuyo. La semana próxima veremos al director del Banco, y recuérdame que hay que decirle que todo lo que llegue en lo sucesivo hay que ponerlo a mi nombre. Ya sabes que no tocaré un solo penique. Será para comprar nuestra finca cuando llegue el momento. En los próximos años, los dos trabajaremos de firme y ahorraremos todo lo que ganemos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, Alec .

Un simple descuido por parte de Alec estuvo a punto de dar al traste con la boda. Él no era católico. Cuando el padre Watty lo descubrió, levantó las manos horrorizado.

— ¡Dios mío, Alec! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¡Menudo trabajo vamos a tener para convertirle y bautizarle antes de la boda!

Alec miró asombrado al padre Watty.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de convertirse, padre? Estoy muy contento no siendo nada; pero, si esto le preocupa, ponga que soy _calathumpian _o _holy roller, _o de la secta que quiera. Pero no me inscriba como católico.

Discutieron en vano; Alec se negó a pensar un momento en la conversión.

—No tengo nada contra el catolicismo ni contra el Eire, y creo que los católicos del Ulster lo pasan muy mal. Pero yo soy Orange, y no cambio de chaqueta. Si fuese católico y usted quisiera convertirme al metodismo, reaccionaría de la misma manera. No censuro el hecho de ser católico, sino el cambiar de bando. Por consiguiente, tendrá que prescindir de mí en su rebaño, padre. Es mi última palabra.

—Entonces, ¡no puedo casarle!

— ¿Y por qué no? Si usted no quiere casarnos, veré si tampoco quieren hacerlo el reverendo de la Iglesia de Inglaterra o Harry Gough, el juez de paz.

Esme sonrió amargamente, recordando sus dificultades con Carl y un sacerdote, pero ella había triunfado en aquella lucha.

—Pero, Alec, ¡yo _tengo _que casarme en la iglesia! —protestó Bella, temerosa—. Si no lo hiciese, ¡viviría en pecado!

—Bueno, por lo que a mí atañe, vivir en pecado es mucho mejor que cambiar de chaqueta —replicó Alec, que a veces era curiosamente contradictorio; por mucho que deseara el dinero de Bella, su terquedad no le permitía echarse atrás.

— ¡Oh, basta de tonterías! —Dijo Esme, no a Alec, sino al sacerdote—. ¡Haced lo que hicimos Carl y yo, y no discutamos más! El padre Thomas puede casaros en el presbiterio, si no quiere mancillar su iglesia.

Todos la miraron asombrados, pero sus palabras produjeron el efecto deseado; el padre Watty cedió y se avino a casarlos en el presbiterio, aunque se negó a bendecir el anillo.

La aprobación a medias de la Iglesia dejó a Bella con el sentimiento de que estaba en pecado, pero no lo bastante para ir al infierno, y la vieja Annie, el ama de llaves de la rectoría, hizo todo lo posible para dar al despacho del padre Watty el aspecto de una capilla, con grandes jarrones de flores y muchos candeleros de bronce. Pero la ceremonia fue incómoda, con el disgustado sacerdote dando a todos la impresión de que, si hacía aquello, era sólo para evitar el mal mayor de un matrimonio civil en otra parte. Ni misa nupcial, ni bendiciones.

Sin embargo, se celebró la boda. Cuando emprendieron el viaje a North Queensland, para una luna de miel un tanto retrasada por el tiempo que tardarían en llegar allí, Bella era la señora de Alec O'Neill. Alec se negó a pasar la noche de aquel sábado en el «Imperial», pues el tren para Goondiwindi salía únicamente una vez cada semana, el sábado por la noche, para enlazar con el correo de Goondiwindi a Brisbane el domingo. Éste les dejaría en Bris el lunes, a tiempo para tomar el expreso de Cairns.

El tren de Goondiwindi iba abarrotado. No había la menor posibilidad de intimidad, y permanecieron sentados toda la noche, porque el tren no llevaba coches camas. Hora tras hora, traqueteó el convoy en su errático recorrido hacia el Nordeste, deteniéndose interminablemente cada vez que el maquinista tenía ganas de tomar una taza de té, o un rebaño de corderos cruzaba la vía férrea, o le daba a aquél por charlar con un ganadero.

—Me pregunto por qué pronunciarán Guindiwindi en vez de Goondiwindi, si lo escriben de esta manera —comentó distraídamente mientras esperaba en el único lugar abierto de Goondiwindi en domingo, la horrible sala de espera pintada de verde de la estación, con sus duros bancos negros de madera.

La pobre Bella estaba nerviosa e incómoda.

— ¡Qué sé yo! —suspiró Alec, que no tenía ganas de hablar y estaba muerto de hambre.

Como al día siguiente era domingo, no podían tomar siquiera una taza de té; así que tuvieron que esperar al domingo por la mañana, cuando el correo de Brisbane se detuvo a la hora del desayuno, para poder llenar sus vacíos estómagos y calmar su sed. Después, Brisbane, la estación de South Bris y el recorrido a través de la ciudad para llegar a la estación de Roma Street y tomar el tren de Cairns. Aquí descubrió Bella que Alec había tomado dos asientos de segunda clase.

— ¡No andamos escasos de dinero, Alec! —dijo ella, cansada y afligida—. Si te olvidaste de ir al Banco, yo tengo en el bolso cien libras que me dio Emm. ¿Por qué no tomamos un compartimiento de primera clase con camas?

Él la miró, asombrado.

— ¡Pero si sólo son tres días y tres noches de viaje hasta Dungloe! ¿Por qué gastar dinero en un compartimiento de coche-cama, si somos jóvenes y vigorosos y no estamos enfermos? ¡No te morirás por ir sentada en un tren, Isabella! ¡Debías darte cuenta de que te casabas con un obrero vulgar y no con un maldito patrón!

Por consiguiente, Bella se dejó caer en el asiento junto a la ventanilla que Alec le había reservado, y apoyó la barbilla temblorosa en la mano y miró por la ventanilla, para que él no advirtiese sus lágrimas. Él le había hablado como se habla a una niña irresponsable, y ahora empezaba a preguntarse si era realmente así como la consideraba. La rebelión empezó a agitarse en su interior, pero era un sentimiento débil y su orgullo le impedía rebajarse a una discusión. En vez de esto, se dijo que era la esposa de aquel hombre, y que esto era algo nuevo para él. Había que darle tiempo para acostumbrarse. Vivirían juntos, ella haría la comida, le remendaría la ropa, cuidaría de él, tendría hijos, sería una buena esposa. Recordó lo mucho que papá había apreciado a mamá, cuánto la había adorado. Había que darle tiempo a Alec.

Se dirigían a una población llamada Dungloe, a ochenta kilómetros escasos de Cairns, que era donde terminaba por el Norte la línea que recorría la costa de Queensland. Más de mil seiscientos kilómetros de vía estrecha, sobre la que avanzaba traqueteando el convoy, con todos los asientos ocupados, sin la menor posibilidad de echarse o estirarse. Aunque el campo estaba mucho más densamente poblado que Gilly y tenía mucho más colorido, no despertaba en Bella ningún interés.

A la joven le dolía la cabeza, no tenía ganas de comer, y el calor era mucho más sofocante de lo que jamás hubiera sido en Gilly. El lindo vestido de novia, de seda rosa, estaba sucio del hollín que entraba por las ventanillas; su piel estaba empapada en un sudor que no quería evaporarse, y, peor que todas sus incomodidades físicas, tenía, el horrible sentimiento de que estaba a punto de odiar a Alec. Sin que, por lo visto, le cansara el viaje en absoluto, él seguía tranquilamente sentado, charlando con dos hombres que se dirigían a Cardwell. Las únicas veces que miró en su dirección, fue para levantarse, inclinarse sobre ella con tan poco cuidado que Bella tuvo que echarse atrás, y arrojar un periódico enrollado por la ventanilla a unos grupos hambrientos de hombres desharrapados que, alineados junto a la vía y empuñando martillos de acero, les gritaban:

— _¡Paip! ¡Paip!_

—Obreros que cuidan de la vía —le explicó la primera vez, al volver a sentarse.

Parecía dar por descontado que ella se sentía tan satisfecha y tan cómoda como él, y que la llanura costera por la que pasaban la fascinaba. En realidad, ella miraba sin ver, odiando aquella tierra antes de haberla pisado.

En Cardwell; los dos hombres se apearon y Alec fue a la tienda de pescado frito del otro lado de la carretera, frente a la estación, y volvió con un paquete envuelto en papel de periódico.

—Dicen que hay que probar el pescado de Cardwell para saber lo que es bueno, amor mío. El mejor pescado del mundo. Toma, pruébalo. Es tu primer bocado de auténtica comida de Bananaland. Te aseguro que no hay lugar mejor que Queensland.

Bella contempló los grasientos trozos de pescado, se llevó el pañuelo a la boca y salió corriendo hacia el retrete. Cuando salió de allí, pálida y temblorosa, él la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te encuentras bien?

—No me he encontrado bien desde que salimos de Goondiwindi.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta?

—Me pareció que estabas perfectamente.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

—De tres a seis horas, más o menos. Aquí, los horarios no son muy exactos. Ahora que se han ido esos patanes, tenemos sitio de sobra; échate y apoya los piececitos en mi falda.

— ¡Oh, no me hables como a una niña pequeña! —saltó ella, agriamente—. Habría sido mucho mejor que se apeasen en Bundaberg, ¡hace dos días!

—Vamos, Isabella, debes ser valiente. Ya falta poco. Sólo Tully e Innisfail, y después, Dungloe.

Estaba muy avanzada la tarde cuando se apearon del tren, y Bella se agarró desesperadamente al brazo de Alec, demasiado orgullosa para confesar que era incapaz de andar debidamente. Él le preguntó al jefe de estación por un hotel barato, recogió los bultos y salió a la calle, seguido de Bella, que se tambaleaba como si estuviese borracha.

—Está al final de la manzana, al otro lado de la calle —la consoló él—. Aquella casa blanca de dos pisos.

Aunque su habitación era pequeña y estaba llena a rebosar de grandes muebles Victorianos, a Bella le pareció la gloria, al caer rendida sobre un lado de la cama de matrimonio.

—Descansa un rato antes de comer, cariño. Yo voy a orientarme un poco —dijo él, saliendo de la habitación tan fresco y tan tranquilo como la mañana de su boda.

Ésta se había celebrado el sábado, y ahora era jueves por la tarde; cinco días sentada en trenes atestados, sofocada por el humo de los cigarrillos y el hollín.

La cama oscilaba con monotonía y parecía seguir el ritmo y el traqueteo de las ruedas de acero al pasar sobre las juntas de los raíles; pero Bella reclinó complacida la cabeza en la almohada y durmió, durmió.

Alguien le había quitado los zapatos y las medias y la había cubierto con una sábana; Bella se agitó, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Alec estaba sentado en la ventana, con una rodilla encogida, fumando. Al moverse ella, se volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

— ¡Vaya una novia que estás hecha! Yo, esperando mi luna de miel, ¡y mi esposa durmiendo casi dos días seguidos! Me asusté un poco al no poder despertarte, pero el hotelero me dijo que el viaje en tren y la humedad suelen producirles esto a las mujeres. Dijo que te dejase dormir. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Ella se incorporó, envarada, se estiró y bostezó.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias. ¡Oh, Alec! ¡Sé que soy joven y fuerte, pero soy una mujer! Físicamente, no puedo soportar el cansancio tanto como tú.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició un brazo, en simpático ademán de contrición.

—Lo siento; Bella, lo siento de veras. No pensé en ti como mujer. No estoy acostumbrado a la compañía de una esposa; eso es todo. ¿Tienes apetito, querida?

—Estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Te das cuenta de que he estado casi una semana sin comer?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no tomas un baño, te pones un vestido limpio y vamos a echarle un vistazo a Dungloe?

Había un restaurante chino en la casa contigua al hotel, y allí llevó Alec a Bella, para que probase por primera vez la comida oriental. Ella estaba tan hambrienta que cualquier cosa le habría parecido buena, pero aquella comida era estupenda. Tampoco le importaba que la comida fuese a base de colas de rata, aletas de tiburón y tripas de gallina, como se rumoreaba en Gillanbone, que sólo tenía un restaurante dirigido por griegos que servían bistecs con patata fritas. Alec había traído dos botellas de cerveza del hotel e insistió, en que ella bebiese un vaso, a pesar de que no le gustaba la cerveza.

—Al principio, debes tener cuidado con el agua —le aconsejó—. La cerveza no te hará daño.

Después, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a dar un paseo por Dungloe, orgullosamente, como si fuese el dueño de la población. Y es que Alec había nacido en Queensland. ¡Y qué lugar era Dungloe! Tenía un aspecto y un carácter muy distintos de los de las poblaciones occidentales. Por su extensión, era probablemente como Gilly, pero, en vez de extenderse a lo largo de la calle mayor, había sido construida en ordenadas manzanas cuadradas y sus tiendas y sus casas estaban pintadas de blanco, no de color castaño. Las ventanas eran verticales, con ventilación en la parte superior, sin duda para captar mejor la brisa, y, siempre que era posible, los edificios eran descubiertos, como el cine, que tenía una pantalla, paredes con ventilación e hileras de sillas de lona, pero carecía de techo.

Alrededor de la ciudad, se extendía una verdadera selva. Las enredaderas y plantas trepadoras crecían por todas partes, en los postes, en los tejados, a lo largo de las paredes. Los árboles crecían en mitad de la calle, o tenían casas levantadas a su alrededor, o quizás habían crecido atravesando las casas. Era imposible saber qué había sido primero, si los árboles o las viviendas humanas, pues todo daba una impresión abrumadora de crecimiento vegetal loco y desordenado. Cocoteros más altos y más rectos que los eucaliptos de Drogheda agitaban su fronda sobre un profundo cielo azul; dondequiera que mirase Bella, había una llamarada de color. Nada de tierra parda y gris. Todos los árboles parecían estar en flor: flores purpúrea, anaranjadas, escarlata, rosadas, azules, blancas.

Se veían muchos chinos con pantalones de seda negros, pequeños zapatos blancos y negros, calcetines blancos, camisa blanca con cuello de mandarín, y coleta colgando sobre la espalda. Los varones y las hembras se parecían tanto que a Bella le costaba distinguirlos. Casi todo el comercio de la población parecía estar en manos de los chinos; unos grandes almacenes, mucho más opulentos que cualquier establecimiento de Gilly, llevaban un nombre chino: ah wong's, rezaba el rótulo.

Todas las casas estaban construidas sobre altos pilares, como la vieja residencia del mayoral en Drogheda. Con ello se pretendía conseguir la máxima circulación del aire, explicó Alec, e impedir que las termitas las derribasen al cabo de un año de su construcción. En la parte superior de cada pilar había una lámina de metal con los bordes vueltos hacia abajo; las termitas no podían doblar el cuerpo sobre estos bordes y, así, les resultaba imposible salvar el Obstáculo metálico e introducirse en la madera de la casa. Desde luego, se hartaban en los pilares; pero, cuando uno de éstos se pudría, era remplazado por otro nuevo. Mucho más fácil y más barato que levantar una nueva casa. La mayor parte de los jardines parecían selváticos... de bambúes y palmeras, como si los habitantes hubiesen renunciado a mantener un orden floral.

Los hombres y las mujeres la impresionaron desagradablemente. Para ir a comer con Alec se había vestido como requería la costumbre, con zapatos de tacón alto, medias de seda, vestido holgado de seda con mangas hasta los codos y cinturón. Llevaba un gran sombrero de paja y se había puesto guantes. Y precisamente lo que más la irritaba era que se sentía incómoda, porque la gente la miraba como si fuese _ella _la que iba mal vestida.

Los hombres iban descalzos, con las piernas descubiertas y el pecho desnudo la mayoría de ellos, que sólo llevaban pantalón corto de tela caqui; los pocos que se cubrían el pecho, lo hacían con camisetas de deporte, no con camisas. Las mujeres eran peores. Unas pocas llevaban cortos vestidos de algodón, visiblemente sin nada debajo, e iban sin medias y calzaban sandalias mugrientas. Pero la mayoría llevaban pantalón corto, iban descalzas y se cubrían el pecho con unas indecentes blusitas sin mangas. Dungloe era una población civilizada, no una playa. Pero sus indígenas blancos andaban por ahí descaradamente ligeros de ropa; los chinos vestían mejor.

Había bicicletas por todas partes, cientos de ellas; unos cuantos automóviles, y ningún caballo. Sí, muy diferente de Giliy. Y hacía calor, muchísimo calor. Pasaron ante un termómetro que, increíblemente, sólo indicaba treinta y dos grados; en Gilly, con cuarenta y seis grados, parecía hacer más fresco. Bella tuvo la impresión de que se moviera través de un aire sólido, que tenía que cortar con su cuerpo como si fuese de mantequilla húmeda y vaporosa, y, cuando respiraba, sus pulmones se llenaban de agua.

— ¡No puedo soportarlo, Alec! ¿No podemos volver?—jadeó, después de andar menos de un kilómetro.

—Como quieras. Sientes la humedad. Raras veces baja del noventa por ciento, en invierno o en verano, y la temperatura no suele bajar de treinta grados ni pasar de treinta y cinco. Hay pocos cambios en las estaciones, pero, en verano, el monzón eleva la humedad al cien por cien durante el período más tórrido.

— ¿Llueve en verano y no en invierno?

—Llueve todo el año. El monzón sopla muy a menudo, y, cuando no es el monzón, son los vientos del Sudeste. También éstos traen mucha lluvia. El índice anual oscila entre doscientos cuarenta y cuatro y setecientos sesenta centímetros.

_¡Setecientos sesenta centímetros de lluvia al año! _Los de Gilly se entusiasmaban cuando tenían cinco, y aquí, a tres mil kilómetros de Gilly, caían nada menos que setecientos sesenta.

— ¿Refresca por la noche? —preguntó Bella al llegar al hotel, pues las noches cálidas de Gilly eran soportables contempladas con este baño de vapor.

—No mucho. Pero ya te acostumbrarás. —Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se echó atrás para dejarla pasar primero—. Voy al bar a tomar una cerveza, pero volveré dentro de media hora. Creo que será suficiente para ti.

Ella le miró, asustada.

—Sí, Alec.

Dungloe estaba a diecisiete grados al sur del Ecuador, y por esto la noche llegaba de pronto; parecía que el sol empezaba a ponerse y, un minuto después, unas sombras negras como el pez se extendían sobre todo, espesos y cálidos, como una triaca. Cuando Alec volvió, Bella había apagado la luz y yacía en la cama con la sábana subida hasta la barbilla. Él estiró la sábana, riendo, y la arrojó al suelo.

— ¡Ya hace bastante calor, querida! No necesitamos sábana.

Ella le oyó andar de un lado a otro y vio su débil sombra despojándose de la ropa.

—He puesto tu pijama en el tocador —murmuro ella.

— ¿El pijama? ¿Con este tiempo? Sé que en Gilly les daría un ataque de sólo pensar que un hombre puede acostarse sin pijama, ¡pero aquí estamos en Dungloe! ¿Acaso llevas tú camisón?

— Sí.

—Entonces, quítatelo. A fin de cuentas, solamente nos serviría de estorbo.

Con desgana, Bella consiguió deslizarse fuera del largo camisón que la señora Sue había bordado amorosamente para su noche de bodas, y se alegró de que él no pudiese verla en la oscuridad. Alec tenía razón; así estaba mucho más fresca, acariciada suavemente por la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta. Pero la idea de otro cuerpo cálido en la cama, a su lado, resultaba deprimente.

Los muelles crujieron; Bella sintió el contacto de una piel húmeda en su brazo y dio un respingo. Él se volvió de lado, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó.

Al principio, Bella yació pasivamente, tratando de no pensar en aquella boca abierta y en aquella lengua obscena; pero, después, empezó a debatirse, no queriendo estar cerca de él con aquel calor, no queriendo que la besara, no deseando a Alec. Esto no se parecía en nada a lo de aquella noche, en el «Rolls», al volver de Rudna Hunish. Tenía la impresión de que él sólo pensaba en sí mismo, mientras una parte de él pugnaba insistentemente entre sus muslos y una mano de uñas cuadradas se hincaba en sus nalgas. Entonces, el miedo que sentía se convirtió en terror; se sentía abrumada, y no sólo físicamente, por su fuerza y su determinación, por su absoluta falta de consideración hacia ella. De pronto, él la soltó, se sentó y pareció ponerse algo.

—Será mejor que tengamos cuidado —dijo—. Échate de espaldas. ¡No, así no, por lo que más quieras! ¿Acaso no sabes nada de esto?

¡No, no, Alec, no lo sé!, hubiese querido gritar ella. Esto es horrible, obsceno; ¡lo que me estás haciendo no puede estar permitido por las leyes de la Iglesia ni por las de los hombres! Él se tendió al fin encima de ella, enlazándola con un brazo y asiéndole los cabellos firmemente con la otra mano, para que no se pudiese mover. Retorciéndose y temblando, trató ella de hacer lo que él quería, pero los músculos del bajo vientre se contrajeron en calambres debido al peso de él y a la posición desacostumbrada. Incluso a través de la ofuscante niebla del miedo y del agotamiento, tuvo la impresión de una fuerza poderosa entrando en ella, y un grito agudo y prolongado brotó de entre sus labios.

— ¡Cállate! —Gruñó él, apartando la mano de sus cabellos y tapándole la boca con ella, en ademán defensivo—. ¿Quieres que todos los del maldito bar se imaginen que te estoy asesinando? Estate quieta y te dolerá menos. Quieta, _¡quieta!_

Ella luchó como una loca por librarse de aquella cosa horrible y dolorosa, pero él la tenía inmovilizada con el peso de su cuerpo, y su mano ahogaba sus gritos, y la tortura continuaba. El seco preservativo rascaba más y más sus también secos tejidos, mientras él aceleraba el ritmo y su respiración empezaba a volverse sibilante; entonces, algún cambio se produjo en él, que se detuvo y se estremeció, tragando con fuerza. El dolor agudo de ella se convirtió en un dolor sordo y, por fortuna, él rodó hacia un lado y yació de espaldas, jadeando.

—La próxima vez lo pasarás mejor —consiguió decir él—. La primera siempre resulta dolorosa para la mujer.

Entonces, ¿por qué no tuviste la bondad de avisarme?, quiso gritarle ella, pero no le quedaba energía, para hablar; sólo quería morir. No sólo a causa del dolor, sino también del descubrimiento de que ella no había sido una persona para él, sino sólo un instrumento.

La segunda vez, le dolió igual, y la tercera; desesperado, porque había confiado (porque así le convenía) en que el dolor desaparecería mágicamente después de la primera vez, y no comprendiendo por qué seguía ella resistiéndose y gritando, Alec se enfadó, le volvió la espalda y se durmió. Las lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos de Bella sobre sus cabellos, mientras yacía boca arriba, deseando la muerte, o, al menos, poder volver a su antigua vida en Drogheda.

¿Era esto lo que había querido decir el padre Edward, hacía años, cuando le había hablado de un pasadizo oculto que tenía algo que ver con los hijos? ¡Bonita manera de descubrir el significado de sus palabras! No era extraño que no hubiese querido explicarse con mayor claridad. En cambio, parecía haberle gustado a Alec, hasta el punto de hacerlo tres veces seguidas. Por lo visto, a él no le dolía. Y por esto ella le odiaba, le odiaba.

Agotada, tan dolorida que moverse era un tormento, Bella se apartó poco a poco hacia su lado de la cama, dando la espalda a Alec, y lloró sobre la almohada. El sueño huía de ella, mientras Alec dormía tan profundamente que los pequeños y tímidos movimientos de su esposa no provocaban siquiera un cambio en el ritmo de su respiración. El tenía un sueño pausado y tranquilo, no roncaba ni daba vueltas en la cama, y ella pensó, mientras esperaba la llegada de la tardía aurora, que, si sólo se hubiese tratado de yacer juntos en el lecho, no le habría disgustado su compañía. Y la aurora llegó, tan brusca y tristemente, como había llegado la noche; parecía extraño no oír el canto de los gallos, ni los otros ruidos que hacían, al despertar en Drogheda, los corderos y los caballos, los cerdos y los perros.

Alec se despertó y dio media vuelta; ella sintió que la besaba en el hombro, pero estaba tan cansada, se añoraba tanto, que olvidó el recato y no se preocupó de cubrirse.

—Vamos, Isabella, deja que te eche una mirada —ordenó él, apoyando una mano en su cadera— Vuélvete, como una niña buena.

Nada importaba esta mañana; Bella se volvió, de mala gana, y le miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—No me gusta el nombre de Isabella —dijo, como única forma de protesta que se le ocurrió— Quiero que me llames Bella.

—A mí no me gusta Bella. Pero, si de veras te disgusta Isabella, te llamaré Isa. —Recorrió su cuerpo con mirada soñadora—. Tienes buenas formas. —Le tocó un seno, liso y tranquilo—. Especialmente éstas. —Doblando la almohada, se apoyó en ella y sonrió—. Vamos, Isa, bésame. Ahora te toca a ti hacerme el amor. Tal vez te gustará más así, ¿eh?

«No quiero volver a besarte en mi vida», pensó ella, mirando el largo y musculoso cuerpo, la capa de vello rojizo sobre el pecho, que se extendía en una fina línea sobre el vientre y terminaba en un matorral, entre el que aparecía, engañosamente pequeño e inofensivo, aquello que tanto dolor le había causado. ¡Qué velludas eran sus piernas! Bella se había criado entre hombres que nunca se quitaban una prenda de ropa en presencia de las mujeres, pero cuyas camisas desabrochadas en el cuello dejaban ver pechos hirsutos en el cálido verano. Todos eran rubios y nada repelentes para ella; en cambio, este hombre moreno era extraño, repulsivo. Edward tenía el cabello igualmente cobrizo, pero su pecho moreno era liso y lampiño.

—Haz lo que te digo, Isa. ¡Bésame!

Ella se inclinó y lo besó, y él la asió con fuerza, excitándose de nuevo. Asustada, Bella apartó sus labios de los de él.

— ¡Por favor, Alec, ahora no! —exclamó—. Por favor, ¡ahora no! Por favor, ¡por favor!

Los ojos verdes de Alec la miraron reflexivamente.

— ¿Tanto te duele? Está bien, haremos algo diferente, pero, por lo que más quieras, ¡anímate un poco!

Hizo que ella se echara encima de él, le levantó los hombros y se aplicó a su pecho, tal como había hecho en el coche aquella noche en que ella le había dado palabra de matrimonio. Con el pensamiento ausente, ella le dejó hacer; al menos, al no penetrarla, no sentía ya aquel dolor horrible. ¡Qué criaturas más extrañas eran los hombres! Entretenerse así, como si fuese la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Era repugnante; una burla del amor. Si no hubiese sido por la esperanza de tener un hijo, Bella se habría negado a tener más relaciones de esta clase con él.

—Te he conseguido un trabajo —dijo Alec, después de desayunar en el comedor del hotel.

— ¿Qué? ¿Antes de que haya podido arreglar nuestro hogar, Alec? ¿Incluso antes de que _tengamos _un hogar?

—Ahora sería una tontería alquilar una casa, Isa. Voy a cortar caña; todo está arreglado. El mejor equipo de cortadores de caña de Queensland lo forma un grupo de suecos, polacos e irlandeses, al mando de un tipo llamado Laurent Swenson, y, mientras tú dormías después del viaje, fui a visitarle. Está dispuesto a darme una oportunidad. Esto quiere decir que tendré que vivir en los barracones con ellos. Cortaremos caña seis días a la semana, desde la salida hasta la puesta del sol. No sólo esto, sino que recorreremos la costa, iremos donde haya trabajo. Lo que yo gane dependerá de la caña que corte, y, si lo hago bien, podré embolsarme más de veinte libras a la semana. ¡Veinte libras semanales! ¿Te lo imaginas?

— ¿Tratas de decirme que no viviremos juntos, Alec?

— ¡No podemos, Isa! Esos hombres no quieren mujeres en los barracones, y, ¿de qué te serviría vivir sola en una casa? Es mejor que trabajes también; así tendremos más dinero para nuestra finca.

—Pero, ¿dónde viviré? ¿Qué clase de trabajo puedo hacer? Aquí no hay ganado al que pueda cuidar.

—No, y es una lástima. Por eso te he buscado un trabajo doméstico, Isa. Tendrás alojamiento y comida de balde, y así no tendré yo que mantenerte. Trabajarás como doncella en Himmelhoch, en la casa de Charles Mueller. Es el mayor plantador de caña de azúcar del distrito, y su mujer es una inválida que no puede llevar la casa por sí sola. Te llevaré allí mañana por la mañana.

—Pero, ¿cuándo nos veremos, Alec?

—Los domingos. Charlie sabe que eres una mujer casada; no le importa que salgas los domingos.

— ¡Bien! Has arreglado las cosas a tu satisfacción, ¿eh?

—Supongo que sí. ¡Oh, Isa, seremos ricos! Trabajaremos de firme y ahorraremos hasta el último penique, y, dentro de poco, podremos comprar la mejor hacienda de Queensland occidental. Tenemos catorce mil libras en el Banco de Gilly, una renta de dos mil al año y las mil trescientas o más que podemos ganar entre los dos. No tardaremos mucho, amor mío, te lo prometo. ¿Por qué contentarnos con una casa alquilada, si, trabajando duro, pronto podrás trabajar en una cocina propia?

—Sea como quieres. —Ella miró su bolso—. ¿Cogiste mis cien libras, Alec?

—Las he ingresado en el Banco. No puedes llevar tanto dinero encima, Isa.

— ¡Pero te lo has llevado todo! ¡No tengo un penique! ¿Cómo haré para mis gastos?

— ¿Y por qué diablos, has de gastar dinero? Mañana estarás en Himmellhoch, y allí no tendrás que gastar nada. Yo pagaré la cuenta del hotel. Debes darte cuenta de que te has casado con un trabajador, Isa, de que ya no eres la hija mimada de un patrón, con dinero para derrochar. Mueller ingresará directamente tu salario en mi cuenta del Banco, y yo haré lo mismo con el mío. Sabes muy bien que yo no gasto nada para mí, Isa. Ninguno de los dos tocará este dinero; es para nuestro futuro, para nuestra finca.

—Sí, lo comprendo. Eres muy previsor, Alec. Pero, ¿qué pasará si tengo un hijo?

Por un momento, él estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, de decirle que no habría ningún hijo mientras la finca no fuese una realidad, pero algo que vio en la cara de ella le decidió a no hacerlo.

—Bueno, ya nos arreglaremos cuando llegue el caso, ¿eh? Yo preferiría no tenerlo hasta que hayamos comprado la finca; por consiguiente, esperemos que así sea.

Ni hogar, ni dinero, ni hijos. En realidad, ni marido. Bella se echó a reír. Alec le hizo coro y levantó la taza de té para brindar.

— ¡Por nosotros! —dijo.

Por la mañana, fueron a Himmelhoch en el autobús local, un viejo «Ford» sin cristales en las ventanillas y con capacidad para doce personas. Bella se sentía mejor, pues Alec la había dejado en paz y, aunque ella deseaba ardientemente tener hijos, le faltaba valor para buscarlos. El primer domingo que no sienta dolor, lo intentaré de nuevo, se dijo. Aunque tal vez el pequeño estaba ya en camino, y no tendría que preocuparse más, salvo que deseara otros. Brillándole un poco más los ojos, miró a su alrededor con interés, mientras el autobús renqueaba a lo largo del camino de tierra roja.

Era un paisaje sobrecogedor, muy diferente del de Gilly; tenía que admitir que había aquí una grandiosidad y una belleza de las que Gilly carecía. Resultaba evidente que nunca escaseaba el agua. El suelo tenía color de sangre recién derramada, escarlata brillante, y los frondosos campos de caña ofrecían un contraste perfecto con el suelo: largas hojas de un verde brillante oscilaban a cinco o siete metros por encima de unos tallos de color vino tinto, tan gruesos como el brazo de Alec. En ningún lugar del mundo, soñaba Alec, crecían cañas tan altas y tan ricas en azúcar; su cosecha era la más abundante que se conocía. El suelo rojo y brillante tenía más de treinta metros de profundidad y poseía los elementos nutritivos adecuados, de modo que la caña tenía que ser perfecta, y más teniendo en cuenta la lluvia que caía. Y en ningún otro lugar del mundo era cortada por hombres blancos, al ritmo de un hombre blanco ansioso de dinero.

—Estarías muy bien en una tribuna —dijo irónicamente Bella.

Él la miró de reojo, receloso, pero no hizo ningún comentario porque el autobús acababa de pararse al lado de !a carretera para dejarles bajar.

Himmelhoch era una casa grande y blanca, en la cima de una colina, rodeada de cocoteros, plátanos y unas hermosas palmeras más bajas cuyas hojas formaban grandes abanicos como colas de pavo real. Un bosquecillo de bambúes de doce metros de altura resguardaba la casa de los embates de los vientos monzónicos del Noroeste; la vivienda, además de su elevada situación, estaba montada sobre pilares de cinco metros de altura.

Alec llevaba la maleta de Bella, y ésta caminaba fatigosamente a su lado, todavía con los zapatos nuevos y las medias, y el sombrero inclinado sobre la cara. El magnate de la caña de azúcar no estaba en casa, pero su esposa, apoyándose en dos bastones, salió a la galería al subir ellos la escalera. Sonreía; Bella se sintió inmediatamente mejor, al observar su rostro amable.

— ¡Adelante, adelante! —invitó, con fuerte acento australiano.

Como había esperado oír una voz alemana, Bella se alegró muchísimo. Alec dejó la maleta de su mujer, estrechó la diestra de la dama al separarla ésta del bastón, y echó a correr escalera abajo, para alcanzar el autobús de regreso. Renne Swenson tenía que recogerle a las diez delante del bar.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila, señora O'Neill?

—Bella.

— ¡Oh! Me gusta. Yo me llamo Renne y le pido que me llame así. Me he encontrado muy sola desde que se marchó la chica que tenía hace un mes; pero no es fácil encontrar buenas asistentas, y por eso me he arreglado como he podido. Sólo tendrá que cuidar de Charlie y de mí, pues no tenemos hijos. Espero que se encuentre bien con nosotros, Bella.

—Estoy segura de que sí, señora Mueller..., Renne.

—Voy a enseñarle su habitación. ¿Podrá llevar la maleta? Por desgracia, yo no sirvo para transportar cosas.

La habitación se hallaba amueblada austeramente, como el resto de la casa, pero daba al único lado de ésta que permitía libremente que le llegara el aire, aparte de que compartía la galería del cuarto de estar, que pareció muy desnudo a Bella, con sus muebles de caña y la falta absoluta de tapicería.

—Aquí hace demasiado calor para el terciopelo y la tela de algodón —explicó Renee—. Preferimos el mimbre, y llevar la menor cantidad de ropa que permite la decencia. Tendré que instruirla, o se morirá aquí. Va demasiado abrigada.

Ella llevaba una blusa escotada y sin mangas, y pantalones cortos, de los que emergían, vacilantes, sus pobres piernas torcidas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella se encontró vestida de manera parecida, con ropa prestada por Renee, hasta que pudiera convencer a Alec de que le comprase prendas nuevas. Era humillante tener que explicar que no tenía dinero alguno, pero esta humillación atenuaba un poco su turbación por ir tan mal vestida.

—Bueno, sin duda mis _shorts _le están mejor que a mí —dijo Renne, y continuó su jovial conversación—: Charlie le traerá la leña; usted no tendrá que cortarla ni subirla por la escalera. Ojalá tuviésemos electricidad, como las casas más próximas a Dunny; pero el Gobierno es más lento de lo que puede imaginarse. Tal vez el año próximo llegará la línea a Himmelhoch, pero, hasta entonces, tendremos que emplear la vieja y horrible cocina de leña. ¡Pero espere, Bella! En cuanto nos den corriente, dispondremos de cocina eléctrica, luz eléctrica y frigorífico.

—Estoy acostumbrada a pasar sin estas comodidades.

—Sí; pero usted viene de un lugar donde el calor es seco. Esto es peor, mucho peor. Temo que su salud se resienta. Les ocurre a menudo a las mujeres que no han nacido y se han criado aquí; algo que tiene que ver con la sangre. Estamos, en el Sur, a la misma latitud de Bombay y Rangún en el Norte, ¿sabe? Mal país para los nombres y para los animales, a menos que hayan nacido en él. —Sonrió—. ¡Oh! Me alegra mucho tenerla conmigo. ¡Vamos a pasarlo muy bien! ¿Le gusta leer? A Charlie y a mí nos apasiona.

La cara de Bella se iluminó.

— ¡Oh, sí!

— ¡Espléndido! Así no echará tanto de menos a su guapo marido.

Bella no respondió. ¿Echar en falta a Alec? ¿Era éste guapo? Pensó que, si no volvía a verle, se sentiría absolutamente dichosa. Pero _era _su marido, y la ley decía que tenía que vivir con él. Se había casado sabiendo lo que hacía; sólo podía culparse a sí misma. Y tal vez cuando tuviesen el dinero y se hiciese realidad la finca de Queensland, Alec y ella podrían vivir juntos, instalarse, conocerse, ir tirando.

Él no era malo, ni antipático; lo que pasaba era que había estado solo tanto tiempo que no sabía compartir su vida con otra persona. Y era un hombre sencillo, implacable en sus propósitos, sin complicaciones. Deseaba una cosa concreta, aunque fuese un sueño; era una recompensa positiva que sin duda llegaría como resultado de un trabajo esforzado, de un enorme sacrificio. En este aspecto, ella le respetaba. Ni por un momento se le ocurrió pensar que emplearía el dinero para darse buena vida; lo había dicho en serio: el dinero permanecería en el Banco.

Lo malo era que no tenía tiempo ni aptitud para comprender a una mujer; parecía no saber que las mujeres eran diferentes, que necesitaban cosas que él no necesitaba, como él necesitaba cosas que no necesitaban ellas. Bueno, habría podido ser peor. Habría podido ponerla a trabajar para alguien mucho más frío y menos considerado que Renee Mueller. En la cima de esta colina, nada malo podía ocurrirle. Pero, ¡ay!, ¡estaba tan lejos de Drogheda!

Esta última idea volvió a su mente cuando acabaron de ver la casa y permanecieron juntas en la galería del cuarto de estar, contemplando Himmelhoch. Los grandes campos de caña (no se les podía llamar _Taddocks, _porque podían abarcarse con la mirada) ondeaban lozanos bajo el viento, como un inquieto manto verde centelleante y pulido por la lluvia, que se extendía sobre una larga ladera hasta las orillas, flanqueadas de plantas selváticas, de un río muy grande, mucho más ancho que el Barwon. Más allá del río, se elevaban de nuevo los campos de caña, cuadrados, de un verde venenoso salpicado de barbechos de color sangre, hasta que, al pie de la gran montaña, cesaba el cultivo e imperaba la selva. Detrás del cono montañoso, mucho más lejos, otros picos se elevaban y se extinguían, rojizos, en el horizonte. El cielo tenía un azul más rico y más fuerte que el de Gilly, con blancos vellones de gruesas nubes, y el color de todo el conjunto era vivido, intenso.

—Aquél es el monte Bartle Frere —indicó Renee, señalando el pico aislado—. Casi dos mil metros de altura sobre el nivel del mar. Dicen que es de estaño macizo, pero no hay manera de explotarlo a causa de la jungla.

En el pesado y calmoso viento flotaba un olor fuerte y mareante que Bella había tratado en vano de quitarse de la nariz desde que se había apeado del tren. Como a podrido, pero diferente. Un olor insoportablemente dulzón, que lo invadía todo, como una presencia tangible que nunca parecía menguar, por muy fuerte que soplase la brisa.

—Está oliendo la melaza —dijo Renee, al advertir el funcionamiento de nariz de Bella, mientras encendía un cigarrillo «Ardath».

—Es repugnante.

—Lo sé. Por eso fumo. Pero, hasta cierto punto, uno se acostumbra a ello, aunque, a diferencia de casi todos los olores, nunca desaparece del todo. La melaza está siempre presente.

— ¿Qué son aquellos edificios de chimeneas negras, de la orilla del río?

—Es el molino. Allí se transforma la caña en azúcar bruto. Lo que queda, el resto seco de la caña, una vez extraído el azúcar, se llama bagazo. Tanto el azúcar bruto como el bagazo se envían al Sur, a Sydney, para su ulterior refinación. Del azúcar bruto hacen melaza, triaca, jarabe dorado, azúcar moreno, azúcar blanco y glucosa líquida. El bagazo sirve para hacer tableros fibrosos, como _masonite. _No se desperdicia nada, absolutamente nada. Por eso el negocio de la caña de azúcar sigue siendo muy provechoso, incluso en estos días de depresión.


End file.
